Detrás del imposible
by MissKaro
Summary: Enamorada de alguien inalcanzable desde los quince años, Kotoko se conforma con observarlo desde lejos... o tal vez no. UA. KotokoxNaoki.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _La narración, toda mía, todo lo demás... no me pertenece._

 ** _Genre:_** _General/Romance._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

Una mujer a los veintitrés años no se dedica a espiar a un hombre, eso es demasiado obsesivo para una persona.

Al menos, ese era el modo en que la pelirroja, recostada en su cama con el teléfono móvil en su mano, trataba de convencerse. La joven únicamente revisaba la página principal de la red social del hombre del que estaba enamorada, admirando la imagen que tenía como su foto de perfil, en la que un sujeto joven de cabellos castaños, mirada fría y sonrisa prepotente, veía a la cámara, usando un distinguido traje gris, cortado a la medida, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Ella miraba embelesada al joven de aire inmaculado, atractivo, no como muchos, con porte muy atlético, tal como sabía que tenía.

Kotoko Aihara no lo espiaba, únicamente admiraba su figura y se deleitaba con la fotografía con la que Irie Naoki, su amor desde la preparatoria, había modificado su perfil, después de tres meses sin hacerlo. El cambio había sido, exactamente —miró el reloj—, doce minutos atrás.

Ella había pasado de estar escribiendo anotaciones para lo que sería su primera novela, a observar la admirable imagen nueva del jefe de proyectos de Pandai, la empresa en que ella tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo como mensajera, cuando no era mesera en el restaurante —no tenía muchas cualificaciones—. Tal suceso habría pasado desapercibido si diariamente no diera diez miradas a la cuenta de Irie-kun, pero era lo que hacía y por ello pudo ver el momento exacto en que la foto cambió.

Hay que tomar en cuenta que Kotoko no espiaba, revisar solo formaba parte de su rutina, en una nada aburrida vida (era demasiado torpe como para eso).

Los enormes y expresivos ojos marrones de la joven se posaron ensoñados en el hombre, con una de sus constantes pérdidas de la realidad, en que imaginaba que se habría atrevido a confesarse a su antiguo compañero de instituto y en la actualidad ambos estarían por casarse. Él, triunfante como lo era en su empresa, tras graduarse de Tokio, y ella, con su novela romántica ya acabada y publicada, un éxito en ventas.

Pensaba que habrían superado la separación de estudiar en universidades diferentes, y serían la pareja más envidiada de Japón.

Kotoko, con una sonrisa entre bobalicona y meliflua, bajo los influjos de la fantasía, delineó la fotografía de su amor, de pies a cabeza, y entonces su teléfono defectuoso, por los golpes a los que ella lo sometía con sus caídas, se detuvo en la página, volviendo rápido a la vida.

No antes de que un "Me gusta" se le escapara.

En medio del reducido apartamento, Kotoko profirió un grito, que agitó a los vecinos de la casa del al lado, a los pájaros a la ventana, y a las personas que pasaban por el vecindario en ese domingo que tenía de descanso.

Ella brincó en la cama, alarmada, y soltó el teléfono, que cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, sacando la batería contenida en su interior.

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó la atemorizada Kotoko, dándose de bruces contra la madera del piso, cuando quiso asomarse.

—¡Deja de alterarte, niña, que quiero escuchar la televisión! —vociferó la vecina de junto, sin preguntarle por su estado, acostumbrada a su torpeza.

—¡Sí, Yoshida-san! —respondió Kotoko, retornando a la realidad tras el golpe. Ajena al dolor al que estaba habituada, cogió con premura el teléfono blanco con pantalla rota, y se apresuró a retornarlo a su estado servible, para después encenderlo.

Ella dio vueltas alrededor de los pequeños metros cuadrados de su habitación, en el apartamento que compartía con su padre, esperando a que los interminables minutos que tardaba en funcionar el aparato, concluyeran.

Kotoko sabía que estaba en un enorme problema y trataba de llegar a un modo de solucionar aquello. No cualquier día se escapaba un "Me gusta" a la persona que espiabas.

—¡Una solicitud de amistad! —celebró la joven, como si esa fuera la respuesta a sus plegarias, sonriente.

Finalmente, la pantalla estuvo estable y ella se sentó en el suelo, abriendo la aplicación e ingresando rápido el nombre de Irie Naoki, al que envió una solicitud de ser amigos, esperando que ese fuera un modo de disimular el error que había cometido.

Solo entonces se le ocurrió a Kotoko que él no la conocía como para aceptarla, y la invadió el terror y la vergüenza.

Lanzó un chillido que obtuvo la queja de su vecina.

Muy lejos de allí, ajeno al predicamento actual de la accidentada joven, el sujeto de sus pensamientos, Naoki Irie, el exitoso futuro heredero de Pandai, en su propio apartamento (al que se había mudado el último año de su carrera, cansado de la intromisión de su madre y deseoso de libertad), regresaba a sentarse frente a su ordenador, tras haber ido a su impoluta cocina por algo de beber.

El castaño, tomando de su té verde, observó que en la esquina de la pantalla aparecía una notificación de su página social, misma que abrió por curiosidad y necesidad, y de la que casi nunca recibía nada. Eso le extrañó a Naoki, por lo que presionó el cuadro blanco, donde marcaba que no una, sino dos notificaciones, habían entrado en el lapso de diez minutos en que se había ido.

Si era una respuesta a haber cambiado su foto, como su contraseña, casi media hora atrás, tal vez no valía tanto la pena.

Sin embargo, como ya lo había abierto, decidió revisar qué era.

Casi como si se tratara de una bomba de confeti, a Naoki le llovieron notificaciones de "aprobación" de su foto de perfil, que ignoró. Esa era la primera notificación, donde todas las reacciones se habían acumulado.

La segunda, se trataba de una solicitud de amistad.

El nombre de la persona, por completo, le fue desconocido, pero la persona en la foto de perfil no lo era.

De no escuchar su nombre, o no interesarse por él, Naoki no lo conocía, pues contaba con memoria eidética y algo así no pasaría desapercibido. No obstante, el rostro de aquella joven le era familiar.

La _patosa_ , pensó aquel poniendo los ojos en blanco. Chica torpe que no sabía por qué se mantenía en la plantilla de trabajo de su padre. Si fuera él, la habría corrido, y si seguía allí cuando tomara las riendas, lo haría.

Claro que, a pesar de su torpeza, ella el trabajo lo hacía, tal vez a base de esfuerzo.

Indiferente, rechazó la solicitud.

Estimaba que debía ser un método ridículo de ella de ponerse en contacto con él.

Naoki se había dado cuenta que, como muchas otras, Aihara —de la que ahora sabía su nombre— sentía interés por él. Los ojos, todo el rostro de ella, eran tan obvios, que solo un estúpido no se habría percatado del hecho.

A alguien como él, le traía sin cuidado. Una estúpida mujer más interesada. Lo mismo de siempre.

Con aburrimiento, cerró la página del navegador e hizo lo mismo con su ordenador, yéndose con su taza negra hasta el sillón de cuero en la sala, para sentarse ante el televisor, pasando aquella nimiedad al basurero en su mente.

Para una persona desinteresada como él, aquello era nada.

La joven, por su parte, pasó toda la tarde y noche en apuros.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Nueva historia!**

Primero que nada, aseguré una vez que no buscaría humillar a Kotoko; aquí, sí, estará detrás de él, así que habrán de aguantar un poco algunas cosas, pero luego se irá. Es prometido. Me frustra que ella no pare en algún momento.

Aclarado ese punto; la historia está en progreso, y me cuesta un poco más escribir porque abarco una narración de tercera persona, para que así veamos desde diferentes perspectivas. Iba a publicar cuando tuviera terminado, sin embargo, consideré que, si hay retroalimentaciones o sugerencias, bien podría agregarlas, o corregir. Tengo bastantes ideas, y capítulos preparados, de cualquier modo. Quizá cortos, aunque espero que valgan la pena.

Las características físicas son del anime, pese a que en mi mente los esté pensando como INK: Love in Tokyo.

Espero que se animen a seguir y comentar, ¿serán personas lindas, sí?

No doy fecha de actualización porque me dará presión y me bloqueará.

 ** _Karo._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Podía haber mil y un razones por lo que las cosas podrían salir mal, si se tenía una suerte como la de Kotoko.

Aquel nuevo día, la joven se despertó muy tarde, no pudo tomar su desayuno, le fue imposible maquillarse como le hubiera gustado, perdió el metro y tuvo un retardo llegando al trabajo, en el que, por si no fuera poco, su torpeza le hizo mezclar toda la correspondencia que debía entregar en el edificio.

Muchos motivos pudieron orillar a esa situación, pero en el caso de la pelirroja, más allá de su propensión a accidentes, se debió al suceso del día anterior, que le hizo olvidar recargar el teléfono y programar la alarma, además de perder el sueño.

Tras el hecho terrible de darle "Me gusta" a una foto de su Irie-kun y enviarle una solicitud de amistad, que no sabía si había visto o denegado, la calma con que pocas veces Kotoko contaba, se había esfumado por completo, y en el presente era un amasijo de nervios; que solo empeoraron cuando le correspondió entregar sus cartas a su enamorado, Naoki, quien leyó la línea de urgente en un sobre, recibido en sus manos hasta muy avanzada hora del día, con gran enojo. El papel tenía la hora de entrega y fue muy de mañana.

—¿Se puede saber, Aihara, por qué no has llegado aquí antes? —preguntó el genio en tono duro, indiferente a los ojos temerosos y el cuerpo tembloroso de la mensajera. —¿No eres capaz de leer la palabra urgente?

Naoki puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, viendo que la joven movía la cabeza en afirmación y negación, sin dar una respuesta inteligente. Una reacción que le provocó sumo fastidio.

—Habla, Aihara —exigió, sin guardar el temple, casi orillado a perder la paciencia por culpa de esa joven, de la que ya conocía el nombre.

No era para menos su actitud. Esperaba el trabajo de unos artistas independientes, a los que llevaba tiempo queriendo convencer de relacionarse, y cuando llegaba su pendiente, ella no era capaz de entender la importancia de la urgencia. Para Naoki, Kotoko Aihara solo era una inútil.

—Hubo un problema… con la paquetería y el sobre quedó… perdido. Lo lamento, Irie-san —explicó ella con voz balbuceante; Kotoko se sentía con deseos de huir o desaparecer, sin poder soportar la mirada fría del castaño, desconociendo si la situación del día anterior había provocado esa actitud, junto con el error cometido.

Era de entenderlo, él tenía un puesto muy importante como para que ella entorpeciera sus labores por su torpeza. Debía de dejar de cometer tantos errores, asimiló ella en su mente.

—No volverá a ocurrir —dijo la pelirroja, y Naoki se preguntó si ella se creía sus propias palabras. Siempre pasaba un error con esa muchacha; hasta donde tenía calculado, había ingresado nueve meses atrás, y desde la primera semana merecía el despido, solo que no se lo concedían.

Debía agradarle a alguien.

—Por supuesto que no, o me encargo que dejes la empresa, Aihara —siseó él, masajeándose las sienes sin comprender por qué perdía la calma a causa de una persona insignificante, para la que los errores eran típicos. —Solo retírate —pidió, abriendo el sobre amarillo con las obras artísticas de dos jóvenes que publicaban parte de sus obras en la red, en blogs que contaban con gran número de seguidores.

Sus trabajos eran de muy buena calidad, y tenían el agrado del público, lo que les hacía candidatos ideales para el nuevo proyecto que pensaba arrancar.

Enfrascado en lo que leía, el castaño era incapaz de ver que Kotoko, distraída con la concentración que pasaba por su rostro, lo contemplaba ensimismada, imaginándose una más de sus fantasías, donde él se levantaba del asiento, rodeaba su escritorio y caminaba hacia ella con aires de depredador, pero sonriendo ladinamente mientras la acorralaba contra la pared, en una seducción premeditada.

Se veía como una visitante "sorpresa", y él, ansioso de verla, dejaba aparte sus actividades laborales y ponía su atención a ella, para aprovechar besarla y abrazarla, diciéndole cuán agradecido estaba por tenerla con él, susurrándole palabras de amor.

Por supuesto, llegó el punto en que Naoki, sintiendo una mirada clavada sobre él, alzó la vista, y observó con acritud a la fantasiosa joven que le veía ensimismada en su propio mundo, con ojos velados que gritaban emociones melosas, altamente irritantes. Notaba que no era capaz de disimular lo atraída que se sentía por él, y pensó que era muy molesto y desagradable.

—Ya puedes dejar de mirarme y largarte, Aihara —expresó secamente, sin querer alimentar ese ridículo enamoramiento de una joven que ni siquiera le conocía y que consideraba estúpida, la última clase de mujer con la que se involucraría.

Sin embargo, no hubo un aleteo de pestañas que le hiciera saber que había dejado de estar abstraída en su propio mundo, ni un sonrojo que reflejara la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta y reprendida.

Naoki pensó que ella era más estúpida de lo que creía.

En consecuencia, deseoso de perderla de vista, se puso en pie, dio vuelta a su escritorio de caoba y caminó hasta ella, frente a la que tronó los dedos ante sus ojos muchas veces expresivos, como su rostro, que al momento permanecían nublados.

Le pasó por la cabeza, durante un breve instante, que aquella joven era medianamente atractiva, con un cuerpo aceptable, a pesar de lo baja que era; habían curvas donde debían estar, bien acompañadas de un rostro de ojos grandes, labios delgados y cutis agradable; era de buen ver, pero no de su estilo. Luego determinó que todo perdía puntos poniéndolo junto a su torpeza y estupidez, y le deseó buena suerte al idiota que se emparejara con ella y debiera tenerla a su cuidado, era una tarea suicida.

Eso le provocó a Naoki un poco de gracia; cosa que le sorprendió, porque acostumbraba a ver la vida sin emoción, y se mantenía impertérrito, ante todo.

En su modo de analizar las cosas, él supuso que se debía a que era risible pensar que alguna persona se interesara en la patosa, tras conocer sus cualidades, más que nada en forma de defectos. Eso le haría correr en la dirección contraria.

A menos que, en el enamoramiento, eso perdiera importancia.

Naoki bufó, como si eso pudiera ser. Para él, lo que llamaban amor, no podía hacer tan ciega a una persona.

—Aihara, reacciona —farfulló, ya harto de que el tiempo pasara y se mantuviera tronando los dedos, sin éxito; perdía su horario laboral con esa joven ahí.

Molesto, llevó una mano al codo de ella, que dio un ligero respingo.

A Kotoko, el toque eléctrico en su brazo la sacó de sus fantasías donde Irie-kun la abrazaba y conversaba con ella de su futura boda, y vio que el hombre de sus sueños estaba solo a un palmo de distancia, preguntándose en qué momento fue que se acercó a ella, avergonzándose de imaginar que había ocurrido largo tiempo desde que su mente se fue a la luna, porque sabía que lo había estado, como muchas veces.

O, pensó un momento, tal vez él estaba interesado en ella; aunque los ojos incomparables del jefe de proyectos la observaban hastiados.

Apenada, recordando que el día anterior había ocurrido un hecho vergonzoso, ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió y dio la vuelta.

Entonces el mundo para ella giró y se volvió negro, ante la impresión del castaño, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que sostenerla mientras la llamaba repetidamente.

Naoki se decidió alzarla en brazos para depositarla sobre el sofá de su oficina, y luego lograr el modo de despertarla y que desapareciera de una vez.

Fue mala suerte para él que en ese momento entrara su madre; sin llamar a la puerta, obviamente.

Irie Noriko no respetaba sus límites.

Y significaba problemas.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Saben que les adoro, no?**

Pues lo hago, me gusta que quieran acompañarme, alimentan mi inspiración.

 ** _Un abrazo. Karo._**

* * *

SofaAcosta: Holiiii. ¡Maravilloso! Gracias por la atención a una historia más. Concuerdo contigo y estará, Naoki verá el valor de Kotoko, sí o sí. Te confieso que no podría escribir si no fuera a pasar en algún punto de la historia je,je. Te mando besos.

guest: Hi. Yep. Naoki and Kotoko at the end. Though they'll have their ups and downs (that, I hope). Take care.

DaCa: Hola, linda. Gracias, me da gusto que la otra historia te encantara, me deja con ganas de que esta también lo haga. No tengas problemas por perderte, lo comprendo, hay veces en que las responsabilidades nos hagan (u otras cosas). Feliz con tener tu apoyo. :) Ahí iré trabajando para que sigas teniendo esa bonita opinión de mis escritos. Besos y abrazos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Nada podía haber alegrado más el día de Noriko como el entrar a la oficina de su hijo mayor y encontrarlo con una joven en brazos, con una expresión en el rostro, y no la de temor por lo que ella pudiera estar pensando, sino de consternación o preocupación. Le era difícil de definir aun tratándose de su hijo.

Naoki era, por sobre todo, no muy fácil de leer.

Sin embargo, la emoción que mostrara su hijo en la cara, con la jovencita que llevara en sus brazos, le dijo a la mujer que ella era una persona de buena influencia para él, ya que casi nadie ocasionaba alterar la ecuanimidad por la que era conocido.

—¡Onii-chan! —Fue la exclamación que dio segundos después de entrar a la oficina, tras una rápida observación de la situación. No por nada, su hijo heredara la agudeza mental de ella.

Se aguantó las ganas de sacar la cámara de su bolso.

—No te hagas ideas, mamá, que Aihara acaba de desmayarse frente a mis ojos —replicó Naoki en un tono de cansancio, imaginándose la clase de ocurrencias que pasarían por la mente de su progenitora. Buscaba emparejarlo con cualquier joven que le pareciera agraciada, desde que había pasado la pubertad.

Al joven le recorrió un escalofrío de desagrado al pensar que pudiera emparejarlo con la mujer que todavía sostenía en sus brazos.

No la soltó porque habría de herirla.

—¡Actuaste como todo un caballero al cogerla! —manifestó aplaudiendo Noriko, sonriendo de forma entusiasta.

Naoki hizo una mueca de disgusto, arrugando la nariz de un modo que no consiguió arruinar su atractivo. Quien conociera de él, pensaría que había sido demasiado afortunado por sus numerosas virtudes. Tanto que eran capaces de empañar sus defectos.

Suspirando, el joven castaño se movió hasta el sofá oscuro y depositó a la pelirroja en él, con suma delicadeza para no hacerle daño, y se incorporó para darse la vuelta con rapidez.

—¡Onii-chan, no la dejes así! —protestó su madre prontamente.

—Tengo un botiquín en el aseo —informó parco, desapareciendo en la puerta adyacente a la oficina, muy discreta, donde estaba el baño privado que tenía. Allí, caminó hasta la caja blanca de la pared, de la que sacó alcohol etílico y algodón, para hacer volver en sí a Aihara.

Mientras tanto, y así la encontró él al volver, la señora Irie se encargaba de analizar a conciencia a la bonita joven del sofá, de la que no sabía el nombre, pero ya tenía la clara convicción de que haría una pareja estupenda para su hijo.

Llevando una mano a su mandíbula, ella pensaba que habría de ser lo más sutil posible para que consiguiera lograr su cometido de unirlos. Tenía el presentimiento, sin saber mucho de la joven, que era la indicada para transformar a Naoki.

Éste, sin pestañear, observaba el modo curioso con que su progenitora veía a Aihara, que no auguraba nada bueno. Como respuesta, estuvo más que listo para la intervención de su madre en el futuro, consciente de que la patosa accedería a la ayuda de su progenitora por el obvio interés que sentía por él.

El pensamiento casi le provocaba jaqueca.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Naoki se aproximó a las dos mujeres humedeciendo el algodón con el alcohol, que acercó a la nariz de Aihara, intrigado del motivo que orillara a un desmayo, además de la palidez y ojeras en su rostro, no muy disimuladas por el maquillaje.

Era extraño que ella no hubiera cuidado ese aspecto, como su ropa, puesto que de ello podía afirmar que nunca la había visto tan fuera de lugar.

Quizá estaba enferma.

Hasta cabía la posibilidad que ese estado empeorara su torpeza habitual.

Cualquier otro habría pensando en disculparse por la actitud con ella, si lo orilló una condición de enfermedad, pero eso no pasó por la cabeza de Naoki, quien al recordar su muestra de idiotez del día, solo quiso que la joven se despertara lo más rápido posible para regresar en lo que estaba.

Justo entonces, Kotoko fue recuperando la lucidez, moviendo la cabeza para apartar el olor penetrante en su nariz, que consiguió reconocer como alcohol en su mente danzante. Al alzar los párpados, sus orbes color avellana se cruzaron con el rostro de su amado, que la observaba con inexpresividad, aunque ella lo interpretó como otra cosa.

Su corazón dio un pálpito emocionado en su pecho y suspiró.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? —pronunció una voz que se le hizo desconocida, obligándola a apartar la vista de Irie-kun, quien se irguió en toda su altura y se dio la vuelta.

Kotoko pestañeó al ver a una mujer de mediana edad, bien vestida, con ojos amables.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Noriko, contemplando la confusión en los expresivos y llamativos ojos de la joven, que en vistas claras estaba enamorada de su hijo, por el modo en que lo había mirado al despertar.

Eso hacía todo más fácil.

Asimismo, la bondad que transmitió en sus ojos acaparó toda su atención y le dio su completa aprobación.

Era simplemente perfecta para Naoki, incluso él se opusiera.

—Soy Irie Noriko, okaasan de Naoki —se presentó, ayudándola a sentarse mientras veía de reojo que su hijo había regresado detrás de su escritorio, revisando unos papeles.

A ella no le engañó su indiferencia, fue notable que fingía y estaba pendiente de su conversación. Algo en su postura crispada lo delataba.

—Aihara Kotoko, encantada de conocerle, Irie-san —articuló suavemente la pelirroja.

Durante un momento, Noriko pensó que en Tokio el apellido no era muy popular, sino en otra región del sur, pero consideró que sería demasiada casualidad que la joven se tratara de una pariente de Ai-san, el mejor amigo de juventud de su esposo.

—Llámame Noriko, Kotoko-chan, ¿puedo decirte así?

La joven asintió con una sonrisa amistosa.

Con cada segundo le agradaba más aquella muchacha.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —insistió la madre del joven y Kotoko movió la cabeza en afirmación, aun con la sensación de debilidad que le recorría el cuerpo, además del mareo que le daba a momentos.

No le fue difícil dar rápido con la respuesta.

—Lo siento, no me dio tiempo de tomar el desayuno…

—¿Cómo puede ser! —Las palabras de Noriko-san la hicieron brincar, aturdida. —Ya pasa la hora del almuerzo y venía a compartirlo con mi hijo. Jovencita, eso está muy mal.

La pelirroja elucubró que no debía decírselo, pues su padre lo repetía, siendo chef. Y, además, ella no lo había hecho adrede, amaba comer. (Mucho más con la suerte de no engordar por hacerlo).

—En este momento nos iremos tú y yo al primer restaurante aquí cerca, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

—Pero no quiero causarle problemas. Usted acaba de decir que iba con su hijo, yo puedo ir sola por…

—Hazle caso, Aihara; te conviene —le cortó Naoki, quien había puesto atención a su plática con el exabrupto de su madre. Además de torpe, la chica era inconsciente.

O quizá era una de esas obsesionadas con la figura, lo que podía explicar su menudez. Qué tonta.

Y habló principalmente porque de esa manera se libraría de un almuerzo molestoso con su madre, así como que ambas se irían de su oficina más rápido. Igual, él ya había almorzado.

Odiaría alimentar un encuentro largo entre ambas, solo que no había nadie más que se asegurara que la otra comiera, y mejor evitaba que Aihara tuviera un nuevo incidente en el trabajo, teniendo la oportunidad para prevenirlo. Eso afectaría la productividad de la empresa.

—Ya me he alimentado, madre —expuso volviendo la mirada a sus papeles, irritado de notar, de soslayo, la mirada boba de Aihara.

Noriko sonrió de sobremanera llegando a conclusiones equivocadas del actuar de su hijo, creyendo percatarse que no le era tan indiferente la bonita joven. Cogió de la mano a Kotoko, quien parpadeó repetidamente antes de ponerse de pie.

—Sostente a mí, Kotoko-chan. Hasta luego, onii-chan. No te extralimites de trabajo.

—Lo lamento, Irie-san —externó con pena Kotoko, deteniéndose bajo el quicio de la puerta, dándole una inclinación que le hizo ver estrellitas, pero lo disimuló bien. —No quería causar problemas, de verdad.

Naoki solo elevó la mirada cuando la puerta se cerró, resoplando.

Tal vez no lo deseara, pero ya llevaba nueve meses haciéndolo.

Ella era igual a problemas.

* * *

 **NA: Pobre Naoki, ja ja.**

Ya Noriko se hizo a la idea de emparejarlos, ¿le funcionará?

 ** _Un beso. Karo._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Había cierta clase de timidez, carisma y espontaneidad en Kotoko Aihara, que claramente podían verse por los modos de comportarse que había tenido la pelirroja en presencia de la madre del genio.

Mientras comían, Noriko había estado haciendo un análisis concienzudo en la chica de aire soñador, quien parecía encantada con los alimentos que habían llevado a su mesa, tanto como lo había estado ante la presencia de su frío hijo.

Esa curiosa combinación de características debía ser la causa por la que no veía que ambos fuesen pareja, obviando por un instante la personalidad reservada y hermética de Naoki, quien no hacía las cosas nada fáciles, menos para una chica así de dulce.

Debía averiguar el punto en que se encontraban las cosas entre ambos.

Habiéndose contenido para dejar que la joven tomara unos pocos alimentos y no se desvaneciera, Noriko finalmente pudo dar paso a su interrogatorio, en el que no se iría con sutilezas… debía aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, pues las nietas no llegarían pronto de no hacerlo.

—Entonces, Kotoko-chan, ¿estás enamorada de mi hijo? —cuestionó sin tapujos.

La aludida, que en ese momento bebía de su agua, casi escupió el líquido, aunque consiguió tragarlo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Una sensación de nervios recorrió a Kotoko de pies a cabeza, incapaz de encontrar el modo de disimular. Esa mujer, sin verla mucho tiempo, logró llegar a la conclusión rápidamente, entonces alguien más podía adivinarlo, o quizás era tanto su recelo a alguien quitándole a su hijo, que se dio cuenta.

Había pensado que era muy amable, pero no sería la primera vez que se equivocara; podría estar a punto de decirle que se apartara de su hijo.

Por tanto, no supo cómo era la manera correcta de contestar.

Era una lástima que se caracterizara por decir la verdad.

—Sí —respondió ella encogiendo el cuerpo, haciendo de sus palillos las cosas más interesantes del mundo.

—¡Perfecto!

La exclamación de la mayor devolvió toda la atención de Kotoko al frente, para ver que su interlocutora parecía saltar de la excitación y brillar de alegría con esa información que acababa de recibir.

Noriko estaba exultante, porque la admisión de la muchacha significaba que confiaba en ella, y como consecuencia aceptaría su ayuda para estar con él. Ya se imaginaba las adorables nietas que le darían los dos juntos.

Aunque aplaudió, se recompuso rápido para no asustar a la chica.

—Me encantaría tener una nuera como tú, Kotoko-chan. Eres justo lo que mi hijo necesita —afirmó sonriente, para gusto de la joven, en medio de la incomodidad que le causaba la gran efusividad de la madre de Irie-kun.

La señora le caía bien, nadie podría haber imaginado que estaba emparentada con Irie Naoki, pero en las familias había de todo, bien lo sabía ella con la suya, de parte de madre.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —preguntó Kotoko anonadada, ya que con solo verla no creía que Noriko-san se hubiera convencido de que convenía a alguien tan perfecto como Irie-kun; aunque le halagaba y emocionaba.

Si la mujer que le dio la vida decía que merecía a su hijo…

—Veo que mi hijo requiere una mujer dulce y bonita como tú, Kotoko-chan; él es muy serio y necesita a alguien vivaz a su lado —aseveró con una gran sonrisa, que imitaba la plasmada en el delicado rostro de la pelirroja—. Y creo que no le eres tan indife… Bueno, bueno, tenemos que avanzar, ¿mi hijo sabe lo que sientes por él?

Kotoko palideció y negó, diciendo palabras atropelladamente, que se volvieron ininteligibles por lo mismo. Lo que quería decir era que no se atrevía, porque se sentía muy poca cosa junto a él, y temía su rechazo, en especial por ser él quien presenciara gran parte de su torpeza. Si no había podido confesarse en la preparatoria, menos en las circunstancias en que se encontraba actualmente: una graduada universitaria de idioma y literatura japonesas, con muy pocas cualificaciones y dos trabajos que un triunfador vería como mediocres; eso, sin decir que planeaba ser escritora, pero no llevaba, ni a medias, su primera obra. Mucho menos sin mencionar su historial de tonterías y fallas.

Él era alguien sumamente exitoso, brillante y genial, ella no era nadie a su lado.

Resultaba muy ambicioso esperar que la quisiera.

Con la respuesta en el cambio del rostro de su futura nuera, Noriko decidió que debía tomar cartas en el asunto, apadrinando a la niña, para que pudiera tener esas nietas que visionaba de parte de los dos. Era muy claro que carecía un poco de autoestima, y ella le daría el empujón y valor que necesitaba. Ella creía que alguien como Kotoko-chan no debía estar sola, menos con un hijo suyo disponible.

—Eso tiene que cambiar, Kotoko-chan; ¿cómo esperarás ser correspondida?

He ahí el detalle, en lo profundo de su ser, la joven no creía que tendría la dicha de que su amor fuera recíproco en sus atenciones, y se contentaba con sus ilusiones, feliz con a veces observarlo de lejos e involucrarse laboralmente con él. Llegaría el día en que tal vez pudiera avanzar y seguir con su propia vida, pero al momento gran parte de su mundo se centraba en aquel hombre.

Así había sido desde los quince.

—¿No esperas que te corresponda? —inquirió la señora Irie con desilusión, dándose cuenta que la joven era consciente de la clase de persona que era su hijo y no se esforzaría para ello, incluso con su ayuda.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento le duró poco, no había nada que le fuera verdaderamente imposible, como a su hijo. Naoki se enamoraría de ella y la aceptaría, y Kotoko-chan vería que era posible ser correspondida.

Estaban _destinados_ , pronunció por sílabas en su mente.

Además, debía recordar, Naoki no parecía tan indiferente a ella, y había que sostenerse a eso también.

—Mi hijo es algo difícil —le dijo Noriko a Kotoko, quien asintió con un mohín—, pero si él ve lo estupenda que eres como persona, se enamorará de ti. ¡Y podrán estar juntos!

El grito atrajo las miradas de los comensales, para los que la mayor fue ignorante, mientras que Kotoko intentaba ocultar su cara detrás de sus cabellos rojizos. Estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención por sus ridiculeces, pero de todos modos le avergonzaba que los ojos de los demás se pusieran sobre ella en sus errores.

Al parecer, Noriko-san tenía exceso de confianza, pues sus palabras, junto a sus acciones indiferentes, demostraban lo segura de sí misma que era, como su progenie.

Eso la animó y movió la cabeza en asentimiento, haciendo sonreír orgullosa a la señora Irie.

—Yo te ayudaré a conseguir que te haga caso como futura novia —manifestó la madre de Naoki—. Pero, en lo que se me ocurre un plan, cuéntame sobre ti.

—Soy hija de un chef. Mi padre, Aihara Shigeo, se casó con mi madre, que…

Mientras escuchaba la narración de Kotoko, Noriko tuvo que tragarse el grito de júbilo que quería escapar de su pecho, solo con saber el parentesco de la joven.

Ella era perfecta, la hija del amigo de su esposo; podrían unir a las dos familias mediante matrimonio.

Su hijo no sabría lo que le esperaba.

De vuelta en la oficina, Naoki estornudó, y él pensó que sería una de esas pocas veces en que sucumbía a los virus, cada cierto tiempo; odiaba enfermarse por el estado embotado que dejaba a su mente; lo peor de esa ocasión era que pretendía reunirse al día siguiente con los artistas de su último proyecto en puerta y con una enfermedad presente, era aparatoso.

El escalofrío que le dio lo achacó a una posible fiebre.

Nada tuvo que ver con el brinco que pegó Noriko en el restaurante. —¡Ya lo sé! Tienes que enterarte de todo lo que pasa por su vida —salió de su boca.

Los que lo escucharon, se encogieron de hombros, en tanto Kotoko solo ponía cara anonadada.

* * *

 **NA: Ja, ja, yo huiría de la mamá Irie.**

Aunque no hay interacción entre ellos, aquí está la pieza clave de lo que vendrá a continuación.

 ** _Besos. Karo._**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

"Mi hijo se interesará en ti, en la medida que tú estés atenta a él. A su vida." Esas habían sido las palabras exactas que Noriko le había dicho a Kotoko, y ella las recordaba durante un descanso en su trabajo del restaurante donde trabajaba, Masahiko.

Posteriormente, la señora Irie le había explicado que acercarse e involucrarse en los asuntos de su hijo, le haría ver que le daba importancia y que sería una esposa perfecta por estar preocupada con su vida. Él no cedería con una mujer que le fuese indiferente a lo que ocurría en su mundo; para él sería especial que se implicara en sus asuntos, ya que demostraría la dedicación que le pondría como esposa.

Esa última palabra había significado las ligas mayores, y le había ilusionado y convencido.

Además, si la madre de él, que lo conocía, decía que era lo adecuado, debía ser verdad, según el modo de pensar de la pelirroja, bastante simple.

No obstante, en su poco ortodoxa manera de hacer que ambos se juntaran, la señora Irie también había afirmado que Naoki no se inclinaría por una mujer perfecta e idéntica a él, sino a una que le diera emoción y cambiara sus días grises.

Al menos, en su última aseveración, podía llevar parte de razón, especialmente porque el aludido salía de su despacho en aquel momento, para ir a su apartamento y dedicarse a lo que seguía en su muchas veces monótona vida. Del trabajo, iría a casa, donde se asearía, cenaría, vería las noticias y dedicaría el resto del tiempo, antes de dormir, a leer, como casi cada noche.

Apenas y el nuevo proyecto le daba una onza de cambio a su impavidez; sabía, sin siquiera planteárselo dos veces, que sería un éxito, una vez que la "dificultad" inicial de reunir todas las partes del plan, había concluido.

Sus días, en opinión de Naoki, eran aburridos.

Durante algunos momentos de reflexión, eso le perturbaba, incómodo de ver que era completamente predecible y que no hacía nada que en realidad le entusiasmara, en especial por cumplir lo que todos esperaban de él.

La educación universitaria, a la que accedió cumpliendo a los deseos de su padre, no había sido demandante, ni emocionante; fue una normalidad donde era el centro de las atenciones tanto de maestros como alumnos. Destacaba sin esfuerzo, era el mejor en todo y lo escogían para los eventos académicos importantes.

Pudo no haber estudiado el grado, pero, de no tener nada más que hacer, lo hizo, y se decantó por lo que parecía adecuado y esperado, contentando a su progenitor, y enorgulleciendo a todo el mundo, menos él, que ya sabía que triunfaría, porque no había "reto" que no superara, ni asunto donde alguna emoción le diera impedimento.

No parecía tener voz ni voto, aunque él así lo había aceptado, pues por su cuenta no hallaba nada que le produjera _algo_. Y solo había continuado con lo que ya estaba escrito que venía en el curso normal de la vida.

Lo único que escogió fue dedicarse al área de proyectos, a la que se unió desde universidad para que la novedad le suscitara alguna diferencia.

Sin embargo, era efímera, y volvía al comienzo.

Ya se había resignado a que no habría cambio; aunque también se sentía receloso a que su mundo se alterara; sabía, al cien por ciento, que no sabría manejar lo verdaderamente inesperado, pese a su capacidad de mantenerse frío, puesto que, tratándose de emociones, era un tema no explorado, con el que no se sentía cómodo.

Sobre todo, cuando en la universidad, un profesor de Psicología le dijo que dependía de los otros, pese a que aparentemente fuera una persona desprendida, y que un pasado doloroso, junto a la poca exploración de su lado emotivo, eran barreras que se establecían a su alrededor.

No quería reflexionar en la parte de verdad que hubiera en ese análisis.

Así que no, el joven genio no había ido más allá, se detenía en sus elucubraciones y se contentaba con seguir hasta hastiado, pero en fingida seguridad, para no afrontar las situaciones que le perturbaran psicológicamente.

 _De haber sabido que en ese momento su madre procedía a enviarle información sobre su rutina a Kotoko, habría pegado el grito en el cielo._

Noriko, metida del todo en su plan, había reunido cada dato importante de lo que hacía su hijo en su día a día, para que la dulce joven despistada tuviera oportunidad de coincidir en sus actividades y Naoki comenzara a notarla.

No era ingenua, sabía que su hijo podría molestarse, pero su instinto le decía que no le era indiferente Kotoko-chan —o habría pedido que ella cambiara de itinerario con otro mensajero— y aceptaría de buen grado a la muchacha, quien en un futuro se volvería su nuera oficial. Con solo imaginar a las hijas de ambos se motivaba; aparte de que conseguía triunfar cuando se lo proponía.

Y si la felicidad de ambos dependía de entrometerse, lo haría mil veces. Sin fallar.

No por nada era una Irie. A ellos las cosas se les daban bien, fuese por esfuerzo, talento o suerte, eran triunfadores.

Sí, se felicitaba Noriko Irie, mientras trataba de esconder unos vestiditos para niña en la antigua habitación de su hijo, comenzando a prepararse para la llegada de sus nietas, pensando que luego compraría alguna que otra prenda de niño.

En esa ocasión, no se dejaría llevar tanto por los presentimientos ni las emociones y cometería el error de asumir que vendría una niña, como hizo con su primer embarazo.

Suspiró y miró el álbum rosa en la cama, que había estado revisando de nuevo al llegar a casa.

—Onii-chan, te veías tan lindo así —emitió ella con tono nostálgico. —Pero ahora sé que estuvo mal —se lamentó con ojos llorosos, volviendo a suspirar para controlarse.

En cierta medida, le pesaba la conciencia por haberle vestido de niña hasta fuera de casa y haber provocado que se avergonzara ante sus amigos y amigas, cambiando su actuar risueño y amigable para convertirse en un niño serio y aislado, preocupado solo por asuntos escolares y por mantener una postura complaciente, fachada bajo la cual lo veía triste.

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a su esposo y no hecho su voluntad, su onii-chan sería distinto; muy inteligente, pero con más ánimos y, tal vez, metas.

Así que emparejarlo con alguien como Kotoko era un modo de aplacar su alma. Con alguien tan vital y determinada, él tendría emociones y sería feliz, y su propósito como madre estaría completo. Asimismo, enmendaría lo que había hecho mal y conseguiría que él tuviera la oportunidad de disfrutar, enamorándose y teniendo un futuro alegre, que planeara.

Por lo cual Kotoko jugaría un papel importante en su vida.

En ningún momento le pasó por la cabeza lo equivocado de sus acciones.

O lo contradictorio al querer manejarlo como cuando pequeño.

Al final, importaba muy poco, porque la joven ya había llamado para unirse al gimnasio al que asistía su Irie-kun.

* * *

 **NA: La intervención de Noriko augura problemas.**

Este capítulo iba a estar el sábado, luego para ayer, y resultó que me ocupé en todo y ya no lo subí. Pero quería dedicar una lectura lenta a la parte de Irie. Las cosas pueden parecer lentas, solo que llevan su motivo.

 ** _Besitos. Karo._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

* * *

Una debía estar lo suficientemente enamorada o ser idiota para madrugar sin una razón personal de peso, dependía del lado en que le miraran. (Dejando de lado las demás posibilidades.)

Si le dieran la opción a la pelirroja de responder, ella no habría optado por una ni otra, porque no se le ocurrió pensar de aquel modo, solo siguió las instrucciones de Noriko, y muy temprano del día siguiente de la intervención de la mayor, se podía ver a la joven con una sonrisa resplandeciente, dirigiéndose a la entrada del gimnasio donde el genio estaba inscrito.

Con verla nadie pensaría en las implicaciones que habían detrás.

Era todo un sacrificio de parte de Kotoko el estar despierta a temprana hora en la mañana, después de un turno en el restaurante, en un lugar algo lejos de casa, pero su felicidad no menguaba por ello; se impulsaba con la idea de que él le haría caso y cumpliría su sueño de estar juntos, como antes no se había sentido muy segura de conseguir.

Además, verlo con prendas deportivas, marcando su figura atlética, era un impulso más. Para ella, admirarlo en diferentes presentaciones era la dosis exacta de energía y vitaminas que necesitaba para enfrentar un día en que hubiera madrugado, donde habría de asistir a ejercitarse cuando nunca había tenido buena condición y resistencia física.

De eso sí había pensado mucho, pero había llegado a la conclusión que el ejercicio podría contribuir a su salud y no había dudado en llamar para obtener informes y concretar esa mañana su subscripción, a fin de asistir asiduamente antes de comenzar el horario laboral.

Por tanto, con una amplia sonrisa, se dirigió, acompañada del instructor, a donde comenzaría su primer día en el gimnasio.

Así fue como la vio Naoki, quien se dirigía hacia la máquina caminadora para correr en la cinta. Se sintió intrigado y molesto de ver a Aihara en el mismo sitio que él. En su opinión, era mala suerte coincidir con la patosa fuera de la oficina.

No se habría dado cuenta de su presencia si no hubiera mirado la entrada de la sala al mismo tiempo que ella ingresaba, pero lo hizo, frunciendo el ceño al reparar que la joven de leggings negros y blusa de tirantes violeta, era exactamente la misma que importunaba en su sitio de trabajo, desde hacía meses, con su torpeza.

¿Era tanta la mala fortuna?

Un solo segundo tuvo la idea que el día anterior su madre y ella se habían reunido, excepto que era darse mucha importancia, aunque sabía que la pelirroja babeaba por él, sin ser modesto. Solo un idiota no se habría dado cuenta con lo transparente que era el rostro de la muchacha.

Sin embargo, también era consciente que tener amistad con su madre, no auguraba nada bueno.

Dando un resoplido, vio a Aihara hablar con el instructor al otro lado de la estancia y agitó su cabeza, empezando su rutina de ejercicio de los martes.

Primero correspondía a correr en la cinta, tras sus estiramientos, y se concentró en ello durante unos minutos, hasta que sus ojos se desviaron a los espejos de la pared, llevado por la curiosidad.

Naoki se vio en la tarea de reprimir una carcajada al presenciar a Aihara con la lengua de fuera, intentando seguirle el ritmo a la caminadora, ante la mirada atenta de su instructor, que sabía era el más exigente de entre los que se encargaban de manejar el gimnasio. Ella debía ser muy desafortunada para que, de entre los dos que había en el horario matutino, le correspondiera el pesado.

En ese momento ella perdió el paso y aterrizó en el tapete de al lado, haciéndole toser por la risa que escapó de su boca, a fin de disimularla, como se hizo el desentendido cuando ella elevó la mirada aterrorizada en todas las direcciones, en la búsqueda de que los asistentes de la hora no hubieran presenciado su humillación.

Hasta en las actividades de diario era una torpe, pensó cambiando de lugar, continuando con levantamiento de pesas.

Del otro lado, a la pelirroja le correspondió la bicicleta estática, luego de su estrepitosa caída en la cinta.

Kotoko no creía que el instructor fuera tan estricto, pero notó rápido que Sato-senpai adquiría un brillo en los ojos cuando escuchaba un pequeño quejido de parte de ella, o de cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Eso era malo, no podría prestar atención a Irie-kun, con pantalones cortos y camisa ajustada, haciendo una impresionante demostración de masculinidad, alzando peso, que marcaba sus músculos… y dándole cosquilleos en el vientre.

Toda su concentración estaría en Sato-senpai, mientras se iba haciendo a la rutina personalizada.

Y como era mala para memorizar, Kotoko ya se visualizaba pasando innumerables días en su compañía.

—¿Hasta esto me puede salir mal? —murmuró con los muslos adoloridos de la frecuencia en el pedaleo.

—¿Has dicho algo, Aihara-san?

Negó vigorosamente y siguió agotándose en la bicicleta, mientras, a lo lejos, no sabía que el castaño se entretenía con su padecimiento.

Éste no podía decir que fuese positivo pasarla bien a partir del sufrimiento de alguien más, pero había algo en el modo en que ella enfrentaba aquellas actividades, que no se compadecía, sino que se las daba de burla, pues su cara expresiva entretenía de sobremanera. Además, era un hecho muy nimio que no le hacía daño a ella.

Es que a Naoki le llamaba su modo de fruncir el ceño y presionar los labios en un puchero, con la nariz arrugada, que podían hacerle reír, en especial imaginándose los ridículos pensamientos que pudieran pasar por su mente, reflejados en su cara.

Y aumentaba su gracia cuando se equivocaba, lo que pasó varias veces durante la hora, cuando supo que era tiempo de irse, o llegaría tarde al trabajo, en el que nunca aplazaba su entrada.

Estuvo tentado de retratarse, aunque nadie lo sabría.

Mientras salía, él pensaba que, si iban a estar en un mismo lugar y tendría oportunidad de ver lo mismo, no sería tan malo, incluso tratándose de alguien fastidioso. Disfrutaría con sus ocurrencias.

Kotoko, apurándose por detrás, para que su tiempo alcanzara y consiguiera ir a la hora que correspondía, con tambaleos y traspiés que daban cuenta de su cuerpo adolorido, no pensaba lo mismo. Creía que era bueno estar en el mismo lugar que él, pero no las circunstancias desafortunadas en que ella se vería involucrada.

—Recuerda las palabras de Noriko-san —se dijo ella, empuñando una mano por lo alto, determinada a continuar con los ánimos que le daba el conocimiento de la mayor.

Se ganaría el corazón de Irie-kun persistiendo de ese modo, perseveró en su mente, yéndose del establecimiento.

Ignorante para ambos, la mujer Irie sonreía y salía después de los dos, abrazando con alegría su cámara, por los buenos momentos que había acumulado solamente ese día, sin que incluso su observador hijo reparara en su presencia, por lo atento que estuvo en la muchacha.

Noriko sabía que algún día le sacaría provecho a haber recomendado a su hijo el gimnasio de su antiguo compañero de las clases de fotografía, que le debía unos cuantos favores.

Aprovecharía otro para cambiarle de instructor a Kotoko; ese grandulón sádico la trataba mal.

No obstante, ya tenía lo que quería.

 _Unas buenas fotos de su hijo casi sonriendo por su futura nuera_.

* * *

 **NA: Para variar, un cambio en el tenis je,je.**

Lo malo es que Kotoko sigue teniendo sus problemas.

 ** _Nos vemos, Karo_**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

Muchas veces, cuando ponía toda su determinación en algo, las cosas le funcionaban a Kotoko.

De algún modo, su premura y entusiasmo surtieron efecto, porque se halló frente al edificio que regentaba Pandai, cinco minutos antes de la llegada programa del joven, como correspondía al horario proporcionado por la madre, para quien era un provecho que su hijo tuviera una rutina y sus tiempos bien medidos.

Todavía adolorida por el ejercicio, sensación que aumentaba al moverse, la pelirroja sonreía, ya que, aun con las prisas, su apariencia estaba impecable, como le gustaba, a diferencia del día anterior. En efecto, comenzar su mañana con Naoki había sido una buena influencia para ella, que se sentía como si el sol de verano le hubiera sonreído.

El vestido de medida hasta la rodilla, color esmeralda, le sentaba a la perfección, al igual que su buen humor, y tanto como sus cabellos peinados en cola alta y su maquillaje natural, realzaban su atractivo especial. También venía de la mano con la emoción alegre que contagiaba en su rostro con solo verla, que había sido capaz de iluminar a las personas en su paso.

El día se presagiaba fantástico para la joven.

Solo le restaba coincidir con el elevador con el castaño, para tener un mejor comienzo. Sería difícil, lo sabía, puesto que estaba en recepción, esperando el ascensor, mientras que él comenzaba en el aparcamiento subterráneo, y era una proeza alcanzar el mismo ritmo cuando otras personas también esperaban.

Se asomaba una y otra vez, cada que las puertas se abrían, para reparar en si él iba dentro, lo cual todavía no ocurría.

Fue cuatro minutos tras su llegada, cuando solo quedaban dos personas esperando, que uno se abrió, casi vacío, y vio que en su interior se encontraba Irie, en uno de sus acostumbrados trajes azules que utilizaba para trabajar, enfatizando su atractivo.

Con rapidez, al igual que los otros, ella ingresó, todavía sin borrar esa sonrisa que bailaba en su rostro, detrás de la que iba oculta el alborotado ritmo cardíaco en su tórax.

—Buenos días —pronunció Kotoko en forma cantarina, regalando a todos los del ascensor una expresión luminosa.

Naoki, dirigiéndole una breve mirada, asintió con la cabeza, en lo que las demás personas respondían con amables saludos, sin importar que no le conocieran. Simplemente el aura brillante de la chica animaba al contacto.

El heredero Irie no pudo evitar pensar que era demasiada felicidad para un día de trabajo, aunque había algo extraño que provocaba el rostro contento de la chica, que era imposible pasar desapercibido, hasta para él.

Afortunadamente, el ascenso fue rápido y no la tuvo más en su presencia, incluso cuando era luminosa. Le quedaba otro día más de la semana con la pesadez de las labores administrativas que le correspondían, junto a reuniones nada animadoras y más de lo mismo.

Difería del modo de pensar de Kotoko, para la que una sola tarea, aunque despreciable para otros, representaba interesante y ardua de hacer, con el fin de contribuir a la empresa de la manera en que pudiera, incluso si fuera entregar correos físicos, paquetería o mensajes entre departamentos, hasta cumplir encargos de los otros. Le encontraba el entusiasmo en la medida que le hallaba un sentido en lo que hacía y disfrutaba por esa finalidad.

Y se entretenía e inspiraba solo imaginando la clase de contenido que habría en los documentos importantes que entregaba, haciéndose múltiples historias.

Para ella, trabajar era poner empeño en lo que hacía y ver el lado positivo en ello.

Parte de ese pensamiento le había sido inculcado por su padre, Shigeo, quien se preparaba en ese momento para ir al restaurante del que era dueño, el trabajo de su vida y su pasión, por el que tenía una mentalidad favorable transmitida a su hija.

Esa preparación, además de vestirse, incluía comprobar que la casa quedara en buen estado después del torbellino paso de Kotoko, como cerrar alguna ventana o desconectar un aparato; así también, guardaba sus artículos personales y dejaba lista la comida a su hija, por ser el día que le correspondía prepararla.

Le convenía que le tocara ese día, al ser el turno de su aprendiz, Kinnosuke, de ir al mercado por los productos frescos para los alimentos del menú del restaurante.

Así que cuando su teléfono móvil sonó, lo achacó a alguna duda del chico, aunque para entonces sabía que no las tenía.

Sin embargo, en la pantalla aparecía un número desconocido.

El señor Aihara contestó extrañado. —Moshi, moshi —dijo, preguntándose por la identidad.

—¿Aihara Shigeo, del restaurante Shige? —pronunció una entusiasta voz de mujer desde el otro lado.

La referencia le fue extraña, ya que nadie que quisiera saber del sitio llamaba a su número personal.

—Así es —respondió de todos modos. —¿Cómo ha obtenido este número, señora? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

—He insistido para que su aprendiz me lo diera —informó con una risa su interlocutora.

Kinnosuke debía aprender a no brindar información personal, menos cuando el restaurante no estaba abierto todavía.

—No te espantes, mostré pruebas de conocerte —continuó la mujer del otro lado, como si le leyera el pensamiento—. ¡Aihara-san, soy Irie Noriko!

Los ojos del chef se abrieron asombrados, reconociendo el apodo y el nombre. Pensó automáticamente en su amigo de juventud, a quien no había visto desde que el otro se mudara de Saga al centro de la urbe para cumplir sus sueños, justo después de casarse.

—¡Noriko-san! ¡La esposa de Iri-chan! —exclamó con una ola de felicidad. —¿Cómo estás? ¡Cuánto tiempo!

—¡Sí! Más de veinticinco años, Aihara-san, fue una sorpresa encontrarme con tu hija y que te mencionara. Supe que debía contactarte con el nombre de tu restaurante. En casa nadie supo qué fue de ti, cuando también partiste.

Shigeo rememoró haber conocido a Etsuko entonces, y eso cambió las cosas. —Es una larga historia, Noriko-san.

—Lo imagino, Shigeki te menciona todavía. Deberíamos reunirnos, ¿qué te parece?

—Es estupendo —concordó—, podrían visitar mi restaurante.

—La idea es excelente, lo visitaremos, pero, ¿qué opinas de un sitio más íntimo? Podrían venir tu hija y tú a casa y conocer a la familia. Y Shigeki y tú podrán hablar mejor en privado.

Sonrió; la esposa de su amigo era siempre considerada. —Es verdad, tantos años sin ver a mi amigo… —musitó con emoción.

Él no dejó que la melancolía le empañara y carraspeó.

—¿Qué día? —cuestionó, para prepararse.

La conversación siguió haciendo los planes para ese mismo viernes por la tarde, a fin de permitir que cada uno reacomodara sus horarios del modo en que fuese conveniente para las partes involucradas.

Los dos adultos acordaron que sería una sorpresa a Shigeki, y harían que sus hijos e hija se llevaran de modo agradable, como una gran familia.

—Entonces nos vemos —se despidió Shigeo, para cumplir sus obligaciones del día.

—Hasta luego. —Del otro lado de la línea, desde su casa, Noriko estuvo a punto de bailar en su salón, justo cuando colgó.

Ella se sentía alegre de la dirección que aquello había tomado, acorde a sus expectativas.

Ambas familias se acoplarían a la otra y más adelante serían una sola, con la unión de Naoki y Kotoko en matrimonio.

El destino tenía su manera de actuar y la balanza se inclinaba favorablemente a la felicidad de todos.

¿Sería demasiado pronto para ir pensando en el diseño del vestido de novia de Kotoko-chan?, se preguntó la mujer dejándose caer al sofá con una sonrisa soñadora, imaginándose la llamativa prenda estilo princesa que adornaría a la hermosa pelirroja.

Su hijo estaría feliz con un diseño exquisito, que a la vez evocara sus más profundas fantasías.

Y con ello se aseguraría sus nietas.

Chilló de emoción.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó con el mismo sentimiento pletórico para la pelirroja, olvidando los inconvenientes de despertarse temprano todos los días, pues había visto con alegría que, por alguna razón, le asignaban un instructor más agradable, Yamato-senpai, y a la vez que se ejercitaba, tenía oportunidad de dar breves miradas a Irie-kun.

Podía creer que, algunas veces, la buena fortuna le sonreía.

Con los acontecimientos, Kotoko definía su estado como más vitalizado, aunque no había cometido tantas torpezas porque la quema de energía por la mañana le restaba mucho ímpetu, y la hacía actuar casi tranquila; sin embargo, la razón de la vitalidad recaía en sus emociones, activadas por el simple cruce con su amado y la certeza que sus posibilidades para estar con él aumentaban con ello.

Además, a excepción del lunes, en toda la semana Irie-kun no la había reprendido y aceptado sus entregas, lo cual era un avance a las tres veces por semana que tenía un percance en lo referido a sus documentos, y él elevaba la comisura de su boca en muestra de reprobación. Esa semana había tenido retrasos, excepto que él no había dicho nada.

La joven dudaba que sus problemas no ocurrieran, ya que ella sabía se debían a que dedicaba largo tiempo recreándose encuentros en su mente y eso la distraía.

Había intentado cambiar al respecto, pero no lo conseguía.

Así que veía favorable que él no respondiera reprochablemente esos días.

Tampoco podía saber que Naoki tenía más su atención puesta en los mangakas que todavía no aceptaban las condiciones para firmar un acuerdo de Pandai produciendo un videojuego, a partir del famoso trabajo que habían compartido en un concurso de manga durante sus estudios universitarios, el cual se hizo famoso y era ampliamente conocido en el público, que esperaba la aparición del anime.

Aquellos jóvenes, casi de su edad, eran reticentes a poner sus firmas en un negocio con Pandai, aunque desearan ver en juegos a sus personajes. Ya llevaban meses retrasándolo y no daban una afirmativa, sin decir tampoco qué esperaban, lo cual no les daba pie a qué debía modificarse en el acuerdo.

Y _todo_ , porque él lo había supervisado, era perfecto.

Para Naoki, lidiar con artistas era complicado, no veían los asuntos prácticos.

Hasta en la mirada del abogado de los tres chicos notaba que se cuestionaba el que no dieran brazo a torcer, porque con su reticencia podían cansarlos.

Seguramente era impensable para el hombre la visión que el genio tenía del trabajo de los jóvenes, y que no dejaría el acuerdo sin firmar. Sería provechoso para la empresa.

Únicamente no había hallado lo que comprara a los tres dibujantes.

Tenía bastante capacidad de lógica, pero no conseguía ponerse a su nivel en modo de pensar. Claro que todos debían tener un precio.

Naoki solo esperaba que en esa ocasión quedara listo, en lugar de seguir retrasando lo inevitable.

Suspiró y miró el reloj en su muñeca, faltaban unos pocos minutos para la llegada de los otros.

Entretanto, Kotoko, feliz, regresaba de su almuerzo, y entraba al edificio al mismo tiempo que las personas que esperaba el castaño: un abogado con traje negro y tres chicos de aspecto introvertido, vestidos informalmente en vaqueros y camisas, uno era de cabellos lacios hasta la mitad de la espalda, otro de cuerpo relleno y lentes, junto a uno más de melena rizada y corta.

La pelirroja, reconociéndolos, brincó entusiasmada, como la falda de tubo azul le permitía.

—¿El pirata informático! ¿Universidad de Tonan! —exclamó aplaudiendo, señalando a los tres jóvenes, que asintieron, para después sonreír con miradas embelesadas a la pelirroja que los contemplaba emocionada.

El abogado veía anonadado a la joven, sin comprender la importancia que le daban a los mangas y lo que giraba en torno a ellos. Debía ser otra chica artista e ilusa como sus clientes, a quienes los aspectos prácticos les valían muy poco.

Por supuesto, no iba a decir nada, porque la comisión que se llevaba era muy buena.

—¡Es genial! —celebró la joven—. También estudié ahí. Seguí su manga. ¡Y lo harán anime! ¿Trabajan en alguna de las oficinas?

—No —contestó Takeru, el de cabellos rizados y de mejor compostura entre los tres. —Estamos aquí por Pandai. Es fantástico encontrarse con una seguidora.

En especial, reconoció, una atractiva, que sabía había visto antes.

—¿Pandai? —respondió Kotoko con duda, hasta pensar que podía deberse al equipo de creación—. Yo trabajo allí, soy mensajera. No se arrepentirán de trabajar en Pandai, es una empresa muy buena y las personas son amables y admiran a los artistas como ustedes, que son muy creativos. Son imprescindibles.

Ella hizo una pausa mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían, al que ingresaron todos; no notó las miradas intercambiadas ni el pecho henchido en los jóvenes.

—Lo suyo será valorado, por tener a artistas tan buenos; quisiera tener su talento.

—Graci-ias —dijo el de lentes, con dificultad, deslumbrado por la sonrisa en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —intervino Ryo, el de cabellos largos. —Creo reconocerte, ¿estabas en el club de comunitario?

Kotoko asintió y se presentó justo cuando el timbre anunciaba la llegada a la planta que le correspondía.

—Lo siento, tengo trabajo. Suerte —se despidió atropelladamente, yéndose rápido al departamento de mensajería, sin saber que dejaba a tres chicos enamoradizos siguiéndola con los ojos.

—El ángel —pronunció Aoki, acomodándose sus lentes, con su acostumbrada actitud activa. —Kotorin —completó con manos temblorosas, habiéndosele ocurrido una idea.

La idea de Superman estaba muy chapada a la antigua, pero podía modificarlo a su conveniencia.

—Sí, el ángel de comunitario —manifestó Ryo, parpadeando con la inspiración bailando en su cabeza, también. —¿Has dicho _Kotorin_? —preguntó, saboreando el nombre en su boca.

—A mí también acaba de ocurrírseme una idea —musitó Takeru, reconociendo las expresiones en sus amigos. —Tenemos que reunirnos para intercambiarlas.

Los otros dos asintieron, resueltos.

—¿Fui el único a quien convenció de decir sí? —continuó, y los otros sonrieron como respuesta—. Maravilloso, terminemos con esto y apurémonos para comenzar a dibujar.

El abogado vio con asombro cómo se dirigían presurosos a las oficinas de Irie-san, y los siguió, pensando que las palabras de una jovencita habían conseguido más que las múltiples reuniones que había presenciado, como, en general, con muchas de las personas que había asesorado en sus quince años ejerciendo.

Negó, pensando en las acciones de una simple mensajera, mientras entraba a la oficina del jefe de proyectos de Pandai, quien estaba acompañado de un representante legal de la empresa y escuchaba las frases emocionadas de sus clientes.

Poco sabría de la sorpresa que se llevaba Naoki con el discurso de sus interlocutores, porque, contrario a otras veces, no había necesitado decir nada para que estos le comunicaran que pretendían firmar ese día, lo más rápido posible.

No lo cuestionó, aunque se le hizo extraño, y algo sorprendente, pues hasta entonces su postura era negativa y al momento eran toda felicidad, en lo que se ultimaban las cosas entre ellos sin necesitar correcciones al contrato, que los otros firmaron y se excusaron dejando atrás a su abogado, quien resopló guardando sus cosas.

—Si no es mucha curiosidad, ¿puedo saber por qué el cambio de opinión?

Naoki habría reprendido a Watanabe por la poca muestra de profesionalidad, excepto que tenía la misma duda y sabía que su antiguo compañero de preparatoria, ahora empleado, no habría preguntado a su igual de no creerlo pertinente.

El otro abogado, Tanaka-san, se encogió de hombros. —En todos mis años no había visto que las palabras de una mensajera surtieran más efecto que las mías. La señorita Aihara seguro que es algo más, ellos venían dispuestos a replicar —expuso antes de despedirse.

—¿Aihara? —emitió su amigo abogado, al mismo tiempo que Naoki lo pensaba. Luego, aquel soltó una risa poniéndose en pie. —Puedo creerlo, es alguien impresionante, a pesar de todo. Me retiro.

Naoki movió la cabeza, y Watanabe no vio que fruncía el ceño después de sus palabras, aunque generalmente era bastante perspicaz. Eso fue favorable para el castaño, que ignoró la reacción a la frase de su amigo, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Resultó ser Aihara.

A su presencia le acompañó una respuesta extraña.

* * *

 **NA: Y no pongo el otro capítulo porque me quedaré sin mi reserva.**

Je,je, para las que saben su historia, supongamos que Watanabe pasó su examen en el primer intento y trabaja en Pandai. Aunque esto se basa más en el anime.

Por ahora no diré nada del club de Kotoko, solo tomen nota. Su vida sin Naoki en la universidad tenía que ser muy diferente.

Tenía la escritura en pausa porque me puse a leer mucho, ya vuelvo a ella.

Besos, Karo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

* * *

Para quien no estaba acostumbrado a identificar sus sensaciones, era difícil reconocer con exactitud lo que provocaba una persona justo al momento que esta era nombrada o aparecía.

Eso ocurrió con el castaño, quien no pudo dar nombre a la molestia, como a la diminuta parte de admiración que acompañaron a las palabras de su amigo o al ingreso de la pelirroja en su oficina, y solo le pareció extraño, achacándolo después a la incredulidad, aunque esa emoción no le era mucho más cómoda de reconocer y nombrar.

Nunca alguna persona había logrado sorprenderlo realmente, así que se negó a admitir bien que la proeza orillada por la mensajera le había hecho experimentar algo diferente.

No obstante, muy en el fondo sabía que se estaba mintiendo, e ignoró que en su cabeza ella subió un escalafón y dejó de ser solo una torpe y tonta, sino alguien considerable.

Tampoco dio importancia a que, en los nueve meses que llevaba allí, ella le había provocado más reacciones que muchas personas hasta entonces.

Lo que sí pasó por la conciencia de Naoki fue que ella lo había superado, en cierto modo, pues consiguió con facilidad un obstáculo que él aún tenía enfrente.

¿Qué estrategia utilizaría para convencer a los mangakas, cuando él no pudo?, quiso saber, observándola entrar sonriente con el carrito de correos, en el que comenzó a buscar los documentos que pudiera entregarle, que no tenía a la mano cuando así debería ser, para mayor facilidad.

Otra vez estaba ahí su expresión alegre, misma que no le había abandonado en toda la semana.

El castaño poco reparó en el hecho de haberse fijado en la joven durante esos días, en lo que reflexionaba un poco sobre ella. Desde que entrara, resaltaba por sus idioteces, y hasta fuera de la oficina demostraba no ser muy apta.

En el gimnasio la había visto con su mismo instructor, mucho más comedido, aunque eso no había cambiado que no mostrara buen desarrollo de las actividades que debía hacer. (Y le acompañaba que sus expresiones con el ejercicio físico le fuesen graciosas, pues ella notaba que no cumplía con la rutina y debía seguir por más tiempo, haciendo caras risibles que llamaban su atención.)

A pesar de ello, sin embargo, había conseguido demostrar que podía hacer cosas bien, hasta mejor que él, y el "cerrar un trato" era una de ellas; algo que muy pocos podían afanarse de cumplir.

Reiteraba, le daba intriga el saber qué había dicho para tal hazaña, pero no iba a cuestionar en voz alta, habría de quedarse con la duda guardada en su mente.

¿Qué habría sido?, se preguntaba, queriendo imaginarse, de todas maneras.

Mientras él pensaba, Kotoko trataba de apurarse a darle sus sobres, antes de que se enfadara; pero no sabía que esa vez su amor no tenía intenciones de ser desagradable con ella.

Por el contrario, Naoki consideraba en hacer lo insólito, completamente lo opuesto a regañarla.

Él pretendía agradecerle por su intervención, que en esa cuestión resultó ser positiva, porque ahorraría tiempo y, pues, era buena.

Aguardaba simplemente a que concluyera, debido a que sospechaba que interrumpirla retrasaría su tarea o la distraería desfavorablemente.

Sin ánimos de ser presuntuoso al respecto, consciente del interés de ella por él, Naoki lo hacía para que unas palabras atentas no la afectaran, al tender a fantasear.

A él no le pasó por la mente que a ello no le acompañó el desagrado de siempre.

Finalmente, ella concluyó con su tarea, entregándole unos folders.

—Espera —pidió, justo al momento en que su teléfono vibraba.

Ella se quedó cual estatua, haciéndole rodar los ojos.

—Un momento —dijo, llevándose su móvil a la oreja, viendo que era su madre.

Y ella insistía hasta que atendía la llamada.

—Onii-chan, ¿vendrás a cenar a casa? Ya van tres semanas en que no apareces. Lo haremos más temprano —dijo su madre una vez que intercambiaran los saludos iniciales.

Como siempre, ella no se tomaba un respiro para plantearle cosas.

Mientras la escuchaba, observaba a Aihara, quien se mantenía pasando el peso de un pie a otro, con claro nerviosismo.

Lo revelaban sus movimientos, como su expresivo rostro.

Reprimió una sonrisa al pensar que ella debía estar imaginándose una queja de su parte, igual a otras veces. Según se daba cuenta, se le había hecho una costumbre.

Se justificó pensando que era bastante accidentada y no soportaba que la gente actuara de modo estúpido.

No obstante, debía recordarse que tal vez ella no lo era.

En lo que el castaño seguía escuchando el parloteo de su madre comentando sobre cosas de casa —que, a su parecer, podían esperar a la cena—, la joven se mantenía a la espera del veredicto en su juicio, más que nada ansiosa por la mirada penetrante de él, clavada en su menuda figura.

Pero, como de costumbre, evadió la realidad y empezó a fantasear con que él le hablaría de haberla visto en el gimnasio y apreciaría que tuviera el interés en su persona, diciéndole que se acercara y rodeara el escritorio, para hacerla sentar sobre su regazo y darle un beso que le robara el aliento. Luego procedería a decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, al ocasionarle mariposas en el estómago y un estado cautivo como el que él le provocó a ella el día que lo conoció.

Resultó ser el primer día de preparatoria en Tonan, donde él ofreció el discurso de bienvenida, de un modo magistral, atrapándola con la cadencia de su voz y el contenido grato de sus palabras.

Él pertenecía a la Clase A, la mejor académicamente, en tanto ella a la F, la peor; y Kotoko se había jurado que alcanzaría su grupo, lo que no pasó en los años siguientes, hasta verlo partir como el mejor estudiante en el examen nacional, para ingresar en la universidad más prestigiosa del país.

Había sido una larga separación que solo se calmaba en alguna aparición que veía en la revista de la Universidad de Tokio, lo cual era común, hasta en una de corte de negocios, junto a su padre, el dueño de Pandai.

Entonces recordaba la persona amable que había atisbado unas cuantas veces en sus años de preparatoria, y se sentía orgullosa de ver que un genial chico tuviera sus logros. Así volvía a tenerlo presente en sus pensamientos y más se encandilaba.

Ella suspiró, momento que correspondió al final de la llamada de Naoki, quien resopló después de tanta cháchara y reparó en el estado idiotizado de la pelirroja.

Otra vez debía estar en sus ensoñaciones.

—Aihara —casi gritó, tratando de no perder la compostura.

Afortunadamente, la aludida salió rápido de su estupor y lo miró pestañeando.

Kotoko tragó saliva, inquieta.

—Ha sido de mi conocimiento que has hablado con los creadores de "El pirata informático" —comentó en un tono neutro Irie-kun, y ella asintió—. ¿Eres consciente que buscábamos trabajar con ellos?

Una ola de temor la recorrió de súbito, pensando que debió haber hecho algo mal en el intercambio. ¿Lo había arruinado? Ni siquiera recordaba qué había dicho.

Debía aprender a mantener la boca cerrada, se reprendió.

—Yo... —murmuró, temblando por dentro.

Él la interrumpió con una mano en alto.

—No tengas una imaginación tan volátil, Aihara —aseveró él antes de suspirar. —Ellos se negaban hasta el día de hoy, pero lo que sea que dijeras sirvió para cerrar el trato.

Kotoko lo miró anonadada. ¿Había hecho bien?

—Aihara, gracias.

Las palabras pronunciadas por él la paralizaron, mientras hacían sentido en su cabeza. Aquello era un reconocimiento de su parte, asimiló ella, sintiendo se acumulaba la felicidad por dentro.

Naoki vio la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la joven y achicó los ojos, sin comprender del todo por qué lo hacía y, más importante, por qué fue incapaz de desviar la mirada.

Sin embargo, hizo un ademán con la mano para que desapareciera, indicándole la puerta.

—Retírate —ordenó, escuchando la propia gravedad en su tono; aunque ella pareció no tomarlo en cuenta y movió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír, encaminándose a la puerta con el carrito.

Cuando estaba por salir, ella se volvió y agitó su mano en despedida, como si tuviera confianza a su alrededor.

Por poco se choca.

Segundos más tarde, Naoki agitó la cabeza, regresando a sus asuntos.

* * *

 **NA: Ay, ese Irie que no se da cuenta.**

Y más con la entrometida de su madre; pero, al menos, eso sirve para que Kotoko se anime a acercarse un poco. (Sí, hay que admitirlo, tal vez se habría dado por vencido después de la burla de su carta, si Noriko no la animara al enterarse que le gustaba... bien que Naoki quería que se enteraran, sin embargo.)

 ** _Karo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

El chef Aihara podría haber notado el estado excitado en el que estaba su hija, si él no se hubiera encontrado con la emoción flotante dentro de sí, mientras se dirigían a la dirección dada por Noriko para el reencuentro con su amigo de infancia. Finalmente había llegado el día en que ambos iban a verse.

Shigeo se avergonzó un poco al recordar el comentario de Noriko sobre la empresa de su esposo, y vio con asombro lo próspero que era el resultado del esfuerzo de Iri-chan. Si él se hubiera interesado en negocios, habría visto antes del triunfo de su amigo, pero en lo que más pensaba, además de su hija, era en comida.

Del mismo modo, sabía que no se había atrevido a llamar a su amigo viendo su éxito, pues habría parecido que lo hacía por conveniencia, y le daba pena; ésta aumentaba mucho más después de saber que el otro preguntaba mucho por él.

Era una fortuna que su hija y la esposa de él se conocieran. Agradecería por siempre esa casualidad del destino.

No podía ser de otra forma, puesto que su hija era mensajera en Pandai, y no creía que se cruzara con su amigo, ni su hijo mayor, que tenía entendido también trabajaba con Iri-chan; además, el muchacho era todo un prodigio. Su amigo tenía que estar muy orgulloso, pensó al ver todo lo que destacaba en su corta vida.

De lo que una persona se enteraba a veces, estimó recordando lo leído.

La hija de Shigeo, por su parte, se encontraba en los cielos después de la mañana que había tenido, principalmente porque había contribuido favorablemente a la empresa, de una manera mucho más importante de lo que ya hacía.

Era magnífico para ella, también, que al hacerlo obtuviera un reconocimiento de parte de Irie-kun, sobre todo al estar cumpliendo que reparara en ella de manera positiva. Noriko-san estaría muy orgullosa de ella cuando le hablara; Kotoko casi deseaba no estar acompañando a su padre a la cena con su amigo de infancia, porque tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente para llamar a la señora. Podría haber hablado mucho al cambiar su turno en el restaurante.

Sin embargo, dejó de pensar en ello, pues en ese momento en que ella y su padre bajaron del taxi, se dio cuenta, en el letrero frontal, del nombre de los dueños de la enorme casa en la zona residencial de la ciudad.

—¿Irie? —Leyó ella con extrañeza. Debía ser un apellido común.

Shigeo, que la escuchó, asintió con ojos peligrosamente brillantes. —Sí, Irie Shigeki, Iri-chan. Trabajas en su empresa.

Adelantándose en la puerta de entrada y los escalones que daban acceso a la vivienda, el mayor no vio la mirada asombrada que cruzó el rostro de su hija, quien rápido le siguió para comprobar con sus ojos que podría ver a Irie-kun allí.

Con el recibimiento de la sonriente Noriko-san, casi gritó de felicidad, en especial al presenciar el amigable saludo entre ambos, y el caluroso abrazo que le dio la madre de Irie-kun.

Ella los hizo avanzar en un pasillo, silenciosos, hasta dar con una puerta cerrada.

—Si no le causara un infarto, habría hecho un reencuentro más grande —susurró Noriko, guiñando de reojo a la pelirroja, porque habría de ver a su hijo allí también.

Muy animada, abrió la puerta a su sala de estar.

—¡Papá, mira a quién he invitado! —anunció haciéndose a un lado, para que su familia viera a Aihara-san.

"¡AI-CHAN! ¡IRI-CHAN!" Fueron las exclamaciones simultáneas de los dos hombres antes de acercarse al otro y abrazarse de manera afectuosa.

Noriko sintió que le faltaba un pañuelo, de verles.

Solo fue un segundo, porque quedaba que su hijo reparara en Kotoko-chan, como tenía la atención puesta en su esposo y su amigo, igual que Yuuki.

Ella entrelazó su brazo con el de su futura nuera y la instó a que descendieran la escalerilla.

Fue testigo del momento exacto en que Naoki abrió los ojos al girarse hacia ellas, clavando la mirada en la joven, adorablemente vestida con falda rosa y blusa con estampado de flores.

Luego, vio su el temblor en su ojo izquierdo, mientras intentaba contener las ganas de registrar el momento con su cámara.

Debía estar lleno de incredulidad de que su compañera de trabajo estuviera ahí. Y, tenía que contener de no mostrarse emocionado por ello.

—¿Aihara-chan? —Se vio obligada a apartar la atención de su hijo para enfocarla en su esposo, que miraba sonriente a Kotoko-chan. —Ai-chan, ¿es ella tu hija?

Shigeo asintió mirando con afecto a su hija.

—Buenas noches, Irie-san —saludó la joven con una sonrisa luminosa.

Noriko carraspeó. — _Oji-san._

Su esposo rió, asintiendo. —Buenas noches…

—Kotoko-chan —intervino el padre de ella, quien afirmó con la cabeza.

—Es un gusto verte aquí, Kotoko-chan. Nunca relacioné tu apellido con mi gran amigo —dijo Shigeki abochornado, rascándose la nuca. —Es una gran sorpresa; lo tuve tan cerca.

Todos rieron a lo dicho.

—¿Coinciden mucho? —preguntó Shigeo, sorprendido.

—Sí, me hace entrega personalmente de documentos —explicó el patriarca Irie—. Antes lo hacía mi secretario, pero un día estuve presente cuando entregaba unos documentos, y conversamos. A partir de entonces le dije que podía pasar a mi oficina. Tienes una hija de la que sentirte orgulloso, su carisma es inigualable. Es un soplo de aire fresco, en los días que he estado estresado ha sido gran apoyo. Y sé que todos se alegran con su presencia. Desde que entró han aumentado los resultados en las encuestas de satisfacción de personal.

Naoki, quien hasta ese momento había estado tratando de hacerse a la idea de la mala suerte que tenía para esa coincidencia, escuchó esa explicación con pasmo interno. Viendo a la sonrojada joven, pensó que ahí estaba el motivo por el que seguía en Pandai. (Y por el que no podría correrla.)

Eso era imposible; cometía errores y tenía accidentes muchas veces, no podía creer que muchos tuvieran un efecto positivo con ella.

Aunque, analizándolo a fondo, sí podía hacerse a la idea, incluso cuando a él le molestaba tenerla en la oficina esos nueves meses.

—Sé a lo que te refieres, papá, yo he conocido a Kotoko-chan esta semana y he quedado cautivada con ella. Tu hija es maravillosa, Aihara-san.

El rostro de Kotoko aumentó de color y la vergüenza le hizo bajar la mirada.

—Pareces una cereza —comentó Yuuki casi sin emoción, haciendo reír a todos.

Shigeo miró al menor de la sala, reparando que era muy parecido a Naoki, pero con ojos más achocolatados y postura más suelta que la del mayor, aunque también parecía serio. En la adolescencia, como le daba la impresión que estaba, era raro; sin embargo, daba muestra de madurez.

—Hijos, preséntense —pidió el padre de estos.

—Naoki, es un placer conocer al amigo de mi padre —saludó con jovialidad el susodicho.

—Soy Yuuki, mucho gusto, Aih… oji-san —se corrigió el adolescente advirtiendo la mirada de su madre. —Kotoko-san.

—Qué jóvenes tan más educados. Encantado de conocerlos. Provienen del lado apuesto de los Isshiki, ¿verdad, Iri-chan? —bromeó el padre de Kotoko.

—¡Se parecen a mí! —replicó Shigeki, con falsa molestia.

—¿Qué les parece si los invito a la mesa? —habló Noriko, abrazando a Kotoko, quien sonreía amistosa a Yuuki, a la vez que obsequiaba miradas a Naoki, aparentemente imperturbable. —He preparado un banquete. Estoy segura que no estará al nivel de tus habilidades culinarias, Aihara-san, pero lo importante es que estemos aquí.

—Tengo la certeza que cocinarás excelente, Noriko-san —repuso Shigeo.

—Me adelanto, pasen a la mesa, por favor —dijo la mujer. —Y no, Kotoko-chan, eres invitada y no me mires así, ve a sentarte también.

Kotoko frunció el ceño, pero asintió.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, Yuuki-kun? —cuestionó ella, en lo que se dirigían al comedor y los mayores hablaban.

—Catorce —respondió escueto el chico.

—¡De verdad? Eres muy alto… supongo que lo entiendo, porque Irie Naoki-san también lo es. Yo aspiraba a crecer más en la adolescencia, pero me quedé de este tamaño. Pronto cumpliré veinticuatro y soy más pequeña que tú —se quejó ella con un puchero.

Como para reafirmarlo, con los centímetros que les separaban, Yuuki miró a Kotoko con superioridad, conteniendo una sonrisa guasona.

—No heredaste los genes adecuados —musitó él, señalando la altura del padre de la joven.

Naoki, al verla cruzarse de brazos, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como Nao, Yuuki entrará a la preparatoria de Tonan y después ingresará a Todai, para internarse en la empresa. Será un buen desarrollador, desde niño hace dibujos impresionantes —manifestó el padre de los Irie al llegar a la mesa.

Yuuki comenzó a servir agua en diferentes vasos, repartiéndolos.

—¿Naoki-kun estudió en la preparatoria Tonan? ¡Kotoko estudió ahí también! ¡Estuvimos tan cerca de encontrarnos! —expresó Shigeo con asombro, el mismo que tenía el genio.

—Solo sería perfecto que nuestros hijos se casaran —agregó Noriko, saliendo en ese momento de la cocina.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con gracia Shigeo, sin ver que Naoki se ahogaba con el agua.

Shigeki rió. — _Nao_ , por supuesto. Yuuki es muy chico.

A excepción de los jóvenes, los presentes rieron.

Yuuki miraba interesado, Naoki apretaba la mandíbula y Kotoko parecía contener su felicidad, misma que recorría a Noriko.

Lo que quedó de la cena, los amigos se encargaron de narrar anécdotas de juventud, que los demás escucharon entretenidos.

Naturalmente, Naoki fue receptor de miradas de soslayo de la pelirroja.

* * *

 **NA: Llevaba aplazando publicar el capítulo.**

La razón es que estoy en las últimas semanas de clases y, pues, eso significa que si publico los otros dos capítulos que tengo ya escritos, me quedaré sin mis reservas, hasta que pueda escribir. Por eso atrasé este una semana para publicar otro la próxima y ya, si todo sale bien, el siguiente fin de semana escribir más y publicar con asiduidad.

Me frustra no tener oportunidad de escribir a gusto, pero si lo hago con apuros luego no me gusta, no es el mismo amor ja,ja.

 ** _Besos, Karo_**

* * *

DaCa: Muchas gracias, ya tenía tiempo sin poder responderte ja,ja. Sí, es cierto que en el fondo hace justicia a su nombre de ser amable, y llegar hasta la sensibilidad que puede y tuvo que poner en pausa con la locura de su madre. (Muy, muy en el fondo). Es una gran envidia que solo Kotoko pueda verle esos momentos ja,ja. Me gustó eso de "tarde se dará cuenta de lo que siente y pues ya sabremos que sucederá", ja,ja, pues al final es así, aunque tengo algunas cosas planeadas para que eso ocurra. Prometo no perderme, I swear it. Cuídate mucho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

Si había algo que a Naoki gustara, era el café; su madre lo sabía, tanto como el hecho de que él salía los fines de semana al establecimiento a la esquina de su casa, donde pasaba una larga hora disfrutando de un desayuno, bebiendo dos tazas de aquel líquido amargo con solo una cucharada de azúcar, mientras leía periódicos.

Era a la misma hora, sin excepciones, y eso le permitió a Noriko invitar a Kotoko el domingo, con el objetivo de que lo viera y para remediar el error que había cometido de no proporcionarle esa información importante, por puro olvido. (Los estragos de la edad.)

Lo que hizo fue citarla unos minutos más temprano que él poniendo la excusa de charlar juntas, como ansiaba hacerlo después de verla muy sonriente en la exitosa cena del viernes anterior.

Su hijo había estado pendiente de las miradas que le daba Kotoko-chan y para ella no pasó desapercibida su reacción cuando propuso unir a sus familias. Fue una descomunal sorpresa, y para alguien poco interesado en otra persona, como fingía, lo hubiera tomado con burla, del mismo modo que los demás; o desprecio, por lo menos.

—¡Kotoko-chan, aquí! —llamó al verla buscando en la entrada de la cafetería, con las manos en las tiras de sus overoles de mezclilla, que terminaban en shorts.

La joven sonrió agitando su brazo, antes de acercarse a la mesa.

—Luces muy guapa, Kotoko-chan —apreció pensando en que su hijo se llevaría una buena impresión de la pelirroja. Su futura nuera era muy guapa.

—Gracias, oba-san —contestó Kotoko sonrojada, tomando asiento.

Sonrió a la joven, mientras un mesero se acercaba a entregarles los menús.

—Dime, Kotoko-chan, ¿cómo te va con mi hijo? —preguntó para no perder el tiempo, porque su Naoki no tardaría en hacer aparición.

El rostro de Kotoko se coloreó como respuesta y jugueteó con sus dedos índices, sin alzar la mirada.

—El viernes le ayudé en su trabajo, oba-san, y me sentí muy feliz porque él lo reconoció y me agradeció. Nunca lo había hecho.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —celebró la madre de Irie-kun, entusiasta. Ya iba aprendiendo ese muchacho. —Mi onii-chan... ¡onii-chan!

Desde la puerta, el característico grito de su madre atrajo la atención de Naoki, y se sintió palidecer internamente al encontrarse con su progenitora, acompañada de una conocida cabellera pelirroja.

Su mala suerte iba en aumento, pensó queriendo dar media vuelta y abandonar el local.

Pero iba a ser impropio el ignorar a su propia madre en un sitio público, por mucho que no quisiera verla, o, más bien, no ver a la persona con quien compartía mesa.

Suspirando, aceptó el hecho de que debía reconocer su presencia, lo que hizo con un asentimiento escueto de cabeza.

—¡Siéntate con nosotras, hijo! —invitó ella desde lo lejos, atrayendo innecesariamente la atención de los demás comensales. Solo para evitar mayor escándalo, se vio obligado a no declinar su ofrecimiento, a pesar de desearlo.

Coincidir con la enamoradiza chica torpe de su trabajo no era la mejor manera de comenzar su día.

—Buenos días —saludó secamente a su madre y a Aihara, que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no se creyera su presencia ahí.

Se imaginaba que no lo sabía. En lo que refería a su progenitora, sospechaba poco de la casualidad.

Suspirando, se sentó, depositando los tres periódicos en su parte de la mesa.

—Buenos días, Irie-kun —musitó Kotoko, recuperando el habla, empleando el apelativo que, desde la cena, tenía permitido usar, fuera de la oficina. O, así la animó su nueva tía.

No creía que la suerte le pudiera sonreír tanto.

El castaño asintió y las dejó a su propio aire, justo cuando el mesero habitual se aproximaba; tuvo que esperar a que las otras pidieran para poder recibir su acostumbrada orden, conocida por el muchacho que allí laboraba.

De tal modo que se concentró en leer las noticias del diario, dándoles a las mujeres la indirecta de no desear verse inmiscuido en su conversación. Temía, sobretodo, que su madre quisiera poner en marcha esa estúpida idea de unir a ambas familias a partir de un matrimonio entre esa joven y él.

No era fea, pero sí una idiota.

En muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, aun si lo trató de evitar, escuchó la plática banal que su madre y Aihara sostenían, respecto al viernes, diciéndole lo contenta que se sentía por tener la mesa llena de nuevo después de mucho tiempo.

Aihara permanecía más callada que su progenitora, y tal vez se debía a que era capaz de parlotear por su cuenta por horas.

En realidad, Kotoko espaciaba, pensando que si a Irie-kun le gustaba tanto leer, podría escribir algo dedicado a él, aunque no lo veía revisando novelas románticas, su afición.

Él debía querer temas más complicados, que sabía no iba a ser capaz de redactar. No pasaría de la primera hoja.

Se desanimó, pero deseaba redactar algo para él.

—¿Kotoko-chan! —preguntó Noriko, trayéndola a la realidad.

Ella brincó asustada y una mano cálida la cogió de la muñeca, moviéndola a su izquierda.

Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver que era el castaño, que la había atraído hacia ella.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco, mientras notaba que la joven no se había dado cuenta que estuvo por empujar al mesero, que llevaba una bandeja con platos y una cafetera.

—¿Es posible que seas tan distraída? —cuestionó con enojo, soltándola de malos modos. —Habrías causado un accidente y te habrías quemado, tonta.

Aihara parpadeó y miró a su derecha, donde el mesero negaba sin reproches, alejándose luego a la mesa que iba a servir.

—Lo siento —pidió repetidamente, inclinando la cabeza. Volvió a sentarse y miró al hombre del que estaba enamorada. —Gracias, Irie-kun.

Él emitió un resoplido por la nariz, preguntándose cómo alguien podía ser tan disperso, y que su ignorancia le llevara a poner su vida en peligro. Estuvo a un palmo de distancia de ser herida.

—Eres una inconsciente, Aihara. Presta más atención, ¿o es que no puedes hacer eso? ¿O lo único que sabes hacer es...

—Estoy segura que no fue intención de Kotoko-chan, ella sabe cuidarse. Debí ser yo quien la tomó de sorpresa con mi tono —intervino Noriko, sorprendida de la inusual conducta de su hijo, antes de que dijera algo hiriente.

—No le justifiques, mamá, tiene que saber lo que provoca con su torpeza —rezongó él en voz molesta y el rostro serio.

Ella se tragó una sonrisa, pues a su hijo le importaba, y... por primera vez mostraba una emoción. —Ese no es el modo de dar el mensaje. Sé amable —replicó con calma.

Naoki frunció el ceño, porque nadie nunca le decía que era grosero, ya que no lo era. No había modo en que le hicieran perder su imperturbabilidad.

Solo que cayó en la cuenta que estaba enfadado con Aihara, igual que otras veces, pero en esa ocasión ella no le había hecho nada personalmente, como para reclamarle.

 _Como para que le importara_.

—Kotoko-chan, no le hagas caso al modo en que te lo dice. —La aludida parpadeó, con sus manos empuñadas a la altura de su regazo. —Le falta sensibilidad. Y no sé dónde están los modales que le enseñé, debe haberlos olvidado desde que salió de casa. Ésas son las consecuencias de vivir solo y creerse dueño del mundo. Yo sé que tienes cuidado, solo fue un pequeño percance. Onii-chan también lo sabe, pero no lo dice.

Kotoko miró de reojo a Irie-kun, que estaba ceñudo. Se sentía mal por sus palabras, aunque sabía que tenía razón al reprenderla. Ella más que nadie sabía que no debía distraerse en un restaurante, donde los accidentes podían pasar de miles de formas posibles.

Sonrió, convenciéndose que él solo expresaba su preocupación.

—Es cierto lo que dices, Irie-kun. Pondré más atención la próxima vez.

Naoki asintió, mirando de reojo la sonrisa esbozada en el rostro de Aihara, para quien parecía que nada hubiera pasado.

La hora transcurrió sin mayores percances.

(Si es que las miradas de ella a él no lo eran.)

* * *

 **NA: En este momento la madre es la voz de la conciencia y el narrador más "objetivo" (ajá).**

¿Tal vez la más apegada a la realidad? Ja ja.

¿Se pueden dar a la idea que después de esos nueve meses no le es tan indiferente como cree? Si no es así, aun faltan cosas por hacer...

Me voy, porque estoy haciendo algo y me tomé unos momentos para publicar.

Saludos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

Muy sonriente, Noriko se quitó los lentes oscuros y llamó a la puerta del apartamento del antiguo compañero de su hijo, que en la actualidad se dedicaba a aspectos tecnológicos muy secretos, la burla de sistemas informáticos, o, simplemente, era un hacker.

Reforzaba la seguridad de personajes importantes, después de descubrir lo bueno que podía ser en eso, y que no podría competir con Naoki tras los años escolares.

Funatsu le recibió ceñudo, porque él no tenía mucho contacto con las demás personas en su hogar; era del tipo introvertido que no llevaba a nadie a casa.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó sin apartarse de la puerta.

La que por el momento era la única Irie, sonrió. Era una cosa muy estúpida y minúscula porque Naoki casi no empleaba su red social, pero para Kotoko-chan significaría mucho lo que planeaba.

—Necesito de tus habilidades —informó, pidiéndole acceso a su hogar. —Es un asunto personal.

—No espío maridos —espetó Funatsu a punto de cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Noriko rió. —No, no, eso no es lo que pretendo. Soy la madre de Irie Naoki.

Detrás de sus gafas, los ojos del pelinegro brillaron de rabia y trató de cerrar de nuevo.

—Espera, querrás escucharme —pidió la mujer vestida completamente de negro—. Sé que no puedes tener una empresa igual para superar a mi hijo, pero puedo darte algo que hará que puedas ser el número uno.

Atraído por esa última frase, Funatsu abrió de par en par, permitiendo pasar a la mujer, quien se acomodó con una sonrisa en el sillón de la salita.

—Sé que tus trabajos privados no son de este tipo, pero… quiero que te metas a la cuenta de mi hijo y mi futura nueva y los hagas amigos.

Incrédulo por esa tontería, él empuñó sus manos. Esa mujer estaba loca.

—¿De qué modo puedo ser mejor que él con eso? —Se encaminó a la puerta para abrir.

—Te reirías en su cara de haber hecho algo sin que él lo sepa y serías el número uno por ganarle de ese modo —sugirió Noriko brincando en su asiento.

—Se dará cuenta al ver su muro —replicó Funatsu, aunque la idea de burlarse de él le atraía mucho.

Nunca se le había ocurrido antes lo que ella insinuaba.

—Sí, lo sé, pero yo me encargaré de que parezca normal —indicó la mayor, pensando en que su hijo tampoco eliminaría a Kotoko por educación, y lo que ella tuviera llamaría su atención.

Los cristales de los lentes de él refulgieron y Noriko extendió su mano, cerrando un trato.

 **[…]**

La pelirroja caminó entre las mesas tras haber despedido a los comensales que atendía, asegurándose que nadie más requería de sus servicios por el momento.

El restaurante no estaba lleno entonces, como lo acostumbrado, así que se fue a una esquina, donde su compañera Ying, estudiante de origen chino, le hacía una seña que ella se encargaba y se podía tomar un breve descanso.

Decidida a sentarse un rato, Kotoko volvió sus pasos hacia el área de servicio en la parte trasera del local, observando las mesas; en una de ellas un intercambio llamó su atención.

Una chica daba una nota romántica a su novio, quien sonrió al leer.

Eso enterneció a la joven, deseosa de poder tener algo como eso con Irie-kun.

Como si estuviera relacionado, recordó el día del desayuno con él, cuando pensó en que le gustaría escribirle alguna cosa.

¡Eso era!

Presurosa, fue a por sus cosas, pues en su bolso tenía un paquete de post-it, que utilizaba para anotar lo que no debía olvidar —aunque a veces olvidaba dónde ponía esas notas.

Eran cuadrados de colores llamativos, de tamaño pequeño, pero que podrían ser muy buenos para su propósito.

Escribiría notas para alegrar el día de Irie-kun…

No podría firmarlas con su nombre porque tal vez él las recibiera de mala gana, pensando que eran una tontería. Si eran anónimas significaban que alguien se preocupaba por él y le harían sentir bien.

Aplaudió entusiasta. Después sonrió sacando un bolígrafo negro y un post-it azul, comenzando a planear el contenido de la nota que le daría el día siguiente.

Decidida, la joven puso la punta del bolígrafo sobre el papel.

Mientras Kotoko escribía contenta, haciendo los mejores trazos de su vida —nada parecidos a su habitual caligrafía—, en otro edificio, de apartamentos muy elegantes, Naoki recibía a su madre, extrañado por su presencia un día miércoles, sin haberle llamado de antemano.

Caviló en los motivos que pudiera haber detrás de su arribo y solo concluyó que iba a importunar como siempre, con sus excusas maternales.

Noriko se imaginaba que éste pensaba eso, conveniente para ella. Entretanto, se preguntaba cómo podría hacer para distraerlo largo tiempo como para fingir que ingresaba a su portátil y entraba a la cuenta de su red social, agregando a Kotoko.

No lo había pensado bien, animada por haber conseguido que el informático accediera (utilizando como excusa el permiso de madre).

Funatsu ya había hecho las modificaciones pertinentes a sus cuentas, para eliminar rastros de su paso por la vida de ambos jóvenes, y solo restaba que ella tuviera unos minutos con el portátil de su hijo, mandarle un mensaje al informático, quien actuaría y borraría su huella, y listo.

Naoki por supuesto que cambiaría sus contraseñas después, cuestionándose cómo habría sabido ella las actuales, pero podría creer lo que quisiera.

No actuaba del modo correcto, lo sabía, aunque era _tan pequeñito_ que podía aceptar el cargo de conciencia.

De alguna manera, la suerte de los Irie le persiguió, puesto que, al ingresar al apartamento falto de colores, vio en la mesita de centro que su hijo estaba usando su portátil, en el que su pantalla tenía un gráfico aburrido.

Naoki observó a su madre sentarse en el sillón, hablando sobre extrañarlo, y puso los ojos en blanco, pensando en que ella era muy empalagosa. Inútilmente creyó que acabaría su acaparamiento tras mudarse, pero solo disminuyó a los tiempos en que no podía librarse de la atención que le daba.

Cuando comenzó a hablar acerca de una nueva chica bonita de sus clases de fotografía, decidió que no le había invitado algo de beber.

—¿Quieres té? —ofreció, en lo que ella hacía una pausa en las virtudes de la tal Sora.

Su madre asintió.

Sería lo suficientemente educado para compartir un té con ella, soportando lo que tuviera por decirle, y después le diría que era tiempo de retirarse.

Yendo él hacia la cocina, su progenitora siguió con las alabanzas de la joven, que escuchó poco, decidido a quedarse en la otra habitación en lo que el agua se calentaba, solo para no oír perfectamente lo que tuviera por decirle.

En el salón, Noriko sonrió triunfal, relatando de memoria las características de su personaje de novela favorito.

Dándole enviar al mensaje preparado, abrió el navegador y actuó con presteza, dirigiéndose a la red social, que, por supuesto, su hijo tenía fuera de sesión.

Ingresó con la contraseña actual de Naoki, dada por Funatsu, arrugando la nariz al equivocarse con la historia que daba al castaño, quien se iba a dar cuenta por su misma agilidad mental.

Vio segundos después de actualizar que en la pantalla principal de la red aparecían publicaciones de Kotoko y alzó un puño al cielo, presionando un "Me gusta" a la reflexión que ella había compartido.

Adrede, la mujer cerró el navegador sin salir de la cuenta, e hizo lo mismo con el portátil, cambiándose de lugar cuando su hijo volvía, fingiendo una sonrisa inocente, que no engañó a Naoki, el cual miró con ojos entrecerrados el aparato.

No actuaría hasta que ella se fuera.

 _Y así lo hizo_ , buscando hasta que dio con lo que estaba diferente.

Él apretó los dientes al reparar en el atrevimiento de su madre, procediendo a cambiar la seguridad de todas sus cuentas, como la otra supuso.

Maldijo el que fuese de muy mala educación eliminar a alguien de sus contactos tras haberlos aceptado apenas.

Su progenitora era de lo peor, reflexionó con los dedos en el puente de su nariz.

Si preguntaba, daría la excusa de que lo hacía porque sus familias se conocían.

—Fantástico —farfulló y abrió los ojos de nuevo.

En su cuenta, que no había cerrado después de los pertinentes cambios, observó un vídeo de dos horas antes. El usuario, Aihara.

Sorprendido, vio que su contenido no era tonto, sino era sobre primeros auxilios.

Al parecer, había más de ella de lo que pensaba.

—Eres peculiar, Aihara Kotoko —dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón observando la fotografía de la joven mensajera, donde sonreía.

Dicha joven, en el restaurante, con el descanso de su turno terminado, guardaba sus cosas otra vez, justo al momento en que su móvil, que tardaba en entregarle notificaciones, vibraba dos veces.

Intrigada, ella lo extrajo de su bolsillo.

Y brincó de alegría.

¡Le había aceptado!

* * *

 **NA: Espero que la hazaña de Noriko pudiera ser entendida.**

Lo escribí tantas veces que no sé si perdió el sentido.

Era importante que estuvieran conectados en Face, ja ja, porque ya saben de cuánto no se entera una persona por las publicaciones de otros...

 ** _Karo_**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

Kotoko casi no había podido dormir.

La noche anterior le había sido imposible conciliar rápido el sueño después de tener acceso ilimitado a la cuenta de Irie-kun, quien quizá no tenía mucho publicado, pero sí lo suficiente para causarle felicidad. Ver más que su foto de perfil era, sin duda, fantástico.

No durmió temprano, porque pasó un rato revisando sus publicaciones más recientes, y luego se mantuvo dando vueltas en la cama, sin caberle el gozo en el cuerpo, lanzando suspiros cada rato. La señora Yoshida le había dicho que dejara de hacer actividades que hicieran chirriar las paredes y la joven se había preguntado qué tan delgados eran los muros… o si secretamente tenía micrófonos, porque una mujer de su edad no podía escuchar tan bien ciertas cosas.

El sueño le llegó tarde y la alarma sonó muy pronto, como si solo hubiera cerrado los ojos y fuese hora de despertarse.

Pero, positiva como muchas veces, la pelirroja pretendía afrontar ese día con buena actitud, porque tenía la oportunidad de ver a Irie-kun por la mañana en el gimnasio y, además, le daría su pequeña notita para alegrar su día.

En el tiempo presente, era momento de entregarle sus archivos de primera hora de la mañana, donde esperaba un lugar privado para insertar discretamente el pequeño sobre amarillo con su post-it azul dentro. Era uno de esos sobres de pago, y no tenía remitente, por lo que esperaba que no lo desechara sin más, creyendo que dentro contenía droga o una infección biológica, como había visto una vez en una película con Kin-chan.

¿O era el capítulo de una serie de televisión?

Poco recordaba Kotoko, pues ese interludio de su vida, un breve "noviazgo" con su mejor amigo, era algo que prefería borrar de su mente.

Kin-chan y Chris seguro que también agradecían no tenerlo en cuenta. En especial el primero, que entendió eso que todo el mundo le estuvo diciendo que la mujer indicada para él no era su mejor amiga. Mucho fuego hacía más fuego y al final todo terminaba quemado, y su relación había terminado profundamente afectada.

Él estaba mejor con su futura esposa, que conoció gracias a Kotoko.

Ahora, todo estaba bien, y olvidar ese salto en tándem sin paracaídas, que les había hecho estrellarse al suelo de golpe.

Por esa mala metáfora, la joven pelirroja sonrió, imaginándose una de las escenas de una caricatura occidental protagonizada por un coyote y un correcaminos, donde lo que había pasado con su amigo era igual a las caídas del predador.

Esa sonrisa fue la que hizo que el amigo de Naoki, y uno de los abogados de la empresa, se detuviera y la mirara, como se había descubierto haciendo una o dos veces.

La encontraba atractiva, y la recordaba de alguna parte, estaba seguro; ella no era una belleza convencional, pero había algo en sus facciones aniñadas y suaves, junto a su sonrisa positivamente fulminante, que le había hecho desarrollar un gusto genuino por la mensajera, quien sí tenía una torpeza anexada a su nombre, perdonada por sus pequeños rasgos atrayentes.

Era una lástima que ella presentara una clara atención por Irie, no tan indiferente a Aihara.

Por supuesto que su amigo era difícil de adivinar y muy bueno en disimular, y Watanabe podía no tener notas excelentes —y había pasado el examen de abogacía por mucho estudio—, mas sí bastante capacidad de percepción, _suspicacia_ , que le servía para observar y analizar y… llegar a verdades que nadie más conocía, ni siquiera los implicados.

A veces se preguntaba si debía ignorar la lealtad que debía a un amigo e invitar a salir a Aihara, pero sería poco honorable hacerlo conociendo de antemano que Irie la había visto primero y, sobretodo, que _ella_ se inclinaba por el castaño.

…Además estaban esas palabras _casi_ humillantes que Irie soltaba a los que prestaban demasiada atención a Aihara, que podía jurar (y sobre su propia vida) éste no se daba cuenta.

Nadie había sumado dos más dos todavía, como para relacionar una cosa con otra. Achacaban que el interés que perdían por Aihara se debía a lo despistada que ella era para percatarse que flirteaban con ella.

Aihara le gustaba, pero no al extremo de enfrentarse a Irie. Valoraba demasiado su vida como para eso.

(Y solo para rematar, ella era _demasiado_ inocente, por lo que cualquier acercamiento debía tener en mente el matrimonio y la castidad… si le entendían. Veinticuatro años era muy poco para casarse.)

De tal modo que se entretenía observando a su amigo y a ella, y disfrutando de sus sonrisas que iluminaban el día de cualquiera, porque de no hacerlo, ni el impertérrito Irie Naoki habría sucumbido solo un poco.

—Watanabe-san. —Kotoko terminó de llegar hasta él y tardó unos segundos en buscar entre los paquetes hasta dar con el suyo. Si mal no recordaba, un contrato con dos artistas a los que Irie estuvo buscando, porque eran famosos en un blog suyo. —Éste es para ti.

—Gracias, Aihara. —Se acomodó sus lentes y trató de verla bajo una nueva luz. —¿Sabes? Cada vez que te veo pienso que te recuerdo de alguna parte.

Ella hizo un mohín, escrutándolo muy de cerca, tanto que él se puso un poco nervioso porque a un palmo de distancia, con una joven que le gustaba, era tentar a un monje.

Y tenía motivos para no ceder.

Miró sus labios pintados de rosa, escuchando el tecleo de las computadoras al final del pasillo. Solo ella y él lo sabrían, y los guardias de seguridad que lo presenciaran en las cámaras.

Quizá podía decirle luego que fue un impulso y ya con un beso zanjaría el gusto por ella, para respetar el código de amistad.

—Creo que no está de más recordarles que las horas pagadas no son de ocio.

Watanabe iba a morir por la falta de sangre en la cabeza, pues el mismo demonio lo había atrapado _in fraganti_.

—Irie-kun, buenos días —dijo ella sin una pizca de nervios.

¿Irie- _kun_? ¿Desde cuándo?

Ciertamente, el abogado sentía más curiosidad por la nueva familiaridad entre los dos, que la posibilidad de ser desmembrado psicológicamente por Irie.

Por fortuna, Aihara no se había percatado de sus momentáneas intenciones.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, Irie-san —musitó la pelirroja con voz abochornada. —Trataré que la próxima vez no pase.

—Déjalo, debe ser demasiado para tu capacidad.

Watanabe se atrevió a voltear, en un intento de terciar y defenderla.

Perdió toda valía y tragó.

Lo escondía casi con maestría, pero Irie estaba _colérico_. O solo enfadado, pero no le había gustado.

Y él se sentía como los criminales a punto de ser ahorcados o guillotinados.

Kotoko rió sentida por la frase desagradable de Irie-kun, pero reconociendo que se merecía su enojo, pues le había hablado como no debía en el trabajo, después de que él la reprendiera con Watanabe-san por estar platicando en horas laborales.

—Lo siento, es que Watanabe-san dijo que me recuerda de alguna parte y quise ver su rostro de cerca para analizarlo mejor, porque su cara me es familiar, también —explicó.

Watanabe suspiró internamente por la inocencia de ella, que le estaba salvando. Por los ojos de Irie pasó la comprensión y, tal vez, alivio, al mirar el transparente rostro de Aihara. Él, por su parte, trató de que no fuese su cara la que le traicionara.

Se suponía que lo había perfeccionado en la universidad… que sirviera para un momento de vida o muerte.

El genio, por su parte, no comprendía cómo Aihara podía ser tan ingenua como para creer que dos rostros así de cerca no podían derivar a una intimidad mayor, ni tampoco por qué necesitaba tragar repetidamente con algo pulsátil en el estómago. Tanto Watanabe, como Aihara, tenían expresiones tranquilas en el rostro, que no orillaban a pensar que jugaban a los novios en el sitio de trabajo.

 _A la vista de todos_.

Era estúpido, claro que no hacían nada, y él se imaginaba cosas, pensando que dos de sus empleados actuaban con falta de ética en la empresa.

Y era más estúpido pensar que Watanabe se fijaría en alguien como Aihara.

—Él estudió también en la preparatoria Tonan —expresó ya con la boca lo suficientemente humedecida, después de tragar mucho.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Aihara y Watanabe abrió los ojos de más en dirección a ella.

¡Claro! A la chica la encontraba mirando hacia Irie y él algunas veces, casi escondida.

Sorprendente. La joven tenía demasiada suerte para encontrarse trabajando en el mismo sitio de trabajo que su encaprichamiento de adolescencia.

—¿Cuál era tu clase? —cuestionó con educación.

—La F.

—Buena deportista, entonces —señaló educadamente, pues era la última clase académicamente, aunque su ambiente escolar era más agradable que el opresivo y silencioso de la A. —Yo era compañero de Irie. Espera, hubo una sola persona de esa clase que consiguió entrar a la universidad, y tú has dicho que la estudiaste.

Kotoko rió y asintió.

—Enhorabuena, pocos del E lo consiguieron y tú lo lograste.

—Gracias.

Irie, quien seguía escuchando solo porque esperaba el momento en que ella le diera sus documentos, se dio cuenta que su contacto era solo amistoso… y no se conocían mucho, por su conversación. Si hasta él la conocía más.

—Duda aclarada, a trabajar —emitió Watanabe para huir y librarla.

—En seis años, cuando haya reunión de generación, podremos decir que nos conocimos después de la preparatoria, en el trabajo —manifestó muy contenta Kotoko, despidiéndose y pensando que el serio abogado era una persona agradable, de la que gustaría ser amiga.

¡Y él era amigo de Irie-kun, por supuesto!

Entonces le tocó encarar a este, que con una ceja enarcada esperaba sus paquetes.

* * *

 **NA: He tenido pocas oportunidades de escribir, pero ojalá que este capítulo lo compense (no por el largo, sino un Irie celoso).**

Ahora sí me pongo las pilas, porque ya acabé de escribir otros dos fics que tengo...

 ** _Besos, Karo_**.

* * *

DaCa: Creo que en otra vida Naoki hizo algo muy malo para tener una madre como la suya, que tiene que estar esperando por cualquier cosa que ella pueda hacer ja ja. No puedo revelar para qué servirá estar en la misma página, pero recuerda que uno se entera de cosas así. El plan de Noriko funcionará, supongo. Por supuesto, los modales primero, corazón. Gracias y cuídate tú también.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

* * *

—¿Has terminado de socializar, Aihara?

Al castaño le molestaba que la gente no actuara profesional, y ella parecía demasiado fresca para estar en un día laborable.

Ni siquiera porque la había visto batallar en la mañana en el gimnasio, como nunca antes. No al grado de hacer errores, porque ese día, sorprendentemente, ni siquiera trastabilló con los cordones de sus zapatillas de deporte, lo más simple que había visto en ella.

Solo había sido como cualquier mortal ordinario teniendo dificultades para ejercitarse, por culpa del cansancio.

La había visto más de lo acostumbrado que otras ocasiones y no hubo nada.

 _Tal vez por eso su día no había sido como los otros recientes_.

Debió de faltarle la diversión de la mañana.

—¿No deberías buscar lo que es para mí, Aihara? —masculló cuando ella no se movió ni un milímetro, después de verlo un segundo y bajar la mirada a sus zapatos, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

Aunque le inquietaba sobremanera, prefería que se enfocara en su rostro y no a sus Derby negros, pues la gente debía mirar de frente a los otros, o de otro modo darían la impresión de debilidad.

Y, aunque él no lo admitiera, que Kotoko le observase la cara le ayudaba a leer las expresiones que no conseguía disimular.

Realmente ella habría hecho lo posible por mirarlo más allá del cuello, pero se sentía repentinamente cohibida por un asunto mucho más importante que hasta el hombre del que llevaba enamorada casi nueve años.

Un conocido calambre en el vientre le había sorprendido justo cuando se disponía a hacer lo que debía por su trabajo, para darle a él sus documentos y continuar a la orden del día.

Sin embargo, la biología quería otra cosa… precisamente en la ocasión en que la pelirroja se había ataviado con una falda color crema.

El periodo en sus circunstancias tenía mayor relevancia que tener la atención de él.

Apenas comenzaba el día, llevaba el color inadecuado y no era el día que le tocaba.

Kotoko se quería morir. ¡Su periodo se había adelantado cuatro días!

Su ciclo era como una fábrica, que iba al reloj. Y de todas las cosas de su vida, era la única en que sí era organizada, para evitar accidentes y bochornos peores de los que ya hacía sin necesidad del momento cúspide del ciclo menstrual.

Aun peor, su predicamento ocurría enfrente del joven _genio_ , a quien sería muy fácil atar cabos con solo ver su rostro expresivo.

Y si Irie se daba cuenta, Kotoko Aihara moriría de combustión espontánea.

Había vergüenzas por las que no deseaba pasar en su vida, y ésa era una de ellas.

Tenía que ir dos pisos abajo por su bolso y entrar al sanitario para comprobar que todavía no estuviera en peligro… ¡y debía hacerlo ya!

O pasaría el momento en que querría ocultar la cabeza debajo de una roca, o ser tragada por la tierra para no ver más la luz del día.

Pero antes ella requería deshacerse del jefe de proyectos y éste, taladrándola con la mirada por lo que consideraba una impertinencia de Aihara, como una muestra de fragilidad, seguía esperando irritado a que ella se dignara a hacer lo que debía, _callado y parado como un tonto frente a la mujer a quien deseaba confesarse_.

Al menos esa era la historia que el miembro de seguridad, atento a la cámara, imaginaba.

Poco sabían los hombres del tormento por el que estaba pasando la fémina ante Irie.

Por eso, haciendo acopio de mucho valor, ella miró el carrito de mensajería y buscó como loca los paquetes que tuvieran el nombre de él, maldiciendo ese desorden y diciéndose que a partir de entonces comenzaría a ser más organizada, por si una situación grave —esperaba no como ésa— se presentaba.

Muy apurada, Kotoko se concentró en encontrar los tres documentos dirigidos hacia él, sin mirar al hombre ceñudo que seguía fastidiado sin razón de peso.

Cuando tuvo en sus manos los documentos, al igual que el sobre, se los extendió a Irie-kun sin dejar de mirar hacia abajo, en un intento de expiar sus males de las vidas pasadas… o esperando que el suelo sí se abriera y desaparecer.

Naoki, todavía mirando hacia su melena cobriza, aprovechando la diferencia de altura, vio caer un objeto.

Consternada, igual lo hizo ella.

 _Era ése sobre_.

—Se ha caído un artículo, Aihara —farfulló él cuando había transcurrido un minuto sin que la susodicha se moviera.

—Oh, sí, es tuyo, Irie-kun —se zafó Kotoko, esperando no tener que inclinarse.

—¿Debo recogerlo yo? —inquirió Naoki de mala gana, ya que la joven seguía con la mirada en el suelo.

Era trabajo de ella encargarse de la mensajería, pero él no moriría por ser caballeroso, ¿verdad?, imaginó la chica.

Realmente al castaño no le molestaba inclinarse por el dichoso sobre, solo que no lo hacía porque quería que ella cambiara su conducta molesta.

Sin embargo, Kotoko no iba a agacharse ni hacer movimientos bruscos. Si estaba su post-it adentro, le daba igual; tenía cosas más acuciantes en su haber.

—¿Quiere que lo coja yo? —musitó ella dando un paso atrás.

Naoki se masajeó el puente de la nariz y se inclinó antes que Aihara, al final consciente que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Nunca le daba tanta atención, ¿por qué en ese momento sí?

—Gracias, Irie-kun, buen día —dijo ella antes de que él tuviera algo que decir.

Resoplando, volvió sobre sus pasos sin dignarse a mirar sobre su hombro, porque no valía la pena desperdiciar su horario de trabajo por una muchacha atolondrada.

 _Que la noche anterior definió como peculiar_.

Entró a su despacho sin ver que Kotoko se alejaba murmurando al ascensor, orando para que no tuviera qué lamentar ese día.

En el centro de cámaras, con verla caminar como robot, el guardia se preguntó si ella tenía una indigestión.

—Pobre muchacha, el día que dos hombres parecían dispuestos a ir con todo.

Se llevó una rosquilla a la boca.

—¿Debo preocuparme por el sobre que metió entre las cosas antes de cruzarse con el rubio?

Rascó su cabeza pelona.

—No. Ésa chica parece inofensiva.

Y, además, eso debía poner el asunto interesante.

(Lástima que se lo perdería.)

* * *

Después de salir del sanitario con una crisis superada y repartir los documentos que restaban en la mañana, hasta casi la hora del almuerzo, Kotoko se sentó en la pequeña salita que servía como "despensa y comedor", suspirando contenta porque no había nadie por ahí queriendo café.

Aunque disfrutaba estar con la gente, en ese momento prefería estar a solas. Se sentía como la peste cuando llegaba su periodo, y acercarse a un hombre, o una persona, tendía a ser bastante inquietante, pues creía que ni el perfume podría disimular el olor.

Cuando estaba entrando a la pubertad alucinaba con que los otros se daban cuenta de que estaba menstruando y no quería salir; y aunque había superado el hecho de no abandonar su casa, le quedaba esa pequeñita idea de que los demás podían notar que estaba en esos días.

A veces creía que tenía el derecho a actuar paranoica, ya que pasar por el periodo era un evento demandante, tanto física, como psicológicamente.

Y, sabiendo que estaba pasando por ello entonces, notó por qué también se sentía agotada ese día, cuando muchas veces había pasado noches en vela y no estaba tan mal.

Arrugó la nariz, quedándose sin ganas de endurar el día con buenos ánimos.

Solo su periodo era capaz de cambiar un poco su actitud positiva.

Pero debía ser normal, probablemente las mujeres que no querían un embarazo indeseado eran las únicas que se alegraban con el sangrado.

 _Y las niñitas que querían sentirse adultas_.

Repentinamente sonrió. Para alegrarse un poco vería más de la cuenta de Irie-kun.

Buscó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su falda y abrió la aplicación, dirigiéndose prontamente al usuario que le interesaba, deslizando hasta la parte en que quedó, sobre un promocional.

—Oh —murmuró al ver la siguiente publicación, una etiqueta a él, de cuatro meses atrás.

Una mujer hermosa, con apariencia de modelo de revista, posaba junto a Irie-kun. Tenía cuerpo escultural enfundado en un vestido rojo exquisito, y unos cabellos sedosos, negros y ondulados, que enmarcaban su rostro de alabastro perfecto.

Y él, tan guapo como siempre, en esmoquin, parecía cómodo en su compañía.

Kotoko sintió un nudo en la garganta. La tristeza se extendió en todo su cuerpo como una plaga y quiso llorar.

¿Quién era esa pelinegra? No era modelo, porque en ninguna de las revistas de moda de Satomi la había visto, de eso estaba segura… ¿sería una antigua novia? ¿O una mujer que frecuentaba a escondidas de su madre?

¿Y si era el tipo de mujer que a él gustaba?

Al lado de esa pelinegra, ella era poca cosa.

Una lagrimilla se escapó de su ojo.

Se rió consigo misma, culpando al periodo de su sensibilidad. ¡Solo era una foto!

—Aihara, Irie-san de proyectos te busca.

Sobresaltada, asintió a su compañero en la puerta y se puso en pie, maniobrando con movimientos torpes su móvil.

Apresurada cogió el carrito tomando el rumbo de la oficina de Irie-kun, con bastante calma para evitar movimientos bruscos, sin darse cuenta que las personas que siempre debían quitarse de su camino le observaban asombradas.

Llamó a la puerta de él, quien le permitió el acceso al primer toque.

—¿Me puedes decir qué es esto?

Naoki pensó que sonó bastante tonto con esa cuestión, pero ansiaba conocer la excusa que Aihara tendría para la nota, de la que estaba convencido era causante.

Estaba enfadado, le irritaban de sobremanera esas banalidades románticas y ella osaba entregarle una, sobretodo en horas de trabajo.

Ella, aun afectada por la foto, miró brevemente su notita y se encogió de hombros.

Los ojos de él se intercambiaron de la notita hacia la joven, preguntándose si le creía tan estúpido como para tragarse que era anónimo.

Sabía que solo alguien con las características de ella haría algo como eso.

(Para Irie Naoki, pasó desapercibido que sus conocimientos de Kotoko eran todo menos vagos).

—Me dijeron que podía pasar, onii-chan. —Escucharon los dos de la puerta que se abría de golpe, dando paso a la madre de él. —¡Kotoko-chan! ¿Qué sorpresa hallarte aquí!

Noriko estaba dándose una vuelta por Pandai para comprobar el efecto que tuvo su intromisión en su futura nuera. Pero había interrumpido en el momento menos preciso.

El joven soltó un bufido, pegando inconscientemente el post-it en la contraportada de su agenda.

—Mamá.

—Sí, debo de tocar. —Lo recordaría la próxima vez, por si él estaba en las mismas circunstancias. —Kotoko-chan, ¿estabas llorando? —preguntó observando ceñuda a su hijo, corriendo a abrazar a la joven de ojos brillantes.

Su hijo se fijó entonces que Aihara tenía la mirada diferente y le entró la duda si era por su culpa.

—Es… —pronunció la chica cuando su madre se separó.

Kotoko frotó sus piernas entre ellas y llevó una mano a su espalda. Irie pensó que querría usar el sanitario.

Noriko entendió perfectamente la incomodidad de ella y ese movimiento de sus piernas. Sexto sentido, o lo que fuera. Y si no era, se lo diría después. Así que prefirió salir al rescate.

—No fue el maleducado de onii-chan. ¡Vaya! ¡Ya! ¿Sigues acordándote de la historia de los bebés que te mandé? ¡Kotoko-chan! Tienes sentimientos tan nobles, no llores por eso. ¡Te llevaré a almorzar y te sentirás mejor otra vez! Nos vemos, onii-chan. Espero que no te moleste.

El aludido se quedó anonadado, al ser la primera vez que su madre no lo perturbaba con su visita.

Estaba mejor así.

Sin embargo, se quedó un poco intrigado por Aihara.

—Tonterías —se dijo segundos después.

Fuera, con Kotoko del brazo, Noriko pensó dejar los asuntos pesados para luego, en solidaridad femenina con su futura nuera.

No obstante, durante un milésimo segundo traicionero, se preguntó cuán fértil sería ella para concebir a sus nietas.

* * *

 **NA: Por un momento el guardia iba a ser Sudou, pero él está bien vendiendo carros.**

Tengo capítulo para actualizar después de este, solo que no mucho tiempo para concentrarme en publicarlo hasta después del 25. Así pues, pasen bonitas fiestas.

 ** _Besos y abrazos, Karo_**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

* * *

Naoki celebró la llegada del fin de semana, que de algún modo había sido más agotadora que otras en su vida, y nada tenía que ver estar a mitad de verano, pues el clima no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Nunca había sido la clase de persona que esperaba con ansias el viernes por la noche, pero cayó ante esa actitud de la gente promedio.

Seguramente el cambio podía achacarse a que en los últimos tiempos su vida era un poco más agitada que lo normal y por eso encontrarse en la calma de su apartamento —hasta más temprano de lo acostumbrado— era una forma de escapar a terrible situación. La soledad y quietud de su casa le devolvían a aquello con lo que se sentía cómodo.

Sin embargo, desde haberlo pensado semanas atrás, no se hallaba en la monotonía y desencanto que prevalecían en su día a día.

Y, muy en el fondo… le daba temor. O llamársele reticencia, _su acostumbrada renuencia_.

Para el chico genio algo estaba sucediendo y no quería afrontar una serie de cambios que le perturbaran la existencia pacífica (y aburrida) que tenía. Por encima de todo, dar la cara a lo diferente y a perder el control no era algo con lo que ese Irie quisiera encontrarse.

Nuevamente tomaba en cuenta que su fingida seguridad era para no lidiar con emociones ni afrontar las situaciones que le afectaran psicológicamente. Aunque deseaba experimentar un _algo_ , sabía de las consecuencias y prefería la imperturbabilidad.

En el transcurso de unas semanas estaba viviendo cosas diferentes que ponían en peligro sus convicciones.

Él no iba a admitirlo por ahora, pero tenía una íntima relación con cierta joven de cabellos rojizos, dueña de la nota azul que Naoki se encontró al abrir su agenda (ésa que tenía por mera formalidad ante un cliente porque no olvidaba nada).

 _"Los días siempre son mejores con una actitud positiva, por eso sé que triunfará otro día más, como siempre, Irie-san."_

A pesar de saber la frase a la perfección por leerla una sola vez, cogió con su mano el post-it, solo para repasar la caligrafía de la persona que lo hizo… cien por ciento seguro de que era Aihara.

¿Quién más haría algo así de estúpido?

Si lo ponía en votación, por unanimidad de opiniones _solo ella_.

Sabía que a muchas mujeres (y hasta hombres) les gustaba, y que era admirado por muchos, pero ninguno como para decirle las cosas de manera anónima… si lo que más les gustaba era decirle alabanzas a la cara, irritándolo y haciéndole ver que no se equivocaba con afirmar que la gente solo se dejaba llevar por las apariencias y admiraban a alguien que no conocían en el interior. Solo prestaban caso al exterior y así se sentían con derecho a importunarle con sus atenciones, que a él no le interesaban.

Muy pocos se tomaban el tiempo de conocer a su persona… o solo lo menos profundo de quien era, pues nadie le conocía en el fondo de su alma.

Asimismo, le turbaba que esos que daban sus halagos tuvieran la idea errónea que él les debía atención de vuelta. Despreciaba a esa clase de personas que creían que por solo mostrarle su interés _él_ debía corresponderlo.

Gente patética.

La mensajera tenía que estar incluida entre ellos, claro.

¿Cómo podía conocerlo ella, más que superficialmente? Solo debía de estar obnubilada por esos diez meses que llevaba trabajando allí y lo había observado.

Era otra de esas chicas ridículas.

He ahí la razón por la que no volvió a traer a colación el asunto con ella, para no escuchar lloriqueos por su rechazo.

Y, ante todo, le constaba que Aihara no se estaba confesando ni nada por el estilo. _El ridículo habría sido él._

Lo dejó pasar y ya estando en casa, por algún motivo, se vio en la imposibilidad de botar la nota.

No, el motivo era que se trataba de una buena frase.

Había notado que Aihara no era tan inútil ni tan hueca de mente y esa nota era agradable, así que estaba bien mantenerla.

Seguro que si ella lo supiese no habría tenido llanto el día anterior ni parecido menos efusiva en la jornada de ese día.

—Una mujer susceptible como madre —masculló Naoki con asco, cerrando su agenda y depositándola en la mesa.

Pensar en una semejanza entre ambas le llevó a elucubrar en la familiaridad de las dos, y se le ocurrió que Aihara pudo haber tramado con su madre que ella le agregara en su red social, solo para espiarlo a sus anchas y acercarse a él…

Era muy probable que ambas urdieran eso en uno de los intentos de su madre de emparejarlo con cualquier mujer que ella creyera adecuada para _ser_ de la familia.

Aihara era perfecta en ese sentido, ya que sus progenitores eran muy amigos y ser parientes en el futuro debía parecerles lo mejor del mundo.

Sí, debía ser amigo de la pelirroja con esa intención, era un plan bien tramado.

Resopló.

Podía concederle a la mensajera el beneficio de la duda, porque su progenitora, por sí sola, era capaz de un ardid así, mientras que Aihara era muy ingenua de lo que pasaba a su alrededor… hasta de lo que podía pasar en sus narices, como con Watanabe, quien por no tener interés no la besó como consideraba _cualquiera_ habría hecho.

Aihara debía ser ignorante de la intervención de Irie Noriko y solo debía vivir en la felicidad de "tener amistad" con él, al tiempo que se encontraba en una nube por coincidir en otras ocasiones… de paso transmitiendo su alegría a todo el mundo, con las sonrisas que portaba siempre y le hacían preguntarse si ella veía las cosas de rosa.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos por el avance de la jaqueca que había estado sintiendo e hizo lo que nunca… se acostó a las seis.

(Alterando otra vez su rutinaria vida.)

Mientras, en otra parte, para ser precisos en el restaurante Masahiko, donde laboraba Kotoko, ella abría su taquilla ya sin poder no estar curiosa por el sobre que Noriko le había dado dos horas antes, en una visita fugaz.

Pretendía atender el asunto en la noche, terminado su turno, pero no podía aguantar más en la ignorancia, deseosa de conocer el contenido del pesado sobre, que la madre de Irie-kun prometía _iba a amar_.

La pelirroja se decía que solo tomaría un par de minutos en enterarse, al ser uno de los viernes atareados, y ya podría continuar con normalidad lo que quedaba del día.

Pero casi se desmaya de la impresión al reparar en lo que había dentro.

¡Fotografías!

—Fotos de Irie-kun —musitó tapándose la boca para no gritar.

¡Oba-san le había obsequiado fotografías de Irie-kun!

Tenía que ser su regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.

Rápidamente, porque no tenía tiempo de revisar una por una a conciencia, pasó el mazo de fotos en sus manos, sonriendo con cada una de las imágenes que observaba ante ella. Pensaba que se había enamorado de un hombre muy apuesto desde tiempo atrás.

Lástima que eran inmóviles, porque lo primero que le había atraído había sido su voz, su inteligencia y su actitud, en el primer día de clases de la preparatoria.

Irie-kun fue el representante de su generación, por ser el más listo, y dio el discurso de bienvenida a sus demás compañeros, con una voz barítono y una maestría en el arte de la oratoria, de suma seguridad, que ella terminó cautivada, aunque hubo palabras que eran difíciles y debió buscar en el diccionario más tarde.

En ese momento sintió el flechazo por él… con quince años. Desde entonces una parte de su vida estaba dedicada a Irie-kun. El hombre que dominaba sus fantasías, en las que ambos se casaban y tenían hijos.

Una ilusión alimentada por la propia madre de él y que con sus consejos y apoyo quería alcanzar.

—¡Kotoko! —le llamó Ying en voz de grito.

La aludida salió de su ensimismamiento y devolvió los artículos a la taquilla, para continuar su trabajo.

Kotoko caminó demasiado feliz a pesar de seguir en su periodo, recordando algunas de las imágenes que había visto.

 _Entonces se dio cuenta que en muchas de las fotografías que le dio la señora él no posaba frente a la cámara y faltaban las de él cuando era pequeñito._

—Quizá no las tiene —pensó en voz alta, recibiendo una mirada extrañada del cliente.

Agitó la cabeza y anotó la orden, haciendo nota mental de preguntar luego a la señora Irie por esas fotografías, que pensó no le interesarían.

Todo lo que fuese de él lo hacía.

Lo que Kotoko desconocía era que Noriko se había tentado en dárselas también, pero prefería un sitio más privado en el que hacerlo.

Después de todo, la mujer mayor sabía que debía tener tacto para mostrarle las fotografías de él vestido de niña.

 _(Como no lo había tenido al vestirlo como tal en primer lugar.)_

* * *

 **NA: Era un capítulo consistentemente más largo, pero... digamos que tantas correcciones lo dejaron en lo normal.**

¿Bajo qué circunstancias mamá Irie podría darle las fotos de pequeño a Kotoko?

Enfermé y después me puse a leer, por lo cual esta actualización es un poco tardía :S

Sin embargo, les deseo desde ahora un feliz año nuevo, que lo comiencen con el pie derecho para cumplir todos sus objetivos del 2018. Gracias por acompañarme en este otro año entre ustedes. Pidan de deseo por mí que haya inspiración para que otras personas y yo podamos escribir más fics, ¿va?

Cuídense mucho.

 ** _Miles de besos, Karo_**.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

 _"Cuando sienta que el día va mal, recuerde que es el mejor, Irie-san."_

 _"El sol sonríe para usted, Irie-san. Tendrá un buen día."_

 _"Si hay un día para disfrutar, es éste. Feliz fin de semana, Irie-san."_

Al final de la semana, Naoki se preguntó seriamente por qué las notas —presuntamente de Aihara— terminaban en su casa, guardadas en un cajón de su habitación, y no en el basurero, donde debían de estar.

Esa semana había recibido tres más, que le habían hecho poner los ojos en blanco y reír.

Además de contener buenas frases, tal vez era por eso que las mantenía consigo, porque esas tonterías le daban gracia y quería entretenerse en adelante, como lo había hecho en la primera impresión que tuvo con ellas.

(El hecho de que no necesitaba guardarlas para recordarlas, escapaba de la lógica del joven.)

Gracias a esas notas, de diferentes colores —naranja, amarillo y verde, junto a la azul del jueves anterior—, la semana había sido buena; bastante normal por los sucesos típicos de su horario, pero con un toque irrisorio que le hicieron se acabara rápido.

Los días nunca eran tan acelerados y lo veía con buen humor.

NO iba a agradecer a Aihara, por supuesto. Tenía demasiado respeto por sí mismo como para rebajarse a una simpleza como ésa, pero sí iba a admitir que comenzaba a comprender por qué los demás se habituaron a su presencia y la aceptaban de buena manera, ya que influenciaba en pasarla bien.

La pelirroja había caído en su "lista de estúpidas" cuando el primer día cometió una equivocación con su correspondencia, y al mismo tiempo le miró a la cara como a una aparición divina, dejándole claro la clase de mujer que podía ser.

No mejoró cuando constantemente tuvo fallos, relacionados a su presencia.

Recordaba cada uno de ellos, como sus excusas y sus expresiones transparentes.

Tal vez, de no verse vinculado con ella en sus errores, habría visto antes que su efecto no era tan malo como creía antes. Merecía permanecer en el puesto que tení…

Naoki se ahogó con su propia bebida y tosió aparatosamente.

¿Su opinión de ella había cambiado?

Lanzó un resoplido y se negó a pensar más en el asunto, decidiendo abrir su portátil para ocuparse en cualquier cosa que una mensajera de su empresa. No le había dedicado grandes pensamientos en los diez meses que llevaba en Pandai, ¿por qué iba a comenzar entonces?

Empezó a hacer revisiones de trabajos por unas horas, postergando la ida al supermercado del sábado, que dejaba para la mañana porque el número de personas en el establecimiento era menor.

Casi hacia la hora del almuerzo se estiró e hizo lo que dejaba para más tarde, que era abrir su red social, pues necesitaba una distracción y esa trivialidad le daba un par de minutos de levedad mental. La vanidad de la gente llegaba a niveles muy altos y sus vidas minúsculas se engrandecían con apariencias compartidas a través de la red, accesibles incluso a personas desconocidas.

El genio creía que la poca atención que tenían en el mundo real se compensaba con la que recibían en el de las telecomunicaciones.

Esa gente debía tener deseos de experimentar el interés que él recibía de diario solo por ser como era.

Qué ilusos.

Aunque había unos pocos entre sus "amistades" que no compartían cosas banales, sino algo interesantes —porque no se podían comparar con la información accesible en los libros—, y por ellas era que abría a veces su página, como en ese momento.

La primera publicación captó de lleno su atención.

" _Uno de los hombres más importantes de mi vida. ¡Ya eres chef! (En el trabajo de mi padre con el mejor aprendiz.)_ "

Observó atento la fotografía de una deslumbrante Aihara abrazada a un hombre pelinegro que sonreía. Él tenía un mandil y un gorro de chef y parecía muy pagado de sí mismo sosteniendo cómodamente a la pelirroja vestida de azul a su costado, que pasaba por guapa por el modo en que estaba arreglada.

Parecían muy íntimos, como una pareja. El agarre en su cintura daba la impresión de ser posesivo.

¿Serían novios?

Probablemente sí, o no sería uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida, pues solo Kotoko era hija de Shigeo-san y el pelinegro no se parecía a ninguno de los dos.

Y si era el aprendiz… tenía que ser el sucesor, un lugar digno para el esposo de la torpe hija.

Entrecerró los ojos. La fotografía era de la noche del día anterior… en que ella lucía mucho más feliz de lo acostumbrado.

" _Si hay un día para disfrutar, es éste_ …"

Allí debía estar el motivo de disfrutar el día. Tenía que referirse en parte a ese sujeto.

Ikezawa Kinnosuke, leyó en la etiqueta.

 _Ikezawa Kotoko_.

—Ese cara de idiota se la merece —farfulló Naoki cerrando el portátil con más fuerza de la acostumbrada, pues se le hacía tarde para ir al supermercado.

Ése debía ser el idiota que tendría la tarea _suicida_ de velar por ella. No hacían mala pareja. Los dos iguales.

Solo un estúpido no se daría cuenta que su chica tenía interés por otro; y ella era estúpida por creer que _él_ le prestaría atención.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado porque… _solo porque sí._

En realidad, fue porque su rutina del sábado había cambiado y en ese momento no se le ocurría la razón, elucubró con mal humor, yendo por el bolso para el supermercado, sin coger las llaves de su coche.

De pronto le apetecía caminar. Percibía su cuerpo tenso por estar sentado largo rato e ir andando hasta el supermercado cerca le valdría como ejercicio para aliviar el estrés corporal.

(Ese que nunca había sentido.)

Usó las escaleras porque no se sentía con ganas de esperar el ascensor y salió al aire caliente del exterior con una creciente irritación hacia el cambio climático, que orillaba a días como esos, cada vez más fastidiosos.

A medio camino pensó que se encontraría con un establecimiento abarrotado por la hora de tarde. Y también que, por la molestia que tenía en el estómago, tendría que comer, habiéndose saltado el almuerzo antes de salir. El hambre le daba mal humor.

No estaba siendo un buen fin de semana. Esos días eran calmos…

El castaño arrugó la nariz y todo el que le vio lamentó que un hombre tan atractivo tuviera una expresión de clara molestia en el rostro.

Un mal día, deberían pensar.

Y como si fuera predestinado, una de las personas que le vio fue Kotoko Aihara, que iba saliendo de Masahiko, terminado su turno.

Era su día libre, pero la noche anterior pidió que le cubrieran por la celebración a su mejor amigo y repuso las horas esa mañana, aunque en realidad no las debía, ya que había hecho turnos por permisos de otros compañeros… pero no iba a sentirse cómoda de otro modo, sin poder ayudar y cumplir con su deber.

Así que la pelirroja salía del costado del restaurante —bastante cerca a la dirección de Naoki—, y vio casi a sus narices a su Irie-kun, sin que este se percatara de ella.

Lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse qué tendría para cargar con semejante cara, que solo la veía cuando _ella_ actuaba de modo erróneo en Pandai.

(Y que en los últimos días no aparecía, si lo analizaba.)

Lo segundo fue tratar de pensar qué hacía por allí a pie.

Lo tercero fue convencerse que era obra del destino que estuviera en su camino.

Así que lo siguió.

Si entablaba una conversación con él podría sonsacarle la información que deseaba conocer. Después de todo, ¿eran conocidos, amigos de red, y casi amigos en la vida real?

Oba-san respaldaría su creencia; decía que si Irie-kun no había denegado su solicitud, no era indiferente a ella.

Sonriendo, Kotoko trató de mantenerle el paso. No obstante, las zancadas de él eran demasiado anchas, por el largo de sus piernas, y no consiguió ir a la par ni siquiera al verlo ingresar al supermercado.

Naoki iba enojado y por eso su caminar era presuroso y no tranquilo como siempre. Y la misma emoción hacía que, sorprendentemente, no se fijara en la presencia de la —que ignoraba era— causante de su enojo.

En circunstancias normales habría notado que tenía a una mujer persiguiéndole, pero en esa ocasión solo repasaba mentalmente la lista de compra, en tono animoso por el número de cabezas en el supermercado.

Con bastante hastío, cogió un carrito y se dirigió a los lugares indicados agregando los productos casi mecánicamente, solo comprobando fechas y precios en lo que requería. No pensaba perder demasiado tiempo allí dentro.

Ella lo seguía tratando de esquivar a la gente que compraba, odiando bastante su constitución menuda. Si no fuese por la estatura de él, de 1,78, le habría sido muy complicado hallarlo en medio de la muchedumbre.

Kotoko se preguntaba cómo él, que no parecía amar las aglomeraciones, decidía acudir a hacer la compra en el día menos indicado, a una hora imprudente.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia Irie-kun, que se dirigía al área de objetos de limpieza.

En aquel momento, ella hizo alarde de su mala suerte.

—¡No puedes atraparm…

El grito del niño perseguido por su hermana quedó atorado en su garganta al chocar con Kotoko. Y los dos hermanos, como otros compradores, vieron en cámara lenta el momento en que la pelirroja se fue de espaldas a la torre de papeles higiénicos.

La perfecta torre de tres metros.

—¡No!

A Naoki el grito le sobresaltó y volteó al momento que una pila de paquetes de papel se venía abajo.

Durante un segundo, solo hubo conmoción en el pasillo 15, mientras todos miraban el desastre hecho ocasionado por los dos chiquillos.

—¡Auxilio!

El primero en reaccionar fue Naoki, quien por algún extraño presentimiento se apuró a llegar al centro del desastre, donde una vocecilla infantil y femenina pedía ayuda desesperadamente, debajo de paquetes de rollos de papel.

Una mano pequeña surgió de entre la pila y él la cogió y haló con fuerza para sacar a la persona atrapada, que reconoció rápido.

—¿Kotoko? —pronunció al momento justo en que ella abría los ojos lanzándose a sus brazos, sollozando.

—¡Irie-kun!

A su alrededor, los observadores comenzaron a aplaudir, incluso el empleado que miraba severamente a los dos niños apenados.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que Kotoko se tranquilizara y terminara recibiendo un vale de compra por un mes como compensación —junto a unas profundas disculpas de los culpables.

Naoki solo agitaba la cabeza preguntándose si algún día ella no ocasionaría problemas por donde anduviera.

Y por qué había pronunciado _su nombre_.

Ella no se había dado cuenta, o lo habría mencionado, seguramente en su temor. Y después solo caminaba a su lado bastante callada, como un cachorrito siguiendo a su amo tras ser castigado.

Le convenía que anduviese así, porque no tenía idea de qué iba a decir. Según se informó, no fue su culpa, y la reprimenda estaba de más y darle mayor relevancia al asunto era superfluo.

Por fortuna, de todo eso a él le benefició que le dieran preferencia en la caja y no tuviera que hacer fila; así que guardó sus cosas en la bolsa y se digirió hacia la salida, con Kotoko a cuestas.

—Estás muy blanca —dijo ofreciéndole una barra de chocolate que acababa de pagar.

—¿Eh? —Ella alzó la vista parpadeando incesantemente.

—No voy a tener la mano extendida toda la hora —apremió con sequedad.

Kotoko se tambaleó y cogió el chocolate con premura, abrazándolo a su pecho.

Se había llevado un gran susto, sobretodo al estar en la oscuridad, pero ya volvía en sí y encontraba que estaba pasando un buen momento con él, sin su familia presente.

¡Y la había dejado abrazarle!

Dejaría que la empujaran cientos de veces si iba a consolarla en todas esas veces.

—Me cayó una torre de papel encima —musitó ella con una risita, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Naoki enarcó una ceja.

Ella dejó escapar una risotada.

—Es muy gracioso —manifestó Kotoko entre caras y risas.

Él la vio e imaginar el momento le hizo sonreír. Esa chica torpe. Todo le pasaba. Fuera y dentro de la oficina. Nadie era como ella.

Kotoko continuó divirtiéndose a su propia costa cuando tomó una dirección diferente a la de él, tras haber terminado el pequeño momento de gracia.

En la primera parada de autobús se apoyó al anuncio, suspirando mientras abrazaba el chocolate. Esa había sido la primera vez que ella lo vio _sonreír_. Y fue… _fantástico_.

Chilló de alegría bajo la atenta mirada de los transeúntes, que la tomaron como adolescente loca.

Y en la dirección contraria, el castaño regresaba a su apartamento con bastante buen humor, que quienes le pudieron comparar con la ira anterior, sonrieron ante el gran cambio.

Si él lo hubiera pensado, habría declarado que una sola mujer ocasionaba lo imposible.

* * *

 **NA: Miren que para ser un genio...**

¿Ya ven para qué nos sirve el FB? Ja,ja, a él, para devolverle sus opiniones tontas con golpes en la cara. Le habría sido mejor que le tocara una foto a lo Madonna y Britney...

Feliz año, linduras.

 ** _Karo_**.

* * *

DaCa: Los momentos que me detienen más son los de Naoki, pero sí concuerdo que en lo que respecta a su vida debería dejar el miedo y hacer más, pero es un aprendizaje que aun no le llega. Kotoko necesita soltarlo un poquito, su corazón no saldrá resentido si lo hace, sino que le irá mejor je,je. Feliz año para ti también. Mucho éxito :D. Besos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

Con una chispeante actitud positiva, producto del maravilloso sábado que había tenido, Kotoko recibía el lunes, arribando de lo más puntual al gimnasio, incluso antes que Irie-kun, por lo que veía.

Había despertado sin necesidad de alarma y diez minutos antes de lo acostumbrado ya estaba en la parada del metro, lista para toda la semana laboral. Llevaba el envoltorio del chocolate que le dio Irie-kun en el monedero, como amuleto de la buena suerte para el futuro.

Al comerlo le había sabido como el manjar más delicioso del mundo.

Ahora, el envoltorio que lavó con esmero le ayudaría en su cruzada por el amor de Irie-kun, a quien sentía más cerca después de ese abrazo con el que soñó dormida y despierta en las últimas treinta y seis horas.

Sonriendo, se presentó en la entrada del gimnasio, que estaba por abrir, y así la vio un chico que había llegado a inscribirse el día anterior, quien automáticamente curvó la boca afablemente y dio un paso en su dirección.

En ese momento llegó también Naoki, que se detuvo y se apoyó en la pared sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, pues le daban la espalda. Él no se había percatado tampoco de la presencia de Kotoko, que era cubierta por la figura masculina ataviada en ropa deportiva; solo se puso a revisar su correo en el móvil mientras esperaba la llegada del encargado del gimnasio.

—Hola —saludó el pelinegro amigablemente.

Kotoko, sobresaltada, miró a su derecha encontrándose con un muchacho alto y atlético, de sonrisa agradable y contagiosa.

—Hola —correspondió en un susurro tímido, bajando la mirada por la intensidad con que el muchacho lindo la veía. Aparte de Kinnosuke en su momento, nunca había tenido el interés de alguien y la pelirroja se sentía extraña por el modo en que le observaba.

—Nakagawa Takendo —dijo él sin perder su entusiasmo.

—Aihara Kotoko, mucho gusto, Nakagawa-san —musitó Kotoko inclinando la cabeza, un poco más alto que la vez anterior.

Eso disparó la atención de Naoki, quien alzó la vista al escuchar el nombre de la chica —oportunamente temprano en el gimnasio.

—El gusto es mío. ¿Es tu horario habitual, Aihara-san? —preguntó Takendo, esperando que el encargado se retrasara un poco más.

Kotoko asintió.

—Estupendo, ya hay una razón para que me guste esta hora.

Ella se sonrojó por completo y el chico pensó que su desparpajo habitual tal vez era mucho para esa muchacha bonita.

Detrás de él, Naoki frunció el ceño, atento al intercambio.

—Nakagawa-san… yo… —titubeó Kotoko, para disgusto del castaño. Esa tonta era peor de lo que había supuesto el sábado, porque tenía novio, andaba detrás de él y aceptaba el flirteo de un desconocido.

 _O estaba muy desesperada por atención_.

—Creo que te estoy abochornando. —Takendo sonrió conciliadoramente. —No es mi intención, no quiero que te sientas incómoda conmigo. Así soy yo.

—Oh, sí, bueno. —Ella rió nerviosamente.

Naoki se preguntó a qué hora pretendía llegar el encargado, porque era desagradable escuchar ese intercambio de una mujer poco honorable y torpe.

—Seamos amigos, ¿te parece? —Cuando Kotoko asintió, él suspiró—. Y dime, ¿tienes novio?

—No.

Takendo celebró internamente mientras el oyente a la conversación se quedó sorprendido y preocupado por las consecuencias que esa información tendría.

—Debes conocer a hombres ciegos, Aihara-san; pero ahora me guardaré mis opiniones porque por ahora somos amigos.

—¿Cómo?

—Aihara —habló Naoki al mismo tiempo que ella, interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¡Irie-kun, buenos días! —Kotoko brincó al verlo aparecer a un costado del joven que acababa de conocer.

—Buenos días —saludó Takendo un poco desanimado por la expresión de alegría que apareció en el rostro de la joven por el recién llegado. Pero reclamó el buen ánimo ya que tenía oportunidad porque ella había dicho no tener novio.

Naoki asintió al escuchar al nuevo chico y le dio su nombre escuetamente, cuando el encargado del gimnasio hacía su llegada.

—Discúlpenme —pidió el amigo de Noriko con varias inclinaciones de cabeza—; me encontré con un accidente y Yamato ha enfermado. Hitoshi no está en la ciudad.

Los tres asintieron y esperaron a que las puertas se abrieran.

—¿Estás en la universidad, Aihara-san? —continuó Takendo.

—No, terminé hace casi año y medio.

Takendo soltó una carcajada. —Eres mi superior, vaya, qué inesperado.

Naoki sonrió de lado. —¿De verdad? —preguntó Kotoko observando atentamente el rostro del chico nuevo, que no fue muy grato para el otro varón cerca. —¿Cuántos años tienes, Nakagawa-san?

—El mes pasado cumplí veintitrés.

Un año menos que ellos, pensó el castaño, agradeciendo llegar a la sala de ejercicio. Así, al menos, se callaría el tipo. Su voz era desagradable.

Y se apartaría para que le indicaran su rutina.

Era una lástima que Hitoshi-senpai no estuviera, porque habría disfrutado con su exigencia.

—¿Nakagawa? —llamó entonces el entrenador del gimnasio.

—Si le necesito, se lo haré saber, Ryu-senpai. Gracias.

Naoki arrugó ligeramente la nariz.

—¿No tendrás instructor, Nakagawa-san? —Por fortuna, la curiosidad de Kotoko salió a flote para obtener una respuesta.

Solo para disimular que estaba atento, él se alejó de los dos junto a las caminadoras, comenzando a estirarse.

—Me cambié de gimnasio porque este está mejor sitiado con mi casa y el despacho de abogados en que comencé como pasante, pero llevo tres años ejercitándome desde que dejé los videojuegos, la patineta y el baloncesto. Mira. —A través del espejo, vio a la perfección el momento en que el otro le mostró su bíceps, que ella admiró como una niña pequeña ante un juguete nuevo.

Él sintió un tirón en la pierna por un mal estiramiento y profirió una maldición en voz baja.

Kotoko comenzó entonces a programar la caminadora, observando subrepticiamente a Irie-kun, haciendo sus ejercicios. ¿Tendría él un brazo musculoso como Nakagawa-san?

Aun si no, recordando su abrazo fuerte pensó que no había necesidad.

Perdió el paso y habría caído de bruces al suelo de no ser por el pelinegro, que la sujetó del brazo rápidamente.

—¡Gracias, Nakagawa-san! —dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza y de imaginarse una parte del cuerpo de Irie-kun.

—Podrías llamarme por mi nombre, Aihara-san —invitó él con un apretón amistoso—. Porque vamos a ser buenos amigos.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza al oír un golpe y voltearon hacia Irie-kun, que cogía una mancuerna del suelo, con Ryu-senpai a su lado.

Preocupada, buscó con la mirada que no estuviera lastimado y trató de oír lo que el instructor le decía, pero no vio nada más que el ceño fruncido de Irie-kun, seguramente porque algo le saliera mal ejercitándose.

Siempre lo hacía perfectamente.

Suspirando, Kotoko volteó otra vez hacia su nuevo amigo, que la veía atento, y asintió, porque tenía algo que le gustaba. _Era como Kin-chan_.

—Taketo-san, ¿sí? —Él asintió.

—Continuemos, Kotoko-san, porque el tiempo se pasa rápido.

Ella afirmó repetidamente, porque si no se apuraba no alcanzaría a Irie-kun.

Comprobó una vez más el bienestar de éste y se apuró en su rutina, tropezando una vez, pero su nuevo amigo estuvo allí para ayudarla, como hacía Kin-chan.

Esto no fue bien visto por el castaño, que estaba sorprendido de sus propias faltas y no muy divertido con la torpeza de ella, misma que utilizaba para coquetear descaradamente con el pelinegro.

No podía decir que ella fingiera sus caídas, porque era su forma de ser, pero debía estar dando esa impresión a Nakagawa, que desconocía lo torpe que podía comportarse. Tenía que imaginar que Aihara animaba sus atenciones…

…aunque ella en realidad no hacía nada para detenerlas.

Daba disgusto verlo.

Para él, era desagradable que ese tipo menor le hiciera caso a alguien mayor, y que ella, sabiéndolo, le respondiera. También era molesto que prestara mucha atención al nuevo. ¿Acaso no decía estar interesada en él?

La gente falta de palabra le daba molestia, y Aihara estaba actuando en contra de… _¿qué?_

Él sabía lo que ella sentía, pero la pelirroja no le había declarado nada, aunque era _obvio_.

Sus acciones no estaban faltando a nada, por lo que no tenía motivos para acusarla de eso. Y, además, que tuviera interés en el pasante de abogado significaba que dejaría de prestarle atención a él; así terminaría su enamoramiento y habría una menos a su falda.

Estaba bien.

Era perfecto.

Debería estar bien; pero, de algún modo, no lo era.

¡Por supuesto! No era nada del otro mundo, se sentía grande con la admiración de otros, lo prefería a las burlas. Y ella se estaría burlando de él al inclinarse por un tipo como aquel, que no le llegaba a la suela de los zapatos, por sobre él.

Era menor, y un pasante de abogado.

 _Inferior_.

¿Cómo osaba ella a insultarlo de aquel modo?

Las que se alejaban de él buscaban tipos de su nivel, en tanto ella…

Era una fuerte injuria, según Naoki.

Lo que no alcanzaba a ver es que, como otras veces en los últimos tiempos, se contradecía. Odiaba la adulación y ser perseguido, y en esas circunstancias _quería que ambos los hiciera ella._

Su vida había empeorado desde que tuvo conocimiento de su _nombre_.

 _¿O todo el tiempo lo supo?_

* * *

 **NA: Los días se pasan rápido y me quedo sin capítulos demasiado pronto, ¿cómo es eso?**

Odio eso de que sea Takendo o Taketo :S, lo asumiré como un error de Kotoko.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

—Nori, ¿hay algo que tengas que decirme sobre Nao?

Yuuki, con una mano en la perilla de la puerta, se quedó quieto.

Le dio una mirada al cuaderno de dibujo que tenía en su otra mano y negó; era más importante escuchar lo que tuvieran por decir de su hermano, que mostrar sus dibujos.

A través de la rendija observó borrosamente a su padre detrás de su escritorio, de brazos cruzados hacia su madre, que miraba alguna cosa entre los dos.

Se molestó por no traer sus lentes, aunque de cualquier modo no alcanzaría a ver nada, porque su mamá se interponía; la miopía no influía en ese caso.

—¿Has revisado mis pertenencias, papá? —preguntó su madre después de unos momentos.

—Tropecé con la mesa de noche y de ella cayó tu cuaderno, abierto… junto con un buen número de fotografías impresas con Naoki y la hija de Ai-chan. —Yuuki abrió los ojos de más—. ¿Tengo que repetir lo que leí en la página abierta?

A su padre no le iba el tono irónico; sonaba divertido en lugar de molesto. Aunque, si no podía ver bien su cara, ¿quién le aseguraba que así era?

¿Qué tenía su madre en ese cuaderno? Que suponía se trataba del mismo que llevaba con ella casi siempre.

—¿No piensas que Naoki y Kotoko-chan hacen buena pareja? ¿No lo habías dicho ya?

 _¿Su madre quería emparejarlos en verdad?_

Maldijo no haberse puesto sus lentes, pues no era capaz de discernir las expresiones en su papá. Y si volvía, se perdería de la conversación.

—Sí, claro que Kotoko-chan me gusta para Naoki —dijo su padre riendo—, pero eso no significa que quiera decidir por ellos y juntarlos. No puedes forzar el amor.

—Papá, Kotoko-chan está enamorada de onii-chan desde hace nueve años.

Yuuki se llevó la mano a la boca, mientras que su padre la abrió asombrado.

—Y estoy casi segura que Naoki no le es indiferente.

¿Cómo!

Su hermano, que no gustaba de nadie, ¿favorecía a Kotoko? ¿Una chica ordinaria?

No le desagradaba y sus padres decían maravillas de ella, pero, con Matsumoto-san mucho tiempo detrás de él, y muchas mejores también, _¿Kotoko?_

Sí tenía que ser extraordinaria, o tener algo grandioso, para que su hermano le gustara.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

Él volvió a prestar atención cuando su padre habló de nuevo.

—¿Viste la foto del gimnasio? Se distrajo en su ejercicio por Kotoko-chan y ahí le dijo que era tarde para ir al trabajo… aunque fue más una orden. ¿Y viste esa foto de la oficina? ¡La mira! Está atento a ella. También muestra sus emociones cuando la tiene cerca. ¿Quieres más pruebas? ¡A Naoki le gusta! ¡Tiene que hacerlo!

Si hacía todo eso, por una vez podía darle la razón a su madre.

Se estremeció de pensarlo.

Su estoico hermano con la atención en una persona, reaccionando a su causa, era un signo claro de que Kotoko-san no era una persona más del montón.

—Puedo imaginar que alguien como Kotoko-chan haga eso. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Qué tanto te has inmiscuido, Nori?

—¡Oh, tú! ¿Solo estás enfadado por eso? ¡Te gusta llevar las riendas, verdad, papá? —Su madre rió. —¿Quieres ayudarme a conseguir nietos de una mujer que los dos queremos? ¿Y tú, Yuuki?

Él dio un traspié al retroceder y cayó sentado en la alfombra cuando ella abrió la puerta de par en par.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró atónito.

—Mamá tiene buen olfato. Levántate.

Sin abandonar el rostro de su madre, se irguió con dignidad, para negarse como correspondía. No se involucraría en la vida de su hermano; es más, le haría saber prontamente las maquinaciones de su progenitora.

Naoki se merecía acercarse a la chica que le gustaba a su propio modo, no al de su madre.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y no se lo dirás a onii-chan.

 _¿Acaso leía la mente?_

Noriko puso los ojos en blanco; su hijo tenía quince años y era listo, pero no más que su madre, e iba a demostrárselo.

Solo le había dejado que oyera lo que quería porque necesitaba un aliado, en especial uno del que Naoki no sospechara.

—Tú decides, por las buenas, o por las malas —amenazó sutilmente, deteniendo a su marido con la mirada cuando trató de intervenir.

Su hijo tragó saliva y alzó la barbilla, queriendo imitar a su hermano. Aunque Naoki tenía una postura desafiante que solo se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Se lo diré a onii-chan; nada de lo que puedas decir…

Ella sonrió, haciéndolo callar. Yuuki lo había querido. ¿Un año y medio sería suficiente para que Kotoko y Naoki se casaran y engendraran a su primera nieta?

Era tiempo justo.

—Cambiarás de opinión, Yuuki-kun. ¿Qué te parecen doce meses de no inmiscuirme en tu vida amorosa? Si no revelas nada a onii-chan, ni te interpones en mi camino de cualquier modo, tendrás un año de libertad.

El adolescente dejó caer su mandíbula, y con las puntas de sus dedos acarició un año libre de su madre; tenía la oportunidad de no ser molestado románticamente y hacer lo que quisiera.

Era…

 _No podía hacerle eso a su hermano._

Pero, ¿él entendería, no? En su lugar haría lo mismo.

—¿Quince meses? —sugirió su madre, como si presintiera su indecisión.

¿No le debía libertad a Naoki de manejar su propia vida?

Sin embargo, su hermano era más inteligente y se daría cuenta rápido; tal vez ya lo sabía y él desaprovecharía una oportunidad única por ser fiel a Naoki, y por desconfiar de sus increíbles habilidades.

Incluso onii-chan le diría que jugara mejor sus cartas. A su madre le convenía que no hablara.

—Dieciocho —rebatió—; exiges mucho. —Ella se llevó una mano al mentón, como considerándolo. —No, dos años. _Es la vida de onii-chan_.

Su madre resopló y negó.

—Se lo puedes decir, puedo cambiar de estrategia, dos años sin emparejarte no valen este secreto. Tendré más trabajo, pero no vale la pena.

—Espera —pidió casi con pánico—. Está bien, quince meses.

—¿Y si nos ayudaras? Te daría año y medio.

Bajó los hombros, sintiendo que era una victoria sucia.

— _Año y medio_.

Noriko celebró internamente y extendió la mano. —Palabra de Irie.

—Palabra de Irie.

Su esposo sonrió.

El Irie restante, en su apartamento, estornudó. Era otra cosa unida a su malestar de la semana, que tenía cara y nombre.

Estaba contrariado; debía estar feliz de que una persona pretendiera a Aihara, para quitarle la atención hacia él… y en tres días que eso estaba ocurriendo en el gimnasio, la idea no terminaba de gustarle (hasta se había acercado a ella fuera de su área de trabajo para recordarle su horario… y así hacer que se alejara del tipo ese).

¿ _Tanto era su narcisismo que ser menospreciado en favor de alguien inferior_ , por la persona que había mostrado la persecución más inofensiva, _le molestaba_?

Y, para colmo, lo pagaba infantilmente.

Kotoko, que estaba algo cabizbaja en el restaurante, seguía recordándolo, y ni su habitual revisión del perfil de él podía animarla. Esos tres días en el trabajo Irie-kun había estado irascible con ella, criticando su labor como nunca antes, exigiéndole una precisión en los tiempos que se le harían imposible de cumplir si no tuviera ya organizado los archivos, como había comenzado a hacerlo.

Pero, suponiendo que eso era normal, le rompía el corazón ver cómo a sus ojos arrugaba las dos notas que le había escrito esa semana, con mucha saña, llamando estúpida a la persona que escribiera sarta tontería, antes de lanzarlas al cubo de la basura.

Debía pensar que ella sabía quién era la persona que las hacía, para que le pasara el mensaje de lo que había hecho. O que no haría, ya que no se atrevería.

Era una crueldad recibir la información de qué hacía con las notas, mas era peor presenciarlo.

Se sentía horrible de ver el rechazo que estaba haciendo a sus mensajes, que con tanto esmero había hecho; no entendía por qué las otras sí las leyó y no las botó, mientras que a las últimas dos las trató como basura.

¿Tenían algo de malo las frases?

No podía preguntar qué era diferente con ellas, porque revelaría su autoría, y si lo dejaba, lo sabría.

Además, le entusiasmaba escribirlas… aunque esa semana no estaban cumpliendo su propósito.

El trabajo debía estar siendo extenuante para Irie-kun. Tenía que estarse desahogando con la única cosa insignificante para él entre sus papeles.

El viernes le desearía solo un buen día y la próxima semana reanudaría las frases largas, así si la desechaba —y hasta rompía— le dolería menos y él podría cumplir el objetivo de desahogar su frustración.

Irie-kun no sabía que ella las hacía y por eso era inintencionada su crudeza. Estaba segura que no lo haría de saberlo.

Suspiró.

Esa faceta molesta de él no la conocía; sin embargo, a final de cuentas le producía tristeza por no poder ser un soporte en su sufrimiento.

Se asomó hacia la ventana y observó unos instantes la luna, preguntándose si en casa, solo como vivía, Irie-kun tendría una forma de desahogo para sus malos momentos.

La pelirroja no sabía que era ella a quien estaba usando como saco de boxeo, ni que éste se reprochaba por sus actos de niño pequeño observando las notas arrugadas en sus manos, que había sacado del cubo de basura.

Estaba comportándose ridículo.

 _Y no sabía si eso era lo que le molestaba o el no saber por qué_.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Ya puedo volver a mi ritmo normal de escritura!**

Tenía dudas si hacer el capítulo más largo, porque estoy tardándome mucho en llegar a la parte que quiero, pero seré más constante con las actualizaciones y al final no importa cuántos capítulos haga. ¿Por qué lo digo? Pues el próximo está fuertemente ligado a éste y para no tener 4 mil palabras, qué remedio.

Subiré el siguiente el viernes :)

Besos, Karo.

* * *

SofaAcosta: Creo que los celos de Irie son una fuente de diversión para todas, los reciben mejor ustedes. ¿Qué te parece que sufra con Taketo y también con Keita? Kotoko parecerá con muchos seguidores, pero siendo que es para molestar a Naoki, es un buen fin. Me pone contenta que te gustara el anterior.

Caro: Hola, linda. Acabo de leer que también estuviste por otro fic, me da gusto que ambos te agraden, ahora no tardaré más para que me leas.

Lilimatte: Saludos. Feliz de que te guste, espero que lo que está por venir también lo haga.

Izabela: ¿Qué tal? Ay, ya ni me digas, lo sé. Supuestamente iba a encontrar tiempo en diciembre y no fue así, me ocupé en mil cosas. Pero ahora que esa época ha pasado y aquí estoy en temporada fría, la que más me inspira, me voy a recuperar. Por Watanabe; él será ligero, pero hacer sufrir a Naoki sí es más fácil, porque aun le quedan celos que sufrir y desprecios que pasar, no se las verá bonitas en los próximos capítulos... Tu español es bastante aceptable, más porque es un idioma difícil (suerte que lo hablo ya), y gracias, linda. Besos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

Algunas madres tenían una jerarquía de necesidades que no eran reemplazables.

En la de Yuuki, el amor y los nietos (o nietas) estaban antes que el estudio y el éxito profesional. De otro modo, él no estaría en Pandai en un día de deberes escolares.

Su madre podía ser demasiado obstinada en sus planes, si ponía por arriba de sus actividades escolares el que hiciera una visita a la empresa de su padre solo para que se diera una idea general de las cosas.

Siendo justo, sólo eran los deberes de verano y las horas de estudio que dedicaba durante las vacaciones —porque él no era genio como su hermano y necesitaba constancia—, pero las mañanas correspondían a hacer tareas y su madre había desechado sus planes diciéndole que podía encargarse de ello después. Que _había cosas más importantes_ de las que ocuparse.

Como buen hijo —o más para evitar la _furia_ de su madre—, Yuuki cumplió con sus instrucciones, y estaba en el vestíbulo del edificio de la empresa, a una hora muy temprana.

Podría haber subido, pero estaba divertido de sobremanera observando a cierta joven.

(En primer lugar no tenía que estar en el vestíbulo, pero su madre le había hecho salir de casa después de su padre… así que nada de transporte privado ni estacionamiento subterráneo…)

Resoplando, el adolescente se incorporó con su cuaderno bajo el brazo, esa excusa que daría a su presencia en Pandai, y caminó con pasos suaves y silenciosos hacia la figura detenida frente a las puertas del ascensor, que no entraba incluso si había espacio suficiente en las cabinas. Ya los demás empleados le habían dejado sola, mientras que ella permanecía ahí parada como idiota, balanceándose en sus pies.

¿Cómo su hermano estaría interesado en una joven tonta?

Le debía el beneficio de la duda, porque no estaba seguro si Naoki se interesaba en ella, ni conocía qué rasgo grandioso podía tener ella, pero en todos esos minutos no había visto más que un despliegue de idiotez de parte de Kotoko Aihara.

A su favor, podía decir que se vestía adecuadamente, ya que ese vestido floreado no era feo. Y olía bien, algo dulce y cítrico, como sintió cuando se colocó a su espalda.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Kotoko sintió que el color se le iba de la cara, porque esa voz a su espalda había sonado como Irie-kun, el que extrañamente estaba tardando en llegar.

¿Lo tendría detrás?

—¿Qué haces parada frente al ascensor, Kotoko-san? —preguntó el mini Irie cuando ella se dio la vuelta, recuperando el aire en sus pulmones.

Ella rió nerviosamente y rascó su nuca abochornada.

—Yuuki-kun, buenos días. ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo con una sonrisa. Nunca le funcionaba desviar una conversación, aunque no perdía nada por intentarlo una vez, ¿o sí?

De lo contrario, sabía que él se daría cuenta que mentía al dar una excusa frente al hecho de que esperaba la aparición de Irie-kun en el elevador. Sobretodo porque sería la primera vez que estarían juntos…

O no, porque Yuuki estaba ahí.

—Buenos días, Kotoko-san. Yo pregunté primero —contestó él con una sonrisa ladina.

Él era menor, ¿por qué parecía tan listo?

—Yo… eh, estaba esperando que el ascensor estuviera libre para subir.

Mientras ella presionaba el botón otra vez, Yuuki la miró con incredulidad y solo por educación no puso los ojos en blanco. Dos veces había visto los elevadores vacíos. Sospechaba que había otra razón para que ella estuviese ahí, como ensoñación o esperar a alguien.

—Está vacío —señaló cuando las puertas se abrieron ante ellos.

—Eh, sí, vamos —musitó Kotoko entristecida por no ver a Irie-kun. Sin embargo, de no subirse a la cabina quedaría en ridículo frente al hermano menor del hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Él le dio indicación de adelantarse, con la mano que sostenía un cuaderno forrado de azul.

Apreciando el gesto caballeroso que nunca le había tocado, aunque lo veía en la televisión, ella sonrió muy feliz, y Yuuki, casi sonrojado, tuvo que desviar la mirada. Habría jurado que los ojos de ella resplandecían como su sonrisa y no sería adolescente si la atención de una joven mayor y simpática no le provocara algo.

Para Kotoko, la reacción del menor le pasó desapercibida. —¿Irás donde oji-san? —cuestionó cuando presionaba el botón para la planta de Irie-kun.

—Sí. —Ella pulsó el otro botón.

Momentos después Kotoko se animó a hablar. —¿Y qué es lo que… ¡aaah!

Ambos se sostuvieron de las paredes del elevador cuando este hizo un movimiento extraño y se detuvo, para consternación de los dos.

 _En especial de Yuuki_.

Frunciendo el ceño, porque siempre parecía atraer esa clase de situaciones y era la tercera vez que le ocurría, ella pulsó la alarma de emergencia, sin poder evitar refunfuñar hacia su fortuna.

Quería estar con un Irie en el ascensor, pero Yuuki no era el indicado. No le extrañaba; _tenía mala suerte hasta para eso_.

Habría terminado perfectamente su semana quedando atrapada con Irie-kun.

Pensó que al menos tendría compañía en lo que tardaran en arreglar el desperfecto. Yuuki-kun no parecía ser platicador, pero lograría que hablara con ella.

Lo miró a través del espejo en las paredes y como rayo volteó hacia él; por un instante, le pareció que su cara reflejaba pánico. Ahora solo parecía acalorado, pues tenía un poco de sudor en la frente.

¿El aire acondicionado había dejado de…

La boca de Kotoko se abrió en un círculo perfecto cuando la comprensión llegó a ella. Al estar en la oscuridad le pasaba algo similar por su ceguera nocturna.

—¿Tienes claustrofobia? —susurró colocándose dubitativamente a su lado, porque no tenía idea cómo tratar con eso.

Yuuki, que sabía la verdad, pero no quería parecer débil, negó. —No s-seas tonta.

Ella rió en voz baja.

—Soy graduada de la universidad, Yuuki-kun —defendió presumida en un intento de distraerlo.

Él lanzó un resoplido de desdén parecido a los de su hermano.

—¿Y qué estudiaste?

—Literatura japonesa. No reprobé ni un solo año, como los demás. Y fui la única de mi grupo de preparatoria que entró en el primer intento.

—¿Y qué haces como mensajera en la empresa?

Kotoko se encogió de hombros. —Quiero ser escritora, pero hasta no escribir mi libro…

—Entiendo. —Asintió él, mirando el rostro de la joven.

—Eres muy parecido a tu hermano. ¿Quieres ser como Irie-kun?

—¡No! —exclamó Yuuki; de pequeño lo quería, ahora se conformaba con ser su propia persona.

Además, su hermano no tendría miedo en esa situación. No sufría de claustrofobia, pues no llegaba a ese extremo… pero de niño se quedó en esas mismas circunstancias en una visita y era inevitable para él acordarse en ese momento.

—Sí, sería extraño que quisieras ser como Irie-kun —dijo Kotoko con escepticismo. Él se pasó una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor. —Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué traes ahí? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

—Aquí está la empresa de mi padre —contestó arisco.

—Bueno, sí, pero, eh, no te había visto por aquí hasta ahora. Y no has dicho qué es eso.

—Dibujos.

—¿Puedo verlos? —preguntó como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Él apretó el cuaderno a su pecho. —Son personales. —Suyo, de su hermano y su padre.

También su madre, aunque solo por entremeterse. Como en ese caso, por lo que era culpable de su actual desgracia, elucubró tragando saliva al verse en el espejo.

Ella se había adelantado al momento de mostrárselos.

—Creo que todos tenemos derecho a tener miedo —murmuró Kotoko.

—¡No tengo miedo al encierro!

—Iba a decirte que no debías tener miedo si eran malos, no iba a decírtelo —repuso ella, sonrosándolo.

—Yo… yo…

—A mí me asusta la oscuridad.

—Ése es un miedo de niños. —Yuuki tragó saliva. —¿Por qué le tienes miedo? —preguntó receloso.

—Desde pequeña, es como si me quedara ciega y siento pánico cuando estoy en un sitio oscuro. Solo mi papá lo sabe y siempre deja una lámpara encendida por si debo salir al pasillo en la noche.

Los dos permanecieron callados y Kotoko se concentró en un juego de su teléfono, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa con la pobre red y el adolescente silencioso.

Yuuki se quedó pensativo, observando de reojo a la joven de la que Naoki estaba enamorado. Era una buena persona; no una belleza como las otras mujeres que iban detrás de su hermano, pero agradable a su modo y, sobre todo, sincera. Además, era sensible.

¿Qué otra cosa esperaba de su hermano sino sentirse atraído por una buena chica? Onii-chan debía saber que la belleza externa se consumía.

Sintiendo un poco de calma por quedar en esa situación con una persona que no desdeñara su temor, miró a la cámara agradeciendo que no se escucharan sonidos. Siquiera de ese modo sería un secreto entre los dos, porque tenía el presentimiento que ella no diría nada.

Yuuki suspiró. ¿Cuánto tardarían afuera en arreglar esa cosa?

Desde fuera, Naoki miraba ceñudo la puerta de su oficina, sentado detrás de su escritorio con algo de impaciencia.

Aihara no se había aparecido todavía. Si hubiera día que ella no se presentara con correspondencia, o que faltara al trabajo, creería que era normal; sin embargo, después de una hora del horario de entrada era raro que no estuviera por ahí.

Cierto que él había llegado a trabajar más temprano de lo normal, a causa de un disparo de adrenalina de esa mañana, después de ir al gimnasio solo ocupado por la torpeza de Kotoko y nada del demasiado entusiasta pasante de abogado, cuya voz disgustaba su rutina.

Él había visto a la joven muy alegre en la mañana, por lo que no podía concluir que era algo en su persona —y estaba seguro que ella _nunca_ rechazaría su presencia—; así mismo, Kotoko dejó el gimnasio al mismo tiempo que él… tenía que ser algo después.

Tampoco podía poner la excusa de enfermedad, pues él podía quitarle el día ante una mentira de esa clase.

Y no era que se preocupara por la mensajera, es más, se trataría de un día sin percances, muy alegre… _solo que no recibía sus documentos y necesitaba trabajar en ellos._

(Eso era.)

Naoki se dijo que le daría unos minutos más de tardanza, acomodando su muy apretada corbata.

No obstante, pasó un cuarto de hora y decidió que él mismo podía ir por lo que necesitaba, pues esa irresponsable torpe debía haber cometido una tontería que le llevaba a retrasarse en sus labores. Debían restarle eso de su sueldo porque no estaba siendo efectiva; sin eficacia ni eficiencia no podía ser retribuida.

Le obligaba a estar en una situación molesta.

Con eso, se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta, que sonó al tiempo que colocaba la mano en el pomo.

Se tomó un respiro y abrió.

Un muchachito llevaba un carrito de mensajero. Lo conocía, era un becario.

Un sentimiento extraño le dio un escalofrío.

—Irie-san, lamento la tardanza. Hay dos sobres para usted.

El genio se dio cuenta del estremecimiento del becario cuando lo miró con una ceja enarcada. —¿Y Aihara? —preguntó mientras asentía para agradecerle, como si saber no fuese muy importante y se tratara de una pregunta trivial.

Se dio cuenta que fuera, en el pasillo, una serie de personas estaban congregadas ante en el elevador.

—Suponemos que Kotoko-san está en el ascensor; nos han dicho que hay personas atrapadas dentro, pues accionaron el botón de emergencia. Kotoko-san nunca falta. Dicen que ya le ha ocurrido.

Naoki arrugó ligeramente la nariz por la mirada en el rostro del muchachito y la manera en que pronunciaba el nombre de ella; pero él lo atribuyó al desagrado por una falla y a que ella fuera un imán para los problemas.

—Tengo que irme, Irie-san; tengo el doble de tareas.

El muchachito —cuyo nombre desconocía— se alejó con prontitud, y Naoki se regresó un instante para dejar los sobres en el escritorio.

Se dirigió a donde estaban las demás personas curiosas, que cuchicheaban frases sobre _Kotoko_ y su falta de fortuna… aunque le atrajeron más los comentarios que era un jovencito atractivo el que estaba dentro con ella, con quien _afortunadamente_ se veía cómoda.

Al parecer, el novio de una trabajaba en mantenimiento y había visto las imágenes de las cámaras.

Shigeo-san había descuidado mucho a su hija por su trabajo, o no le había enseñado a ser más comedida con los hombres. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que incitaba a las habladurías si se mostraba _muy amigable_ con un jovencito atractivo?

Dicho jovencito, en el ascensor, se llevó la mano a su oreja, cuestionándose si su presión estaba subiendo, porque le ardía.

Yuuki sabía que no resistiría mucho ahí dentro; y empezaba a dudar de las aptitudes de los encargados. Según recordaba, Kotoko no llevaba mucho tiempo allí y ya había pasado dos veces un incidente similar.

Sentado como estaba, volvió a observarla de reojo. Se estaba aburriendo; no quería acabar la batería de su móvil por cualquier cosa. Aparte, nunca se entretenía mucho con él.

Su acompañante, sin embargo, parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía, no apartando la vista de la pantalla.

—¡Eeeeh! ¡Me harás perder! —profirió Kotoko cuando él colocó el cuaderno entre sus ojos y el móvil.

Ella dejó el teléfono en el suelo y le miró.

—¿Me dejarás verlos? —Yuuki asintió; así, por lo menos, tendría qué hacer; buscaría conocer su opinión. Y, de paso, conviviría más con la mujer en que estaba interesado su hermano.

Kotoko abrió el cuaderno.

Yuuki se dio cuenta que su rostro era muy expresivo, aunque al ver cada dibujo se lo dijo con palabras.

—¡Yuuki-kun! ¡Eres un artista! Y uno muy bueno. ¡Me encantan! ¿Trabajarás en Pandai? ¿Sí? ¡Es estupendo!

Justo entonces el ascensor empezó a ascender de nuevo.

Kotoko, de la emoción porque no había tardado horas, abrazó a Yuuki, que hizo lo mismo.

Y lo primero que vieron en el piso de Naoki, fue a Kotoko en brazos de un castaño.

* * *

 **NA: Esto es por amor a Yuuki.**

Lástima que la reacción de Irie abarcaba más párrafos y ya era lo suficientemente largo.

El próximo capítulo estará el lunes.

Besos, Karo.

* * *

SofaAcosta: Creo que sus celos nos dan más risa cuando no se porta tan mal con Kotoko, pero igual porque no sabe qué onda con él. A mí me divierte escribirlos ja,ja. Y ya escribí la parte en que aparece Keita por primera vez.

Lilimatte: A mí me encanta cuando ellos se unen por causa de la mamá, como en la luna de miel... Es súper divertido imaginarlos en una causa "noble" como la de cupidos. Aun quedan más momentos de ellos. Y por Naoki, trato de replicar su forma infantil de comportarse cuando tiene celos, y eso que dice que se siente extraño cuando le pasa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

Watanabe temió por la vida del acompañante de Aihara en el ascensor, solo con ver, casi imperceptiblemente, la presión que Irie ponía en su mandíbula cuando este se abrió y mostró a la chica pelirroja abrazando a un joven con mucho afecto. De dicho hombre no se podía ver más que su cabellera, al darle la espalda, pero su altura prometía, pues rebasaba un poco la altura de Aihara.

Ella no le gustaba mucho, menos sabiendo que no tenía verdadera oportunidad con ella, por lo que la imagen no le perturbó, pero debía sentar terriblemente a su amigo encontrarse con Aihara muy efusiva con un hombre que no era él. Sobre todo cuando no tenía nada especial con ella.

Casi se compadeció de Irie, de no pensar más en la persona desconocida, en especial porque las puertas estaban por cerrarse de nuevo y no se separaban.

Finalmente Irie se aclaró la garganta y adelantó su mano para detener la puerta del ascensor.

Eso hizo que Aihara y el joven se desasieran del otro, ocasionando que los ojos de su amigo se abrieran de más.

—¿Yuuki? —preguntó Naoki dejando pasar el shock inicial, como la subida de temperatura en su estómago.

Suspiró y la indignación por la conducta no laboral de Kotoko mitigó. Demostraciones públicas de intimidad como las que imaginaba no podían ser permitidas para la buena imagen de la empresa.

Tratándose de quien era casi familia para ella, _sus acciones podían ser no reprendidas_. Con Yuuki no tenía es clase de interés. Hasta se sentía tonto por alguna razón.

Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se detuvieron mientras veía a su sonrosado hermano saliendo con rapidez del ascensor, como hacían las personas que querían huir de un peligro inminente.

¿Le temía a estar encerrado o ella le había dicho algo?

Kotoko, por su parte, le sonrió a todos, muchos de los que se alejaron después, y se inclinó para coger el móvil que descansaba en el suelo, sujetando con la otra mano el cuaderno de dibujos de Yuuki, quien se detuvo abruptamente ante los empleados.

—Onii-chan, hola. —Esas palabras de su hermano sirvieron para que la gente restante se desperdigara, y Naoki frunció el ceño al ver a Watanabe alejándose con una carcajada, que no sabía de dónde provenía.

 _Al menos que no se quedara a comprobar el bienestar de Kotoko significaba que sus imaginaciones pasadas eran infundadas_.

—Irie-kun —dijo Kotoko colocándose frente a los dos y él soltó la puerta del ascensor, mirando interrogante a su hermano, que parecía acalorado, apoyando su hipótesis de claustrofobia. —Yuuki-kun, gracias por dejarme ver tus dibujos. Espero que pase rápido el tiempo para que trabajes aquí. —Ella entregó el cuaderno e inclinó la cabeza. —Debo trabajar.

Ella se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el rumbo de las escaleras de seguridad.

—¡Kotoko-san, espera! —Yuuki se apresuró a donde ella estaba y Naoki deseó saber qué motivo le movía.

El Irie menor esbozó una sonrisa correspondiendo a la que le daba Kotoko, que esperaba por él espiando al mayor, del que estaba emocionada porque era la primera persona ante el ascensor en que estaba atrapada… y no parecía saber que su hermano estaba allí.

 _Irie-kun se había interesado por ella_.

¡Le importaba!

—Kotoko-san, gracias —musitó Yuuki con una reverencia—. Yo… Lamento haber dicho que temer a la oscuridad es de niños y que eres tonta.

Contenta, ella abrazó de nuevo al adolescente, que se alejó tras unos segundos, retornando al lado de su anonadado hermano, en su interior aprobando la elección que éste había hecho.

Ella era diferente, pero le gustaba para su onii-chan.

Así al menos no se sentiría tan mal metiéndose en ese asunto.

Naoki, ajeno a todo esto, tras haber visto el intercambio curioso, se preguntaba qué podría haber pasado entre los dos como para provocar la reacción de Kotoko, y también desde cuándo ambos eran tan cercanos. ¿O es que en un tiempo atrapados en el ascensor ella había esparcido su peculiar _encanto_?

Porque, ¿desde cuándo su hermano admitía abrazos? ¿Dos veces?

Eso era de lo más raro en el mundo; y de haber sido mayor habría pensado que Yuuki se interesaba por ella.

(Y solo si así fuera, le daría una de esas pláticas paternalistas sobre interesarse en jóvenes de su edad, de preferencia con más intelecto y gustos en común. Así como que no podría estar con una adulta hasta ser mayor de edad, si no quería cárcel… y que si tenía que esperar, en los años de distancia podrían pasar muchas cosas… como en decidirse por hombres de su edad. O que su _madre_ , principalmente, y su familia, podrían oponerse. Yuuki, naturalmente, le escucharía.)

Sonrió de lado e invitó a su hermano a ingresar a su oficina, mientras escuchaba su explicación de que quería mostrarle un par de dibujos nuevos.

Su familiaridad había sido producto de la amistad entre sus padres y porque Kotoko tendía a provocar lo impensable.

—Onii-chan, Kotoko-san me agrada —comentó Yuuki distrayéndose del tema un segundo.

Definitivamente, ella volvía locos a todos.

Pero aun así se encontró asintiendo a su hermano, quien sonrió cuando no lo estaba viendo.

Sí, ella le gustaba.

* * *

Kotoko logró cubrir su desliz con la nota en la siguiente ronda de entregas que dio más tarde y así terminó su jornada semanal en Pandai dejando al castaño con desagrado por el escueto contenido del mensaje… aunque suponía que se lo merecía después de botar los otros dos.

De modo que no lo desechó, incluso si no había razón de peso para conservarlo, pues un "buen día, Irie-san", provocaba nada de risa ni era un mensaje bueno.

Se lo preguntó todo el fin de semana, y el lunes, comenzando su rutina diaria, seguía sin obtener una respuesta pertinente al asunto.

Pero perdía importancia porque el pasante presumido estaba de vuelta en el gimnasio.

Como los otros días, el volumen alto con que hablaba perturbaba su rutina; alardeaba de un modo molesto y seguro que no solo a él le fastidiara que hiciese algo como eso. Los otros tres asistentes al gimnasio debían conocer su vida tanto como él; Nakagawa hacía imposible tratar de ignorarlo.

En ese momento presumía de unas vacaciones donde practicó remo en cascada con sus amigos, y Kotoko, por supuesto, parecía maravillada por la hazaña, tanto que ya había alterado su rutina al seguir en la bicicleta estática.

Él, poniendo los ojos en blanco, caminó hacia la que quedaba al costado izquierdo de Kotoko y se subió para empezar a pedalear con un ritmo algo rápido, porque sus piernas le pedían un ejercicio apresurado.

Ella pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia… o por primera vez lo disimuló muy bien.

—¿Y no marea estar en el agua que se mece? —preguntó Kotoko en medio de la plática. Tenía una expresión entre curiosa y confundida.

—No, es como cuando subes en bote; la velocidad no equipara a un barco, el movimiento del agua y la rapidez hacen que te dé mareos y náuseas —explicó su interlocutor sin detener su ejercicio, a diferencia de ella.

—Nunca he subido en bote —repuso ella con un mohín.

—¿De verdad? Tienes que probarlo, es muy agradable. Te gustará, Kotoko-san.

Naoki casi podía predecir el curso de la conversación y solo ella no se daría cuenta que la embaucaban en una cita.

¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua?

¿O es que acaso ésa era su intención?

Atento a la conversación, el castaño no se daría cuenta que sus piernas pedalearon más rápido.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Nakagawa. —¿Qué tal si te llevo a hacerlo? Te gustará la experiencia. Pero… aquí en la ciudad no conozco lugar; yo lo hice en otra región.

Naoki, sin embargo, conocía el sitio perfecto y no le molestaría compartirlo.

Kotoko, entretanto, bajó los hombros desanimada por perderse esa experiencia. No había tenido muchas vacaciones por el trabajo de su padre y las clases de verano, así que había disfrutado muy poco.

—Mi madre llevaba a mi hermano al parque Inogashira. —Escuchó a su lado, de parte de Irie-kun.

Lo miró; sorprendida de que estuviera junto a ella, concentrada como estaba en la plática con Taketo-kun. Buscó en su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que él había hecho sus ejercicios muy rápido, pues ella aún tenía cinco minutos de bicicleta.

Debía tener mucha energía esa mañana.

Se emocionó por tenerlo a su lado, reprendiéndose también por haberse despistado ese día. Su razón principal para unirse al gimnasio era convivir con él y en la primera oportunidad, no la aprovechaba.

—¿El parque Inogashira? —le preguntó con una sonrisa y él asintió, informándole cerca de qué estación se encontraba, y cómo llegar al lugar.

—Pues podemos ir, ¿qué te parece este sábado al mediodía, Kotoko-san? —intervino Takendo—. Por cierto, gracias por el dato, Irie-san. No había escuchado hablar de ello.

Celebraba la primera oportunidad de salir con Kotoko.

Ella asintió y buscó el rostro de Irie-kun. —¿Quieres venir también, Irie-kun? Será divertido.

Internamente, Naoki se carcajeó, mientras Takendo gemía de frustración, que disimuló con una sonrisa. El castaño casi se vio tentado de aceptar solo para entretenerse un rato… pero cuando los dos conocieran la leyenda del parque sobre los amantes, el pasante perdería toda su emoción respecto a ella, que insistiría en subir, si es que se enteraba antes de hacerlo.

Podía imaginarla diciendo: "¿Los amantes que suben aquí romperán o nunca estarán juntos? Qué bueno que tú y yo solo somos amigos, Taketo-kun."

Era una leyenda estúpida, que él no creía, aunque otras personas sí.

Haciendo eso, ella podría comenzar a buscarse otro tipo que no lo dejara en ridículo.

O mejor aún, mantenerse alejada de los…

—No —respondió más para acallar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué le importaba si se acercaba a los hombres?

—Podemos vernos en la estación y tú nos guías. ¿Verdad, Taketo-kun? Será mejor.

—Suena como un buen plan, no querremos perdernos —acotó el pelinegro contagiado por la expresión entusiasta de Kotoko. Se resignó a que esa oportunidad romántica sería desaprovechada; pero al final podía sugerir acompañarla a casa y excusarse con hambre para invitarla a comer, y luego pedirle una cita formal, para demostrarle a Matsumoto que atraía a chicas buenas. —¿Qué tal si nos das tu número y quedamos de acuerdo?

Kotoko casi saltó a la posibilidad de tener ese dato de Irie-kun, más cuando lo vio suspirar y asentir en acuerdo. ¡Lo vería también el siguiente sábado!

Por su parte, Naoki se preguntó por qué no fue más tajante con su oposición… a la vez que una inquietante duda empezaba a formarse en su mente.

¿Y Takendo? Él se dio cuenta de cómo pintaban en realidad las cosas.

* * *

 **NA: Alguien tocará el violín, ¿o no?**

Ja,ja, ese Irie puede jugar sucio. Yuuki se salvó por poquito de enfrentar su ira.

Ay, pero nada más de imaginar las piernas que conseguirá por pedalear así.

El próximo capítulo estará el jueves. Y les puedo asegurar que les gustará.

Un gran abrazo para ustedes.

 ** _Karo._**

* * *

caro: Ja,ja, el hermano se libra por poco, y pues Naoki ya tendría planeado qué hacer; aprovecharía que Yuuki le hace caso XD


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

El miércoles amaneció nublado.

En la previsión del clima anunciaron que podría llover, si la humedad incrementaba más tarde. Consecuentemente, Noriko salió de casa con impermeable y paraguas en mano, y el equipo protector de su cámara para no dañarlo con el agua.

Era el día de la semana en que iba a recoger las copias de los videos de seguridad del gimnasio en que salían su hijo y futura nuera, que su amigo le proveía porque atraía a mucha gente nueva cada semana, aumentando su popularidad y el dinero en su bolsillo. Se trataba de un trato conveniente para los dos. Ella satisfacía sus "ideas casamenteras" como él le decía, y el otro se beneficiaba por algo inofensivo, pues solo seleccionaba aquellas donde salían los jóvenes.

(No podía hacer nada con Nakagawa, pero confiaba en Irie-san para cuidar ese material.)

Era un acuerdo estrictamente confidencial, por lo que ella asistía en las horas donde nadie podía sospechar de ella; sin embargo, esa mañana Noriko había despertado muy temprano para hacerlo a primera hora y no más tarde, ya que quería ver a Kotoko cuando saliera y saludarla.

Aparte de los mensajes que compartían diariamente, no había tenido la oportunidad de reunirse con ella en más de dos semanas, y la mujer Irie estaba comenzando a sentirse deprimida por no abrazarla como debía. En muy poco tiempo esa jovencita se había ganado un lugar preciado en su corazón y no verla le estaba pasando factura. Además que era la única que recibía sus abrazos.

A la salida del establecimiento se dio cuenta que la lluvia ya caía, por lo que se puso su impermeable y abrió el paraguas para esperar a Kotoko al otro lado, no pasara que su hijo la viera ahí; atraería atención innecesaria si así fuese.

Veía su reloj por segunda ocasión cuando Naoki salió, sin paraguas.

—Onii-chan, desde que vives solo te cuidas menos. —Ahí estaba la prueba de lo importante que era estar bajo el amparo de una madre, ni su muy concienzudo hijo veía por su salud.

Ella arrugó la boca y estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle, pero él accionó su coche estacionado cerca y se detuvo a tiempo.

—Naoki no es tan inconsciente —resolló.

Él entraba al coche en el momento que ella vio a Kotoko, que iba acompañada por el _sonriente_ , _entrometido_ y _guapo musculitos_.

Solo el joven llevaba un paraguas, mientras que su futura nuera carecía de uno en su mano.

Se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar su risa al percatarse que Naoki no se iba y su cabeza parecía ladeada hacia los otros dos.

Cerró su paraguas y se acomodó el gorrito del impermeable, a la vez que buscaba su cámara.

Corrió a ocultarse detrás de una caseta telefónica para tomar fotos con el zoom, sin perder detalle de que Kotoko negaba con la cabeza a su compañero.

—Vamos onii-chan, dile que la llevarás a casa —rogó entre dientes Noriko, sin perder la vista de lo ocurría del otro lado.

 _Era la oportunidad de Naoki de marcar su posición_.

La mujer suspiró ante la insistencia del muchacho, que parecía muy caballero.

—No te preocupes, Taketo-kun —decía la pelirroja apenada, del otro lado, agitando sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

—Vivo cerca, toma mi paraguas.

—De verdad que no, cogeré un taxi. Muchas gracias. —Ella inclinó la cabeza dos o tres veces. —Llegarás tarde a tu trabajo y estás en un caso importante. Olvídate de mí.

Pensando que era una indirecta, Takendo perdió su sonrisa. Hiciera lo que hiciera, Kotoko parecía preferir a Irie-san; no obstante, le sorprendía lo poco herido que se sentía y lo más preocupado que se encontraba de un reproche por la tardanza.

Un Infiniti negro se detuvo ante ellos y la ventanilla del copiloto descendió para dejarles ver a Irie en el volante.

Una sonrisa diferente a las que le daba bailó en el rostro de Kotoko y Takendo suspiró.

Kotoko contuvo su excitación escuchando a Irie-kun preguntar si les quedaba de camino a la dirección en que se dirigía.

—No, Irie-san —contestó Takendo con una mirada ceñuda a su muñeca. —Debo irme; o recibiré una reprimenda. Buen día a los dos.

Ella lo vio extrañada por su respuesta abrupta y suspiró.

El castaño hizo una mueca a esa acción, muy imperceptible.

—¿Vas a subir? —Prácticamente espetó Naoki.

Kotoko brincó y tembló internamente, porque no vivía cerca y él descubriría que se había inscrito a un gimnasio lejos de su casa para verlo.

—Yo…

—Te llevaré a casa… mi madre me matará si se entera que estábamos en el mismo sitio y no te auxilié. Sube, que se hace tarde —dijo Irie-kun en un tono que no admitía a réplicas.

Tragando saliva, ella cumplió su orden y se subió muy tiesa al coche de un olor de madera. Estaba nerviosa porque él era un genio y sumaría dos más dos rápidamente.

—Dirección —ordenó Naoki, reprendiéndose por haberse metido en ello.

 _Mejor habría permitido que Nakagawa le diera su paraguas_.

—Puedes llevarme al restaurante de papá, o a un sitio de taxis —musitó Kotoko y él la miró ceñudo.

El corazón de Kotoko estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho e incómoda desvió la mirada.

—Me estás haciendo perder tiempo.

Como si la suerte le sonriera, ella recordó que Satomi vivía por el lugar que dijo él y, además, tenía un duplicado de sus llaves.

Naoki asintió cuando recibió la información y se puso en marcha a aquel sitio. Casi detrás de él, su madre cogía un taxi y pedía que lo siguieran, muy contenta.

Mientras, ya más tranquila, Kotoko se sintió relajada y disfrutó de la comodidad del asiento en que se encontraba, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo, luchando por no cerrar los ojos con el movimiento que la arrullaba.

Tal vez fue eso, o una coincidencia, pero ella pensó en el hecho de que viviera muy lejos del gimnasio, asociándolo al agotamiento. Con el trabajo, las vueltas, ejercitarse, y madrugar, no estaba el cien… aunque podía fingir muy bien.

¿Estaba bien sacrificar las horas del sueño que amaba, por él?

Ya le había gustado el ejercicio, porque tenía menos accidentes por la energía quemada, y le gustaba más su cuerpo, pero…

—Hemos llegado.

Ella pestañeó y asintió desabrochando el cinturón.

—El sábado no iré —anunció Naoki con evidente mal humor.

Si no hubiese mantenido su concentración en el otro tema, Kotoko habría saltado. En su lugar, se encogió de hombros, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño sin ser visto. —Está bien, le diré a Taketo-kun. Hasta más tarde, Irie-kun.

Él, desconcertado, como perturbado por alguna razón, asintió. La vio bajar de su coche y correr hacia el portal del edificio, sacando un gran juego de llaves, de las que probó dos veces —casi haciéndolo reír—, antes de ingresar.

Naoki tamborileó sus dedos en el volante con un escalofrío al nivel de su estómago, al que dirigió su mirada ceñuda un segundo. Al alzarla y mirar el edificio, alcanzó a ver cómo su madre se acercaba a éste y aprovechaba a entrar cuando uno de sus habitantes salía de él.

* * *

Noriko, ya al interior del edificio de apartamentos, caminó encantada hacia la joven parada cerca de la puerta.

—¡Kotoko-chan!

La aludida lanzó un chillido y cayó al suelo de golpe, asustada.

Con una mano en el pecho, elevó el rostro. —¡Oba-san! Hola. Buenos días.

—¿Qué haces aquí? He visto que has bajado del coche de mi hijo. ¿Te has mudado y no me lo has dicho? —preguntó con dramatismo la mayor, sintiéndose herida. Además, se daba cuenta que Kotoko estaba un poco ida.

—¡No, no, oba-san! No vivo aquí. ¿Estaba siguiéndonos?

Noriko hizo un ademán quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Andaba por aquí, vi el coche de Naoki y luego a ti bajando de él, me entró curiosidad —dijo como excusa, apretando el bolso donde tenía su cámara. —¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Has salido del gimnasio y Naoki te trajo por la lluvia? ¿No vives…

Kotoko se sonrojó, combinando con su blusa deportiva roja.

—Este el edificio donde vive una amiga. Mi casa queda lejos; no quería que Irie-kun lo supiera. Tengo que irme o no llegaré a mi hora de entrada a Pandai.

—Lo entiendo, ¡qué lista eres, Kotoko-chan! Te acompaño.

La pelirroja asintió y llegó a la puerta, aceptando el paraguas que le ofrecía la señora Irie, para utilizarlo en el exterior, donde lo abrió.

Naoki, que no se había alejado mucho del edificio, por un extraño presentimiento que le atenazó por el rostro de Kotoko y por ver entrar a su madre al mismo lugar, se incorporó en el asiento de su automóvil, frunciendo el ceño al ver que ambas mujeres salían del edificio —Kotoko con las mismas ropas— y paraban un taxi, al que abordaron con rapidez.

Automáticamente su mano dio a la palanca de cambios, que apretó con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, como lo que estaba haciendo.

 _No las iba a seguir_ , ya hasta había perdido mucho tiempo allí donde estaba. De modo que hizo andar de nuevo su coche en dirección a su casa, porque no iba a llegar tarde al trabajo.

A pesar de eso, no se quitó la sensación de que algo sospechoso estaba ocurriendo.

Si las hubiera seguido, habría aumentado su atención en el asunto, y las dos mujeres que más tarde apeaban del taxi en donde vivían Kotoko y su padre no podrían estar tan tranquilas, ni riendo.

Pero la primera en dejar de hacerlo fue la menor.

—¿Qué pasa, Kotoko-chan? —preguntó Noriko observando atentamente a la muchacha. —¿Es porque aquí ya no llueve aquí?

Kotoko negó y señaló a un muchacho de cabellos largos y negros dirigiéndose a la casa de Yoshida-san. Él sostenía dos cajas con el aspecto que tenían cuando alguien se mudaba.

—¿Hay algo con él? —quiso saber la mayor sintiendo aprensión. Ella no podía interesarse por otro chico cuando a Naoki le gustaba.

—Yoshida-san nunca tiene vis…

Ambas mujeres gritaron cuando un conductor en moto pasó rápido a su lado, salpicándolas con el agua de un charco en la calle.

—¡Maleducado! —vociferó Noriko enojada, a pesar de no ser afectada por el agua, como Kotoko, quien goteaba y refunfuñaba.

—¿Están bien?

Kotoko y Noriko se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse de frente con el muchacho de cabellos largos, dueño de una voz cálida. Las dos parpadearon y sonrieron ante su expresión amable.

—Hay personas que no deberían conducir —expresó él negando con la cabeza—. Si no viven cerca, puedo buscar unas toallas entre mis pertenencias y conseguir un poco de té para ustedes; no quiero que enfermen.

—Yo estoy bien, mi ropa es impermeable, pero Kotoko-chan no. Gracias, muchacho, vamos a esta casa —señaló con afabilidad Noriko.

—¿Eres familiar de Yoshida-san? —intervino Kotoko.

El muchacho agitó su cabeza y señaló una serie de cajas apiladas en la acera.

—No, estoy mudándome. ¿Entonces seremos vecinos? —Kotoko asintió—. Soy Kamogari Keita, un placer.

—Aihara Kotoko.

—Irie Noriko.

—No sabía que Yoshida-san tenía planes de mudarse.

Keita se encogió de hombros. —El hombre de la inmobiliaria me dijo que la última dueña dejó libre la casa para mudarse con una amiga suya, cerca de la playa. Este sitio era un poco grande para ella, aparentemente.

Kotoko bajó la mirada, entristecida. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que la señora se iba? ¿Es que estaba tan distraída? No se pudo ni despedir de ella. Es cierto que la anciana se pasaba reclamándole sus tropiezos, y no era muy amigable, pero se debía a que su familia nunca le visitaba.

Al menos tenía una amiga cercana con la que iba a vivir.

—Keita-kun, un día de lluvia no es el mejor día para mudarse —comentó Noriko.

Él asintió con expresión compungida. —Hoy no parece un buen día para terminar mi mudanza, pero pronto regresaré a la universidad y pedí permiso en mi trabajo de verano.

Noriko rió, aunque en el fondo estaba dispuesta a conocer más del nuevo vecino de Kotoko-chan, ya que debía estar atenta a un joven viviendo cerca de una chica cuyo padre trabajaba casi todo el tiempo.

—Debes necesitar ayuda. Es una lástima que Kotoko-chan tenga que trabajar, pero yo puedo ayudarte, Keita-kun.

—Sería muy amable, Irie-san, pero no quiero molestarla, usted, como su hija, debe tener obligaciones.

—¡Mi hija! —Ella soltó una risa animada. —Eres encantador, yo más quisiera que lo fuese. _Aunque está a punto de ser mi nuera._

—¡Oba-san! —exclamó Kotoko toda sonrojada, volviendo a la realidad.

—¿No es su hija? Yo pensé que el apellido diferente era porque estaba casada… pero te deseo lo mejor en tu próximo matrimonio, Aihara-san. Es muy bueno que tengas amena relación con tu suegra, es de mucha ayuda.

—Kamogari-san, eso no. Oba-san, yo no… Irie-kun y yo…

—Kotoko-chan, él se resiste pero ya lo hará. —Noriko rió emocionada, mas se dio cuenta de la mirada especulativa del muchacho. —Keita-kun, ¿puedes creer que mi hijo le huye al matrimonio y el compromiso? Si no se anima dejará ir a una joya. Ella hasta participó en el comedor comunitario de la universidad, que apoyaba a personas en condiciones lamentables. Si mi hijo no se convence de las bondades del matrimonio, la perderá, aunque la quiera.

Los ojos oscuros de Keita se iluminaron. —El matrimonio es un asunto importante, señora, tal vez su hijo lo está considerando por eso. El matrimonio es cuando dos personas que se quieren se comprometen para estar juntas toda la vida y depositar la confianza en su pareja para enfrentar las dificultades que se pongan en su camino, apoyándose mutuamente y buscando lo mejor para el otro. Una relación que debe sostenerse en el respeto, el afecto y la felicidad compartida.

Kotoko y Noriko lo miraron con idénticas sonrisas conmovidas.

—Lo que has dicho es hermoso, Keita-kun.

El muchacho se mostró abochornado.

—Es un tema que me apasiona, señora.

—Mi hijo necesita un amigo como tú —aseveró Noriko aprobando al muchacho. Si no tuviera a Kotoko en mente para Naoki, le habría aconsejado un chico de corazón bueno como él. —¡Y qué afortunada la chica que se case contigo!

Un sonrojo mayor azoró el rostro de Keita.

—¡Oh! Kotoko, se te hará tarde —recordó Noriko.

—Sí. —Ella inclinó la cabeza. —Mucho gusto, Kamogari-san. Nos estaremos viendo.

—Así es, Aihara-san. Buen día laboral.

Noriko le entregó a Kotoko el almuerzo que preparó. —Lo he hecho especialmente para ti, Kotoko-chan.

—¡Gracias, oba-san! —exclamó la joven abrazándola, antes de ir a su casa.

La mayor sonrió contemplándola y se volvió a Keita, quien tenía una mirada gentil en el rostro.

—Te ayudo —dijo caminando hacia las cajas, escuchando a sus espaldas su suspiro resignado. —Dime, Keita-kun, ¿qué estudias? —cuestionó ocultando una sonrisa taimada.

Hablar de las virtudes del nuevo vecino podía servirle en el futuro.

* * *

 **NA: Ja, ja, el personaje más aclamado ha aparecido.**

¡Y es el vecino!

En este capítulo espero que me indiquen si se comprendió todo, porque intervinieron cuatro personas en la primera parte y no quise usar mucho Noriko-Naoki-Takendo-Kotoko.

Por otra parte, ya pueden ver que Kotoko se da cuenta de cosas fuera de lugar con la gran atención que pone a Irie-kun. Y él, con su molestia a que ella no hablara en el camino (pero no lo puse en el capítulo), le salió mal decir que no iría a la "no-cita", pues ella ni se inmutó.

Lo que respecta a la actualización; si puedo publico el sábado, de no ser así quedará para el domingo. :D

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Lilimatte: Ja,ja, Yuuki lo amo siempre, y esta vez funcionó para que Irie la pasara mal, cosa que disfrutamos más. Me encanta que tú utilizaste en caso de que acepte. Supones bien. Y ya verás qué pasará :D


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

* * *

El jueves, Kotoko decidió faltar al gimnasio.

No lo hizo especialmente por _eso_ que le perturbaba, ni se quedó dormida. Deliberadamente se ausentó para hacer una comida de agradecimiento a Irie-kun, por el día anterior.

Sus habilidades no eran muy buenas en la cocina, una vergüenza siendo su padre chef, pero se defendía lo suficiente con lo poco que había podido aprender gracias a la ayuda de Kin-chan en el momento en que más lo necesitaba. De no ser así, no se habría atrevido a preparar cualquier cosa para un hombre exigente como Irie-kun, cuando eso era lo mejor que podía hacer para darle las gracias.

Se esmeró en el almuerzo como en el pasado y colocaba unas algas en el arroz, como sonrisas, cuando su padre se asomó en la cocina, frotándose un ojo con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo un zapato.

—Eres tú —dijo él, suspirando aliviado.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer con ese zapato, papá? —preguntó ella con gracia, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—A esta hora no estás aquí, Kotoko —se justificó el mayor, un poco sonrosado y ya más despierto—, había mucho ruido y pensé que habría un ladrón.

Kotoko rió, porque ella habría hecho lo mismo. —Pero esta es una zona no muy opulenta, ningún ladrón querría meterse en las casas de por aquí —razonó para sí, aumentando el rubor de Shigeo, quien se acercó a ella observando su cocina con ojo avizor.

—¿Tendrás tiempo de limpiar?

Ella asintió dando los últimos toques a su almuerzo ante la mirada atenta de su progenitor.

—¿Para quién es? Yo he dejado tu comida preparada anoche —musitó él curioso. —¿Tienes un enamorado en uno de tus trabajos? O… nuestro nuevo vecino, ese que no conozco… y que vive solo… eh, ¿te _agradó_?

—No. Kagamori-san es amable, pero… Es para Irie-kun —informó Kotoko sin alzar la mirada, sintiendo su rostro calentarse. —Ayer me llevó en su coche a un sitio porque estaba lloviendo, y es mi modo de agradecerlo.

—Muy considerado de su parte, haces bien en demostrarle que apreciaste su gesto. Iri-chan tiene un buen hijo.

Su hija coincidió asintiendo. —Los dos lo son; el otro día me quedé atrapada en el ascensor con Yuuki-kun y pude platicar con él. Al llegar a grande será exitoso como Irie-kun.

Shigeo escuchó la admiración en su voz y contempló el esmero que plasmaba en sus acciones, aunque no había nada en que ella pusiera su objetivo y lo hiciera sin gran determinación y esfuerzo. Sin embargo, le pareció que esa vez excedía a otras ocasiones.

—¿Te interesa Naoki-kun, Kotoko? —cuestionó apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla de cocina.

La aludida se sonrojó de sobremanera, con las manos temblorosas.

—Él… yo… —balbuceó dejando caer la tapa de la caja de obento.

Shigeo suspiró. —Tu reacción me lo dice todo —manifestó encogiendo los hombros. —Es un buen muchacho, y aunque le tenga estima a Kinnosuke, es mejor opción para ti… Una persona más seria.

—¿Te gustaría que estuviera con él, papá? —Kotoko formuló la pregunta con algo de ilusión.

—No te estoy diciendo que lo estés, pero también sería agradable, no voy a mentirte. Es el hijo de mi mejor amigo y así seríamos familia, pero yo no te obligaré a amarlo, quiero que tú seas feliz con la persona que tú escojas, sin importar qué piense yo. Deja que tu corazón te guíe. Solamente espero que esa persona sepa valorarte con tus virtudes y defectos… cuando un hombre lo haga, será el indicado. A ese hombre le daré gustoso mi aprobación y bendición.

 _Valorar sus virtudes y defectos_ , repitió Kotoko en su cabeza.

¿Irie-kun lo haría?

Él carraspeó. —Aprovechando que estamos juntos y tenemos tiempo, quería hablar contigo de otra cosa.

—Sí, dime —pidió Kotoko llevando las cosas al fregadero.

—Me inquieta que estés regresando muy tarde. ¿No es suficiente el empleo en Pandai? Y sabes que con mis ganancias del restaurante es suficiente para los dos, no necesitas tener dos empleos. Además, trabajas tanto y ser mesera ni siquiera es lo que te gusta. ¿Qué pasa con la novela que querías escribir? ¿O los niños con los que querías trabajar?

Kotoko quitó el jabón del sartén con una arruga en la frente. Tenía algo de tiempo sin pensar en su novela inconclusa.

—Yo no quiero trabajar con niños, papá. Solo apoyar a Hasegawa-san como hacía antes. Y mi libro… creo que no he tenido inspiración para seguir escribiéndolo.

—Dicen que eso pasa, pero ten en mente esto. No quiero que solo trabajes, tampoco sales con tus amigas.

—Jinko y Satomi están en su último año de la universidad —recordó Kotoko—. Pero lo tendré en cuenta, gracias papá.

—Si no me hubieses dicho que estás interesada en Naoki-kun, hasta te habría recordado que pronto cumplirás veinticuatro y el tiempo se pasa rápido si quieres tener hijos.

Ella se sonrojó de raíz, que solo fue capaz de mover la cabeza de arriba abajo mecánicamente.

—También, si Naoki-kun no te hace caso, no te centres solo en él, hay muchos jóvenes allí afuera. Tu madre no fue la primera mujer de la que me enamoré, pero sí la última.

Kotoko se volvió a él, pensativa, y caminó hacia donde él estaba; su padre tenía una mirada melancólica.

—Papá, ¿nunca has querido volver a…

Los ojos de su padre se iluminaron. —Me lo planteé cuando entraste a la adolescencia y fue muy difícil para ti por no tener una figura femenina… pero no me atreví. Mi corazón solo puede pertenecerle a ella, Kotoko; ninguna otra mujer me podrá dar lo que mi Etsuko me dio; y aunque se fue, me dejó a alguien con quien puedo recordarla cada vez que la veo.

—¿Y si yo me casara? No quiero que vivas solo, de hecho, te querría cerca, pero, ¿no crees que te faltaría alguien para acompañarte?

Ella se refería igual a que estar pendiente suyo le había robado oportunidades.

—No, lo he pensado también. Cuando la tarea de cuidarte sea para tu esposo, me quedará el restaurante. No necesito a otra mujer, ni la quiero.

Kotoko sonrió y los dos se quedaron contemplando la fotografía de Etsuko Aihara en la habitación contigua.

¿Y si Irie-kun era para ella lo que su madre a su padre?

De ser así, nunca podría ser feliz con otra persona, o no podría hacer su vida con alguien más, como pasaba con su padre.

 _¿Pero si no lo era?_

Agitando su cabeza, compuso una sonrisa en su rostro para terminar de alistarse. Todavía no había confesado sus sentimientos y él no la había rechazado, de manera que quedaban esperanzas para ella.

¿Tal vez era tiempo de decirle lo que sentía?

Nueve años era mucho para guardarse sus sentimientos hacia él… Si los confesaba, podía llevarse la sorpresa que él le diera una oportunidad. O que él no sintiera ni solo un poco de interés por ella, a pesar de lo mucho que ella se había acercado a su vida, como aconsejó su madre.

Tenía miedo de que Irie-kun no aceptara, obligándola a rendirse. ¿Qué sería de su vida si eso ocurriera? Una gran parte de ella estaba dedicada a él.

¿Dónde quedaría ella?

Aunque también sería mejor no tenerlo a escondidas y… si él no se interesaba… dar por terminadas sus ilusiones hacia Irie-kun, para buscar a alguien con quien ser feliz.

Incluso si dolía.

 _Tu madre no fue la primera mujer de la que me enamoré, pero sí la última._

* * *

Naoki, que sentía un temblor en su pierna derecha, miraba el reloj de su muñeca tratando de combatir la curiosidad que seguía allí después de una mañana sin Kotoko en el gimnasio.

Por extraño que fuese, hizo lo posible por salir lo más pronto de allí, porque no se sentía cómodo. Lo quisiera o no, ya se había acostumbrado a encontrársela en la semana.

Y, con su inclinación por los accidentes, le pasó por la cabeza que algún percance pudo haber tenido en el camino.

Tenía que admitir que cuando una persona constante, no cumplía con su horario, era curioso.

 _Solo curioso_.

El castaño podría seguir engañándose lo que quisiera, pero cuando llamaron a la puerta de su oficina su pierna terminó su inquietud.

—Adelante.

—Buenos días, Irie-kun —le saludó Kotoko, con apariencia muy saludable.

Él arrugó el entrecejo, porque la pregunta entrometida para zanjar su curiosidad pugnaba por salir de su boca, recordándole la duda de comienzos de semana.

—Esta mañana hay tres sobres. —Naoki le miró las manos que rápido dieron con sus documentos; sonrió irónico al darse cuenta que ya parecía llevar un orden en eso.

Asintió al recibirlos y los colocó en su escritorio. De algún modo, a diferencia de otras veces, no le interesaba mucho abrirlos al primer momento. En su lugar, siguió con sus ojos puestos en ella.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó enarcando una ceja, al verla dubitativa, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

Recordó que ya no tendía a perderse en las nubes al estar en su oficina y, con sorpresa, asimiló que, el que lo llegara a hacer en ese momento, sería diferente… no tan molesto. Claro que se debía a que le faltó en qué divertirse por la mañana.

 _Lo que le hizo volver la curiosidad de su ausencia._

Ella aumentó la calidez en su sonrisa.

—Ayer no te di las gracias, Irie-kun. He traído un almuerzo para ti por haberme llevado en tu coche. —La vio inclinarse a la parte baja del carrito, donde había un paquete envuelto en tela morada, al que antes no dio interés.

Pero de algo más se percató y fue que el gimnasio le estaba sirviendo, o su…

Sonó una alarma en su cabeza y se enderezó apretando los dientes. _Se trataba de Kotoko Aihara._

Ella colocó el paquete en el escritorio con sumo cuidado.

Intrigado, y para apartar su cabeza del inquietante tema, él deshizo el nudo y abrió la caja de obento, pestañeando al encontrarse una comida llena de caras sonrientes.

—¿Lo cocinaste tú? —No pudo evitar preguntar, sobre todo para corroborar que oji-san no hacía ridiculeces.

Kotoko se sonrojó ante su mirada. —Esta mañana lo he hecho. —Al ver su mirada escéptica, ella continuó—: Aunque parezca para niños, sabe bien. Lo probé. Es solo que me acostumbré a hacerlo así. No soy tan mala en todo, ya no; es una historia curiosa. Mi papá dijo que necesitaba una verdadera motivación para aprender, porque hasta la universidad no sabía cocinar. Todo me salía mal… y como mi papá es chef, no lo necesitaba; pero en la universidad, con mi club, nos acercamos a niños y niñas en orfanatos y les llevamos comidas, por lo que me esforcé en aprender algo. —Ella alzó un puño. —Puse todas mis ganas y aprendí por ellos… Al principio se me quemaba la comida o le agregaba mucha sal, pero fui mejorando hasta hacer algo respetable. Kin-chan fue quien más soportó con mis errores, pero me ayudó bastante… Él se convirtió recientemente en chef, fue aprendiz de mi pa…

—No necesito escuchar de tu vida, Aihara —interrumpió él en forma parca.

Ya había aclarado el asunto de la mañana, y ahora sabía más sobre ese Kinnosuke.

—Es cierto, lo siento, Irie-kun.

Él suspiró y tapó la comida. Casi era coincidencia que ese día no tuviera almuerzo.

—Gracias —expresó a duras penas.

Kotoko volvió a sonreír de modo resplandeciente y bajó la mirada al escritorio para ver cómo lo guardaba en un cajón; por tanto, alcanzó a ver otras cosas.

—A las personas no le gustó mucho ese manga. —Ella apuntó al trabajo que tenía en el escritorio. —Se vendió porque había curiosidad sobre su final, pero no convenció… pocos querrían jugarlo. Probablemente sería…

Ella se cubrió la boca con las dos manos al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir frente a él, que imaginaba casi lo mismo que había pensado.

—Continúa.

—Yo, eh… Un fracaso… solo el que no conozca la historia…

Naoki, que a falta de buenas novedades para el siguiente verano quería optar por ése, resopló.

—Pero sé que cualquier cosa que Irie-kun desee hacer será un éxito —trató de componer Kotoko.

—No sigas —indicó él. —Son trabajos que estoy contemplando.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín, pensando que tal vez podía ayudar a una amiga… él estaba ponderando, ¿no?

—Oh, bueno, este… Sarii-san tenía algo bueno… que Mori-san no consideró importante y…

—¿Sarii-san? —inquirió él.

—Ozawa Sarii-san, de programación. Supe que a ella le gusta hacer trabajos a mano un día que estaba en el comedor dibujando… pero se lo mostró a Mori-san y él le dijo que ella no debía distraerse con eso. Tal vez es porque no sigue la idea tradicionalista e interesaría más a mujeres… no es algo que se vea mucho en Pandai, y no es que sea malo lo que hace la empresa, es muy bue…

—Ya he escuchado suficiente —dijo Naoki.

Ella asintió y cogió el carrito apresurada.

—Ya me voy.

Él la observó salir recargado cómodamente en su silla, preguntándose por qué ella era capaz de sorprenderlo.

Como otras veces, el genio detuvo su pensar antes de meterse "donde no debía" y dirigió una mirada a su cajón, donde estaba el paquete que le había dado la joven mensajera momentos atrás. Nadie más habría podido ver el asomo de una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, antes de ponerse a buscar el nombre Ozawa entre los registros que tenía de la empresa.

¿Por qué ella no cesaba de hacer cosas como ésa?, se cuestionaba.

* * *

 **NA: Que Kotoko cocinara no se lo esperaban, eh.**

Digo, si en la historia mejora tantito porque se esfuerza por su Irie-kun, imagino que con una meta muy, muy importante, se pondría las pilas como acostumbra en esos eventos. Y, si echan bien el ojo, se darán cuenta que tiene relación a otra cosa que ya mencioné en otro capítulo.

En fin, saquen sus propias conclusiones respecto al capítulo, y esperen el próximo para el miércoles, que será el paseo en bote :D

 ** _Abrazos fuertes, Karo._**

* * *

Lilimatte: Ja,ja, Keita pone las cosas emocionantes, y tiene la ventaja de vivir justo al lado. A veces los vecinos son peligrosos, más si son como él, que Noriko lo sabe. Ay, qué risa, esa mujer es difícil pero graciosa de escribir, a veces siento que me paso por su atrevimiento… pero quien espía en la luna de miel se merece mi atención. Gracias a ti por comentar :)

caro: Qué bueno. ¿Confundido? No sé a qué aspecto; pero ya sabes que Keita es un buen recurso para Irie, siendo todo lo que él no es… digo.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

* * *

Independientemente de que Irie-kun no estaría presente en el parque, Kotoko se hallaba expectante por la ocasión, y sonreía recostada en su cama, tan excitada que no podía conciliar el sueño todavía.

Como correspondía con ella, la noche anterior había soñado que él asistía y le enseñaba a remar sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas, mientras Taketo-kun les filmaba; pero en la mañana había recordado su negativa y había puesto sus ánimos en pasarla bien con su amigo, en especial porque éste parecía estresado con un caso importante y necesitaba distracción.

Se preguntaba cómo alguien lindo y simpático como él no tenía novia; quizá era porque estaba en comienzos de su carrera laboral, que lo mantenía ocupado. O tal vez estaba muy interesado en esa compañera de trabajo—también de universidad—que salía a relucir mucho en sus pláticas, que estaba seguro que le odiaba… y según él compartía el sentimiento.

 _Pero si lo hacía, la mencionaba mucho_.

En casi todas sus conversaciones la tenía en cuenta, que hasta se animó a hacer eso de la cascada por unas vacaciones que ella tuvo y le presumió de lo intrépida que era.

Kotoko consideraba que sería muy lindo que ambos terminaran juntos. Le encantaban esas historias donde el odio y el amor estaban muy entrelazados. Aparte él era agradable, por eso le fascinaba oír los relatos de Taketo-kun, ya que le daba muy buen material para alimentar sus ideales románticos.

(Y con ese afán, no se daba cuenta que su amor se imaginaba otras cosas, pasando por alto la mención de la joven.)

Un suspiro se escapó de su boca. Guardaba la esperanza que la historia tuviera un buen final, como la suya con Irie-kun debía tener.

Agitando su cabeza para no empezar a fantasear a esa hora —cuando ya había pasado su revisión de perfil y era tiempo de dormir—, ella se incorporó al recordar lo que no había hecho antes de acostarse.

Alargó la mano y cogió su móvil de la mesa de noche, que tardó en desbloquearse con su acostumbrada lentitud. Antes de abrir el navegador reparó en que quedaba poco de batería, por lo que gimió y se levantó de la cama para ir a donde tenía su cargador.

Hizo una mueca al ver el cable desgastado, que tuvo que desenredar.

Cuando lo tuvo conectado, buscó el pronóstico del tiempo al día siguiente y sonrió al ver el gran sol y una temperatura agradable.

Realizó una captura de pantalla y presionó el botón para compartirlo en su página.

(En su emoción, la pelirroja no se fijó que el símbolo de la batería cargándose no estaba.)

Mientras su publicación cargaba, en otro lugar de la ciudad, precisamente en el apartamento de Naoki, su dueño tampoco dormía. Algo que sorprendía.

Según él, por algún motivo se sentía intranquilo y se encontraba frente al ordenador, donde se había puesto a revisar lo que tenía de Ozawa Sarii.

Ahora llevaba un rato mirando a la nada, con la mente _casi_ en blanco, de no ser porque estaba poco calmado, y no quería asumir que era porque el día siguiente era _sábado_.

Solo para distraerse, terminó abriendo su red social y, paradójicamente, una publicación de minutos antes apareció en su muro.

De Kotoko.

Una imagen del pronóstico del tiempo, con una leyenda:

 _Se siente entusiasmada. - Mañana será un buen día para subirme en bote (emoji sonriente.)_

La boca de su estómago se contrajo y él comenzó a darse cuenta que cosas así sucedían en relación a ella, pero vio que un emoji de Nakagawa aparecía como comentario y apretó la mandíbula, orillando a que cerrara todo… sus pensamientos incluidos.

Lo único que le apetecía era dormir hasta muy tarde el día siguiente.

Muy, muy tarde.

* * *

Decían que las cosas salían al revés de lo que planeabas, y el castaño lo comprobó el sábado temprano.

Su cuerpo estaba "descansado" —más bien no tenía ganas de permanecer dormido—, y a las siete se había parado de la cama, no quedándole más que hacer que comenzar lo que tenía para ese día. Aunque Naoki no lo admitiera, trataba de mantenerse ocupado para no rumiar en pensamientos ingratos.

Acabando de guardar las compras de su _temprana_ visita al supermercado, su móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

"Nakagawa", leyó, casi tentado a dejarlo sonando.

—Moshi, moshi —atendió con el ceño fruncido.

—Qué alivio, Irie-san.

—¿Por qué llamas? —preguntó _tratando_ de sonar educado.

Su interlocutor suspiró. —Mi superior enfermó y no puede ir a una reunión importante con un cliente difícil al que estamos trabajando, y, como soy el único que conoce bien el caso, tengo que suplirlo. Kotoko-san no atiende el teléfono y me ha dicho que no irías. Sin embargo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor, Irie-san? Iba a encontrarme con ella en la estación, ¿puedes ir y explicarle lo sucedido? No quiero que piense que la he dejado plantada.

Naoki se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.

Él no era mensajero. Y esa despistada seguramente tenía el teléfono en silencio hasta la noche, si no lo había olvidado.

—De acuerdo —musitó cansinamente.

—Irie-san, gracias, te debo una. Ahora tengo que irme.

Después de su sonido de reconocimiento suyo, el otro colgó.

Vio que el reloj de su pantalla indicaba las once menos cuarto y se encogió de hombros. Le vendría bien que ella se desanimara de Nakagawa al este no presentarse. Con el pasante podría aducir que lo olvidó porque le surgió algo.

Así el lunes ella se mantendría alejada de él y no tendría que escuchar cuando el otro hablara.

 _Pero también Kotoko estaría desanimada._

¿Cómo sería ella sin estar sonriendo tanto? Bueno, tampoco tenía que llegar a ese extremo, ya que solo era algo que no había probado y lo podría hacer en otra ocasión, cuando hiciera un día igual de bueno.

No es como si ella tuviera gran emoci…

 _Se sentía entusiasmada._

La noche anterior ella no mencionó a ningún amigo, solo su interés por ir en bote. Eso se traducía a que era algo que realmente quería hacer.

Puso los ojos en blanco de camino a la sala.

¿Acaso tenía una conciencia blanda? A él qué le importaba que ella se quedara abandonada y no hiciera eso que le entusiasmaba. O si lo hacía sola y volcaba, debía saber nadar.

 _Tampoco_ juró _a Nakagawa que la iría a ver._

Pero a las once en punto se maldijo mientras tomaba su billetera y sus llaves.

* * *

Como manera de acallar su conciencia, el joven Irie se decía que solo hallaría a Kotoko y le diría que Nakagawa estaba ocupado, luego daría media vuelta y pasearía un rato por ahí; le dejaría a ella que decidiera si iría al parque.

Mensaje y seguidamente se retiraría.

Ignoraría esa energía que le recorría el cuerpo.

Claro que su inconsciente se oponía a las premisas que su lógica y voluntad pudiera poner, porque cuando el joven vio a la pelirroja en la estación se quedó tieso… _casi sin aliento_.

¿Tanto hacía el ejercicio por una persona?

Kotoko nunca llevaba mezclilla ajustada a la oficina, ni blusas sin mangas que dejaran a la vista su delgadez y los pechos que sobresalían en su cuerpo, marcados por el escote.

De hecho, vestía muy recatada… y tenía memoria eidética como para no recordarlo.

¿Estaría así por Nakagawa?, pensó Naoki con acritud. Aunque lucía cómoda para subirse en bote… no con sus faldas ni vestidos, ni blusas que le dieran calor, reflexionó él todavía sorprendido de su imagen, que no dejó que el desagrado le ganara.

Casi la estaba mirando con avidez.

Sin sentirse avergonzado.

Muy en el fondo, una voz de alivio tenía presente que era la primera vez que pasaba por eso que leía normal en todos los hombres (y en un estadio muy breve de la secundaria le hizo dudar de su sexualidad), fijándose en el cuerpo de una mujer… incluso si había salido antes con una irreprochable. Yuuko cumplía con todas las características que debía preferir; inteligencia, posición y buena figura.

 _Y no le provocaba nada_.

Pero Aihara Kotoko sí, de entre todas.

Aturdido, Naoki cerró los ojos un momento, suspiró, y se abrió paso hasta llegar a ella, que se giró sorprendida al oír su nombre.

—¡Irie-kun! —exclamó Kotoko asombrada. —¿Qué…

—Nakagawa te ha estado llamando —interrumpió él en tono carente de emoción.

Ella pestañeó antes de buscar en su bolso, apurada. No podía distraerse con él al frente.

—Tengo aquí mi móvil —dijo extrayéndolo. Frunció el ceño al ver que estaba apagado, y trató de encenderlo. —¡Oh, vaya! —musitó con pena—. Mi cargador ya no debe funcionar bien, no tengo batería. ¿Él… tú… qué haces aquí, Irie-kun?

—Tuvo un problema con su trabajo. Vine a comunicarte su mensaje.

Kotoko bajó los hombros y puso cara de decepción. —Gracias, Irie-kun. Tendré que subir en bote otro día.

Él la observó un par de segundos, sin gustarle la manera en que su rostro perdía brillo. Maldijo para sí y se dio media vuelta a la salida del metro, respondiendo a un impulso.

—Sígueme —pidió sobre su hombro.

Vio el momento exacto en que su expresión se iluminaba y sonrió cuando devolvió la vista al frente, para escuchar sus pasos apresurados detrás suyo. Podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando.

Y no le molestó.

Mientras caminaba, consciente de la presencia a su lado, se encontró a gusto. Ella estaba inusitadamente callada, pero intuía el por qué.

 _No se equivocaba_.

Kotoko brincaba de felicidad en su interior a lo largo del amplio recorrido que tomaron; mirando de reojo el reloj en su muñeca, se daba cuenta que pasaba casi una hora con los dos caminando por ahí —con tiempo de que ella se comprara y comiera un helado—, hasta que Irie-kun se detuvo en el embarcadero.

Observando a su alrededor, sabía que estaba siendo un paseo casi romántico, que habría sido espectacular en primavera, con los árboles repletos de flores de cerezo.

Estaba contenta de que fuese con él y no Taketo-kun, quien se sentiría incómodo a su lado; él era coqueto, como un amigo que tuvo en la universidad, y sus insinuaciones del día en que se conocieron se desvanecerían ante una situación real.

El susodicho, que había concluido su reunión mucho antes de lo esperado, triunfantemente, se acercaba al parque en su bicicleta, que había quedado en el trabajo el día anterior. Deseaba ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

…y no importaba que tuviera una carga a cuestas.

—¡Nakagawa! —habló la pelinegra en la parte trasera de la bicicleta—. ¡Te has desviado! Debí haber utilizado el metro y no aceptar tu ofrecimiento en el despacho.

—Solo necesito comprobar algo. Además, tú fuiste quien olvidó su tarjeta de metro y no traía suelto para un billete sencillo. Solo intentaba ser amable con mi compañera de trabajo, aunque ésta siempre pelea conmigo. ¡Si ya lo estás haciendo de nuevo!

—¡Yo no peleo contigo, Nakagawa! Eres tú quien lo hace —replicó la pelinegra y se sostuvo con mayor fuerza del cuerpo de Takendo—. ¿Por qué no habría alguien con automóvil en el despacho y solo uno con bicicleta?

—¿Y así lo agradeces! ¿Por qué tuve que coincidir contigo otra vez?

—Éramos los mejores de la universidad, Nakagawa, no te extrañes —dijo ella con voz extraña para él. —¡El destino se burla de mí! —continuó más normal.

—¡Concuerdo contigo, Matsumoto! —gritó Takendo volviendo el rostro enfadado hacia ella, olvidando que ya estaban en el parque y podía detenerse a mirar el lago buscando a Irie-san y Kotoko, con él robándole a la chica mezquinamente.

—¡Mira al frente, tú…

Fue muy tarde para Takendo el controlar su bicicleta, y los dos jóvenes terminaron en el pasto tras golpear el árbol.

Él reaccionó primero, más acostumbrado a las caídas.

—¡Ayako! —exclamó asustado cerniéndose sobre ella, con la cara adolorida. Preocupado, el joven abogado colocó sus manos en sus mejillas para evitar que se moviera bruscamente. —¿Estás bien? ¡Responde!

Su compañera abrió los ojos y ambos quedaron atrapados en la mirada del otro.

Takendo no recordó que estaba ahí por otra cosa cuando los labios de ambos se encontraron.

Sin embargo, no tendría de qué preocuparse. No muy lejos de ahí, en un bote, Kotoko y Naoki disfrutaban sin percances de la brisa suave que soplaba, aclimatada por el agua.

—Irie-kun, ¿puedo tomar unas fotos con tu móvil y me las envíes a mi número? —preguntó en ese momento Kotoko, extasiada de esa experiencia con el chico, que en su imaginación se trataba de una cita.

Una romántica y bonita cita con el hombre que quería.

El otro tardó unos momentos en observarla, aunque al final terminó introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando el móvil y colocando la huella para desbloquearlo, antes de tendérselo a ella.

Kotoko tragó saliva y miró el aparato como si fuese una bomba, sin cogerlo. Debió haber esperado algo así.

—Eh… es bonito, un modelo nuevo. —Y _caro_ —. Mejor no, ¿qué pasa si lo rompo? Y… no sabré usarlo.

—No hay diferencias en las funciones de cámara. Te estaré viendo, evitaré que lo dejes caer.

Naoki volvió a colocarse el móvil a la vista, hizo un par de toques y se lo ofreció de nuevo.

—Bueno… —Asintió insegura y tomó el extremo del móvil con mucho cuidado.

Sin saber que estaba bajo la atenta mirada de Irie, ella sonrió y se tomó un par de fotos con el escenario de fondo, para luego proceder a capturar a su alrededor, en el que el agua cristalina se iluminaba por el sol, meciéndose ante las personas en los botes, quienes se hacían notar por una característica común.

—Solo hay familias —observó y él sonrió de lado, haciéndolo parecer más apuesto, mareándola, hasta captar que estaba hablando.

 _¿Mala suerte para las parejas?_

Reaccionó de puro instinto, levantándose.

Irie-kun actuó como un rayo y la cogió de la muñeca, empujándola hacia abajo, haciéndola caer sobre él.

Durante unos momentos, sintiéndose toda sonrojada y en lo más alto del cielo, ella no hizo nada, disfrutando de estar en contacto con su pecho, convencida que el corazón que estaba acelerado y percibía, era el suyo. Esperaba que Irie-kun no lo sintiera porque moriría de vergüenza.

Naoki, por su parte, pensaba para sí mismo que Kotoko se ajustaba perfectamente al espacio entre sus brazos… Como si la medida estuviera hecha para ella.

Era pequeña y olía bien, e inspiraba en él un extraño instinto de…

La apartó porque su respiración y latidos se dispararon, _por el peligro de caer_ , y no quería que ella lo notara.

Sin mirarse, ninguno de los dos habló.

Kotoko, para su propia sorpresa, salió de su pasmo antes y se dio cuenta que estaba en problemas. Él habló de parejas y ella se había alterado.

¿Qué decía? ¿Le declaraba sus sentimientos? ¿O no era el mejor momen… —Tú y yo aquí somos pareja —se le escapó de los labios sin haberlo pensado—, ¿eso significa que…

Naoki soltó una carcajada para disimular su turbación, porque esperaba que confesara sus sentimientos, y que no lo hiciera le inquietaba.

 _Quería escucharlo_.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? —preguntó irónico—. Parejas que salen, en el sentido romántico. Y no seas tonta, es una leyenda estúpida. Incluso si saliéramos, una relación no depende de la suerte o las supersticiones. Las relaciones se sostienen de lo que hacen las personas en ellas.

—Eso es, parece cierto —murmuró ella—. ¿Tienes novia?

—¿Me harás un interrogatorio? —masculló Naoki fastidiado, cogiendo su teléfono de las manos de ella—. Sólo te acompaño porque querías hacerlo… toma los remos.

—Eh… ¡Eh! ¿Y si nos caemos por mi culpa?

—¿Sabes nadar?

—Sí.

—Entonces me arriesgo, pero algo me dice que no te atreverías a lanzarme al agua. Sigo siendo superior tuyo y sé de lo que eres capaz.

Eso casi sonó como un halago y ella asintió, animada por su muestra de confianza; así que se hizo con los remos y pasó el mejor momento de su vida, rodeada de un escenario idílico y el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Él no conversó con ella y solo le dio instrucciones, es más, casi no dejo nada, pero al regresar a la estación Kotoko se sentía maravillosamente, tanto que sonreía iluminando su rostro, cosa que el castaño disfrutó.

Pero tan distraída estaba con eso la chica, que se despidió como en un sueño y cogió la línea que iba a casa sin pasarse por su cabeza que supuestamente vivía en una dirección opuesta.

De tal modo que, viéndola alejarse, Naoki se preguntaba si iría a otro sitio que su casa, como anunció ella, pues tendría que haber tomado su ruta. Tras unos segundos se encogió de hombros sin pensarlo a fondo y suspiró. Más le preocupaba ese hecho porque hubiese recibido su compañía positivamente, ya que quería alargar el tiempo con ella.

 _Le gustaba_.

* * *

 **NA: Ja, ja.**

¿Gustar? ¿Gustar?

Por mucho que quisiera poner celos de Naoki viendo a Takendo y Kotoko juntos, me apetecía que su preciada primera cita se respetara.

Actualizaré hasta el domingo, creo. Eso de querer hacerlo los sábados, por ahora no es muy posible.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Lilimatte: Sí, eso de la ausencia de Kotoko fue como cuando el papá se la llevó de casa porque quería que se distanciara de Irie, ja,ja, que hasta a Yuuki afectó porque se iba a meter a la habitación de su hermano. Eres muy perspicaz, estás bien encaminada con el capítulo anterior, nada más faltan unas cosillas para que algo importante pase. No sé con exactitud cómo están los capítulos, pero sí sé qué voy a ir colocando de aquí en adelante. En cuanto a Noriko, quizá de cajón le dan voyeurismo, aunque sea leve. Gracias por tus comentarios. Saludos.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

* * *

El sentido común le decía al castaño que debía dejar pasar un tiempo en lo tocante a Kotoko, para que se desvaneciera el gusto.

(Se _convencía_ que tenía que ser una de las reacciones naturales a Kotoko, dado que todos parecían sentir agrado por ella.)

Como primera medida —aunque en el orden de implementación quedara en segunda posición—, el lunes dejaría resueltos los asuntos que tenía para la siguiente semana, y se cogería algunos de los días de vacaciones que en todo su tiempo en Pandai no había ocupado.

Sería demencial, casi como ese gusto que tenía por la hija de Shigeo-san; ese que de a poco se iría. Pero era algo que necesitaba, pues le haría bien. Y así no haría nada para orillar algo entre ambos.

No obstante, mientras le gustara, Naoki no iba a permitir que otra persona se acercara demasiado a ella, porque con el título de la chica que le gustaba, venía acompañado de cierta _exclusividad_ hacia él, o al menos eso era lo que retorcidamente imaginaba _el genio_ , con sentimientos tan extraños por primera vez.

Lo que era suyo, _lo cuidaba_.

Igual argumentaba que verla con otros traería esas sensaciones desagradables y harían que el gusto por ella se mantuviera ahí.

En consecuencia, su segunda medida para ese lunes —y primera a realizar— era hablar con Nakagawa y dejarle claro que a Kotoko le gustaba _él_ , y que hiciera lo que hiciera para atraerle, no iba a funcionar.

 _Eso era lo que haría cualquiera, ¿no?_

Mas Naoki esperaría al término de la hora de ejercicio y no a su comienzo, aunque se moría de ganas por irrumpir el saludo de Kotoko y el tipo, al otro lado de la sala. Tal vez debía hablar con Yamato-sempai para que le cambiara su rutina y pudiera controlarlos más de cerca. Le respaldaba la idea que ese día ellos parecían hablar entre susurros.

También eso extrañaba a la pelirroja, que miraba atentamente a su amigo.

—¿Por qué no estás calentando y pareces nervioso, Taketo-kun? —preguntó ella juntando las cejas. —¿Estás enfermo?

—No, eh, yo, no. Espero a mi… Ayako, mi novia. Iba a inscribirse…

—¿Tu novia? —Ella se cubrió la boca asombrada. —¿Harán ejercicio juntos? ¿Desde cuándo tienes novia?

—Desde el sábado… que, discúlpame por no ir, el trabajo…

—No importa —contestó Kotoko con una risilla—, ¿y tu compañera del despacho? —cuestionó entrometida.

Él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, por donde justamente entraba la aludida acompañada del instructor, quien parecía encantado con ella.

—Es Ayako —articuló Takendo cruzándose de brazos, celoso.

Pero la chica se dirigió hacia ellos sin tener preferencia por el instructor.

—Takendo, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Y tu entrenamiento?

—Estaba esperándote, pero tú pareces feliz con Ryu-sempai —replicó Takendo molesto, para luego abrir la boca de asombro al darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

Kotoko rió, ya que por oba-san sabía que el instructor era homosexual. El susodicho reprimió una sonrisa.

—Y tú con, ¿quién es esta chica? —inquirió ceñuda la novia de Taketo-kun.

—Soy Kotoko, Aihara Kotoko. Mucho gusto novia de Taketo-kun..

Eso debió gustar a la pelinegra. —Matsumoto Ayako.

Ambas se dieron sus respectivas reverencias.

Kotoko entonces se emocionó con una idea. —Ryu-sempai… ¿cree que pueda cambiar mi rutina para que ellos dos estén juntos… y yo, eh, ah…

—Por la zona de pesos —completó Taketo-kun guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojó de sobremanera, boquiabierta. Ayako, intrigada, miró hacia esa dirección.

—¿Irie-san? —pronunció tras unos segundos y soltó una carcajada. —Vas a necesitar suerte.

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntaron Kotoko y Takendo en unísono, él molesto.

—Fue compañero universitario de mi hermana mayor y pareja deportiva, tienen su historia… pero él es tan inalcanzable como la luna, Aihara.

La aludida reprimió un suspiro de desánimo. Si su hermana se parecía en apariencia a la novia de Taketo-kun, y a eso agregaba su inteligencia superior por estudiar en Todai, y de todas maneras no lo atrajo, pues no tenía muchas esperanzas al ser del montón.

 _¿Y si oba-san estaba equivocada?_

El instructor, que sabía más que los demás, se aclaró la garganta.

—Continúa tus calentamientos allá, Aihara, mientras trabajo con Matsumoto.

—Sí.

Con una cara de sufrimiento por el comentario de Matsumoto-san, Kotoko caminó hacia Naoki, quien sostenía en su mano izquierda una mancuerna, a la que se quedó viendo cuando notó que ella se dirigía en su dirección, hasta detenerse a un metro de él. Había visto la llegada de Ayako y tenía dudas, pero le importó muy poco al reconocer los resultados.

—¿Te han cambiado? —preguntó a Kotoko con una indiferencia fingida enmascarada de burla.

Ella, al ver que él le hablaba allí, como pocas veces, olvidó su pesimismo y recordó que era persistente. Además, no era nada nuevo que Irie-kun fuese un prospecto difícil.

—¿Cambiado? ¿Te refieres a Taketo-kun? No, yo quise dejarlos solos. Es su novia. ¿No es genial? —dijo con una sonrisa—. Su historia terminó bien, como yo esperaba.

Él no respondió y lo vio continuar su ejercicio con cara de concentración, sin saber que Naoki decidía que podía respirar tranquilo al no haber nadie más interesado en ella.

—A todo esto, gracias por enviarme las fotos.

Únicamente obtuvo un asentimiento desinteresado, otra vez sin interrumpirse su ejercicio.

Por esa pasión ella se dio cuenta por qué él tenía una figura atlética.

Kotoko suspiró, admirada porque la cercanía lo hacía ver mucho mejor. Finalmente se cumplía su objetivo en…

—¡Aihara, el calentamiento! —le recordó el instructor a lo lejos, acabando su fantasía.

Sobresaltada y apurada, no escuchó la breve risa en que escapaba de la boca de Naoki.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, en la casa de los Irie, Shigeki y Yuuki miraban a Noriko inusitadamente callada.

Shigeki había comunicado la intención de Naoki de tomarse unos días de vacaciones, algo sorpresivo para los tres, pero su esposa se había quedado en silencio, sin expresiones en el rostro.

No se imaginaban que Noriko sospechaba de las acciones de su hijo. Su hipótesis principal era que Naoki estaba huyendo, aunque bien podía ser que estuviera agobiado de trabajar sin parar, pero no podía ser porque no le costaba hacer las cosas; pensaba en la huida, o más bien el alejamiento, pues, porque lo conocía. En el pasado, tras haber ocurrido el incidente de la escuela con su sexo, él se había distanciado porque le afectaba… le perturbaba.

Tanto fue que se distanció, que tuvo la oportunidad de guardarse para sí y convertirse en lo que era en la actualidad, un hombre impasible.

Y si ahora se alejaba, conseguiría borrar los avances de Kotoko-chan.

No podía dejar que pasara.

¿Cómo se iba a tomar quince días de vacaciones precisamente ahora?

Si quería descanso, que se olvidara de su rutina por completo e hiciera las cosas de modo más natural, y así se quitaría presión de la cabeza. Además, dejando entrar a Kotoko-chan a su corazón y dando cabida a los sentimientos, se sentiría mejor que viviendo del modo en que lo hacía. ¿Qué no veía que ella llevaba emociones a su vida y era una muchachita tan dulce que no le haría daño, como debía temer?

Sabía perfectamente que Naoki, como todas las personas —o más ahínco—, guardaba su corazón para no ser lastimado y repetir el dolor de antes. Pero Kotoko-chan era tan buena que no debía temer en ello, era la persona más idónea para el papel, ninguna otra mujer le protegería ni le daría un amor noble… Kotoko-chan llevaba años enamorada de él sin ser vista y no había dejado de estarlo.

En su necedad, la perdería.

—¡No si estoy yo para evitarlo! —gritó, haciendo que su marido e hijo brincaran en el sillón.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó Shigeki.

—El domingo invitaremos a onii-chan y Kotoko-chan a almorzar al restaurante de Aihara-san —explicó ella aplaudiendo emocionada. —Los citaremos una hora antes. Sí. O…

—Sería muy obvio si no nos presentamos —intervino Yuuki con tono irónico, adelantándose a su idea.

—Es cierto —terció Shigeki.

Noriko se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente y se desplomó en el sillón. Su esposo, con presteza, le sujetó la muñeca, llamándola.

—Eso no funcionará —dijo su hijo, resoplando.

Ella abrió los ojos y se recompuso. —Solo practico por si se presenta la oportunidad. —Los ojos de ambos la miraron entre rendijas. —No me hagan caso. —Rió con elocuencia. —Una hora más tarde bastará; tú, Yuuki, le mandarás el mensaje preguntando, o llámale. Cítale a la una y llegaremos a las dos. El domingo diré que me equivoqué con la hora.

—Onii-chan preguntará por qué le invito yo —arguyó Yuuki, temiendo que su hermano sumara dos y dos. Su madre lo miró con una ceja alzada. —Pero me excusaré diciendo que mamá sabía que se negaría a la invitación —completó casi divertido.

—Así me gusta, Yuuki. Listo como tu madre.

—¡Mamá! —se indignó su padre.

Yuuki suspiró y buscó su móvil.

* * *

Con la llegada del martes, la preocupación se hizo hueco en Kotoko a primera hora.

Irie-kun había faltado al gimnasio.

El día anterior lo recordaba bien, aunque muy ocupado cuando dejó sus mensajes, que apenas la miró, y la sensación de que su cambio de rutina tenía que ver con ella no le abandonó mientras hacía su ejercicio, fallando numerosas veces a lo largo de este.

¿Le molestaría la cercanía con él y había decidido dejar de asistir, o hacerlo a hora diferente?

Sentía el corazón contraído por esa posibilidad, que tenía un significado aterrador, y era que tenerla cerca e interesada en lo que hacía le molestaba, contrario a las palabras de oba-san. Tal vez trataba de decírselo sin palabras, más cuando la semana anterior se había entrometido en su trabajo y el sábado se había visto obligado a acompañarla en el parque, además de darle comida.

¿Sería su modo de comunicarle que no la quería cerca y que debía dejarlo libre?, se preguntó dolida, ya en Pandai, donde automáticamente entró al ascensor sin detenerse a esperar que el castaño llegara.

Así, cabizbaja, no se dio cuenta de que Shigeki, con su secretario, iban en el elevador.

—Kotoko-chan, buenos días —la saludó el padre de Naoki, frunciendo el ceño al terminar—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Eh? ¿Oji-san? —exclamó ella elevando el rostro. Sonrió rápido y le dio una reverencia. —Buenos días.

El compañero de Shigeki le ofreció un asentimiento.

—¿Y? —preguntó el dueño de Pandai, alzando sus cejas.

—Sí, sí, eh, ¿cuál fue la pregunta? —musitó Kotoko distraída.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió. —Sí, no estoy enferma, ni nada, no afectará mi trabajo.

—Descuida, Kotoko-chan, sé que siempre haces un buen trabajo. Es un alivio saber que no estás enferma. Podré estar sin Naoki, pero tu presencia es mejor.

—¿Sin Irie-kun? ¿Él ya no… va a trabajar aquí? —pronunció Kotoko con temor, cuando sonaba el timbre de su piso, dos antes que el de oji-san.

—No, no. Para nada. Solo vacaciones. Al fin se las toma. Anda, que las puertas se cierran.

—Sí, eh, sí. Hasta luego —dijo Kotoko sorprendida, saliendo a trompicones.

Al quedarse parada frente al ascensor le dio mil vueltas a las palabras del mejor amigo de su padre.

—No fue por mí —murmuró formando una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, rodeando su cuerpo a la altura de su estómago, donde recuperaba la calma.

Tanta era su alegría que, mientras caminaba a su casilla, le parecía escuchar una de sus canciones favoritas en sus oídos, animándola. No estaba siendo rechazada por el hombre del que estaba enamorada, únicamente él estaba tomándose un merecido tiempo libre.

—¿Kotoko-san? —la llamó Hiroaki-san, su compañero en entregas, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

—Hiroaki-san, buenos días —musitó sintiendo que todavía sonaba la música en su cabeza. —¡Si pareces más sonriente! ¡Te confesaste y aceptó!

—Tu teléfono —respondió él señalando su bolso, sin disimular su sonrojo.

Ella saltó y abrió su bolso cuando su móvil terminaba de sonar, así que lo dejó estar unos momentos, mirándolo expectante.

—Me dijo que sí; gracias por darme ánimos, Kotoko-san. Sin tus palabras y tu confianza, no me habría atrevido. Te debo una, cuando quieras.

Al tiempo que Kotoko asentía, su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

 _De ahí su canción_.

—Disculpa.

—No te olvides de silenciarlo después —recordó el becario alejándose.

Asintiendo otra vez, ella atendió a Satomi, que le marcaba muy temprano pese a seguir en vacaciones y tener trabajo de tarde.

—Kotoko, espero que todavía no sea tu hora de entrada —su amiga sonaba extrañamente seria—, pero no te haré perder mucho tiempo, seré rápida. Yo… Jinko dice que está bien por ella… y han pasado semanas desde la última vez… ¿crees que el domingo podamos vernos? Y… yo… necesito hablar con ustedes.

—¿El domingo? Sí, ¿te pasa algo? Te escucho rara.

—Una mala mañana, eso es todo. Aunque, ya después… ¿A las diez en mi piso te vale?

—Sí, ahí nos vemos, Satomi.

—Perfecto —escuchó una exhalación—, tengo que irme.

—Nos… —Su amiga cortó sin despedirse y miró ceñuda el aparato antes de ponerlo en silencio.

Le entraron las dudas de lo que pasara con Satomi, quien siempre sonaba más animada. Realmente debía tener una pésima mañana para incluso no despedirse, pues era quien más tardaba hablando por el teléfono, y bien que lo sufrían Jinko y ella cuando en medio de una salida de chicas Ryo le llamaba.

Se preocupó porque hubiese terminado con él y por eso sonara así; se parecía al estado de tres años atrás, en Navidad, al creer que no pasarían la fecha juntos.

Kotoko supuso que hasta el domingo se enteraría bien qué pasaba, pues su página social no sería de mucha ayuda.

Y mientras cavilaba al respecto, la pelirroja no sabía que arruinaría los planes de Noriko, quien trataría de invitarla más tarde y sería lamentablemente declinada.

* * *

 **NA: Pues no sé Naoki, si te gusta y no la quieres contigo, déjala volar.**

Bueno, esto del alejamiento de Irie-kun es como cuando se mudó, pero en este caso no va al autodescubrimiento. ¿O sí?

Ahora, antes de irme; tengo la mala noticia de que no puedo asegurar la siguiente actualización, pues tengo un proyecto en el que tengo que poner toda mi atención y tendré un par de semanas para eso. Con ánimos piensen que al regresar estará más cerca la publicación de una historia nueva, corta, de la que tengo una parte escrita.

 ** _Besos, abrazos y más besos, Karo._**

* * *

DaCa: Eres muy linda. A mí tu comentario me causó felicidad je, je. Imagino que el enojo va para Naoki; digo, es constante que a mí me pase, aunque a veces también lo dirijo a Kotoko... que conste que Naoki no es exclusivo para fastidiarme. Y ya que estamos con él, bueno, no puedo evitar ponerle esa parte humana de apreciar el cuerpo de alguien más, y sobre todo de la mujer que le gusta, si hasta Kotoko, inocente, lo ha hecho. Qué bueno que te alegres que sabe más de sus sentimientos, pero eso seguirá dando batalla; mi idea de él es resistirse un poco... aunque le falta eso de que lo presione la madre para estar con ella. En cuanto a la relación de Takendo, pues en este caso era más leve su interés, porque Ayako llegó primero a su vida, no como en la historia original, que la vio a partir del revuelo que causó después de su carta. No te preocupes por los reviews, pero me alegra que sigas leyendo.

caro: Ay, es muy difícil que no se hiciera de rogar, pero hemos de darle el beneficio de la duda. Un gusto que la salida te agradara, con los extras que puse.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

* * *

A Naoki, el quiebre de su rutina no le estaba pasando factura como habría pensado anteriormente. Las horas de su trabajo las llenaba con lecturas, aunque tenía que admitir que echaba en falta otra cosa.

Y en momentos de debilidad —tres al día viernes, sin contar ese momento— había buscado la foto que quedó guardada en sus archivos del teléfono… esa del día en el parque, donde Kotoko se había hecho una famosa _selfie_.

No encontraba palabras para describir lo patético y despreciable que se sentía haciendo precisamente eso, porque el plan era alejarse, y le molestaba.

En el pasado, no tomaba vacaciones, ni tiempo libre, porque se sometía a esos momentos de reflexión que le causaban problemáticos sentimientos y pensamientos, pero esa semana no se había puesto a ello, más perturbado por una joven que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza. Era como si desde ese día en que recibió una invitación de amistad una maldición se hubiese impuesto a él, que le hacía ser más consciente de ella de lo que ya había estado antes.

Con su continua torpeza, era _imposible_ que pasara desapercibida. Desde el primer momento en que se unió a la plantilla de Pandai, sabía que estaba ahí, sus días pacíficos habían terminado entonces.

Sin embargo, le había hecho poco caso hasta que ella quiso ser _su amigo_ …

O hasta que su madre la conoció, pensó ceñudo.

Era demasiada casualidad; aunque estaba siendo paranoico al respecto.

En actitud sospechosa, solo porque debía de comprobar en última instancia, salió de su galería de imágenes y se propuso a llamar a Yuuki, quien, en la sala de estar de su casa, contestó extrañado.

Al decir "onii-chan", sus padres lo miraron con asombro. Ciertamente, Naoki casi nunca llamaba.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Yuuki juntando sus cejas.

—¿Mamá quiere que coma con ustedes el domingo porque estará Kotoko? —Naoki fue al grano, como siempre.

—¿Qué?

Noriko hizo una señal a Yuuki para que colocara el altavoz, pero su hijo, con mirada nerviosa, negó.

—Kotoko-san no estará en nuestra comida, onii-chan —musitó calmadamente, pues decía la verdad. —Pero supongo que la veremos porque es el restaurante de oji-san. Eh… ¿quieres verla? —investigó con un poco de temor, accionado por su madre, que le hacía caras.

(Y también tenía curiosidad.)

—Si mamá tiene ideas casamenteras con… —respondió Naoki ignorando la pregunta—. No, olvídalo, ella las tiene con todas las mujeres que conoce. Gracias; nos vemos el domingo.

Con la línea muda, Yuuki parpadeó y sonrió para sí, dándose cuenta que ella estaba cambiando a su hermano para bien, haciendo que actuara diferente a lo acostumbrado. Le habría gustado que los dos pudieran verse a solas el domingo, como el alocado plan inicial de su progenitora, arruinado por Kotoko-san.

Tal vez, en una ocasión íntima, sin aparente presión, su hermano se habría animado.

Perdió su sonrisa al fijarse en la mirada inquisitiva de su madre.

—Ya sospecha —anunció, haciendo que los tres intercambiaran expresiones de alarma.

Ignorante de lo que suscitaba, Naoki dejó el móvil en su mesa, inquieto por haber respondido afirmativamente en su cabeza a la pregunta de su hermano.

Pero podía soportar sin verla en persona, pues no era una necesidad imperiosa.

No obstante, teniendo la oportunidad de verla sin ser quien la buscara, no iba a desaprovecharla.

* * *

La reunión con sus amigas había dejado para Kotoko la noticia de que sería tía.

A pesar de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien para Satomi, en especial por su suegra, la futura llegada de un bebé le causaba emoción. Ella ofrecería todo su apoyo para su mejor amiga, que sí quería ser madre y tenía un novio dispuesto a ser padre.

—Leeremos revistas contigo —sentenció, cuando estaban por llegar al restaurante de su padre para almorzar. Habían decidido ir allí, sobre todo al decidir que debía cuidar su alimentación.

—Amigas, ¡gracias! —exclamó Satomi, con ojos acuosos.

—¡Ya sé! —Saltó Kotoko. —Mi vecino del 213 estudia enfermería. Es muy simpático e inteligente, podré preguntarle algunas cosas.

—Estupendo, Kotoko —celebró Jinko.

—¿Y Yoshida-san? —Kotoko se detuvo ante el restaurante, bajando la cabeza con tristeza. El momento coincidió con la llegada de Naoki, quien notó su presencia y ralentizó el paso hacia la puerta.

—Ella se ha mudado cerca de la playa. Ayer que charlaba con Kagamori-kun él dijo que preguntaría con el agente si podía conseguir su teléfono para mí. No me pude despedir de ella.

—¡Qué chico tan más amable tu vecino!

—Y dinos, además de inteligente, ¿es guapo? — Naoki colocó una mano en la puerta, sin abrir, esperando la respuesta a la pregunta hecha por la pelinegra.

—Es tres años menor que yo.

—Pero… ¿es guapo? —Justo en aquel momento la puerta fue jalada desde dentro, y el castaño se vio obligado a entrar al local, perdiéndose lo que Kotoko tuviera que decir. En su lugar, tuvo que buscar a su familia, a quien encontró en un apartado; se dirigió a ellos tratando de aligerar su molestia, para que no se dieran cuenta del desagrado que sentía por no saber qué opinión tenía de ese muchacho que vivía junto a ella.

Entretanto, la joven, con sus amigas, elevaba su cabeza con el ceño fruncido tratando de pensar en el muchacho universitario.

—No lo sé, supongo, lo veo como a cualquier amigo —contestó Kotoko encogiendo los hombros, adelantándose a la puerta. Esperaba que no surgieran con el tema de qué clase de chicos le gustaban, porque su enamoramiento era un secreto que guardaba celosamente. Sabía que le dirían que estaba muy fuera de su alcance.

—¡Kotoko, dinos! —replicó Satomi, llamando la atención de quien atendía la barra, sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

—Eso no importa, no tiene que ver con el bebé.

—¿BEBÉ! ¡KOTOKO! ¿TÚ!

Las tres amigas miraron alarmadas a Kin-chan, que había llegado a ellas desapercibido y con su grito había atraído la atención de los comensales, en especial de los Irie, tanto de los empleados de Shigeo.

El dueño del restaurante se quedó congelado en la cocina, con el cuchillo al aire.

Naoki, por su parte, al escuchar Kotoko y bebé sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado el estómago, mientras su cabeza se llenaba de zumbidos.

—¡Kinnosuke! —Christine fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió a la entrada, dando un puntapié a su novio, mismo que hizo reaccionar a Kotoko, cuyo rostro empezó a tornarse escarlata.

—¡NO! —exclamó y cogió a su amigo del brazo, llevándolo a la cocina, seguido de las tres chicas.

(Y una sudorosa Noriko dispuesta a escuchar tras la puerta.)

Todos los comensales les siguieron con la mirada, en especial el par de ojos pertenecientes al genio, que apretaba la carta del restaurante con mucha fuerza.

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina, Kotoko y los demás se detuvieron en seco al encontrarse con su padre, que sostenía un cuchillo carnicero a diez centímetros de la plancha, con la expresión de alguien que hubiese visto a un fantasma.

—¡Ya ves lo que haces, Kin-chan! —protestó Kotoko, acercándose a su padre. —Papá, no estoy esperando ningún bebé.

Shigeo soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿De verdad? ¿No lo dices solo porque yo…

—No, Aihara-san, ella no está esperando un bebé; pero, yo… sí —intervino Satomi, sonrojada.

El otro chef soltó un largo suspiro. —¡Qué bueno! Tú tienes novio, y Kotoko no.

—¡Eso no te daba derecho a informarle a todo el restaurante! —gritaron Kotoko y Chris a la vez.

—¡Ni a meterte en conversaciones ajenas! —agregó Jinko, con un puño amenazante.

—¡Lo siento! Me dejé llevar.

Satomi suspiró. Iba a decirles, pero con más discreción.

Kotoko puso una mano en su hombro. —Queríamos preguntar si sabían de menús para embarazadas.

Shigeo asintió tras unos segundos. —Aprendí con tu madre. Lleva a tus amigas a una mesa, y tú, Kinnosuke, no grites en mi restaurante.

—¡Sí, jefe!

—Y ahora te encargarás de estos platillos mientras atiendo a mis amigos.

—¡Sí!

—No sé cómo sigues con él, Chris —masculló Jinko, precediendo a las demás a la salida.

Kotoko y Satomi rieron por los reclamos de la pareja, perdiéndose la retirada de Noriko, que regresó a su mesa sonriente, en especial porque su hijo mayor parecía como si necesitara cualquier cosa para explotar.

Ya sentada, agitó su mano. —¡Kotoko-chan! ¡Ven, siéntense con nosotros!

La aludida brincó asombrada y sonrió alegremente, adelantándose a sus amigas.

—Oba-san, oji-san, Irie-kun, Yuuki-kun, hola. Bienvenidos a Shige —saludó jovialmente, sin atreverse a mirar a su enamorado.

—Me complace que aceptaran mi invitación, Iri-chan —intervino su padre, llegando junto a sus amigas.

—Es nuestro placer, Ai-chan —dijo Shigeki, sonriendo.

—¿Son las amigas de Kotoko-chan? —habló Noriko—. ¿Satomi y Jinko? Nosotros somos los Irie, amigos cercanos de Aihara-san, y adoramos a Kotoko-chan.

Ambas chicas se inclinaron respetuosamente y se presentaron a los demás.

—Mucho gusto, Irie-san, y familia… ¡Irie Naoki-san! —dijeron en unísono al ver al susodicho y se voltearon a Kotoko. —¿Eres amiga del genio de la preparatoria!

Roja como tomate, ella abrió la boca para responder.

—Somos conocidos —se adelantó Naoki en tono glacial, ocasionando un escalofrío en los presentes. Él se hallaba enfadado con la mirada puesta en el vientre de Kotoko, repitiendo en su mente la palabra "bebé".

Kotoko sintió su corazón resquebrajarse y se mordió el labio inferior con la mirada perdida, lo cual solo no fue percibido por Shigeki y Jinko.

Naoki se limitó a desviar la vista a la carta, consciente del escrutinio de Yuuki.

—Onii-chan, eres un grosero —reprendió Noriko entre malhumorada y satisfecha. Su hijo claramente estaba celoso, aunque eso no le daba derecho a portarse mal.

Shigeo, conocedor de los sentimientos de su hija, carraspeó, al tiempo que Kotoko tomaba la palabra. —Oba-san, él dice la verdad, nuestras familias son cercanas, pero eso no nos hace amigos —expresó con el mayor ápice de dignidad que podía juntar, haciendo que su padre sonriera.

—Y nosotras fuimos maleducadas al referirnos así a Irie-san, señora —acotó Satomi. —Lo sentimos, Irie-san.

El aludido se encogió de hombros, ocasionando que su madre quisiera saltar y jalarle la oreja.

Shigeki, moviéndose incómodo, rió falsamente. —Nao mantiene las distancias aun cuando no está trabajando. Él es muy serio en el trabajo y no procura hacer amistades con los empleados, por eso no se permite ser amigo de Kotoko-chan, la ve como su compañera de trabajo.

Al ver que iba a agregar algo —posiblemente hiriente—, Yuuki golpeó el muslo de su hermano, poniendo su decepción en ello. Naoki, con ojos agudos, enarcó una ceja.

—Eso lo explica —manifestó Jinko, que veía al suelo y alcanzó a ver el intercambio entre los hermanos. —Pero, Irie-san, no podemos comer con ustedes; hoy nos reunimos desde hace un tiempo y tenemos muchas cosas que platicar.

—Disculpe, oba-san.

—Sí, Irie-san, y no queremos interrumpirlos —completó Satomi.

—Le diré a Chris que las atienda y esperen un poco por sus platillos, yo mismo me encargaré de ese especial por el que preguntaron —informó Shigeo, agradeciendo que el momento cáustico terminara. Sabía del interés de su hija, pero se daba cuenta que no era correspondida, y no podía hacer nada.

Las tres asintieron, yendo a su mesa habitual, que quedaba paralela a la ubicación de los Irie.

—Debería darte vergüenza, onii-chan —reprochó la mujer, lanzando dagas a su hijo por portarse mal. —Vivir solo te afecta.

—Noriko-san, no lo tengas en cuenta. Está bien. —Shigeo se rascó la nuca, abochornado ante la idea de causar problemas en la familia de Iri-chan. —Y… ¿ya han decidido?

Los otros negaron con presteza y rápido atendieron sus menús.

Shigeo esperó un poco más, tratando de no suspirar por ver perdidas sus pocas esperanzas de que Kotoko y Naoki-kun estuviesen juntos.

Lamentaba que el hijo de su mejor amigo no se llevara bien con su hija, que además se sentía atraída por él, pero los sentimientos nunca debían forzarse. Naoki-kun era un buen muchacho, simplemente no tenía interés alguno en su hija; era algo que debía respetar, después de todo Kotoko era especial, muy opuesta a él, de manera que sus rumbos estaban separados.

Por su modo de responder; sí, había sido tajante, y bien podía deberse a que era honesto y no gustara que hablaran de él como si no estuviese presente.

El chef estaba seguro que la mirada subrepticia de Naoki en ella, mientras los otros leían la carta, era que estaba arrepentido del modo en que habló.

No obstante, desconocía la profundidad de los sentimientos del castaño, que pensaba su cabeza iba a explotar de las punzadas constantes en la sien y no podía sino decirse de la despreciable muchacha que le gustaba, quien animaba a muchos y daba señales de ir tras él, y de la que habría esperado que negara sus palabras para lanzarle la pregunta de que _un amigo_ se enteraba de su estado.

¡Y ella solo había respaldado su opinión!

Una voz pequeña en su mente quería darle el beneficio de la duda; a veces parecía demasiado inocente como para incluso estar embarazada… y lo único que tenía como hecho era el grito de " _uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida_ ", el desmayo de semanas atrás, así como el cambio de rutina en el gimnasio.

Shigeo-san no parecía afectado en lo absoluto, y la semana anterior llevaba ropas ajustadas, que no podían pasar por alguien embarazada.

Con esas excusas se permitió observarla cuando podía, hallando una opresión en su pecho al verla comer en grandes cantidades.

No sabía, por supuesto, que Kotoko tenía un voraz apetito, y la ansiedad provocada de las palabras de Irie-kun la llevaban a mantener su estómago lleno, ignorando el dolor que sentía en el corazón.

Era consciente de la atención que propiciaba en sus amigas, pero no quería hablar al respecto. Comenzaba a darse cuenta que oba-san tenía una actitud muy positiva y se equivocaba en lo que refería a su hijo; él no la veía más que como una conocida, no aspiraba a verla como más, porque había dicho "conocidos" con un desprecio que la había calado hondo. Se había sentido muy herida al darse cuenta que su relación con él no había avanzado nada, aun si ella pensaba lo contrario. Tal vez solo hablaba con ella por mera cortesía.

¿Y si solo estaba brincando a conclusiones? Tres meses atrás era nada a su lado.

—Ya basta. —Satomi le cortó sus pensamientos más favorables. — Kotoko, ¿te gusta Irie-san? El Irie-san genio de nuestra generación.

Chris escogió ese momento para acercarse.

—¡Kotoko! Ve a por él.

—Chris.

—¡Toma el consejo que me diste con Kinnosuke!

—Chris —interrumpió Jinko—, el _genio_. Es otra liga.

—¡Kotoko es estupenda! —expresó la rubia, empuñando sus dos manos en el aire.

—Sí —acordó Satomi—, pero… él es demasiado serio, y es maleducado.

—¿Tú crees que él y yo no congeniaríamos? ¿Soy tan poca…

—¡No! —exclamaron las tres, sin dejarla terminar.

—Irie-san sería muy afortunado de tenerte, Kotoko —musitó Satomi, colocando una mano sobre la de ella, haciéndola sentir con ánimos renovados—. Tú serías lo mejor que podría pasarle en su vida. No me gustó cómo actuó hace unos momentos; tampoco lo conozco mucho… aunque actuó como Kin-chan cuando estaba en negación con Christine, pero yo, te apoyo, si te hace feliz. Y si te rechaza, ¡seré la primera en darle una paliza!

—¡Y yo! —secundó Chris.

—¡Y yo! —terció Jinko.

—¡Y yo! —agregó Kin-chan, apareciendo ante ellas. —¡Solo díganme de qué!

Las cuatro chicas soltaron una carcajada, dejándolo anonadado. Chris se puso en pie y lo abrazó, y su sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

—Son los mejores amigos que pueda tener.

* * *

La partida de los Irie y Kotoko y sus amigas coincidió, aunque Noriko no se dio cuenta, todavía molesta por la actitud de su hijo. El almuerzo no había sido muy ameno para ellos por eso y se iba en el automóvil enfurruñada, siendo objeto de miradas preocupadas por Yuuki y Shigeki, más porque obraría venganza.

Naoki, como las chicas, se alejó a pie; el primero, porque no estaba tan lejos de su apartamento y le apetecía caminar; las otras, porque acompañarían a Satomi a casa y luego tomarían el subterráneo para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Kotoko iría a cambiarse para su turno de tarde del restaurante y no debía tomar el desvío, pero quería estar atenta a su amiga mientras la tuviera cerca.

La única persona en percatarse de la coincidencia fue el castaño, quien no tenía más opción que ir en la misma ruta que Kotoko, dado que debía tomar el camino que él. El joven iba a una distancia prudente, no quería que ellas supieran de su presencia.

Fue por eso que se quedó extrañado al ver que solo Ishikawa Satomi se quedaba en el edificio donde llevó a Kotoko en una ocasión, mientras las amigas se despedían y se dirigían al lugar en que había una entrada de metro.

Sin intenciones de seguir a la pelirroja, caminó hasta el edificio y buscó el nombre del propietario en los timbres de entrada, frunciendo el ceño al leer que la amiga era quien respondía por el sitio.

Dos hechos más aparecieron en su cabeza, tratando de dar sentido a eso. Uno fue el ascenso al taxi después de dejarla allí, y otro el día del bote, cuando ella cogió una línea distinta diciendo que iba a casa.

No quería llegar a conclusiones apresuradas, _pero allí pasaba algo_.

Kotoko estaba siendo demasiado compleja para su gusto.

Entonces se llevó una mano al cabello, recordando que debía dejar el asunto de ella en paz.

 _Así como había planeado_.

* * *

 **NA: La única ventaja de que Naoki sea demasiado listo es que no sorprende que haga descubrimientos.**

Sigo sin prometer fecha, pero si en mi tiempo libre no falla el FF, les publico rápido.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

caro: Sí, no me gusta tardar en actualizar, menos cuando los capítulos no son extremadamente largos, pero no me desapareceré por meses, juro que no :D. No puedo dar doble capítulo porque solo me puse a checar uno (tengo inspiración para escribir, así que mejor sigo haciéndolo y corrijo cuando no tenga muchas ideas). Ja,ja, creo que en toda historia tengo mi nota de poner a Naoki celoso, les encanta, de veras, y pues sí, sus sentimientos se ven entonces. El de la oficina tendrá que esperar XD

Lilimatte: Genial! Juro que esa actitud de Irie no fue tan planeada, pero me llevo el crédito ja,ja. Es que igual algo tiene que pasar sin la oficina de por medio, y debía distanciarse igual, porque sabiendo que le gusta, no puede estar de acuerdo tomando en cuenta cómo es ella (desde su punto de vista), pero que tampoco sepa qué onda debe hacer. Creo que tú lo pusiste muy bonito.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

* * *

Su segunda semana de descanso fue un martirio para Irie, rumiando en su mente respecto al posible embarazo de la joven que quería evitar pensar. Era como si su _magnífico_ cerebro tratara de burlarse de él, algo que le frustraba en demasía, pues nunca le traicionaba de esa manera.

Y últimamente venía haciéndolo.

¿A él qué tenía que importarle que la mujer que le gustaba —y con la que no pretendía estar— estuviera esperando un hijo? ( _Que no era suyo_.)

Por supuesto, tenía que ver con eso de considerarla de él.

 _Aunque en realidad no lo era_.

Naoki se llevó una mano al estómago, donde le atenazó un dolor agudo e insoportable. Volvía cada vez que pensaba en el tema —lo que significaba que desde el domingo permanecía en él—, y no entendía por qué, no sabía por qué. El lunes había tomado una pastilla y no se había ido realmente; solo remitía cuando apartaba a Kotoko de su cabeza.

No había ninguna lógica en eso, y lo único que se le ocurría —muy estúpido—, era que transmitía la idea del embarazo a su cuerpo, pues le dolía a la altura donde ella agrandaría su tamaño.

Apretó su mandíbula al tiempo que su teléfono sonaba. Atendió sin muchas ganas al ver que era su hermano.

(Si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos, se habría dado cuenta que últimamente lo buscaba más.)

Yuuki, que notó el tono molesto de su onii-chan, tuvo la cordura de no preguntar, prosiguiendo a invitarlo a casa por la tarde, para que pudiera ver a su nueva mascota, una extraña cría que el vecino le dio, resultado de la cruza entre su perra Pastor Alemán y un San Bernardo callejero. Claro está, Noriko movía sus manos en el asunto, queriendo tener a su hijo para la cena, donde tendría a Kotoko también.

Ella quería que Naoki se tragara sus palabras de ser _solo conocidos_.

Pero antes tenía planeada otra cosa.

* * *

En lo relativo a Kotoko soportando la _prolongada_ ausencia de Naoki, ella había notado bastantes cosas. Era como en la universidad, cuando pudo concentrarse mucho en sus actividades por no estar espiándolo en los pasillos (que hizo en la preparatoria), ni estar fantaseando un número mayor de veces, influida por su cercanía.

Aunque sí se esforzaba demasiado para ser digna de un hombre como él, no se distraía con su presencia, aun si no eran estrechos.

Inevitablemente, su mente regresó a lo mismo que pensaba aquella ocasión que supo de la partida de Yoshida-san.

 _Y era triste_.

Cuando Naoki estaba cerca, su vida se cernía a él, como una polilla revoloteando alrededor de la luz.

No quería pensarlo de ese modo, porque significaba que había estado regalando años de ella por una persona que se mantenía como su "conocido". Sí, ahora estaba más cerca que en el pasado, pero eso no era sinónimo de que estuviera obteniendo algo, más bien iba perdiendo. Y Kotoko no veía mal darse a él, en su opinión podía demostrar devoción por una persona y entregar de sí… siempre que ella obtuviese, al menos, _un poco de esa atención en respuesta_.

En otras palabras, de estar con él, la joven sería la clase de pareja que pondría primero las necesidades de su relación en conjunto, y la felicidad de la otra persona, antes que sus propios deseos… porque así había crecido, observándolo a su alrededor, y anteponiendo el sueño de su padre a su infancia solitaria. Dando mucho y pidiendo solo un poco. Justificando que, por ver contento a los otros, a quienes quería, ella se sentiría feliz.

Y pese no haberlo pensado tan profundamente, Kotoko sí sabía que no veía gran cosa por la que sentirse a gusto; se involucraba en la vida de Irie-kun y era atenta a él, como dijo Noriko-san, pero no veía interés verdadero de su parte. Mientras tanto, su vida se retenía…

Ella agitó su cabeza; no era propio de ella someterse a pensamientos así, a pesar de que las palabras del domingo los habían provocado. Era mejor preguntarse qué quería su oba-san citándola frente a un edificio elegante la tarde de su viernes libre, justo después de ir a comprar los materiales para empezar a tejer una prenda para el bebé de Satomi.

Platicaba mucho con la madre de Irie-kun, pero seguía sin entender su modo de pensar… y a veces tampoco el de actuar.

—¡Kotoko-chan! —Noriko gritó en ese momento, bajándose del taxi con una sonrisa, distrayéndola.

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa y ambas se abrazaron al reunirse. La mayor cogió a Kotoko del brazo para guiarla al interior del edificio, donde se cruzaron con un guardia de seguridad.

—¿Tengo que firmar el registro, Yamamoto-san? —preguntó dulcemente Noriko, como quien no daña ni a una mosca.

El hombre negó y observó atentamente a Kotoko, que se removió incómoda sin entender, siguiendo a la otra cuando la llevó al ascensor, ya abierto.

—¿Dónde estamos, oba-san? —quiso saber la chica, mirando los números en el panel un momento, antes de dirigir sus ojos curiosos al bolso grande que llevaba la madre de Irie-kun.

—Tengo que comprobar el estado del apartamento de mi hijo y quería aprovechar para que tú lo conocieras —explicó Noriko cuando las puertas se abrieron, sin decir que su otra intención era que la chica se enterara de que su hijo mantenía sus notas en casa… para que se diera cuenta de que no ignoraba sus esfuerzos.

Así como borrar de su cabeza la grosería del restaurante.

—Pero… oba-san.

—Tengo llave, y el guardia ya me vio.

Kotoko frunció el ceño. —¿Irie-kun le dio llave de su apartamento? ¿Está fuera de la ciudad?

—¡Claro que tengo su llave!, soy su madre, y no, está en mi casa. Onii-chan es muy amargado y no sale de viaje; muchas veces he insistido en que lo haga. ¿Cómo será en su luna miel? ¡Oh!, ya sé cómo me ocuparé. ¡Será perfecto! Y… ¿Qué te decía? Ah, sí. Necesito ver que mi hijo tiene su casa en orden; todo limpio y la alacena llena. —Miró a Kotoko con ojos implorantes, empujando la puerta de entrada—. ¿Lo entiendes?

La chica pasó saliva, y asintió, cuando realmente no comprendía del todo, menos con su monólogo.

—Pero… no es correcto que _yo_ esté en su casa.

—¡Así podrás conocerlo! —exclamó Noriko, empujando a Kotoko dentro—. Se aprende mucho de una persona con el estado en que se encuentren sus habitaciones privadas.

—No creo que…

—Soy su madre, yo te doy permiso.

Kotoko negó con un suspiro y contempló con temor su alrededor. Se sentía poco cómoda entrando al hogar de alguien más sin su invitación, aunque la madre de esa persona se lo otorgara (¿eso contaba?). Sí tenía curiosidad por saber del entorno de Irie-kun, pero no haciéndolo en secreto; lo adecuado sería que Irie-kun la invitara en alguna reunión —porque verlo a solas con él era muy atrevido.

Permaneció en la entrada como una estatua, tratando de observar lo menos que podía a su alrededor. Sin embargo, aun mirando al suelo, sus ojos podían fijarse de lo impoluto que estaba el apartamento; y eso que tenía superficies oscuras, donde más se detectaba el polvo, y blancas, donde más se veía la suciedad.

—¡Kotoko-chan! —Saltó como resorte—. No te quedes ahí. ¿Puedes ver la habitación? Si tiene ropa planchada, sábanas limpias, yo tengo que leer la fecha de caducidad y oler algunos productos.

—Pero…

La otra ya estaba concentrada en su tarea y no le hizo caso, por lo que con un suspiro Kotoko depositó su bolsa en el suelo, se quitó sus zapatos y entró de lleno a la estancia, caminando en línea recta hacia lo que se suponía llevaría a las otras habitaciones. Se sentía inquieta, porque no le agradaba eso, aun si la madre de Irie-kun tenía las mejores intenciones; un poco extremas, pero las mejores.

El apartamento, sorprendentemente, excedía las dimensiones acostumbradas en los hogares típicos; quizá tendría relación a la zona de la ciudad y la posición económica del dueño. En el pasillo había cuatro puertas; supuso que la primera a la derecha correspondía a un dormitorio y cogió la perilla con el corazón acelerado.

Efectivamente, al abrir se halló ante una habitación con una cama matrimonial de sábanas color índigo, custodiada por dos mesitas laterales, una con lámpara; en un extremo, cerca de la ventana, había un escritorio con una computadora portátil, un portalápices y una lámpara; en el otro, se encontraba una puerta que debía llevar al vestidor. Caminaba hacia allí cuando su mirada fue atraída por algo colorido al pie de la lámpara del escritorio.

Jadeó y cortó la distancia como una bala, diciéndose que no parecía posible… hasta él debía de comprar post-its de colores para su casa, a pesar de que en la oficina no se le veía a la mano.

No era posible que se trataran de los suyos.

 _Pero sí los eran_.

—Los conserva —susurró para sí, cogiendo con manos temblorosas los post-its unidos, en medio de los cuales se hallaba uno arrugado.

Se sonrió con el corazón latiendo a mil y la invadió una alegría porque él había guardado aquellas notas, incluso recuperado una de la basura, apreciando su esfuerzo.

No sabía que eran de ella… pero había aceptado algo suyo.

—¿Kotoko-chan? —Los papelitos saltaron de su mano, y en su afán de cogerlos casi hizo caer la lámpara, que sujetó con presteza.

Inclinándose al suelo, cogió las notas y las dejó en su sitio, observando de reojo que la señora Irie la observaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien, Kotoko-chan? —Asintió, sonriendo, sin decirle que no había comprobado nada. Además, no creía que hubiese algo fuera de lugar en ese apartamento, si hasta la cama estaba perfectamente hecha.

Irie-kun era demasiado _genial_.

—Perfecto. Quiero aprovechar para mostrarte algo, siéntate conmigo. Vamos fuera.

Intrigada, y esperando que no siguiera enseñándole cosas que la hacían sentir incómoda, ella siguió a la mujer hasta la sala de estar, donde ambas se sentaron mientras Noriko cogía su bolso grande.

—¡Mira! —exclamó la mayor sacando dos gruesos libros.

—¿Álbumes? —inquirió Kotoko, leyendo las palabras frontales de uno con cubierta blanco y rosa. —¿Fotografías?

—Así es. Fotografías de la infancia de onii-chan. Siempre he querido presumirlas, Kotoko-chan. Y tú, como mi futura nuera, tienes que verlas —explicó Noriko colocando el álbum en su regazo.

¿Siempre había querido?, repitió Kotoko. ¿Y por qué no…

Al abrir el álbum, se quedó anonadada. —Eh —carraspeó—, ¿tuvo una hija, oba-san?

—No… mira bien, es onii-chan.

Kotoko abrió los ojos y la boca de forma desmesurada, observando a la repetitiva _niñita_ retratada en las fotografías, ataviada con vestidos, encajes y moños.

—Siempre quise tener una niña; de hecho, en mi embarazo tenía el presentimiento que lo sería, y compré muchos artículos de niñas… después seguí haciéndolo por costumbre… hasta que un mal incidente pasó en una clase de natación y desde entonces onii-chan ya no quiso formar parte del juego, como lo llamábamos. Siento que es así por mi culpa, antes era más alegre, y se volvió solitario. —Oba-san suspiró—. Yo no quería hacerle mal, pero me hacía tan feliz ver todos esos artículos.

Eso era… _La señora Irie tenía un problema_.

De pronto, se sintió mucho más incómoda estando ahí, que pasó mecánicamente las páginas del álbum, sin escuchar del todo las explicaciones que le daba la madre de Irie-kun. La quería mucho, pero no podía negar que sus acciones fueran escalofriantes.

Comenzó a dudar de nuevo.

¿Y si su empuje hacia Irie-kun era una ocurrencia semejante? Le había dado información de su gimnasio, unas fotos de él y la presentaba como su nuera a gente nueva.

Tal vez ese no era el mejor método… y ciertamente ella prefería que él conociera de sus sentimientos; tenía que ser valiente, más ella misma, como le había animado Chris. Ella no escondía la cara. No podía seguir con el consejo de la señora Irie, pues ya no parecía muy fiable… no con lo que estaba viendo.

La próxima vez que se encontrara a Irie-kun de frente le haría saber que estaba enamorada de él, tuviera el resultado que tuviera.

—¡Kotoko-chan! —Noriko la agitó—. ¿Estás aquí?

—Lo siento, oba-san… me perdí en mis pensamientos, ¿qué decía?

—Que se nos hará tarde. Te invito a casa a cenar; allí podrás ver a onii-chan —le dijo alzando las cejas.

Ella sonrió y negó levemente. —Será en otra ocasión, oba-san. Gracias.

 _No podría confesarse en ese caso_.

—¿Kotoko-chan? Por favor.

—Me iré a casa —a planear su confesión—, pero dé saludos de mi parte a los demás.

Noriko, frustrada por dentro, se tragó un resoplido. —Lo haré —musitó, sacando una fotografía del álbum. —Quiero que tengas esto. Insisto —pidió cuando vio la expresión de Kotoko tratando de negarse.

Guardó los dos libros en su bolso y se puso en pie, acomodando los cojines. Se sentía decepcionada de que esa vez no le hubiesen salido las cosas bien.

—Vamos.

Kotoko asintió, muy animada de salir de ahí, intentando no arrepentirse de no ir a casa con ella.

Ambas abandonaron el apartamento calladamente.

 _Ninguna de las dos vio el negativo que había caído debajo de la mesita central_.

* * *

Aliviado de estar en casa de nuevo, Naoki sujetó con una mano la bolsa que contenía la comida que su madre le había dado para el fin de semana, sin abandonar todavía esa actitud suya de responsabilizarse de él aunque ya fuese independiente; con la otra mano, se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su apartamento.

Casi al entrar, le dio un mal presentimiento, semejante a los que le daban cuando su madre hablaba de cualquier joven que rondara su edad, algo que habituaba en las cenas en que era invitado a casa… y que faltó esa noche.

Tal vez por ello se hallaba extrañado, ya que había sido una cena agradable, carente de las insinuaciones de novias, bodas y _nietas_.

Se obligó a relajar su ceño fruncido, tratando de no especular en esa rareza, podía ser que su madre tuviera la cabeza en otra cosa, como su curso de fotografía o un nuevo platillo. No tenía que sospechar de hechos minúsculos, menos de su madre, era muy ruin.

Así pues, tampoco tenía que trasladar lo raro de la cena a su casa. Bastante había sido con su semana irritable respecto a cierta joven que no dejaba de rondar su cabeza.

Resopló y terminó de guardar la comida en el refrigerador, para después irse a la sala de estar, donde optó por no sentarse a ver las noticias, como lo haría siempre, sino visitar brevemente su página social para comprobar que Yuuki había compartido las fotografías de los cachorritos.

(Antes de sucumbir a ver la imagen de su galería con Kotoko.)

Se sentó mecánicamente en el sillón, con los ojos puestos en la pantalla de su móvil, y abrió la aplicación, misma que se actualizó al iniciarla.

Lo primero que se encontró fue la imagen de los perritos, que observó unos segundos y, en un impulso, la guardó en su teléfono, sonriendo ligeramente. Le gustaban los perros, mucho más que las personas; creía que ellos eran más genuinos que muchos de los que conocía… _él incluido_. Si no tomaran mucho de su tiempo, acogería uno.

Volvió al muro y a continuación observó una publicación de Watanabe, quien compartía un vídeo de un ingeniero desarrollando artefactos de aplicación médica, muy interesante para él. Se sorprendió a sí mismo al notar que atraía _mucho_ su atención y se le ocurrían ideas al respecto al leer lo que se explicaba.

Salió del vídeo dispuesto a buscar más sobre ello al cerrar la aplicación, pero la imagen descendió y se quedó detenida ante la fotografía de un estambre y agujas para tejer, acompañados de una imagen de calcetines de bebé.

Su estómago dio un vuelco al leer el nombre de Kotoko, seguido de su comentario:

 _"¿Creen que podré hacer un par de calcetines?"_

Sin poder detenerlo, el teléfono se le escapó de las manos, que sentía calientes, pero débiles como gelatina.

¿Acaso hacía falta confirmación?

Kotoko era…

No podía alcanzar a pensar las palabras; la cabeza comenzaba a bullirle y el malestar del estómago regresaba.

¿Qué ocurría con esa mujer? ¿Habría estado mal él todo ese tiempo y ella no _lo buscaba_?

¿Y si lo hacía porque no había un _padre_ para la criatura?

Él no iba a ocupar el puest… ¿o sería capaz de hacerlo?

Naoki agitó su cabeza.

Ni siquiera le interesaba. _No_. Ella le gustaba, pero ya estaba fuera de sus límites; antes no planeaba comenzar una relación entre los dos, ahora las circunstancias lo apoyaban; no se iba a preocupar por el padre, porque estuviera o no, mucho menos tomar ese sitio… aunque una voz le gritaba en su cabeza que averiguara quién era, aquel que había tomado a quien él favorecía.

—Revelará su identidad más abajo —murmuró entre dientes, masajeando el lateral de su cabeza. Si atendía a los comentarios, el padre del bebé se revelaría.

O averiguaría si estaba ausente.

Se encorvó para coger el móvil y se detuvo en seco, al ver que a unos centímetros del aparato se encontraban unos viejos negativos de fotografía, que no debían estar ahí. Cogió ambas cosas con sus manos e, inquieto, colocó el móvil en la mesita de centro, sosteniendo la tira oscura con ojos entrecerrados.

 _Antes no había estado incorrecto._ Alguien estuvo en su casa.

Rechinó sus dientes, pensando en el fondo quién había sido. Una amante de las fotografías, que se inmiscuía en todo, era la respuesta más obvia.

¿Habría forzado la cerradura? No lo parecía.

Se puso en pie y colocó el negativo a contraluz, pero al reconocer las pequeñas imágenes éste regresó al suelo, mientras la sangre en las venas se le calentaba más.

Era él, de sus primeros años de vida… _vestido como niña_.

No había nada que odiara más que eso, el momento más bochornoso de su existencia, mismo que le había cambiado la perspectiva del mundo, demostrándole la realidad de las personas, solo atentas a sus deseos y basadas en las apariencias, que desdeñaban a otros a partir de estas.

Muy molesto, sin saber por qué su madre entraría en casa, ni mucho menos dejaría esas fotografías allí, fue a la entrada, se calzó y cogió sus llaves otra vez, y salió rumbo al ascensor, cuyas puertas se abrieron en menos de dos segundos, dejándole en un espacio vacío. Era mejor, porque no habría podido disimular su enfado a cara de los demás.

En ese momento no habría tenido oportunidad de borrar la expresión de granito que le devolvía el espejo del ascensor.

Lo que había hecho su madre era como una burla; había invadido su espacio, e, intencionalmente, o no, había dejado una prueba de otra cosa con la que mofarse.

Y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

* * *

 **NA: Naoki, tú provocaste que tu madre entrara; no lo habría hecho de tratar bien a Kotoko.**

No me pareció aclarar cómo la madre tiene su duplicado, porque puede ser capaz de muchas cosas.

En fin, esta historia se está alargando más de lo que esperaba, pero mucho tiene que ver que los capítulos no tengan mucha extensión, y los diferentes puntos de vista. Por eso, mi siguiente fic, AU, será corto y nada más punto de vista de una Kotoko diferente. ¿Qué opinan de los dos conociéndose en el incidente de Naoki? Sí, las familias no estaban cerca para entonces, ¡pero esto es fanfiction!

Nada más dejen que tenga mi summary y les doy cómo va el fic de: **_Regálame cincuenta primaveras_**.

Estoy a una semana de mi cumpleaños; ¿me darán comentarios de regalito?

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Lilimatte: Ja,ja, ese Naoki usa excusas siempre, así que no te engañes XD. Ya ves, nada más tiene su cita-no-cita con Kotoko, le dice que ya se acostumbró a tenerla en su vida, y ¡zas!, decide mudarse para explorar qué quiere con su vida. Y, bueno, él también tiene sus momentos impulsivos (y tontos). Pero sí es mucho el impacto que pueda tener Kotoko en su vida... es como que admita ante una cafetería que él la necesita en su vida (¡cómo me encanta que haga eso!). Gracias por el review; te mando un gran abrazo, linda.

caro: Uy, sí, a mí me gusta actualizar y me hacía falta, pero me da gusto que sigas aquí. Ojalá y no tarde tanto para el siguiente capítulo, que sí está, pero necesito avanzar y que no se me acumulen. Un super abrazo, gracias por tus palabras :D


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

* * *

Cuando el ascensor del edificio se abrió en la planta principal y no el estacionamiento, Naoki bufó exasperado, pero al ver al portero cambió de opinión y caminó hasta él, pues nadie pasaba sin su autorización. Se ganó una mirada entre curiosa y nerviosa del hombre, que le importó nada en ese momento.

—¿Una mujer mayor se registró esta tarde, diciendo ser mi madre?

Yamamoto carraspeó y negó. —Su madre no se registró, al no ser la primera vez. —Algo debió ver en su cara, porque preguntó—: ¿Ella no tiene autorización para entrar a su apartamento?

—¿Usted le abrió? —replicó Naoki en su lugar.

El otro volvió a negar.

—¿Ella tiene llave? —Su tono tuvo que ser duro, pues Yamamoto asintió con cara apenada y temerosa. No le importaba lo que pensara de su madre, o de él, no le debía explicaciones.

—Discúlpeme, Irie-san, pensé que usted había autorizado su ingreso —explicó lastimosamente el portero—. Me temo que cometí un error todas estas veces… y hoy le dejé ingresar con una joven. Lo lamento, me reportaré al dueño del edificio inmediatamente.

—No es su culpa. —Sabía cómo era su madre. —Sea más precavido la próxima vez; si yo no doy mi consentimiento previo, ninguna persona ingresa en mi ausencia, no importa si es mi madre. ¿Queda claro?

El pelinegro asintió con una inclinación.

—¿La joven era pelirroja?

—Sí, Irie-san.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Como un vendaval, olvidándose de su automóvil, el castaño fue a la salida y le recibió el golpe de aire templado de la noche de verano, junto a los ruidos del tráfico de la ciudad. Ambos sirvieron para regresarle a la realidad y dar un curso a sus pensamientos.

Su madre había robado sus llaves y las había duplicado.

Su madre había llevado a Kotoko a su apartamento.

Su madre había enseñado sus fotografías de _niña_ a Kotoko.

No se lo perdonaría fácilmente.

Y Kotoko, ¿qué le ocurría para sentirse con derecho a entrar en su casa?

Merecía un buen escarmiento. ¿No tenía valores? ¿Qué clase de cosas le enseñaría al bebé que esperaba?

Esa irresponsable tenía que aprender.

Pero no podía hacerlo esa noche, tendría que esperar al día siguiente; porque con el dolor de cabeza que tenía, no podía pensar en el modo adecuado para darle su merecido y no quedaría a gusto.

De ese modo, Naoki dio vuelta a sus pasos y regresó por el camino que había hecho anteriormente, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le daba Yamamoto-san, quien tragó saliva al ver el estado en que se encontraba el siempre calmado Irie, contento de no ser el que recibiera las consecuencias de los sucesos de esa tarde.

 _No prometía nada bueno._

* * *

Aihara-san llevaba una expresión muy compungida ese sábado, si Keita debía describir a su vecina. No la veía mucho en la semana, porque ya había aprendido que sus vecinos del 211 brillaban por su ausencia en las tardes, o por lo menos aquellas en las que ella trabajaba; y, sinceramente, tampoco la había visto en los fines de semana, pero sabía distinguir de su personalidad alegre, a la cara triste de esa mañana.

Alguna cosa debía haber pasado, y sentía curiosidad de qué; se preguntaba si ocurría algo en su relación con el hijo de la señora Noriko, a quien él no había visto todavía… Y si era así, tenía que ser culpa del otro.

Se imaginaba que ese "Naoki" no prestaba mucha atención a su novia, ya que en el tiempo en que vivía ahí, ni una sola vez se había preocupado por ella… que llegaba muy tarde de su trabajo.

Para ser honesto, el estudiante de enfermería no tenía una opinión muy buena de Irie Naoki, porque, aunado a las palabras de su madre —que comenzaban a cobrar sentido para él—, no conseguía entender cómo un hombre dejaba que una muchacha bonita y de apariencia frágil, como Aihara-san, danzara sola por las noches, con todos los peligros que había por doquier. De ser su novia, él haría lo posible por acompañarla a casa una o dos veces por semana, si no más. Y ese Naoki ni siquiera lo había hecho una vez.

Por supuesto, a Keita no le constaba que él no le llamase a la hora que ella llegaba a casa… pero con las credenciales que dijo Irie-san, se le hacía difícil que no la llevara a su hogar, ni que no fuera causante del cambio en el rostro de su alegre vecina.

Podía equivocarse, sí. Y deseaba hacerlo, pues no quería que alguien como ella estuviese en una relación donde no la trataban como su igual, ni la cuidaban como debían hacerlo. Esa no era su visión de las relaciones.

Lamentablemente, no tenía demasiada cercanía con Aihara-san como para conocer muy a fondo qué ocurría, menos para aconsejarla. Ella todavía estaba a tiempo para enderezar su relación, del mismo modo en que sus padres habían aprendido a hacerlo y le servían como modelo.

Pero, ¿por qué pensaba en la actitud de Aihara-san?

Como los otros sábados que la había observado desde su mesa del desayuno, Keita veía a Aihara-san haciendo labores de limpieza fuera de su hogar, así que, al verla con ánimos distintos a las ocasiones anteriores, había empezado a divagar sobre sus causas y qué podía hacer.

Moto-chan estaba en lo cierto, a veces podía ser muy obstinado en las causas en que se interesaba y, posteriormente, se comprometía. Si ponía su corazón en algo, trataba de dar lo mejor de sí, con mucha seriedad y empeño.

Y Aihara-san, en su relación con el hijo de Irie-san, era algo que llamaba su interés; no al grado de su pasión, la enfermería, pero sí con la suficiente atención como para no sentirse a gusto hasta resolverlo sin quedarse solo mirando.

Suspiró y dio un sorbo a su café, contemplando a Aihara-san barrer, comenzando a bailar con lo que escuchaba en sus audífonos, cambiando su semblante. No pudo evitar sonreír sobre el borde de la taza. Su pelirroja vecina era parecida a su madre, o esa impresión le daba lo enérgica que era, y lo poco que la conocía.

Su madre era casi lo opuesto a su padre, que era serio, pero ambos se complementaban a la perfección; ambos profesores, ella de arte y él de matemáticas, ella muy optimista y entusiasta, él bastante práctico y más reservado; nadie pensaría que los dos hacían muy buena relación poniendo las piedras para el puente que los unía a ambos, compartiendo sus vidas, y manteniéndolas separadas. Creciendo juntos con la misma pasión que sentían por sus áreas de estudio.

Quizá, por ello es que también sentía atracción por el caso de Aihara-san. La señora Irie le había hablado un _poco_ de su hijo, semejante a su padre, y al ver a su vecina, similar a su madre, no podía evitar compararlos. Podía funcionar… siempre que los dos pusieran de su parte. Si no era así, partir los caminos era la mejor opción.

—No tienes remedio —se dijo y rio entre dientes.

Sin embargo, se puso en pie con mucha presteza al ver caer a Aihara-san al suelo, tras doblarse el tobillo en un giro.

Keita se dirigió a la puerta con la agilidad de alguien que responde a las emergencias; estando presente y disponible, debía acudir en el auxilio de otros, por muy pequeña o grande que fuese la situación.

En ese caso era minúscula, casi habitual.

De haber sido Yoshida-san, no habría tenido en cuenta una de las caídas comunes de Kotoko, quien se sentía bastante tonta por distraerse mientras hacía sus deberes, cayendo en público… si lo tenía a esa hora de la mañana.

En su defensa tenía que decir que no durmió todas sus horas, porque se quedó más tiempo despierta tratando de entender el vídeo de cómo hacer un tejido sencillo, algo en lo que falló espantosamente, consiguiendo enredar el estambre nada más. Con menos descanso, su cuerpo estaba más distraído.

Y, también, el asunto con Irie-san no le había dejado dormir bien ni estar muy tranquila. Sentía remordimiento de conciencia, y pena, al saber guardada una fotografía de Irie-kun de pequeño, en una situación que debía permanecer discreta. Por fortuna, era la primera que las veía, pero no dejaba de parecerle mal.

Quizás igual tenía que agregar al asunto el estar pensando en cómo confesar sus sentimientos a Irie-kun. En preparatoria pensó en una carta, aunque entonces no le hablaba… ¿sería adecuado hacerlo en voz alta?

En ambos casos sería de frente.

Por lo tanto, pensando en todo eso, con una música romántica en el fondo, su torpeza habitual se hizo presente, y en ese instante se encontraba en el suelo, con un ardor en la rodilla, que debía haberse raspado.

Buscó y, sí, había sangre.

Justo cuando no había repuesto el antiséptico ni las tiritas que faltaban en casa —tras acabárselas.

No lo quedaba más que encontrar cualquier cosa para ponerse, determinó disponiéndose a levantarse.

—No te muevas, Aihara-san. —Kotoko alzó la mirada y se encontró con Kamogari-kun—. ¿Te duele algo?

—La rodilla —señaló con un dedo, mostrando la zona que sus pantalones cortos no cubrían; tres centímetros más abajo, y habría sido distinto.

—Una raspadura. ¿Tienes con qué curarlo?

Negó con un suspiro.

—Tengo un botiquín en casa, uh, vamos.

Y como si no pesara nada, ni su opinión importara, él la cogió en brazos.

—¡Kamogari-kun, bájame! —replicó moviéndose, sin surtir efecto en él—. Puedo andar. Eh… ¿me meterás en tu casa? —titubeó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Kamogari-kun, no creo que…

—No te preocupes, conmigo estás a salvo, eres mi paciente y te trataré bien. Lo prometo —pronunció él, muy solemne, mirándola de forma intensa. Hubo algo en su tono y su postura que la orilló a confiar. Transmitía esa calma que una persona herida buscaba en el personal a atenderla.

Creyendo en él, Kotoko le sonrió y dejó de moverse; en su lugar, se sujetó a él y le permitió que la llevara hasta su casa, donde la depositó en el único sillón del salón, anunciándole que iría por el material que necesitaba.

Pero ni Kotoko ni Keita se habían dado cuenta de la persona que presenció los últimos segundos de la escena, para ser precisos, desde el instante en que ella posó su mano en el hombro del pelinegro, y ambos se miraron durante unos momentos, dándole una connotación diferente a la escena.

Y ese era Naoki, con su automóvil detenido del otro lado de la calle.

Él no querría haber visto eso, ni lo habría esperado. Había conseguido la dirección real de ella con Shigeo-san —no optaría por los registros de la empresa—, y había ido a buscar explicaciones en lo tocante a la tarde anterior.

… _para llevarse eso: Kotoko entrando a la casa vecina en brazos de un hombre_.

El castaño quería destrozar algo, sentía muchas cosas por dentro que no alcanzaba a discernir ni explicar; no comprendía los celos que le atenazaban las entrañas y corroían sus pensamientos, con imágenes perversas de _ella_ acompañada de otro, quien podía ser el padre de un inexistente hijo. Para él no había razonamientos que le llevaran a explicar el dolor en su pecho, causante de la dificultad para respirar, ni de la fuerza que le presionaba las terminaciones nerviosas y acumulaba la sangre en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo: su cabeza, sus brazos, sus manos.

Menos podía entender la punzada en su corazón, o la desolación y la rabia combinadas que dominaban sus sentidos.

En conjunto eran muchas reacciones para él, y ninguna que su intelecto pudiera manejar entonces.

De tal modo que, cuando su teléfono sonó y atendió, no funcionara con la corrección que debía.

—¿Sigue abierta la invitación para reunirnos, Yuuko-san? —preguntó él tras unos segundos de solo escucharla, maquinando un plan.

—¿Reunirnos? Sí, ¿a qué se debe el cambio? —Naoki hizo una mueca, acabando con la mirada la puerta oscura de la casa vecina a los Aihara.

—Estoy libre hoy. ¿En qué sitio?

—No me sorprende tu respuesta —replicó ella con su tono arrogante de siempre—. ¿Qué te parece el restaurante Masahiko? Está cerca de tu casa y de mi trabajo, hoy tengo unos asuntos que resolver aquí; aparte, mis compañeros y yo hemos almorzado allí y el servicio, como la comida, son buenos. ¿Te acomodan las diecinueve horas?

—Bien.

—Tengo que irme, hasta pronto.

Él colgó sin dar respuesta y marcó a su madre; estaba seguro que ella le diría a Kotoko que cenaría allí, y ella iría… deseaba dejarle claro de una vez que estaba fuera de su juego.

Y, en el fondo, si ella mantenía una mísera parte de interés en él, _deseaba que sintiera lo mismo que él en ese momento_.

Aunque nada lo igualaría.

* * *

Al momento que Naoki colgaba y se alejaba de la casa de Kotoko, quien también abandonaba la de Keita, en su propio pie, sin notar el automóvil de su Irie-kun, Noriko temblaba en el sillón de su casa, mientras su esposo e hijo la contemplaban anonadados.

—¡Saldrá con esa mujer! ¡Matsumoto Yuuko! —exclamó tras un rugido de irritación. —¿Qué le ve a ésa teniendo a Kotoko-chan enfrente!

Yuuki abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—¿Saldrá con Matsumoto-san? —repitió incrédulo. ¡Si Kotoko-san le gustaba! ¿Qué pasaba con su hermano?

Matsumoto-san era atractiva, ni quien lo negara, pero a su hermano no le interesó nunca, no como Kotoko-san.

—¡Ese desagradecido y maleducado y tonto hijo mío! Acaba de llamar para decirme que hizo caso a mis palabras y tendrá una cita, ¡hoy! —brincó—. ¡TENEMOS QUE ARRUINARLA!

—¡MAMÁ! —gritó Shigeki.

—No, no podrá ser feliz con ella, necesita a Kotoko-chan. ¡No la mira como a Kotoko-chan! ¡Es necio! Tenemos que abrirle los ojos.

—No creo que Matsumoto-san sea adecuada para él —opinó Yuuki, indeciso—, pero no podemos… eh —se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada amenazante de su madre—, no es correcto arruinar la cita de alguien, mamá.

—Nao tiene edad para tomar sus propias decisiones, Nori, aunque no estemos de acuerdo con ellas. Es un adulto, y si Nao cree que es lo mejor para él, debemos dejarlo.

—¡Pero no lo es! ¡Arruinaremos su cita! ¡Y si no me apoyan lo haré sola! Iré a Masahiko a las siete y la estropearé —dijo Noriko comenzando a hacer planes en su cabeza, perdiendo la calma al imaginarse a unas nietas iguales a Matsumoto.

Yuuki se irguió de repente. —¿Masahiko? ¿No es ese el restaurante donde trabaja Kotoko-san?

Su madre palideció. —¡NO! ¡No, no, no! ¡Ella no puede verlo! Cambio de planes, tenemos que evitar que ella los vea, o que esa cita se cancele, o, o…

—Mamá, tranquilízate —pidió Shigeki, dándole palmaditas en la mano.

—¿Cómo lo hago, papá? ¡Estamos a punto de que todo se arruine! ¿Y qué espera ese hijo mío contándome sus intenciones! ¡Esperen! ¡Hay algo aquí que me estoy perdiendo!

Y, ante las miradas sorprendidas de su hijo y esposo, ella sacó un cuaderno pequeño donde comenzó a hacer notas e hipótesis.

* * *

Noriko no podía negar el nerviosismo que la atenazaba a cada segundo que transcurría en el restaurante Masahiko. Le había sido imposible disuadir a Kotoko de trabajar esa noche y, por tanto, disfrazada al igual que su esposo e hijo, se encontraba atenta a su alrededor, esperando actuar lo suficientemente rápido para evitar una catástrofe colosal.

Seguía escapándose de su cabeza qué podía mover a Naoki para hablarle sus planes, así que solo le quedaba conseguir que Kotoko no lo viera con esa copia de muñeca inflable que no quería para nuera ni madre de sus nietas.

—Mamá, todavía estamos a tiempo de…

Shigeki calló y tragó saliva al ver la mirada amenazante de su esposa, decidiéndose por concentrarse en su bebida para no meterse con ella ni rascarse el peluquín en su cabeza, que le provocaba picazón. Tras un tiempo de no tener mucho cabello, le molestaba traer esa cosa; quizá y por ello, tanto Yuuki como Noriko no parecían perturbados con sus pelucas negras —ambas de cabellos hasta los hombros.

 _Las ideas de su esposa eran algo especiales_.

Si ella no le hubiera dado algunas que se volvían éxitos comerciales de Pandai, pondría en duda su efectividad y, por qué no, su puesta en marcha. No obstante, temía que en esa ocasión los resultados no serían agradables.

Su hijo menor parecía compartir su opinión, aunque tampoco la decía en voz alta. Su esposa, como Naoki, era controladora; cuando trataban de llevarles la contraria o hacían cosas que diferían a sus convicciones, podía arder Troya. Para esos casos, mejor actuaba con prudencia y esperaba a que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de lo equivocados que podían estar.

A él le gustaba que le obedecieran, si era necesario, pero, a excepción del futuro de su empresa, con la implicación de Naoki en ello, no creaba mucho revuelo al respecto. Por supuesto, si hubiese visto interés de su hijo en otra cosa, eventualmente le habría permitido decidir su camino; como no fue así, siendo Naoki muy apático a todo, le ofreció a este un rumbo, pues no quería que anduviese a la deriva en la vida.

(Se preguntaba si, de no haberse entrometido en ello, en algún momento su hijo habría encontrado lo que quería. _Su propia meta_.)

Tal vez querer que estuviera con Kotoko-chan era semejante; aunque no lo animaría si no hubiese percibido una diferencia en su hijo.

Y no quería que se equivocara apartándola de su lado.

Pero también debía dejarle ser.

Tomó de su bebida. Eso de ser padre nunca se volvería una tarea sencilla.

Con un hijo como Naoki, a quien no veía feliz, ni muy a gusto con la vida, la preocupación aumentaba.

En ese momento, como si lo conjurara, dicho hijo hizo su entrada con su anterior chica de prácticas, Matsumoto Yuuko. Le dio un escalofrío de pura aprensión, espiando por la comisura de su ojo a la hija de su mejor amigo, que daba la espalda a la entrada dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Fue una chica pelinegra, la misma que los atendía a él y que se presentó con un nombre chino, quien recibió a la pareja entrante, llevándolos a una mesa.

Durante un instante, casi le pareció que los ojos de Naoki buscaban algo a su alrededor.

¿Sospecharía que estaban ellos ahí?

Shigeki esperaba que no, y se habría sentido contento de saber que su primogénito no lo contemplaba. En realidad, en su escaneo por las mesas del local, tratando de localizar a Kotoko, el castaño no había reparado en el sitio ocupado por su familia, simplemente porque los cabellos negros no le llamaban la atención. Enfocado en buscar un cabello pelirrojo, o una seña particular de esa joven, lo demás había perdido importancia.

En un primer segundo, Naoki se halló molesto de ver que Kotoko no se encontrara ahí. Arruinaba sus intenciones.

Había pasado todo el día con la cabeza repitiendo la escena protagonizada por ella y el vecino, imaginando bebés un poco nítidos, siguiendo lo poco que pudo ver del pelilargo esa mañana.

La sola idea de restregarle a ella en la cara de que a él no le importaba, lo había hecho mantenerse _cuerdo_ hasta la noche, dispuesto a apartarla de su cabeza de una vez por todas, así como dejarle establecido a Kotoko que habría de mantener la distancia con él a partir de ese momento.

Que no estuviera en el restaurante era un inconveniente.

¿Y si no llegaba?, se preguntó Naoki mentalmente, haciendo poco caso a las palabras de Yuuko.

Eso significaba que no le importaba, y no tanto que su madre no le informara.

La posibilidad de que así fuera le disgustó mucho, sobre todo recordando sus actos de la mañana y el bebé al que le haría calcetines.

Volvió a sentir que se le retorcían las entrañas y dio un largo sorbo a su agua.

Quería dañar y destrozar algo, tanto que le sorprendía ese deseo.

Más le valía a Kotoko aparecer, porque al menos con la desilusión de su rostro se sentiría conforme; igualaría sus reacciones y le devolvería la satisfacción de no ser el único afectado.

 _Solo le gustaba_. ¿Qué razón había para que respondiera así?

—Pareces molesto.

Ante las palabras de su acompañante, Naoki se vio obligado a alzar la mirada de su vaso y enarcar una ceja, pretendiendo escepticismo; guardar las apariencias le era sencillo… pero en ese momento, no tanto. Yuuko, que era lista, podría no caer fácilmente, y le fastidiaba.

—Ahora estoy más segura de que lo estás. Dime, ¿va mal el trabajo? —Ella se rió secamente. —Como si fuese posible.

—A ti tampoco te va mal —repuso, observando la carta en la mesa.

—Solo los años, y la paciencia, me han hecho conocerte… _un poco_. Años atrás me habrías engañado; no sé si dejarlo pasar, no eres una compañía agradable en este momento. Aunque al fin pareces un hombre normal.

La miró unos segundos, mientras ella atendía su carta, y buscó en las mesas de su derecha a Kotoko.

Estuvo por regresar la atención a una mesa con tres comensales, para observarlos, pero a su izquierda sintió una presencia, acompañada de la voz que estaba buscando.

—Disculpen, mi compañera tuvo un percance y los atenderé esta noche. Soy…

—Estoy impresionado —cortó él a Kotoko, vestida de mesera.

Y, de no haberse centrado en sí mismo, Naoki se habría percatado que la sorpresa de ella era genuina.

* * *

 **NA: Capítulo largo.**

¿Qué creen que pase?

¿Saben? Esto es como devolverle a Naoki todas esas veces que alguna mujer se interesaba en él y Kotoko padecía por eso, aunque en este caso ella no se regodea, ni tiene conocimiento de ello. Ya extrañaban a Keita, ¿verdad?

 ** _Abrazos y besos, Karo._**

* * *

Lilimatte: Ja,ja, seguro que sí, con su estilo de vida y esas noticias le dará un infarto fulminante uno de estos días. Pobrecito, ya hasta le dio padre al bebé. Te seré sincera, los malentendidos se aclararán, pero habrá otras cosas. Besos

caro: Sí, yo hacía igual eso antes de tener una cuenta. Me gusta tu perspectiva, y me decantaría por eso, pero nop. Me abstendré de especificar para no dar spoilers gratis a todos, pero no se confesará... a menos que cambie de opinión en el transcurso de los capítulos que continúan. En fin, un abrazo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

Kotoko procuraba mirar a los clientes antes de atenderlos, y esa única vez de no hacerlo, tenía consecuencias.

Ying había tenido que atender una llamada urgente de China, por lo cual le cambió la mesa siete, que habría deseado ver antes de encontrarse cara a cara con Irie-kun y su cita.

 _Su cita_ , la mujer hermosa de la fotografía de su página social.

De no haber estado cojeando un poco, atenta al suelo para no tropezar, habría visto los ocupantes de la mesa de Ying y habría dado media vuelta, sin importar qué pasara. No solo para que su corazón no crujiera por la escena… sino por su misma promesa de confesarse la próxima vez que tuviera a Irie-kun de frente.

¿Cómo iba a hablar de sus sentimientos en medio de su cita?

Sintiendo que llevaba mucho tiempo con la mandíbula desencajada, y a pesar de la falta de aire, como el llamado en otra mesa —proveniente de una voz familiar—, ella se obligó a reaccionar, pestañeando.

—¿Imp… impresionado? —balbuceó, sin poder evitarlo, ignorando el sentido común de hacer como si fuese cualquier cliente —cuando no lo era.

La mirada de él la hizo sentir un escalofrío, helada cual bloque de hielo, de modo que, inclinando la cabeza, trató de pensar… llegando a la conclusión obvia de que Irie-kun no quería que ella les atendiera.

Sorprendentemente, _su masoquismo_ esa vez no le animó a dirigir su atención a la escultural acompañante de él, que debía de querer que los dejara a solas para tener intimidad.

—No seas idiota —dio un respingo, sintiendo su animadversión—; ni intentes que yo lo parezca.

—Yo…

Ahora sí estaba perdida. ¿Estaría creando una realidad alternativa para evitar el dolor que palpitaba en su corazón?

La conciencia de que el hombre del que estaba enamorada tenía una cita le estaba cayendo como bomba. De inmediato se había sentido golpeada e idiotizada, pero ahora caía todo el peso en su cabeza.

Se mordió el labio inferior, esperando que el dolor físico paliara la ola que se agitaba en su interior y calmara las manos que la sacudían de un lado a otro, como un costal de papas. ¿Qué clase de mala suerte tenía para verlo con otra mujer? ¿Sería tan desafortunada que los vería besarse, apuñalando su corazón con una daga?

—Es increíble lo bajo que puedes caer, Aihara.

—¿Cómo? —susurró, confundida.

—Deberías sentir vergüenza de presentarte así, qué patético de tu parte. Pero no tendría que sorprenderme, solo una mujer desesperada hace lo que tú, que consigue fotos mías y entra a mi casa cuando no estoy.

Naoki la vio llevarse una mano a la boca, pálida, y sonrió de lado.

—Yo… esto… hay una… explicación… ¡de verd-

—¡No soy estúpido! —interrumpió él, en tono más alto que ella, atrayendo la atención de las mesas vecinas. —No hay excusa que valga, Aihara; agradece que no hice una denuncia. Esos modos de llamar mi atención me dan lástima. Y… ¿qué clase de restaurante es éste que permite las desfachateces de una acosadora?

—¿Acosa… acosadora?

—¿De verdad creías que guardaría tus notas sino para tener evidencias de tu obsesión? —Le miró el vientre un segundo, endureciendo la mandíbula y sintiendo el rostro caliente—. Deja de buscar un imposible conmigo, Aihara. Ya has hecho bastante… _y no me interesa_.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

La llegada del que parecía el encargado le hizo apartar la mirada del rostro blanco de ella. Con un extraño nudo en la garganta, él frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta que tenía las manos empuñadas sobre sus muslos, reprimiendo las ganas de agitarla.

—Es una vergüenza que su establecimiento permita a una acosadora hacer de las suyas —respondió Naoki al pelinegro, quien jadeó, dando una mirada sorprendida a Kotoko.

—¿Cómo! —A su alrededor, las personas brincaron y los miraron con más atención.

Naoki la observó, y los ojos cristalinos de ella le provocaron un dolor en el estómago, que sirvió para darse cuenta de su entorno.

—¿Tú, Kotoko? —inquirió el pelinegro—. ¿Tienes una explicación en tu defensa?

Kotoko negó lentamente y el castaño frunció el ceño, pensando que el hombre la conocía.

 _Eso significaba que…_

—Recoge tus cosas y espérame atrás. —Atónito, Naoki la observó retirarse, tras asentir cabizbaja.

 _…ella era…_

El hombre se inclinó a él—. Yo, señor, le ofrezco disculpas, no pensé que mi empleada actuara de ese modo.

 _…empleada._

Sin responder, él se levantó, depositó un par de billetes y se dirigió a la salida, dejando a Yuuko para lidiar con el asunto, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Como abstraído, el castaño ignoró las miradas y los cuchicheos a su paso, susurrando para sí que acababa de perder los estribos y la hizo perder su empleo.

Yuuko, aturdida, permanecía en su lugar, escuchando las palabras apenadas del encargado. En otra mesa, los Irie, como estatuas de piedra, buscaban saber si no estaban imaginando cosas.

Noriko, en especial, que había tratado de llamar la atención en un comienzo del intercambio, empezaba a sentir el peso de la culpa y el enojo.

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose quebró el momento en el restaurante.

—¡OH, NO! —exclamó Yuuki, el primero en reaccionar de las personas atónitas, tras tirar el vaso voluntariamente.

Su madre se alertó y trató de levantarse, para ser cogida del brazo por su esposo.

—Suéltame, tengo que ir a arreglar cuentas con Naoki.

—Mamá, no, cálmate.

Ella fulminó a su esposo con la mirada, ignorando su responsabilidad y enfocándose en el enojo.

—Debo ir a reprenderlo y exigirle que se disculpe con Kotoko-chan, oh, ¿cómo está mi Kotoko-chan?

Shigeki ni se inmutó.

—Ese hijo mío necesita una buena reprimenda.

—Mamá —intervino Yuuki—, no creo que sea necesario.

Ambos lo miraron y él suspiró, señalando con la nariz la ventana; afuera, en la calle, Naoki, casi encorvado, se cubría el rostro con las dos manos.

—Oh, onii-chan, ¿qué has hecho? —murmuró Noriko en tono apesadumbrado.

El aludido no podía sentirse más miserable, reclamándose internamente por la estúpida escena que había hecho, y la pérdida de control que le había llevado a actuar fuera de carácter. Se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos y la había tomado contra ella, que solo hacía su trabajo.

Kotoko tenía su propia vida, donde él no estaba incluido… Y si en esa ocasión había saltado a conclusiones equivocadas, en otras tuvo que haber malinterpretado varias cosas.

Él se maldijo, sintiéndose vacío por dentro por razones que no podía nombrar. Había cometido un error momentos antes, pero eso no justificaba que se sintiera de ese modo, como si se le hubiese agotado el aire para respirar y perdiera las fuerzas internas.

Era una sensación que le recordaba a aquella vez que sus compañeros conocieron su sexo.

Enderezó su cuerpo al escuchar el sonido de unas zapatillas detrás suyo y cortó de raíz ese pensamiento.

—Me has dejado impresionada, Naoki-san —comentó Yuuko al llegar a su costado—. Si no me hubiera rendido hace tiempo, estaría contenta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por la chica.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —siseó él, como si ella le hubiese puesto sal a una herida.

Caminó para aliviar la tensión en sus piernas, pero ella le siguió. Lo único que quería era sentir el aire golpeándole el rostro, o cualquier cosa, con tal de no pensar y quitar la inexplicable sensación de vacío en su interior.

Sabía que debía disculparse con Kotoko en ese mismo instante, solo que se sentía incapaz de mirarla a la cara, mucho menos para hablar… no tenía idea qué podía decir. Por primera vez se sentía incapaz de hilar pensamientos y frases con claridad. Había dicho y hecho algo imperdonable.

Además, encontrarse con ella sería como reafirmar lo equivocado que había estado y las demás implicaciones que la acompañaban… empezando por un interés de ella que podía no existir.

 _Era irónico._

Yuuko carraspeó después de algún tiempo.

—Por lo que entendí, ella es otra de las que te siguen —se crispó—, has creído que te espiaba hoy y ahora ha perdido su trabajo, del que tú no sabías, lo cual me sorprende y me lleva a preguntar, ¿de dónde la conoces?

No se equivocaban al afirmar que podía ser como él.

—En estos momentos, tener un amigo con quien hablar es de mucha ayuda… y como mujer, puedo darte mi punto de vista.

¿Y qué podía decirle que le sirviera? Era consciente de que se había equivocado. Quería cobrarse el que entrara en su casa, como la escena —de traición a él— que había presenciado, mas no al grado de lo que había ocurrido. Solo quería que, al verlo con otra, ella experimentara lo que pasó con él, y dejarle claro que no la prefería.

Luego volvería a recuperar su atención, lo estimaba fácil.

 _Ahora era imposible_.

—¿No quieres hablar? Supongo que prefieres estar solo, como siempre. ¿Y si finjo que nada pasó y hablamos de lo que ha transcurrido en nuestras vidas?

Era algo que él haría, pero no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

Negó.

—Está bien. Sudou debe estar esperándome.

—¿Sudou? ¿El entrenador de tenis de Tonan?

Ella asintió. —Forma parte de lo que íbamos a platicar.

Otra locura para esa noche.

Él movió la cabeza en forma de despedida y siguió caminando. Segundos más tarde, ella lo detuvo de la manga. —¿Qué harás para arreglarlo?

—No te hagas ideas.

—Naoki-san, no olvides que he llegado a conocerte un poco en todos estos años. Nunca muestras tus emociones, nunca te alteras, ni siquiera cuando tu madre llevó una pancarta de dos metros a nuestra graduación de la universidad. Nada puede tocarte. Y esta noche…

—¿Sudou no te espera? —cortó él, volviéndose. No tenía ganas de escucharlo en boca de alguien más.

Su amiga pelinegra sonrió. —Entiendo. Nos vemos después.

La observó ponerse en marcha a una zona de taxis y suspiró.

Si hubiese sido otro, él habría aceptado su ofrecimiento de hablar.

O se habría desahogado de alguna forma.

Si él fuese otro, no estaría ahí de pie, peleando consigo mismo y con la mirada perdida.

Ni siquiera se hallaría tan lejos de su objetivo.

De ser otro, se encontraría pidiendo perdón a los pies de Kotoko, hablando de su arrepentimiento.

Pero no era otro.

Y, por primera vez, no se sintió orgulloso consigo mismo.

* * *

Noriko apretó sus manos otra vez y dio un nuevo recorrido a la parte frontal de Masahiko, esperando la salida de Kotoko del local, preocupada por el estado en que debía encontrarse la muchacha.

Sentía un peso encima por ser parte causal de la situación, presionando demasiado a su hijo y animando a Kotoko para comportarse indebidamente, creyendo ingenuamente que Naoki no lo tomaría mal, al punto de malinterpretar una simple coincidencia. Era muy observador e inteligente y debía haberse percatado de varias cosas, incluso no debió haberlo engañado con la amistad de su red social… o intentar hacerlo con la presencia de la chica en su apartamento. Él había dado a entender que sabía que ella conocía de sus notas en casa, mismas que excusaba como prueba del interés por ella.

¿Y si había visto lo que no era y Naoki no estaba enamorado de su Kotoko-chan?

—No, no, papá y Yuuki lo han visto. Él estaba enojado porque ella estuvo en su casa —murmuró entre dientes. —¿Y si le explico que yo la obligué? Kotoko-chan no quería…

No había hecho bien los cálculos y las cosas salieron mal, debía reestructurar su estrategia, cuando la situación se calmase un poco. Lógicamente, Kotoko estaría pasmada por los hechos y sería renuente a querer algo con su hijo, quien mintió al decir que no le interesaba ella, pero renovaría sus intentos para unirlos, porque se merecían el uno al otro y no había nadie más que quisiera como nuera que la hija de Aihara-san.

Sí, ella tenía más culpa por esa noche, no solo por el presente, sino el pasado, que hizo a su hijo así… Cuando consiguiera que estuviesen juntos enmendaría sus múltiples errores.

Debía trazar un plan mejor, carente de fallos, que lograra unirlos.

Y tenía que conseguir la participación de su hijo, o de otro modo no funcionaría. Había que hacerle entrar en razón, hasta usaría las pruebas donde la miraba. Usaría los medios que tuviese a la mano y no fallaría.

Lidiaría con el peso de la culpa paulatinamente, como hacía siempre. Primero estaba conseguir que fuesen una verdadera familia y hacerlos felices.

Era cuestión de prioridades.

Suspiró con los ojos cerrados, y entonces se chocó con un cuerpo menudo como el suyo.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó en unísono con la otra persona.

—¡Kotoko-chan! —dijo al reconocerla.

—¡Oba-san!

Ella salía de un callejón, donde debía estar la entrada lateral al restaurante.

Sin medirse, la abrazó. —¡Kotoko-chan! Lo lamento. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué te dijo tu jefe?

—Oba-san.

—Naoki solo estaba enojado porque estuviste en su casa; te creyó culpable de algo que debía desquitarse conmigo, lo aclararé con él y se disculpará. Hablaré con tu jefe…

—Oba-san —interrumpió Kotoko con voz queda, apartándose. —No lo haga. Yo… disculpe, necesito estar sola.

—Kotoko-chan… —protestó viéndola con el rostro caído. —Todo estará bien, se solucionará —le animó.

—Oba-san, no quiero oírlo. Su hijo, él no me quiere.

—Hizo algo horrible hace un momento, pero su intención no era herirte, quería reprenderte por mi culpa. Es insensible a veces, cuando está enojado. Ya verás que cuando todo se aclare, y él se calme…

— _Él no me quiere_. —Kotoko puntualizó cada palabra. —No, oba-san. Y yo hice algo horrible. Él tenía razón en enojarse conmigo.

—¡No!

—Quiero estar sola —pronunció la chica secamente, dejándola atónita.

Con eso, puso distancia entre las dos, y Noriko se llevó una mano al pecho, sentida por algo que se había buscado, sin poder ignorar la culpa que le carcomía.

Sus ojos se humedecieron al saber que dos de las personas que más quería habían salido heridas por causa suya.

Una mano se posó en su hombro y dio un respingo. Miró los ojos comprensivos de su esposo y sollozó, sintiéndose una mala madre.

—Nori, vamos a casa.

—Mamá, ella está lastimada por lo que pasó esta noche; dale tiempo.

Negó a las palabras de Yuuki y observó la figura de Kotoko que se empequeñecía.

Tenía el presentimiento que había ocasionado algo con consecuencias lamentables.

* * *

Kotoko no tuvo idea cómo fue que consiguió llegar a casa sin percances, yendo como apartada de la realidad. Había perdido conciencia del tiempo y debió dirigirse mecánicamente, pues no se enteró del camino que hizo; podría haber ocurrido un accidente frente a sus ojos y ella no lo sabía.

Y, en ese instante, no le importaba mucho.

Con pasos lentos llegó a la guarida de su habitación y cerró la puerta, antes de dejarse caer al suelo, luchando con el nudo en su garganta.

Gimió al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche.

Había perdido el trabajo, las ilusiones y el respeto por sí misma.

Se le escapó una lágrima al recordar el desagrado en el rostro de Irie-kun, que le había reclamado por acosarlo, y con mucha razón. Se había desmayado en su presencia, le siguió al supermercado, se unió al gimnasio por él; le esperaba para subir al ascensor, le enviaba notas, tenía fotos suyas. Había hablado con su madre para conseguir que le hiciera caso.

Oba-san había dicho que tenía que enterarse de todo lo que pasara en su vida. _Para ser su nuera_. Por esa hija que no tuvo.

Se dejó guiar por una persona con ideas descabelladas.

Conocía toda la rutina de Irie-kun.

Se metía en su trabajo.

Entraba a su casa sin su permiso.

Llevaba años espiándolo en la red y en cualquier medio que le diera información o noticias suyas.

 _Nueve años_.

¿Qué clase de persona era ella? Estaba mal.

Era patética, todo ese tiempo había sido una chica patética viviendo pendiente a él, y recientemente buscando su atención. Se había comportado de modo horrendo. Debía parar, no debía seguir así, no solo porque Irie-kun no quería nada con ella. Hacía el ridículo persiguiéndolo cuando él no la quería. Es más, él debía detestarla; era un milagro que fuese tan tolerante y no le hubiese denunciado, cuando había muchas pruebas. Esa noche había supuesto un explote para Irie-kun, pensando que le seguía a su cita.

Y lo habría hecho… De haberlo sabido, habría estado allí a escondidas, para ver su felicidad y la clase de mujer que ella no era, conocer el tipo de persona que prefería.

Habría sido _acoso_.

Gimió de nuevo.

Ella no quería cometer un acto malo, únicamente pensaba que lo que hacía podía servir para ganarse un espacio en su vida y su corazón. Pero solo le acosaba. Buscándolo, persiguiéndolo, acumulando cosas de él, enviándole notas que podían tener diferentes significados.

Tenía que parar ese comportamiento. _Tenía_ que olvidarse de que él le correspondiera; si no había pasado hasta entonces, no ocurriría nunca.

Irie-kun no se enamoraría de alguien que acosara y que moldeara su vida por otra persona y se perdiera de cosas importantes por ello.

Sintió vergüenza de sí misma.

Y le dolió. Más que el desprecio de él, más que la pérdida de sus fantasías y la confianza que tenía de Masahiko-san, más que darse cuenta que Noriko-san la utilizó para cumplir sus deseos, _más que nada_.

La ola de sollozos explotó en su boca y llenó su rostro de lágrimas, avergonzada de los límites a los que había llegado.

¿Cómo podía decir que se quería a sí misma?

Lloró y lloró, haciendo fluir sus lágrimas como ríos, alimentando la presión de las espinas en su corazón, ya apaleado y asfixiado. Se merecía lo que había pasado, para abrirse los ojos y decir ya no más.

Era tiempo de tener una vida normal.

Una vida donde lo mantuviera apartado de ella, porque obviamente él sabía de sus sentimientos y no los correspondía. Le dolería como si le arrancaran el corazón, pero había podido vivir sin él todos esos años de la universidad.

No lo necesitaba.

Se desharía de sus fotografías, dejaría de coincidir en el gimnasio con él, cobraría el favor de Hiroaki-san y cambiaría de ruta de mensajería en la empresa, le daría un alto a Noriko-san y dejaría de hacer que su mundo girara en torno a Irie-kun.

Sanaría su corazón roto, que, no sabía por qué se ilusionó si él nunca dio atisbo de querer algo con ella.

Y lo haría porque merecía valorarse más a sí misma.

 _Finalmente_.

* * *

 **NA: ¿Pueden creer que este capítulo fue el que movió toda mi historia?**

Seguramente ahora viene la pregunta, ¿y cómo se arregla? Pues, ya saben, _le toca a él_.

Ahora, la sinopsis prometida de _Regálame cincuenta primaveras_ :

No había Aihara, sin Irie, Kotoko lo sabía. Pero había caído en el típico cliché de haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y las circunstancias recientes parecían hacerle dudar si su amistad seguiría ahí para siempre. "Naoki-kun, ¡regálame cincuenta primaveras! Serían amigos siempre, todas las primaveras como ésa."

Si les llama un poquito la atención, pronto la verán. También tengo derecho a hacer clichés ;)

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Randa1: La forma de tu expresión me mató de risa. ¿Sabes por qué lo presentías? Porque Irie y celos no van bien de la mano para la felicidad de Kotoko. Él mete la pata cuando lo está.

caro: Tú tranquila y yo nerviosa, no hay nada que no pueda resolverse, a menos que sea la muerte ;)

Lilimatte: Sí, a las cosas que orilla Noriko a Kotoko, y la pobre sintiéndose mal por ello. Es que se pasa esa mujer, y ni vergüenza siente por ello ja,ja.

Guest: Thanks. I'm pretty sure you're the one who wrote the others rws. I'm really happy that my stories were interesting to you.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

El lunes después del "suceso", Kotoko renació.

El domingo lo dedicó a desahogarse y hacer planes, consiguiendo darse los ánimos suficientes para la siguiente prueba de su vida. Naoki Irie había sido parte suya desde los quince años, y dejarlo ir era como desprenderse de los vellos de las piernas con cera. Dolía, pero tendría sus beneficios.

(Solo se le escapaba pensar que, eventualmente, el folículo volvía a crecer.)

También, había dedicado el día anterior a borrar los vestigios reales de él en su vida; dejando de ser su amiga en su red social, acumulando sus fotografías en un sobre que devolvería a su madre, botando las revistas en las que aparecían sus logros, y eliminando las imágenes que tenía suyas.

Peleando con la tristeza y la pena, sollozando con manos temblorosas, fue como consiguió hacerlo, viendo cómo se iban sus sueños y fantasías, igual que el polvo cuando el aire soplaba.

En la noche, tras horas de insomnio, se deslizó fuera de la cama y cogió una sola fotografía de él, que guardó boca abajo en el fondo de un cajón que no usaba, pero no hubo otra señal de debilidad tras ello. Consiguió dormir hasta la hora de ir al gimnasio, donde habló con Ryu-sempai y decidió dejarlo, para cambiarse a uno cerca de su hogar, por las tardes.

Había tomado la decisión de seguir las palabras de su padre y solo tener un trabajo.

Tenía una novela por escribir, que ahora tendría toda su atención, y, descubría ante los recientes acontecimientos, una musa despierta.

La inspiración había llegado a ella e iba a aprovecharlo. Con su vida menos ajetreada y enfocada en un hombre, lograría alcanzar su meta. Y, quizá, si conseguía los ánimos suficientes, publicar su libro… al que seguirían otros.

Si hacía fama, podía dedicarse únicamente a ello y evitarse cruces innecesarios con…

—¿Has dormido bien, Kotoko-san? —Casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar a su compañero mensajero, que repetía la pregunta hecha por Taketo-kun cuando se despidió de él y su novia.

Sabía que no lucía muy bien; tenía unas ligeras bolsas bajo los ojos, causadas por el llanto y el poco sueño, así que no le extrañaba. Por fortuna, su padre no las había visto, o habría suscitado preguntas… hasta una hipótesis cierta de que se relacionaba con el hijo de oji-san.

 _Tu madre no fue la primera mujer de la que me enamoré, pero sí la última._

Si él supiera…

Un enamoramiento sencillo no duraba todos esos años ni causaba el dolor que ella sentía.

Aunque _él_ había dicho obsesión.

—¿Kotoko-san? —Saltó.

—Tengo un poco de insomnio; perdí mi otro trabajo —respondió ella, tratando de sonreír a Hiroaki-san.

—Me apena escucharlo. Algo saldrá, Kotoko-san.

—Sí. Eh, quería preguntarte si, tú, eh…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Te importaría cambiar la planta de diseño conmigo? —pidió con un murmullo.

—¿Has tenido algún problema con alguien, Kotoko-san? —cuestionó el muchacho con su ceño fruncido.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es que quiero cambiar —expresó riendo nerviosa, sin saber que delataba a su compañero de que mentía, pero a la vez le dejaba claro que no quería hablar al respecto.

Hiroaki sonrió. —Te comprendo; no hay problema por mí, así podré ver más de lo que hacen y seguir preparándome.

—Eso es genial, Hiroaki-san.

El muchacho asintió y ambos comenzaron su trabajo habitual, con esa modificación realizada a petición de ella.

Quien primero notó el cambio fue el guardia de seguridad en el centro de cámaras, que se preguntó para sí las consecuencias que acarrearían con el hijo del jefe, mismo que todavía no había regresado ese día a sus actividades.

La segunda persona fue Watanabe… y compartió los pensamientos del hombre de seguridad, diciéndose que a Irie no le agradaría regresar y encontrarse con ella lejos de su alcance.

De haber sido valiente, se habría animado a aprovechar la oportunidad.

 _Pero suponía que su amigo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados_.

* * *

Noriko llevaba todo lo transcurrido del día sentada en la sala, abrazando uno de los cojines de su sillón con la mirada perdida, pasando por el duelo de sus nietas, y dejando que la pena la consumiera antes de ponerse manos a la obra con un nuevo plan para tenerlas. Necesitaba desahogarse para más adelante dar todo en ese plan, pues sería mucho más difícil que antes conseguir que esos dos estuviesen juntos.

Después de sacar su dolor su mente volvería al ataque, más fresca para lo que se le viniera encima.

Todo soldado, tras perder una batalla, necesitaba prepararse para la siguiente y ganar la guerra.

Suspirando, bajó la mirada hacia la mesa de centro, donde tenía fotografías de Naoki y Kotoko relacionados de alguna forma; se veían tan bien juntos que le dolía que no fuese un hecho establecido. ¡Ella que ya imaginaba su boda!

¿Por qué las cosas se torcieron?

Se puso en alerta al escuchar la puerta frontal cerrarse y reunió todas las fotografías para guardarlas debajo del cojín, porque tenía el presentimiento que no serían ni Yuuki ni Shigeki, lo que quedó confirmado cuando escuchó a Naoki llamarla desde fuera de la habitación.

—¡La sala de estar! —informó, dándose unos golpecitos en las mejillas para adquirir un poco de color.

No sabía con exactitud qué le esperaba con la presencia de su hijo mayor, pero debía jugar sus cartas con corrección; eso implicaba contener sus reclamos por el sábado.

La puerta se abrió y casi dejó su mandíbula caer al observar los ojos cansados y tristes de su hijo. ¡Lo sabía!

Naoki cerró la puerta de golpe y avanzó hasta ella con rectitud, deteniéndose a su lado al mismo tiempo que introducía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al sacarla, puso a su altura unos negativos que ella observó con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cuál es la explicación a esto?

Noriko sintió su piel de gallina al distinguir a su bonita niña y se maldijo por dentro. ¡Así que eso era!

Quiso darse golpes contra la pared, olvidándose de su duelo. ¿Cómo cometió ese fatal error? _Definitivamente fue por eso que Naoki perdió los estribos_.

—¿Quieres que las revele? —sugirió con tono angelical.

—No juegues conmigo, madre —siseó él lanzando el negativo a la mesa, descargando ahí su enojo.

—Tengo que asegurarme que vivas en las condiciones adecuadas; puedes no fijarte en productos caducos o que tu hogar tiene problemas… es el deber de una madre asegurarse el bienestar de sus hijos. Claro que, si vivieras bajo mi techo…

Él resopló con disgusto.

—Violas mi intimidad y te burlas de mí, madre. Ya he cambiado la cerradura; no vuelvas a hacerlo o tomaré medidas drásticas.

¿Qué, iba a mudarse? En Pandai registraría su dirección y tenía acceso a esos datos. ¿Le pondría orden de restricción? Ningún juzgado se lo concedería en Japón, menos sin pruebas fidedignas.

—Cuando tengas hijos vas a entenderlo, onii-chan.

Naoki se mordió la lengua para no espetarle que haría un mejor trabajo en muchos aspectos, pues ella le dejaba qué desear en lo que competía a su salud mental. Recordó también a cierta mujer que se convertiría en madre y le dolió el pecho, por lo que tuvo que sentarse.

 _Dudaba que él tuviese hijos en el futuro_.

Empuñó sus manos. —¿Así te defiendes? ¿Y qué me dices de meter a la hija de oji-san a mi apartamento? ¿Eso también es para mi bienestar? ¿También lo es mostrarle fotografías mías que, si bien acordamos, _nadie_ debía ver?

—¡Si te ves adorable! —Ella rió escandalosamente. —Supongo que Yamamoto abrió la boca por temor a ti. Ay, no sé por qué te haces el malo ante la gente. —Él enarcó una ceja. —Verás, Kotoko y yo estábamos por ahí y tú no estabas en casa. Quería comprobar tu despensa.

—Casualmente llevabas tus álbumes contigo —musitó con sarcasmo.

—No seas desagradable, onii-chan. Tal vez sí pensaba mostrárselos, ¡pero era inevitable! Y… —Suspiró—. Ella no quería estar ahí, prácticamente la obligué a subir, no iba a dejarla en el vestíbulo, ¿qué tal si ese vecino tuyo, el mujeriego, se la encontraba? La llevé conmigo a regañadientes. ¿Sabes? Debió impresionarse por tu aséptico apartamento. ¿Has pensado cambiar la decoración y que sea menos fría? Tengo unas revistas que podrían servirte.

Las excusas de su madre no le convencieron, pero la idea de que el tipo con búsqueda de satisfacción sexual inmediata se cruzara con Kotoko no le agradó, pese a todo. Sin embargo, después de lograr hacer memoria el día anterior, un poco menos emotivo, comenzó a tener la impresión de que sí existía esa explicación que ella trató de ofrecer… y ahora se arrepentía de no dar la oportunidad de escuchar.

Se sentía muy estúpido y un perdedor.

No tenía más por hacer, en ese juego él se había quedado con la derrota, y el vecino se había llevado el premio, uno que ahora tenía muy fuera del alcance de su mano, al haber arruinado su relación con ella.

Incluso si le pedía y obtenía su perdón, no la tendría de vuelta. Menos con la posibilidad de haberse equivocado con su interés por él.

—A mí estos colores me gustan mucho —continuó su madre sin obtener respuesta suya, manteniendo el tema desviado al asunto que le llevó ahí.

La verdad es que no le importaba; después del sábado, nada le importaba, peor que antes. De pronto su vida regresaba a ese sin sabor y al vacío con el que antes se sentía a gusto…

Antes de la noche del sábado habría sido obstinado en la queja a su madre, pero ahora no tenía sentido.

Había conseguido que Kotoko se alejara… justo para descubrir que estaba enamorado de ella.

 _No solo le gustaba_.

Sus sentimientos se habían transformado desde su ingreso, cambiando exponencialmente cuando se había percatado que ella era más de lo que pensaba. _Kotoko se había abierto paso en su corazón_.

El día anterior había pasado pensando en ella y se había dado cuenta de la realidad. Muy tarde. Prácticamente cuando en el mundo de ella ya no había sitio para él.

Era un idiota por ello, pero no la clase de idiota al que deseó suerte por tener que lidiar con ella. Ahora quería estar en ese lugar, un mundo donde la tendría a su lado, afrontando las desconocidas emociones que tenía ligadas a Kotoko.

 _Mas el destino había decidido que las cosas fuesen de otra manera_. Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes que no podía borrarla de su mente, de la importancia que tenía en realidad y le hubiese abierto los brazos, no tendría que estar pensando en pedirle perdón por hacerle perder su trabajo y conformarse con verla con anhelo en las ocasiones que coincidiera con ella, con una infelicidad que palideciera a su exuberante alegría.

Estaría disfrutando de tenerla.

Pero no.

Había alguien más.

Y muchas otras cosas.

Era muy tarde para sus sentimientos, que se guardaría para sí y los llevaría a cuestas toda su vida, tras haber perdido su oportunidad. Y viviría una vida seca y carente de todo, porque no se confiaba para fingir todos sus días al lado de una persona que no fuese su pelirroja de ojos avellana.

Suspiró profundamente, sin ver la mirada que adquirió su madre.

Kotoko podía ser feliz con la vida que tenía, él no era quién para inmiscuirse. Tenía una relación con su vecino y esperaba un bebé. De estar sola, haría lo que otros considerarían muy sorprendente para su orgullo, haciéndose cargo de ella y su hijo no nato, criándolo como suyo, solo porque era de ella.

Pero nada era así.

Y le quedaba sufrir por lo que no había sabido aprovechar en su momento.

(La vida no le podía parecer más vacía.)

* * *

Con el dedo a unos centímetros del timbre, Kotoko dejó escapar un suspiro, debatiéndose si tocar o no.

Había sido grosera con Noriko-san y no tenía la certeza de que le recibiría en ese momento, menos si lo vería con agrado por lo que iba a darle. Pensaba que lo mejor era entregarle las fotografías de su hijo en la mano, en lugar de hacerlas llegar por correo, ya que le daría un mensaje equívoco a la mujer… en el caso de que todavía quisiera verla a la cara.

Esperaba que haberla menospreciado el día sábado no afectara la relación entre su padre y oji-san, porque el que este último se mantuviese callado esa mañana no le había dado algún indicio de cómo podían llevarse a partir de entonces. Ella no era del todo culpable —tampoco iba a señalar a oba-san—, pero que Irie-kun le llamara acosadora podía tener un efecto negativo en sus padres.

Le dolería afectar la amistad entre ellos, aunque sería mucho más fácil apartar a Irie-kun de su vida.

Dicho sea de paso, no creía que Noriko-san tomara positivamente el que ella quisiera distancia, o la petición de que no volviera a tratar de meterle al hijo entre ceja y ceja.

—La puerta está abierta, si no te animas a tocar el timbre.

Se llevó una mano al corazón al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, que tardó unos segundos en procesar adecuadamente.

—Yuuki-kun —dijo aliviada dándose la vuelta.

La pelirroja sonrió al ver su uniforme escolar, recordando el pasado, antes de agitar la cabeza y borrar el curso de sus pensamientos.

Yuuki la miró inexpresivo, internamente esperando que su hermano supiese arreglar las cosas y no estropeara todo de nuevo. Kotoko-san tenía aspecto triste, el cual no iba con ella. Quería verla contenta, no con una fingida alegría llena de esperanzas rotas.

Le habría dado una charla a su hermano de no exponer su conocimiento de las cosas. ¿Cómo iba a marchitar a una chica así? Estando en su lugar, la trataría bien. Seguramente habría explotado por la insistencia—como predijo antes—, pero al final habría visto que ella le convenía y que la quería, buscando el modo de estar juntos… sobre todo para que otro no se la arrebatara.

—¿Te estás arrepintiendo de venir? —inquirió finalmente, al ver que ella no decía nada. La habladora era Kotoko-san, y hasta eso había desaparecido.

Ella agitó su cabeza, moviendo sus cabellos cobrizos.

—Entraré contigo.

El menor asintió y abrió la puerta frontal de su casa, permitiéndole el paso a ella antes de ingresar. La sonrisa genuina de la chica le hizo sonrojar, y rápido se cambió el calzado mientras ella se despojaba del suyo, para andar con calcetines dentro.

—Yuu… ¡Kotoko-chan! —Noriko exclamó sonriente al ver a la joven, a quien esperaba ir a ver cuando su hijo menor llegara a casa. Lamentó que el mayor ya no estuviese ahí.

Kotoko asintió con algo de timidez y se dejó arrastrar por la mujer, que no parecía tenerle resentimientos. Le llevó hasta la sala de estar, donde recibió la sorpresa de su vida al ver la mesita central, con fotos de Irie-kun y ella, en las que el otro la miraba con atención. Eran del gimnasio.

¿Estaría él pensando que la acosaba o la veía así por otra razón?

—¿Lo ves, Kotoko-chan? —preguntó Noriko a Kotoko de sus pensamientos—. Le interesas; él estaba enojado por mi culpa, porque yo saqué un duplicado de su llave sin permiso y entré a su apartamento… y también por mostrarte las fotos donde él vestía como niña. —Fuera, Yuuki desencajó la mandíbula—. Onii-chan pensó que tú estabas de acuerdo y malinterpretó las cosas. La furia, la confusión y la ignorancia hablaron por él. Está muy arrepentido, hoy vino a casa.

Kotoko pestañeó frunciendo el ceño, cogiendo una fotografía donde él la observaba del otro lado del gimnasio y casi parecía que le importaba. Parecía que sus ojos brillaban y que toda su atención estaba puesta _solo en ella_.

Se dejó caer en el sillón con la fotografía en mano, conmocionada.

Sabía lo que era hablar en un arranque emocional, que no lo justificaba exactamente; de eso podía disculparlo. Pero lo que refería a denigrar sus sentimientos no era tan comprensiva, menos si era cierto que le interesaba. No herías a las personas que te importaban.

O, tal vez, era a las que lo hacías cuando perdías el control.

Aun así, si a Irie-kun parecía importarle y sabía lo que ella sentía por él, ¿por qué lo ignoraba?

 _Eso era aun peor_. Le hacía sentir como si sus sentimientos no tuvieran peso y los desechaba, como si ella no valiera la pena.

—Él sabe muy poco de emociones y sentimientos —musitó la madre de él, al parecer leyendo sus pensamientos y dándole una posibilidad que no se le había ocurrido.

La confusión e incertidumbre se abrieron paso en su cabeza.

—No parece darse cuenta de lo que a ti refiere; pero, ¿qué pasaría si lo hiciera? ¿Y si te pidiera perdón y quisiera una oportunidad?

—Si ese escenario hipotético existiera, ¿qué le diría? —dijo Kotoko en voz alta, sintiendo que sus pensamientos eran una maraña—. No lo sé —contestó con sinceridad, mirando al suelo.

Comprender era complicado.

—Kotoko-chan…

—Es importante para una chica saber cuándo rendirse.

—Pero Kotoko-chan…

—Oba-san, yo traje las fotografías que usted me dio —repuso, buscando en su bolso el sobre, sin soltar la que sostenía en su mano. —No quiero seguir queriéndolo. No me hace bien.

—Claro que te hace bien, ¡el amor nos hace bien! Solo es un bache en el camino, las dificultades que se nos presentan antes de obtener el final feliz. Él se portó mal, pero compréndelo. Si no te rechazó todo este tiempo, ni te alejó, significa que fue por algo importante que perdió la calma, y fue por mí, no por ti. De no haberme entrometido, no te habría dicho esas cosas y solo faltaría que se diera cuenta de lo que siente y confesarse.

Era un argumento válido para hacerla dudar. Sin embargo, las palabras que él dijo no las olvidaba todavía… _y ella tenía un propósito_. No podía desviarse. Se sentiría miserable cuando solo fuese una ilusión más, que en realidad no sintiera algo por ella.

Imaginando los pensamientos de Kotoko, Noriko prosiguió: —Tienes derecho a estar dolida, Kotoko-chan, él no dijo nada agradable y te hizo perder tu trabajo. Eso no es sinónimo de perdonarle todo. ¿Qué te parece que él te demuestre que le interesas? Hazte la indiferente y permite que sea él quien vaya detrás de ti.

—Eso es jugar con otra persona.

—No, Kotoko-chan, es proteger tu corazón. Es válido en este caso. No vas a hacerle de menos ni rechazarlo brutalmente. Solo no le animarás. Él merece una lección por portarse mal contigo y le toca luchar por lo que quiere. Yo… —Noriko tomó aire, arriesgándose—. Si él no hace nada, entonces aceptaré que no te merece. Él ha tenido muchas cosas fáciles toda su vida, es tan listo y tiene memoria fotográfica, es tiempo de que se esfuerce por obtener algo en su vida. Los sentimientos le son difíciles y es bastante estirado, pero, siento que en el fondo vale la pena. No renuncies a él todavía, Kotoko-chan, te lo ruego. Lo herí cuando niño y por eso es así; tiene que aprender a sentir y a vivir. Dale un poco de tiempo. Una oportunidad para ser él quien te busque. Lo pido por los dos, porque sé que le quieres y porque quiero verlos felices. Te mereces ser feliz con la persona que tu corazón clama.

—Oba-san… —susurró Kotoko.

—Por favor.

—No lo merece —interrumpió la voz de Yuuki, haciéndolas brincar—. Pero lo necesita, y creo que tú eres la única que podría influir para que sea más humano, Kotoko-san.

Ella contempló con ojos llorosos la fotografía de él mirándola.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada, ni siquiera hacerle saber que conoces que le importas. Haz tu vida… _Solo deja que onii-chan actúe para llegar a ti_.

La pelirroja tomó aire, debatiéndose, con los dos Irie mirando expectantes.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la dirección opuesta a la residencia de los Irie, Naoki se encontraba frente a la casa de ella, de pie en el primero de los escalones de entrada.

Se sentía un idiota parado ahí, sin hacer nada. Le era imposible reunir el coraje para llamar a la puerta y pedirle perdón por sus acciones. No era lo suficientemente valiente como para obtener un rechazo, o para poder pronunciar unas palabras que muy pocas veces habían salido de su boca.

Menos si no la obtendría a ella después.

Su pecho se encogió, pero de cualquier forma flexionó su rodilla para ascender al otro escalón. Segundos después volvió a dejar su pierna al derecho, con sus manos empuñadas flanqueando su cuerpo.

En esa postura indecisa lo encontró Keita, que regresaba a casa. Tras unos segundos de observarlo, dispuesto a ser de ayuda, se detuvo en el camino.

—Disculpe, ¿busca a los Aihara? —preguntó en voz alta, llamando la atención del castaño.

Naoki ladeó el cuerpo y se tensó al darse cuenta quién le hablaba. _El vecino enfermero_ , _estudiante de enfermería o lo que fuera_.

Con la mandíbula tensa, asintió.

—Ellos no están en casa por las tardes. Solo Aihara Kotoko-san está algunos días después de las cinco, los que no trabaja.

—Ya no está ahí —afirmó seco. Una hora atrás fue a explicarle lo sucedido a Masahiko-san; no obstante, ella había renunciado antes de que él le dijera que la despedía, por lo que no podía reintegrarla de nuevo en contra de sus deseos.

Keita se encogió de hombros.

—Si la busca a ella, no puedo decirle dónde encontrarla, pero Aihara Shigeo-san trabaja en un restaurante y tiene que estar ahí.

—La busco a ella —masculló, odiando tener que hablar a ese tipo. Le causaba náuseas tenerlo al frente, buscando información de ella con quien se la había ganado.

Y no era gran cosa; de piel más oscura y cara simple, no había nada trascendente en ese sujeto, más que tener a Kotoko. Solo le provocaban ganas de arrancarle los dientes y apartarlo de su camino; en especial porque, pese a ser su pareja, no demostraba mucho interés por el paradero de la pelirroja.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle una bebida y espera un poco por ella? ¿Desea dejarle un mensaje, o puedo decirle quién vino a buscarla, si la veo?

—Irie Naoki —dijo en voz alta antes de dirigirse a su vehículo. Al menos serviría que le comunicara que estuvo ahí. Ni loco aceptaría otra cosa proveniente de ese sujeto, era casi como una ofensa.

Escuchó las pisadas del pelinegro a su espalda y lo miró sobre su hombro con indiferencia.

—¿Eres el hijo de la señora Noriko? —preguntó el muchacho con claro interés.

Ceñudo, movió la cabeza en asentimiento y se preparó para defenderse ante un posible golpe.

—Sentía curiosidad de conocerte, Irie-san. Me han dicho cosas interesantes de ti.

Dicho eso, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta, dejando a un anonadado y molesto Naoki, que no sabía discernir entre si estaba recibiendo un insulto o una alabanza.

 _O si solo se burlaba de él_.

* * *

 **NA: Ja,ja, Keita no sabe la tensión que provoca en el otro.**

¡Sorprendente la respuesta al capítulo anterior! Bueno, ni tanto, porque a todas nos gustaría que Kotoko dejara de perseguir a Irie y que él hiciera un esfuerzo.

Ya Naoki sabe que está enamorado. La verdad es que omití su reflexión por no hacer una escena extremadamente larga, pero dejé lo importante que es el darse cuenta que es muy tarde.

Por otro lado, ¿creen que Noriko y Yuuki convencerán a Kotoko?

 ** _Saludos, Karo._**

PD: Si no revisan la página principal (porque, vaya, realmente casi nunca hay nada nuevo), ya publiqué una nueva historia.

* * *

Marie: Ja,ja, sí, sufrirá un rato, y como Kotoko es despistada e inocente, pues más maravilloso. Eres un amor, a mí me encanta escribir y es reconfortante que a ustedes les guste; y hasta ahora no he sentido presión por hacerlo ja,ja. Me pregunto cuál será tu usuario (lamentablemente, en la red, como en la vida real, soy pésima en nombres y olvido).

izabela: ¡Ups! No quiero hacerle mal a tu corazón, pero Naoki se merece un poco de sufrimiento de vez en cuando ;) - Las cosas se arreglarán, ya lo verás, aguanta solo un rato, creo que será entretenido a pesar de todo je, je. Obrigado!

Guest: I know, thinking of Naoki working for her is funny ;)

guest: Yes, that should be the right translation: Give me fifty springs.

caro: Tiene otro empleo por tener más dinero, porque el papá ya le había dicho que no era necesario. Ja,ja, yo no pensé en ponerla en el restaurante del papá porque no le iba a dar paga ;). Ay, qué mal, yo me sentí mal por Kotoko pensando que le pasara eso, pero creo que a ella le pasa siempre que abre los ojos cuando algo grande pasa; de no ser así, ella no se ve muy afectada (eso no exime que aquí no pase, eh). En cuanto a Naoki, créeme que lo he pensado y será muy a su estilo, pero igual que convenza a su chica... Trato lo más posible de no cambiar mucho su modo de ser. Ya para el próximo capítulo lo verás. Y el final de tu comentario, ¡caray!, las cosas se pusieron color de hormiga y con sabor a habanero. Gracias a ti, linda.

Lizz asp: Dios, yo quería actualizar hace unos días, pero se me cruzaba todo para revisar este capítulo. Me alegra que te guste y espero no tardar para que sepas qué ocurre. Saludos.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

* * *

El martes, dos semanas después de sus precipitadas vacaciones, Naoki regresó a su rutina habitual, tras una larga noche (otra) sin verdadero descanso.

Mucha fue su sorpresa al no ver a Kotoko en el gimnasio; aunque también fue decepción, no por pensar en divertirse a su costa, sino porque quería verla… y, llevándola a su casa, pedirle perdón —de lo contrario no recuperaría la paz, lo sabía.

Pero la ausencia de la joven le hizo perder la oportunidad. Con lógica, lo achacó a que se quedó dormida, así que se dispuso a esperar para verla en el trabajo, cuando le llevara su mensajería.

 _Solo que nunca llegó_.

En su lugar, quien se asomó a su puerta fue el mensajero que la sustituyó el día del ascensor, y se preocupó porque algo similar hubiese ocurrido, o que se enfermara. Peor aún, que renunciara y ella se esfumara por completo de su vida.

El pensamiento lo llenó de tristeza.

—¿Aihara tuvo algún problema? —cuestionó al mensajero cuando le daba su correspondencia de una forma rápida y precisa, hecho que le dio mal humor. Necesitaba el modo en que ella lo hacía. Sin importar lo que tardara o fallara, al final lo conseguía hacer bien, mucho más después de organizarse un poco.

Y al final, la otorgaba la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

—Nuestras rutas han cambiado, Irie-san —contestó calmo el muchacho. —Emm, espero que disfrutara sus vacaciones —agregó al verlo fruncir el ceño. —¿Necesita algo más?

—No, puedes retirarte.

—Takaishi —musitó el muchacho, segundos antes de salir.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco un instante; luego cogió su bolígrafo y lo apretó con fuerza, lidiando con la frustración que le ocasionó la noticia.

Ya no coincidiría con ella ahí, elucubró en silencio, sintiendo un poco de desánimo.

Tras pedirle perdón, solo le quedarían el gimnasio y las fechas en que sus familias se reunieran.

Debería de sentirse feliz, porque no era una persona masoquista; evitaba el sufrimiento, como el que le causaría tenerla cerca sabiendo que era de otro. Lo mejor sería no cruzarse con ella, como buscaba antes y como le insinuó en el restaurante… pero en ese caso, sentía que le asfixiaban con la posibilidad de tenerla apartado.

Era muy irónico lo rápido que podía cambiar. Según se daba cuenta, _los sentimientos_ influían en esas situaciones.

Y no podía manejarlos todavía, ni siquiera después de descubrir que estaba enamorado de ella. Esa confusión y malestares que lo invadían entre ratos le afectaban.

 _Precisamente lo que quería evitar_.

Se hallaba algo perturbado de la mente. No podía solucionar los sentimientos de modo sencillo, como las demás cosas. Incluso si quería ignorarlos, volvían a él.

Le hacían sentirse diferente, como una persona nueva, y aun si experimentaba tristeza y dolor, era como un descubrimiento de sí mismo y aquello que podía alcanzar.

Era increíble que necesitara un choque con las emociones para ser _más de lo que era antes_ , y no nuevos aprendizajes intelectuales que, tal vez, no le servirían mucho. ¿Ésa era la clave? _¿Dejarse sentir?_

Como habría de esperarse, no identificaba todo lo que sentía, pero le quitaba esa sensación de tener el mundo a sus pies y sobre sus hombros.

Tampoco buscaría en su pasado para hallar respuestas respecto a su estado con los sentimientso, sino se mantendría en el presente.

Ese Psicólogo de la universidad tenía razón, pensó durante un segundo y se estremeció, pero decidió no seguir ese camino… Tal vez nunca estaría debidamente preparado para afrontar sus traumas, pero sí para permitir que aquello que _sentía_ , fluyera, y enfrontar con más aplomo lo que pasara en adelante.

Como podía ser un rechazo a su petición de perdón.

 _Porque no se cansaría hasta obtenerlo_.

Y entonces, solo entonces, _nada_. Cerraría ese capítulo de su vida, permitiéndole a ella ser feliz con su naciente familia. En lo que a él respectaba, _estaba acostumbrado a estar solo_ , y así habría de seguir.

No quedaba más por hacer.

(Lidiaría con los demás sentimientos poco a poco.)

* * *

Kotoko sentía la quemazón de la mirada de Irie, y le daba una especie de remordimiento al darse cuenta que eso debía experimentar él cuando ella lo contemplaba de lejos.

También se sentía mal porque ignorar a alguien no era su costumbre; siempre era muy solícita con los demás, así que no prestar atención a una persona era muy difícil. Sin embargo, quien la buscaba era él —o así suponía porque la mirada de Irie-kun se apartaba un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo—, y debía aprender a no dar cuando la situación no lo requería. Ella no tenía motivos para hablarle o buscarle, cumplía alejándose de él; no era su tarea hacerle caso.

El día anterior, en que regresó de vacaciones, la chica le había visto en el pasillo, rara cosa viniendo de un hombre que casi no salía de su oficina, menos para andar en el piso inferior al suyo, pero él no había hecho más que ocuparse en cualquier cosa, observarla y darse la vuelta, lo que mantuvo atento al guardia de seguridad en el centro de cámaras.

Naoki había repetido sus acciones en el transcurso de los dos días en que estaba de vuelta al trabajo, cosa curiosa para un buen observador, quien habría alzado las cejas al saber que él había ido el martes por la tarde a la casa de los Aihara, buscándola para responder por los sucesos del restaurante. Kotoko, encerrada en casa para la escritura de su novela, lo alcanzó a ver; se había asomado a la ventana de la cocina un instante, cuando fue por un vaso de agua —había parecido cariacontecido, apoyado en el capo de su vehículo (ella no sabía que él acababa de enterarse de su abandono del gimnasio).

Agregando al asunto, Kamogari-kun comentó que él había estado ahí el día lunes, suponía Kotoko que al estar ella donde los Irie.

Todo eso, con la llamada de Masahiko-san, tocó su corazón. Su antiguo jefe le había dicho que el joven llegó para pedir que ella recuperara su trabajo y había ofrecido una compensación por cualquier daño a la imagen de su empresa.

Pero eso solo era sinónimo de que no era una mala persona y que debía de querer disculparse, aunque la vergüenza podía más. Así pues, ella sentía remordimiento por no ayudarle, solo que facilitarle la tarea era como _obligarlo_ si al final decidía no comentar nada, y su disculpa no sería sincera.

Y si a ello agregaba la confusión que le había provocado su tarde en casa de los Irie, terminaba peor.

Kotoko agitó la cabeza para apartar lo anterior de su mente, y entró al pequeño comedor, donde bajó la mirada hacia su mano, en la que llevaba el material para los zapatitos de bebé que quería hacer, los cuales estaban resultando muy difíciles de realizar por las noches, en el tiempo que le dedicaba. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no conseguía lograr ni un punto crochet.

Había llevado lo necesario al trabajo con la esperanza que en el almuerzo alguna de sus compañeras le diese una mano, pero no conocían la técnica, que ya consideraban de gente mayor.

¿Cómo lo conseguiría?

Al tiempo que suspiraba, su teléfono sonó.

—¿Qué pasa, Jinko? —musitó una vez que la hubo saludado.

—¿Has encontrado quién ayude? He preguntado a mis conocidas y parece que nadie tiene idea del tejido, ¿cómo es que cuando buscas a alguien no lo encuentras? Al parecer la suegra de Satomi sabe, porque una vez Ryo lo mencionó, pero la señora todavía no tiene idea de que será abuela y ya sabes que no siente mucho agrado por la novia de su hijo, así que no le haría un favor a una de sus amigas.

—¡No puede ser! —se lamentó sentándose a la mesa, depositando la fotografía del modelo y el material en ella. —¡Esto es mala suerte! ¿Cómo podré hacer los zapatitos para el bebé de Satomi?

Naoki, que permanecía apoyado en la pared de afuera, frunció el ceño ante esa última frase. Al verla ingresar ahí momentos antes, sus pasos le habían llevado allí inconscientemente, y ahora, a punto de darse la vuelta —porque sería otra ocasión en que no pronunciara una disculpa—, esa frase había captado por completo su atención.

Repitió las palabras de Kotoko en su mente, perfectamente claras.

—¿Otra cosa para el bebé de Satomi? No se me ocurre…

—¿Bebé de Satomi? —murmuró él para sí, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Se cubrió la boca para no ponerse a reír. ¿Era posible que…

Sabiendo que no había nadie a la vista, pegó la palma a su frente, sintiéndose el mayor estúpido de todos. ¿Se habría confundido también con eso?

—Sí, yo tampoco quiero que el primer regalo sea comprado. Tiene que ser hecho con amor, no me sentiría bien como tía dándole algo de fábrica. Si yo tuviera hijos…

Ella se calló, pero Naoki, con los ojos cerrados, no necesitó escuchar más, empezándose a reprochar a sí mismo, olvidada la alegría.

Había malinterpretado las palabras el domingo en el restaurante y, en consecuencia, había actuado como un imbécil toda la semana anterior, pagando su molestia con ella.

¡No tendría un bebé!

Apretó los dientes, pensando en lo ridículo que parecía dejándose llevar por malentendidos, sin dar muestra de la inteligencia que presumía. Y seguramente el idiota del vecino había disfrutado mientras tanto, consolándola por las humillaciones que él, quien Kotoko creía su _amigo_ , había provocado.

¿Es que hacía todo mal tratándose de ella?

Era como si todo se burlara de él a su alrededor, diciéndole que no era el genio que muchos pensaban. _Esa mujer lo trastornaba_.

De haber prestado más atención y no actuado como un imbécil, ahora no estaría como un mendigo, buscando el momento oportuno para explicarle por el asunto del sábado. O, más bien, dándose ánimos para hacer a un lado lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba y hablar de una vez con ella para aclarar el suceso.

¿Pero de verdad le quedaba orgullo después de los recientes acontecimientos?

Automáticamente se respondió que sí, aunque tan pronto como escuchó que ella cortaba la comunicación, se irguió, preguntándose si era prudente permitir que el tiempo siguiera pasando y no disculparse por el suceso del restaurante, haciendo más caso a su orgullo.

Kotoko comenzó a tararear dentro del pequeño cuarto y él sonrió, sintiendo una pequeña parte de su pecho brincar, pensando en que no habría un bebé de ella con el vecino, y en su lugar podía haber uno de ambos, o una pequeña igual a ella, a la que pudiera atesorar, como a su madre.

Imaginarlo no lo hacía real, pero la idea se le hacía atractiva. Nunca lo habría pensado, pues no pensaba realmente en bebés; y, en ese instante, poder alcanzar eso se volvió su objetivo.

Inmediatamente se preguntó si sería _honesto_ robarla de los brazos del enfermero.

Arrojó todas sus convicciones a la basura (de apartarla de sí y hacer lo correcto). Siempre había sido una persona que se portara bien, pero tratándose de ella, el ser justo no le convenía. Todavía no era del enfermero, no tenían nada formal, así que aun podía participar en el juego.

Asimismo, había llegado primero a su vida, y el otro se había entrometido mientras él estaba ligeramente distraído con estupideces.

Le haría ver a Kotoko que _él_ le convenía, ese jovenzuelo era poca cosa. Ella podría ser feliz y dichosa a su lado, mientras que ese vecino aún era joven para conseguirse a otra persona con la que estar. (El día que se cruzó con él no parecía darle mucha importancia a Kotoko, así que no había nada profundo y tenía oportunidad de abrirle los ojos a ella, se decía.)

Pero también le demostraría que él… _la necesitaba_.

No solo porque estaba enamorado de ella, sino porque sabía que sería mejor sujeto con ella a su lado, porque nadie la cuidaría y protegería como él haría, porque últimamente la idea de perderla lo había dejado vacío y no quería afrontar ese destino.

Y especialmente porque nadie la querría como él, que _sólo la miraría a ella y nadie más que ella_.

Cualquier otra persona podía dudar al momento de asegurar que solo querría a una persona en su vida, pero él no; de algún modo, sospechaba que estuvo esperando encontrarla y que solo debía ocurrir algo grande para que abriera los ojos al hecho de que era suyo, como ella de él.

Por eso no la dejaría ir, no se rendiría ahora que había una posibilidad de tenerla, incluso con un rival. Antes se había detenido por respeto a ella y al posible bebé, nunca por el otro, pero el presente era distinto.

Se ganaría su corazón y haría que lo escogiera a él.

Con su meta puesta, cogió aire para darse fuerzas. No sería fácil porque no era una persona expresiva ni sentimental, pero encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

Y comenzaría en ese momento, aclarando el suceso del sábado.

Así pues, tratando de poner expresión neutral, se asomó a la habitación para verla concentrada en la actividad del tejido, que le hizo reprimir una sonrisa al contemplar su cara y los fallos que cometía. Hasta para eso tenía errores.

Por aquel motivo le apodaba la _patosa_ , mitad gesto atento, mitad insulto. Se daba cuenta de las veces que las cosas le salían mal y después esperaba la reacción que colocaba en su rostro, con una determinación a hacer las cosas bien para la próxima vez. Admiraba eso; normalmente, la gente se rendía ante el fracaso, pero ella no.

En cuanto al insulto, era su mecanismo de defensa. Todas las personas actuaban de modo distinto, supuso.

Dejando de observarla —porque podría pasar horas así—, ingresó con pasos lentos a la estancia y carraspeó, haciendo que ella soltara las agujas y la lana enredada.

—¡Ah! ¡Irie… _san_! —gritó ella con cara asustada, y al ver su expresión, esa vez él no se sintió tan a gusto como las veces en que ocasionaba temor en alguien.

—Aihara —saludó en el tono más amable que podía poner sintiéndose irritado. Ella había omitido el apelativo cariñoso, tras un titubeo fugaz.

Se inclinó al suelo y cogió los artículos de tejido, consciente de la mirada de Kotoko sobre él.

—No estoy de ociosa, iré a hacer mi trabajo —musitó ella tímidamente, extendiendo la mano para recibir su material.

Con doble intención, él ignoró su ademán y tragó saliva, inquieto. Había _planeado_ pedir disculpas, palabras incluidas, pero pensarlas era más sencillo que decirlas. Se trababan en su garganta, pugnando por salir para cambiar la reserva en el rostro de ella, devolviendo la sonrisa que le dirigía siempre.

—Ya casi es el almuerzo, no hay problema —indicó educadamente.

Kotoko asintió y desvió la mirada. —Mis pertenencias —pidió ella en un susurro, que a él le provocó tristeza.

—No debí actuar como lo hice el sábado —pronunció con un deje de lamento y falsa seguridad, sin no poder preguntarse si eso era una disculpa _._

Ella, todavía sin mirarlo, se tensó; pero no dijo nada… _cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo_. Naoki creía que al tratar de disculparse, la otra persona respondía algo.

—Estuvo fuera de lugar y te hice perder el trabajo —agregó, maldiciéndose al llevar la mano para frotar sus ojos, en un impulso.

No pedía perdón nunca —sintiéndolo—, mas no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Mis palabras… no era lo que pensaba —dijo, volviendo a mirarla. Se mordía el labio inferior, como indecisa. —Perdóname —finalizó con sinceridad, casi como si le arrancaran un diente, y de todas maneras satisfecho de poder decir esas palabras a ella.

Kotoko se humedeció los labios resecos, sintiendo el corazón latir lentamente, y le dedicó una mirada subrepticia al rostro de Irie-kun, que parecía la imagen de la calma y la serenidad. Sin embargo, en sus ojos veía la expectación por su respuesta.

Había sonado sincero y tal vez podía creer lo que decía, perdonarlo, pero no era sinónimo a que dejara de dolerle y que no se sintiera mal por las conclusiones a las que había llegado esa noche.

—Tenías razón —murmuró—, lo que hice estuvo mal, sí era aco…

—No.

Ignorándolo, ella prosiguió: —Lo merecía, o no habría parado. Incluso fingí vivir donde no era. Yo… estoy tan avergonzada y arrepentida… no pensé que lo que hacía era acosarte. Juro que no quería entrar a tu hogar y no me sentía bien al ver esas fotografías tuyas de tu infancia, no iba a hablar de eso con nadie.

—Te creo, Kotoko.

Permaneció callada unos segundos al escuchar la pronunciación suave de su nombre; sin amargura, desdén o hasta compromiso. Era lindo, más que nada por las primeras palabras.

Él no le quitaba el desconsuelo que sintió, aunque al menos le dejaba con la sensación de que no tenía malas intenciones. Le devolvía parte de su calma y era el modo de cerrar un ciclo.

—Perdón por los problemas que te he causado. —Se inclinó respetuosamente, y solo duró unos segundos, pues él le obligó a enderezarse con una mano en su codo, que envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—Eres mejor que yo en esto —sentenció él con un amago de sonrisa. —Humildad —susurró, y, a continuación, imitó lo que ella había hecho segundos antes y le dio una reverencia. —Te pido perdón por mis acciones.

Se notaba que le costaba mucho y su boca se curvó ligeramente. —Espero que tu cita no se arruinara —repuso con seriedad, para que no creyera que se reía.

Él se enderezó y le ofreció una pequeña negativa. —No era una cita.

—Ah. Eh. Bueno.

Un silencio extraño se instaló entre ellos; sintió su mirada clavada en su rostro, y a pesar de no quererlo, se sonrojó. Que decidiera seguir con su vida y no girar en torno a él, no significaba que en su presencia dejara de sentirse afectada; en su corazón, todavía existían sentimientos por él, y con sus palabras recuperaba un poco de fe en la humanidad de Irie-kun.

Eso le hizo recordar lo que dijo su madre el lunes; _tal vez era su enojo hablando_.

Le inquietaba que Noriko-san hubiese conseguido meterse de nuevo en su cabeza; tenía que admitir que aquella mujer era capaz de venderle hielo a los esquimales. Su capacidad era demasiado para cualquiera… aun si no lo quería, sus palabras habían encontrado el modo de instalarse en su cabeza y no ignorarlas completamente.

¿O era acaso que, muy en el fondo, se moría por que ocurriera?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Eso no podía ser; estaba contenta con los avances que había hecho con su novela —no así del tejido—; no necesitaba que le arruinara su recién descubierto amor propio.

¿Darle la oportunidad de acercarse a ella implicaba sucumbir al desprecio por sí misma?

Noriko-san había dicho que, si ella no le facilitaba el camino, y solo observaba lo que hacía, indiferente, era distinto a perseguirlo, como hacía antes. _Que a él le tocaba hacerlo_.

¿Y eso no lo hacía menos a él, porque era como rogarle? ¿O le daba ilusiones vanas a ella?

Abrió los ojos, deseando que no se confundiera cada vez que pensaba en eso.

¿No estaba haciéndose ilusiones ella al creer en ese momento que a él le interesaba otra cosa que su perdón?

—¿Vas a tejer? —habló él finalmente.

Encogió los hombros, agradeciendo el cambio de tema. Señaló el material, esperando que él se lo devolviera, cosa que no hizo. Es más, le pareció que lo apartó intencionalmente de ella.

Se sintió frustrada. —Quiero tejer. Pero no sé, tengo vídeos y no aprendo.

—Puedo enseñarte.

Por primera vez lo miró fijamente al rostro. Un extremadamente sutil color rojo parecía pintar una parte de sus pómulos. Que mirara sobre su cabeza era muestra de que estaba avergonzado.

—¿Sabes hacerlo?

—Mi madre teje; lo hace siempre, aunque no sé para qué, pues nunca he visto lo que hace con ello. Aprendí al observarla tejer cuando era niño; en la etapa de _esas fotografías_ , me pedía que sujetara la lana… y, cuando estuvo embarazada de Yuuki y dio a luz, volví a prestar atención, para que no realizara prendas de colores inadecuados… o vestidos.

Asintió repetidamente al captar la idea, sintiendo pena por los disparates que se le ocurrían a su madre, y empezando a entender qué peso habían supuesto para él. No solo había significado una humillación, sino una carga por el bienestar de su hermano.

—Entonces puedo pedirle a oba-san —pensó en voz alta, más para evitar pasar más tiempo con él, así como no hacerle revivir malos momentos.

—Por favor, no, preferiría que no pasaras tanto tiempo con mi madre. Tiene ideas que no son _adecuadas_.

Ella se sonrojó; no hacía falta que le dijera dos veces al respecto.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó él de forma ecuánime—. Si me muestras un vídeo de ello, me será más fácil ayudarte.

Tendría que dejar a un lado sus convicciones para poder aprender; una vez que lo hubiese hecho, se alejaría. Ni ella ni Jinko conocían a alguien más que les pudiese ayudar, y, fiel a la verdad, quería evitar que su oba-san le siguiera llenando la cabeza de pensamientos confusos y tramposos.

O, mejor soportaba las ideas de su madre y no se tentaba pasando tiempo con él.

 _Sí, eso haría_.

Le informó de todos modos. —Quiero hacer unos zapatitos de bebé.

¿Fue su imaginación o sonrió satisfecho? —Para tu hijo.

—¿Mi? ¿Yo? ¡No! —gritó—. ¿Qué te dio esa idea? —cuestionó alarmada.

—En el restaurante de tu padre.

—¡Ese Kin-chan! —farfulló con un puño al aire—. No, es una de mis mejores amigas quien tendrá un bebé; yo seré su tía y quiero hacerle unos zapatitos, en lugar de comprarlos. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, sé que estás siendo amable, aunque no te agrado, pero no es necesario.

Él suspiró. —No te detesto, Kotoko. Y te ayudaré porque es importante para ti.

 _¿De verdad?_

Bajó la mirada con los ojos humedecidos, sintiendo que su corazón la tenía al borde de un precipicio, pidiéndole hacer un salto de fe.

¿Cuántas veces había esperado que él hiciera algo por ella, porque ella lo consideraba importante?

Ni siquiera le importaba tener que pasar tiempo juntos, como el día del paseo en bote.

Su mente se detuvo un segundo.

Analizándolo mejor; después de ese día, las cosas fueron en picada.

De repente pensó que la siguiente vez que le vio fue el día del restaurante, cuando aparentemente él pensó que tendría un bebé. ¿Y si Irie-kun había creído que ella tendría un hijo y por eso se alejó de ella? El día en el bote había sido diferente, y hasta cuando la torre de papel le cayó encima él había sido bueno con ella, dejándose abrazar y dándole un chocolate.

—¿Aceptas? —preguntó él sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

¿Estaría en lo correcto Noriko-san al decir que tenía que dejar de buscarlo para que él lo hiciera con ella, y que si nunca la detuvo antes fue porque no quería que ella se alejara, mientras sorteaba sus propios sentimientos?

¿Acaso creía que él sentía alguna inclinación por ella?

—Está bien —apenas logró decir, tan confusa que no alcanzaba a coordinar bien lo que saliera de su boca.

Mecánicamente, extendió sus manos para pedir el material.

El castaño alargó sus brazos, pero no soltó los ganchillos y la lana, guardando una sonrisa de medio lado al ver que ella frunció sus delgados labios rosas.

—¿Podemos volver a empezar? —preguntó con mayor seguridad que antes, tras pasar un buen rato en su compañía sin percances fatídicos.

Naoki dudó al no escucharla responder. Tal vez todavía era demasiado pronto, difícilmente habían podido hablar un poco sin mucha incomodidad.

Ella suspiró. —No lo sé —expresó con cara confusa, que a él le devolvió el aire que no sabía que contenía.

Era un comienzo, pues no lo había negado tajantemente.

Él afirmó con la cabeza antes de colocar delicadamente en sus manos las agujas y la lana amarilla, rozando con una caricia de su dedo la piel suave de su palma derecha.

Observó el mismo escalofrío en los brazos de ella, que recorrió a su piel cubierta por su ropa de trabajo.

—Te enviaré un mensaje para saber cuándo nos vemos.

—Sí.

Ella no alzó la cabeza mientras él se retiraba, ni siquiera cuando se detuvo en el marco de la puerta.

Y, sin importar aquello, él se sintió mejor que muchos días antes.

* * *

 **NA: Qué difícil capítulo para escribir.**

Para que se hagan una idea de él, coloquen aquí al Naoki que se disculpa en medio de una cafetería, y justifican su comportamiento. Claro que tampoco es muy IC.

En fin, les dije que él haría las cosas a su modo, por eso el tejidito. Con Kotoko puede permitirse cosas como ésa.

De a poco se va a ir cerrando esta historia; díganme, ¿qué les falta por leer que les surgiera duda en los capítulos anteriores?

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Katia: Hola, me da mucho gusto. Espero no tardar en actualizar y que lo que pase sea de tu agrado. Quedarán juntos, porque si no me matan XD - Gracias por el comentario.

izabela: Hay que disfrutar a un Naoki diferente mientras podamos, je,je. Kotoko ya no es novedad, cuántas veces no lo quiso y no lo logró, qué lástima. ¡Oye! No te puedes morir todavía, o no leerás más en adelante ;) - Pero sí, es bueno que puedan aparecer aprendizajes de Kotoko. ¿De dónde viene mi inspiración? No hay secreto, de verdad, cualquier cosa me inspira. Veía a mi hermano, que es un desastre en la cocina, y pensé en una Kotoko que vaya a clases de cocina para aprender, y que el instructor sea Naoki, o que sea su pareja ahí porque en Pandai harán un juego de cocina y necesitaba verlo de primera mano. Ahora bien, el detalle es que mucho tiempo imagino y no escribo, solo pasan en mi cabeza y al tratar de redactarlo no le hago justicia.

No tardaré en actualizar, espero que no, y ya no quedan muchos capítulos. Estoy tratando de cerrar de todas partes para no dejar cabos sueltos. Si se te ocurre cualquier cosa, me dices. Ja,ja, del portugués es lo único que sé bien, muchas gracias y un abrazo.

caro: Ponte a hacer tu trabajo, ja,ja. Yo siempre me digo lo mismo, y ahí sigo. No hay que afligirnos. Qué bueno que te cayó bien la actualización, aunque es una pena por Kotoko, es muy triste cuando te deshaces de lo físico, porque en la mente perdura el recuerdo; quizá luego se va desvaneciendo.

Pues bien, ya Naoki sabe del no embarazo, pero no que solo sigue siendo el vecino. Has dado en el clavo, puede alejarse, solo que aquí imito lo de no quedarse tranquilo al saber que está con otro, como cuando Kin-chan. De no ser así, el camino tomado por él sería lo que tú dices, de dejarla en paz, como lo puse al comienzo. Fue un asunto que tuve que manejar con tacto, ya que no los voy a dejar separados. En fin, gracias por tus comentarios, me sirven mucho para analizar todo. Un abrazo fuerte.

Lizz asp: Hola, ¡qué maravilla! Es un gusto que disfrutes los aspectos de mi fic, y vaya, parece que no soy la única a la que Kotoko le trae recuerdos, aunque yo tardé más en deshacerme de cosas ja,ja. Todo a su debido tiempo, eh. Bien, aquí tienes otro capítulo y en el próximo te reirás un rato. Saludos para ti también :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

* * *

Naoki tomó aire de la anticipación y cogió el teléfono del bolsillo de su saco para distraerse.

Esa tarde de viernes sería la primera "clase" con Kotoko.

Aunque quería evitarlo y disimularlo, era como un niño inquieto, mientras esperaba que llegase la hora de salida del trabajo y pudiese reunirse con ella. Sería en la oficina, más que nada para no ser molestados y porque no se trasladarían a casa suya o de Kotoko. Él lo veía perfecto, estaba bien siempre y cuando se mantuviesen alejados del vecino, y no creía que ella se sintiera cómoda en su apartamento, considerando las circunstancias en que se encontraban. Además, contando con su compañía se daba por bien servido, era a lo que más podía aspirar tomando en cuenta el estado de su relación.

En ese momento no tenía ningún pendiente, con lo poco que restaba de acabar el horario laboral, por lo que se sentía inquieto de esperar al tiempo indicado. Le reconcomía el que pudiese cancelar de último momento; tenía que tomar en cuenta que el miércoles por la tarde ella había tardado hora y media en contestar, y que en dos días no la había visto en la empresa, pese a haber oído de ella por ahí.

 _Odiaba ese cambio de su ruta, y casi optaba por el nepotismo para hacer que ella continuara con él_.

Que Kotoko le evitara hacía que su pecho tuviera un nudo y sintiera enormes ganas de encerrarla en una habitación con él y besarla hasta que consiguiera su completa devoción.

Un poco tiempo atrás y no lo habría necesitado; fácilmente podría haber obtenido su aceptación… pero con la llegada del vecino y su _metida de pata_ , las cosas se habían torcido, haciendo que no bastara con besarla.

Resopló y abrió su red social en el móvil, que en una semana no había sentido ánimos de ver, exactamente el día en que se encontró con los dichosos zapatitos y sus emociones apagaron el interruptor de su capacidad de razonamiento.

Estuvo revisando publicaciones insustanciales durante pocos minutos hasta reparar con poca tranquilidad que hacían falta las que pertenecían a Kotoko. Incluso llegó al vídeo de Watanabe del que quería investigar, al que supuestamente seguían los zapatitos de ella. Frunció el ceño con los hombros tensos y buscó en sus amigos, apretando los dientes al darse cuenta que ella había desaparecido…

…pero en el buscador ella permanecía disponible.

 _Le había eliminado entre sus amistades_.

No era muy importante para él, que no le interesaba realmente la red social; sin embargo, para alguien como Kotoko representaba mucho. Se había deshecho de él ahí, cortando sus vínculos y haciéndolo desaparecer entre su pequeño "mundo".

Eso no era agradable, y había que remediarlo. Lo entendía, pues Kotoko tendría su orgullo tras el sábado anterior, mas se negaba a que ella cortara lazos con él, sobre todo cuando él la quería más cerca que nunca.

Llevó la mano al puente de su nariz; esa vez las cosas se harían bien, así que primero las cosas ocurrirían en el plano real e ignoraría el mundo informático, que ya antes le había ocasionado dolores de cabeza. No perdería la calma por cosas sin sentido, tenía que ir aprendiendo.

La tensión en sus hombros cedió y continuó su intención inicial de distraerse, recordando al instante esa publicación de Watanabe que había aplazado con los acontecimientos de la semana. Así, abrió el navegador en el ordenador, para hacer una búsqueda de lo que le había interesado.

De pronto, el castaño se encontró enfrascado en un área no explorada de la ingeniería, en estrecha relación con la medicina, que ocasionó una extraña sensación en su pecho, un entusiasmo que reemplazaba por mucho a lo que inicialmente sentía por su trabajo.

Y sintió que sus aspiraciones habían llegado a _algo_.

Como respuesta a ello, una sonrisa genuina apareció en la boca del joven, reflejando la emoción y el interés que le causaba lo que leía. Era la primera vez que le ocurría semejante cosa, y él lo sabía: individualmente, había alcanzado lo que siempre estuvo buscando.

La cuestión era tomarlo o dejarlo ir.

* * *

Conforme el genio estaba en ello, la persona en que quería evitar pensar, Kotoko, se encontraba temblando y regañándose a sí misma.

La joven no quería parecer interesada en su reunión con Irie-kun.

No podía engañarse diciéndose que era por aprender el tejido, porque solo de pensar pasar horas con él la ponía nerviosa, ya que no sabía qué esperar. Precisamente eso le había hecho demorarse en responder (así como una plática con Keita, quien le habló sobre lo que sabía acerca del embarazo, de un modo que ella comprendió).

Se preguntaba si actuarían como los _conocidos_ que eran, o sería una repetición de su día en el bote, o si él demostraría más interés por estar cerca suyo.

Y la pobre muchacha no sabía cómo evitar pensar en eso.

Con su petición de perdón y su ofrecimiento, él le había hecho más difícil su objetivo. Ni siquiera necesitaba verlo —y lo evitaba mucho— para tener presente ese tema.

 _¿Podemos volver a empezar?_

Ciertamente, en casos como el de Kotoko, esa pregunta, y el modo en que fue hecha, conseguían desestabilizar un poco a la persona, o a veces mucho. Tratándose de la pelirroja, ella no cambiaría sus intenciones para sentirse realizada, pero cada vez más la perspectiva planteada por la mujer Irie aumentaba el nido en su cabeza, y dejarle una oportunidad a Naoki, sin desviarse de su propio crecimiento personal, era más viable.

Pero seguía en su "no lo sé", que servía para mantener al joven fuera de su zona de confort, esperando y deseando por ella, casi del modo en que Kotoko había estado antes, pues no sabía de los verdaderos sentimientos que ésta tenía por él.

Prácticamente los dos enamorados se sentían inseguros por el otro.

No era de extrañar que la pelirroja estuviera de ese modo, tembloroso, hecho anotado por los tres artistas que permanecían de pie, aprovechando a observarla en uno de sus entornos habituales a los que no habían tenido acceso, a diferencia del gimnasio y el restaurante, u otros sitios que frecuentara.

Los mangakas habían pasado desapercibidos incluso para Noriko, ensimismada en sus ideas casamenteras.

Ryo se había unido al gimnasio, como demostraba su nueva apostura.

Aoki frecuentaba el restaurante, cual comelón era el chico de lentes.

Y Takeru había cubierto su casa y salidas, pues se mezclaba mejor entre la gente.

Ellos tres, a efectos de su nuevo manga, la habían seguido — _muy discretos_ , después de aprender por una ocasión anterior en que casi son demandados—, y se habían percatado del historial de los dos jóvenes. No obstante, aunque los tres preferían que su musa los escogiera, sabían que el corazón de la chica pertenecía al muchacho… _lo habían observado_.

Sabían, también, que era mutuo.

Su única venganza era mostrarle al jefe de proyectos de Pandai el dibujo del traje de Kotorin, el ángel justiciero.

 _Y el villano_.

—Vamos, que comienzan a mirarnos —dijo Takeru, espiando de reojo a un muchacho pelirrojo que subía y bajaba los ojos de su trabajo.

—Ya tenemos un poco de material —musitó Aoki, ajustando sus lentes—; además, perdemos tiempo de diseño si tardamos aquí más de una hora.

—¿Creen que Irie-san desee recibirnos sin previa cita? —preguntó Ryo.

—Kotorin nos dio a entender que somos artistas a los que quieren tener contentos, no podrá negarse —respondió Aoki, pagado de sí mismo.

Los tres sonrieron de forma boba.

—¡Kotoko-san! —llamó Takeru, agitando su mano a la chica, que se acercó a ellos empujando su carrito de mensajería.

—Hola —saludó ella, sin hacer referencia a sus nombres, pues los había olvidado en orden y no quería confundirse al mencionarlos. —¿Presentarán algún trabajo? —Señaló las carpetas de los tres, quienes asintieron.

—Queremos que vengas con nosotros —pidió Aoki, sonriendo entusiasmado.

—¿A dónde?

—Tienes que ver nuestro nuevo trabajo, se lo enseñaremos a Irie-san y deseamos tu opinión.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento. —¿No pueden mostrármelo ahora o después? Irie-san se molestará si interfiero.

—¡Para nada! —exclamaron los tres, y la empujaron al ascensor.

Kotoko suspiró, consciente de que no podía burlar a tres hombres y terminaría importunando a Irie-kun, otra vez. _Solo ella se metía en esos problemas_.

—Por cierto, ¿si te gusta nos firmarás unos papeles? —inquirió Aoki tras llegar al piso superior—. Podrás hacerte famosa con un pequeño garabato.

—¿Firmar? —Arrugó la frente. —¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Famosa?

—Ya lo verás —dijeron los tres al llegar a la puerta de Naoki, todavía empujándola.

Watanabe, que los vio a de lejos, pensó que querrían que ella convenciera a su amigo de alguna cosa. Aparentemente eran igual de observadores que él.

 _Aunque esa confianza con ella no le gustaría a su amigo_.

—Anúncianos, Kotoko-san —pidió amablemente Takeru.

Ella se encogió de hombros suspirando y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Naoki desde el interior, apartando la mirada de la pantalla.

—Irie-san. —Él se irguió de repente al reconocer la voz de Kotoko, y buscó el reloj para saber si las horas se le habían ido leyendo.

Al ver que no, pensó que ella iría a cancelarle, por lo que se puso de pie ceñudo.

—Pasa —ordenó con fuerza.

El jefe de proyectos achicó los ojos al ver que no iba sola, pero se tranquilizó en creer que quería cambiar sus planes de la tarde.

Por encontrársela muy poco, la observó unos segundos, apreciando la falda rosa que llevaba en conjunto con su blusa blanca, tomando en cuenta los beneficios del gimnasio, y luego, obligatoriamente, miró a los artistas que la acompañaban.

—¿A qué debo su visita? —manifestó, no muy amigable de que llegaran sin previo aviso, ni su familiaridad con ella.

—Tenemos algo que le gustará y no podemos esperar más, Irie-san —dijo Kimura Aoki, el cabecilla de los tres.

Asintió y les invitó a pasar. Arrugó la boca al ver que Kotoko ingresaba a regañadientes, como si no deseara estar ahí.

Ya se le quitaría la impresión de que él no la quería cerca.

—Kotoko-san, querrás leer también, ¿por qué no te aproximas a Irie-san? —indicó Odawara Takeru amablemente.

Él sintió un mal presentimiento e hizo una señal a Kotoko para que avanzara al sofá oscuro donde una vez la recostó, de manera que los dos estuviesen sentados. Uno de los jóvenes tomó asiento allí también, al lado suyo, mientras los restantes ocupaban las sillas disponibles.

En su interior, agradeció la oportunidad de tenerla a su costado, respirando su perfume cítrico y con sus cuerpos rozándose. De estar solos, en ese momento habría ladeado su cabeza y tomado sus labios entre los suyos.

La notó nerviosa y deseó observarle el rostro para saber si era por temor o por otra cosa; pero ella miraba sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

—Sé que les gustará. —El tono del chico de lentes sonó socarrón, al tiempo que le entregaba una carpeta con un buen número de hojas dentro.

Naoki la abrió.

—¡Soy yo! —exclamó Kotoko con incredulidad. Él sintió su párpado temblar al observarla en la portada de un manga, y no porque apareciera ahí, sino por la alteración en su apariencia… _más que nada, la ropa_.

Era una mujer muy parecida a Kotoko, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios cobrizos, con unas alas en la espalda y un traje que, por nada del mundo, parecía de "ángel". Era una pequeña blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto el borde del escote del busto y los laterales del estómago, y la parte inferior era una falda de _cinco centímetros_ , que también era del color de la pureza. A todo el conjunto le adornaban diferentes signos occidentales referentes a la santidad, de color dorado, que combinaban con el tatuaje de alas azules que decoraba el costado izquierdo de la figura femenina, dando la impresión que llegaban a su vientre y al _centro de su cuerpo_ , un camino que cualquiera imaginaría con perversión.

Era como el brazo de un hombre dirigiéndose a su… _Apretó la mandíbula_.

Por si fuese poco, _esa Kotoko_ tenía exagerados sus atributos, ya que su busto era de proporción mayor a la de ella, igual que el trasero.

De ser otra mujer, lo habría aceptado, pero siendo _ella_ …

—No —masculló, sin pasar a la siguiente hoja. —Pandai no usa pornografía.

—¡No lo es! —gritaron los artistas a una voz.

Kotoko, que parecía haber estado en trance, brincó, y él la sujetó de la muñeca para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Sintió su pulso acelerado.

La soltó con desgana. —Es claro que no tienen su aprobación —argumentó con prepotencia.

—Puede arreglarse ahora mismo —intervino Akagi Ryo, sacando unos papeles de su carpeta.

—Así es, antes no has negado que firmarías, Kotoko-san —agregó Aoki, extendiendo una pluma para ella.

Él la cogió en su lugar, arrebatándosela malhumorado.

—Bajo ninguna circunstancia la harán firmar sin la oportunidad de leer —informó con acritud—. Y no permitiré que su imagen sea presentada de este modo.

—¡Pero será un éxito!

—¡Después de verlo ya algunos de nuestros antiguos compañeros del club de anime lo quieren!

—¿Cómo has dicho, Akagi? —cuestionó heladamente.

Los otros dos dirigieron una mirada de reproche a su amigo, como si eso no debiera haberlo sacado a la luz.

—Todos nos mostramos nuestros trabajos actuales, Irie-san —comentó Takeru, en calma. —No se ha hecho con otro afán.

—Eso pueden explicarlo al abogado.

—¿Puedo leer la historia? —Los cuatro miraron a Kotoko con atención; Naoki, en especial, la observó con incredulidad. —No me gusta esa ropa, pero, tal vez, si la historia es buena, ¿pueda cambiarse? Con esa condición, podría firmar. —Ella frunció la boca. —La nariz tampoco me gusta.

—¡Sí! Todo lo que nos pidas, Kotoko-san —dijo Aoki.

—Lo agradezco, Irie-san, pero creo que es una decisión que me concierne a mí —sostuvo ella con orgullo.

Evitó sentirse menospreciado y suspiró, aun con ganas de estrangular a esos artistas problemáticos.

—Watanabe puede revisar el contrato y hacer los cambios que buscas —sugirió tenso, haciendo lo posible para que no la timaran.

(Aunque él también lo leería.)

—Si no es molestia.

—Claro que no —farfulló, enfadado de que lo pensara. Él se aseguraría sus mejores intereses.

—Entonces también revisará el suyo, Irie-san —acotó Aoki. —También aparece.

Al escuchar eso, Kotoko esperó oír la misma reacción que cuando ella, pero ésta nunca llegó, y se llevó la impresión de que había sido maleducada cuando él solo quería protegerla. Había creído que él lo hacía porque no quería problemas legales para un proyecto de la empresa, y actuaba como si ella no tuviera voz ni voto en el asunto, por lo que había intervenido casi molesta; ahora, con el simple asentimiento por su presencia en el manga, se daba cuenta que lo hacía explícitamente por ella.

Se sonrojó de la felicidad que eso le dio, internamente abochornada con su propósito de alejarse de él.

Para distraerse (aun si no le agradaba estar en un manga), se inclinó hacia la carpeta que él tenía sobre las piernas y cambió la página para leer las demás hojas, acción que repitió encantada, porque le interesaba lo que leía. Claramente ellos sabían de cuando estuvo en el club comunitario, que visitaba orfanatos, repartía comida a personas sin hogar y acompañaban a adultos mayores que tenían familiares de poco honor, pues no les prestaban atención. Habían hecho una mezcla de todo eso y más cosas, con una especie de súper heroína con apariencia de ángel, que debía librar batallas con secuaces del malvado dictador de su país, un hombre sumamente inteligente que escondía poderes de hielo, con los que trataba de herir continuamente a la protagonista.

Ella, además, era una infiltrada en su residencia, trabajando como empleada doméstica, aunque su apariencia cambiaba un poco.

En la última página ella había sido congelada por él, que enojado por una nueva hazaña de "Kotorin", desató su furia con la primera persona que tenía cerca en su residencia, siendo ella la única. La heroína no se había defendido para no revelar su identidad.

En ese dibujo, donde el villano aparecía en grande en la hoja, se fijó bien en sus rasgos.

—¡Eres tú, Irie-kun! —proclamó señalándolo, sin darse cuenta de cómo le dijo, apreciando la imagen.

Naoki sonrió en su interior y decidió no replicar por su papel en el manga, sobre todo porque a ella parecía gustarle esa tontería. Sin embargo, la apariencia de _Kotorin_ debía cambiar, no quería que nadie fantaseara con Kotoko, mucho menos con el recorrido que seguía el tatuaje. De ahí en fuera no se había fijado mucho en la historia, puesto que había estado observándola a ella.

—¿Te gusta, Kotoko-san? —preguntó Takeru.

Ella asintió.

Los chicos chocaron palmas.

—Entonces haremos los cambios que quieres, lo traeremos y esperaremos a las firmas —dijo Aoki.

—¡Gracias Kotoko-san! —exclamaron los tres antes de ponerse de pie, reunir sus papeles, e irse.

—Qué rápidos —murmuró Kotoko, haciendo que él sonriera de lado.

—Si no estás segura, no te sientas obligada —comentó, porque no quería que ella se fuera inmediatamente.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. —Lamento ser grosera, yo pensé que lo hacías por los intereses de la empresa.

Él por poco y blasfemó. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender que le importaba? ¿Iba a echarle en cara que fuesen "conocidos"? Entendía que no creyera en él tras el sábado, pero le frustraba y le hacía pasarlo mal, sintiéndose como un inútil.

—Aparentemente no puedo pensar en tu bienestar —musitó secamente.

Kotoko, que tenía a flor de piel sus sentimientos, se crispó. No era su intención hacerle sentir lo contrario, ya que él demostraba interesarse por ella; no obstante, le era difícil comprenderlo. Tampoco le gustaba hacer sentir mal a otros.

Él se puso en pie y caminó hacia su escritorio, donde se sentó. Ella se preguntó si era una muda invitación para dejarlo solo, o si quería enseñarle alguna cosa, al no pedir que se fuera.

Generalmente él le decía que se retirara, así que era complicado entender; su rostro no expresaba más que irritación al pararse, pero no dirigida a su persona. Además, no quería irse con el sentimiento de culpa por dudar de sus buenas intenciones.

Lo miró atenta y vio un cambio en su rostro, diferente a las veces en que trabajaba con algún proyecto; parecía apasionado por lo que estaba haciendo, si ese adjetivo aplicaba para él.

Movida por la curiosidad, se puso en pie para acercarse con sutileza hacia su escritorio. Cada cosa que hacían en Pandai era de su interés, por lo cual quería enterarse de lo que estaba planeando, sobre todo porque en su cara se veía que sería estupendo.

Titubeó y se detuvo, ya que podría ser visto por él como inmiscuirse en su vida.

Con la mirada baja peleó en su mente unos segundos, hasta suspirar. No tenía derecho.

Al verlo de nuevo, se encontró con sus ojos violáceos en ella.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Cuál era tu intención? —cuestionó él con un deje de gracia. Lo que estaba haciendo parecía haberle relajado.

—Eh.

—Si no dirás nada a nadie, puedes verlo.

Dudó, pasando el peso de un pie a otro.

Él lanzó un largo suspiro. —Si estás pensando en mis palabras del sábado, olvídalas, tú que puedes.

En realidad, no recordaba perfectamente todo lo que había dicho; tras algunos días, prevalecía más el sentimiento. Se preguntó cómo sería recordar a la perfección las cosas, aún más si eran sucesos amargos. —Oba-san dijo que tenías memoria fotográfica.

Él asintió. —Puedo recordar todo lo que he escuchado o leído una sola vez.

 _Incluso las burlas y el rechazo en su infancia._

Debía ser difícil estar en su lugar, pensó con tristeza, avanzando hacia él sin pensarlo.

—No te preocupes por mí.

¡No lo hago!, exclamó como defensa para sí, deteniéndose a un paso del escritorio.

—Has hablado en voz alta. —¿Lo hizo? —Y también tu rostro es muy transparente, Kotoko —replicó él con una diminuta sonrisa que le cosquilleó en el estómago.

¿Por qué le hacía difícil apartarlo de ella!

—Yo… tengo que irme a hacer… ¿Pandai hará tecnología de hospital? —preguntó al ver la pantalla del ordenador, intrigada.

Naoki pensó que ella no podía estar en una sola cosa a la vez, y que era tan sincera que no pensaba muchas veces lo que iba a decir, hasta haberlo hecho. Se había contagiado de eso últimamente, aunque ella era mucho mejor en el tema de los sentimientos que él, sin duda.

—No, es personal.

—¿Dejarás de trabajar en Pandai?

Él bajó la mirada al teclado, indeciso. No sabía si podría hacer a un lado su trabajo actual, por algo que repentinamente tenía _interés_ ; si se alejaba de Pandai para comenzar a hacer una cosa diferente, sería como ir de cero, sin saber si triunfaría, y, además, estaría haciendo a un lado las esperanzas que su padre había puesto en él de ser su sucesor. Pero, por otro lado, era la primera vez que sentía que podía hacer algo que continuamente le motivara y sintiera que pudiera ser demandante para él.

¿Perseguía un imposible al querer triunfar en _algo_ diferente?

Kotoko, viendo su falta de respuesta, reflexionó en lo que había dicho su madre, que él no tenía por qué luchar, como un comentario de que él estaba cumpliendo el sueño de su padre, pues no tenía uno propio.

Al parecer, hasta los genios como él tenían los problemas que la gente común experimentaba. Todos enfrentaban sus propias batallas.

—Hay preguntas para las que no tenemos respuesta, ¿verdad?

Por primera vez, cuando él alzó el rostro, ella pudo encontrar su cara dejando entrever emoción, y era el conflicto interno que pasaba.

—¿Tú qué harías?

¿Quiere mi opinión?, se preguntó incrédula.

Él asintió, aunque ella no habló en voz alta.

Lo pensó durante unos momentos.

—Seguiría mi corazón —susurró lentamente, y cayó en la cuenta que se estaba respondiendo a sí misma sus propias dudas.

Su corazón le decía que dejara todo fluir y que siguiera su meta; que podía permitir que a su debido tiempo él llegara a ella, si así debía ser y si él la quería; que podía amarse y amar a la vez, pero _sin perder su dignidad en el proceso de ser amada_.

Que, por encima de todo, en su vida, ella estaba primero.

Y si su corazón decidía que él era la persona de quien siempre estaría enamorada, aun sin tener nada juntos, no tenía por qué pasarse la vida sufriendo, pues no sería la primera en el mundo que tuviera un amor no correspondido.

Las cosas pasarían si estaban destinadas, no porque la madre de él lo deseaba, ni porque ella tuviera que hacer lo imposible para obtenerlo, o porque tuviera que hacerlo cambiar o rogarle; solo ocurriría si ambos alcanzaban ese punto intermedio para tocar al otro, dejando que sus vidas pudieran acompañarse por el tiempo que estuvieran en la tierra, o el que quisieran.

No debía pensar más, ni preocuparse o confundirse por lo que estaba fuera de su control. Sus objetivos actuales eran su libro y respetarse a sí misma.

Sujeta a ese pensamiento, Kotoko volvió a sonreír como siempre, viendo el mundo de forma positiva y con la inocencia de una niña, mientras se dirigía hacia la madurez que necesitaba como la adulta que era.

Naoki pudo percibir el cambio y contuvo el aire, dándose cuenta que ella lo había dejado a años luz, porque _podía hacer lo que él no_.

Y eso hacía la diferencia con Kotoko Aihara.

* * *

 **NA: Bien que Naoki se fija en su busto y trasero.**

El día aun no ha terminado, pero el capítulo sí. Al próximo podrán leer qué pasa en la tarde. Es un viernes demasiado largo ja,ja (lo odiaría).

Las inquietudes de Naoki a esas alturas de su vida se merecerían un fic propio, aquí solo es como por encima. Eso de ser "perfecto" tiene sus pros y contras.

Por otro lado, no se preocupen, Kotoko se ablanda, aunque no es lo mismo que lo acepte. Es más, en el próximo capítulo él tendrá una probada de lo que siempre pasaba en la historia original (¿tienen ideas?).

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

DaCa: Je, je, no había modo de que el tejer fuese diferente que tierno... aunque un dolor de muela para Naoki admitir que sabe de eso, pero él con ver un instructivo ya sabría cómo, así que, bueno, ya era su turno de hacer algo. No es justo de que todo sea de parte de Kotoko, también le toca demostrar parte de sus sentimientos. Gracias a ti por tus palabras, muy lindas. Siempre trataré de hacer lo mejor que pueda con mis historias y es fascinante que les gusten. Pues faltarán 8, 9 o 10 capítulos, dependiendo de lo largo que me salga lo que tengo planeado. Todo se va pasando a un siguiente capítulo. Y sí, siempre es bueno amarse a uno mismo. Besos para ti.

caro: No sabía que podía hacer sentir eso, pero significa que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo je,je. Los pensamientos de Naoki con sentimientos son difíciles, solo que de algún modo u otro me meto en ellos y trato de analizarlos. Los saltos de fe son complicados, porque a veces el temor de ser herido por lo que se depositó confianza es peor. Gracias por comentar. Un enorme abrazo.

Caro: Je,je, sí, hubo mucho de inquietudes de Naoki y la inseguridad de Kotoko, algo casi normal, en algún momento u otro se me van capítulos enteros con eso. Todas las situaciones pueden usarse si se emplean con ingenio. ;) - Después de todo, sería muy repetitivo hacer lo mismo siempre. Gracias por el rewiew. Besos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

* * *

Kotoko cogió aire y llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Irie-kun, escuchando segundos después su voz en tono leve, indicándole que podía ingresar.

Antes de abrir, ella volvió a pensar en unas horas antes, cuando había visto un poco del alma de Irie-kun, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba a la suya. Al retirarse en silencio, se había quedado con su imagen pensativa, dándose cuenta de que él podía no tener las cosas tan claras como ella, y se había preguntado si ese podía ser su día a día, aunque aparentara lo contrario. Si tenía una rutina muy establecida, como la que le mandó Noriko-san, pues era preocupante; no disfrutaba la vida y hacía todo como una máquina. Además, si su vida carecía de sentimientos y emociones intensas, podía llevar una existencia vacía.

Y eso era muy triste.

No lo quería para nadie.

De repente la puerta se abrió y ella jadeó de la sorpresa, sonrojándose al notar que se había demorado mucho.

Lo vio poner los ojos en blanco y apartarse de ella, no sin antes notar que se había quitado el saco y la corbata; su camisa era gris y resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

—Toma asiento —invitó él—, ¿quieres beber algo?

—¿De dónde? —repuso buscando un frigorífico, ubicándose en el sillón con su material, que dejó a su costado.

—Iba a bajar a una máquina.

Movió las manos en el aire. —No es necesario, estoy bien.

—Iré de todas formas.

—Voy también, no quiero quedarme sola —musitó poniéndose en pie insegura, pensando en los rumores de que por las tardes solitarias algunos espíritus rondaban el edificio.

—Los fantasmas aparecen en la planta a la que vamos, no es la primera vez que me quedo tarde —afirmó él con mucha seriedad.

—¿De verdad! —Regresó a su asiento y saltó al sentir la punzada de una aguja. —¡Ay!

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él acercándose a ella con presteza.

Ella se sonrojó. —Sí, yo solo, eh… ¿en esta oficina no hay fantasmas?

Naoki le otorgó una sonrisa ladina al ver que frotaba su costado, pero se encogió de hombros. —Me asedió el espíritu de una mujer, no sé si haya hombres —continuó bromeando sin dejar que su rostro lo delatara.

El color abandonó la cara de ella.

—Tal vez quieras acompañarme para que los espíritus no te encuentren sola. —Así no tenía que pedirle que lo hiciera.

Al ver su indecisión, él no pudo más y soltó una ligera carcajada.

Kotoko se puso roja, finalmente entendiendo que jugaba con ella. Lo que la desequilibró fue escuchar el sonido de su risa, que era grave y agradable a la vez, acariciando a la piel que se le erizaba en los brazos.

Asombrada, abrió la boca.

—¡Te has reído! —exclamó señalándolo.

¡Y había bromeado!

Naoki enarcó una ceja. —¿Qué no tengo permitido hacerlo? —preguntó, aun sabiendo que pocas veces lo hacía sin verse forzado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a levantarse de su lugar, cogiendo su bolso.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —la escuchó farfullar él, y sonrió al darse la vuelta, porque era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo, alargando su momento juntos, de modo disimulado, solo que eso ella no lo sabía.

También esperaba llevarla a casa más tarde.

—No me burlaba de ti —dijo cuando esperaban el ascensor, con las manos en los bolsillos.

De brazos cruzados, ella lo miró con cara enfadada, que lo hizo sonreír de lado; lucía graciosa en esa actitud, con su estatura y su personalidad. Le era difícil creer su enojo, ni siquiera por el sábado respondió con furia.

—¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo? —cuestionó ella tras unos momentos, en tono curioso.

El ascensor se abrió en la planta y él salió sin responder, adelantándose a la máquina antes que ella, donde ingresó un billete de alta denominación para cubrir lo que ambos consumieran.

—¿Tú qué tomarás? —preguntó mientras presionaba por su bebida de cola.

—Una gaseosa de uva, pero no me has respondido —contestó ella revolviendo el contenido de su bolso, obviamente distraída.

Él sonrió para sí y se inclinó para recoger ambas latas, antes de buscar el vuelto.

—Toma. —Le entregó su gaseosa cuando Kotoko sacaba un billete en el aire, haciéndola abrir la boca sorprendida. —¿Quieres alguna golosina?

Ella negó lentamente.

—Regresemos.

—Tengo la cantidad exacta en mi monedero, lo buscaré ahora mismo —aseguró ella siguiéndolo.

—No te molestes.

—Eh, está bien. Gracias.

Naoki llamó el ascensor y las puertas de este se abrieron. Ingresaron al mismo tiempo y él presionó el botón de su piso.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —susurró Kotoko de un instante a otro.

—¿Qué cosa? —La observó a través del espejo en la cabina. Ella se mordía el labio inferior, con la cara llena de duda.

—Antes no eras así.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería. La encaró, haciéndola retroceder hasta la pared del elevador, con la mirada temblorosa y la lata abrazada a su pecho.

Kotoko tragó saliva, reprendiéndose por querer satisfacer su innata curiosidad en un pequeño espacio cerrado. Ahora, acorralándola y poniéndola nerviosa, _intimidándola_ , él esperaba una explicación, sin darle oportunidad a usar correctamente su cerebro. (No que lo supiera, _¿o sí?_ )

Era la cercanía perfecta para que él hiciera caer su rostro y la besara, con su aroma varonil intoxicándola y sus ojos brillantes hipnotizándola.

Y no sabía si estaba preparada para un beso.

El sonido del timbre la salvó de responderse; escapó cuando las puertas se abrieron, adelantándose a la oficina con el corazón acelerado, tratando de que su mente trabajara de nuevo.

Detrás, saliendo antes de que el compartimiento se cerrara, Naoki resopló con su nariz y abrió con animosidad su lata, reprimiendo la frustración que le atenazaba.

Todavía era pronto para eso, aunque por un instante había olvidado las advertencias de su conciencia de obtener su confianza primero.

Llegó a su oficina, donde ella se encontraba sentada, dando sorbos pequeños a su bebida.

Se decidió a no mencionar el asunto anterior y caminó hasta sentarse a un lado de ella, con el material de tejido en medio de los dos. Observó la lana, las agujas y hasta un ganchillo, idénticos a los dos vídeos que ella le había enviado.

Suspiró. Se sentía ridículo haciendo algo que él consideraba afeminado y que le traía malos recuerdos, _que era extremadamente humillante_ , pero al saber de su frustración y falta de ánimos por no poder hacerlo, hacía un sacrificio.

 _Tenía que significar algo para ella_.

—¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió.

—Primero necesito ver qué sabes hacer, para comenzar a partir de ahí.

—Sí —concordó Kotoko, cogiendo un ganchillo y un poco del hilo para imitar lo que había visto en un tutorial.

Seguía sintiendo curiosidad por el hecho de que él se portara amigable con ella, sobre todo para tener una explicación lógica después de su historial indiferente, pero el tejido era más importante y su verdadero objetivo.

Empezó a enredar el hilo en sus dedos y en el ganchillo, consiguiendo dos nudos en cada uno de ellos y no en el hilo. Entonces notó que había olvidado las tijeras en la mesa de su habitación.

Se sonrojó y lo miró de soslayo, incapaz de decirle que se había atrapado.

Él se puso en pie y caminó a lo que suponía era el baño, de donde regresó a los pocos segundos con una tijera y los ojos brillantes. Así fue como se le ocurrió que él no mostraba muchas emociones, menos en su cara, pero sus ojos podían dejarle ver lo que sentía. Si no se equivocaba, toda su gracia se reflejaba en ellos.

Bajó la mirada a su regazo y aceptó que él le cogiera la muñeca para acercar su mano izquierda.

Le recorrió un escalofrío en la columna al sentir su dedo cálido sobre el suyo, mientras la punta de la tijera se deslizaba en la piel de su índice. Tembló al pensar que la lastimase por accidente.

Contuvo el aire y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el clic de la tijera cortando, a lo que siguió la ligereza de su índice.

Él repitió su acción con su dedo medio, con la misma lentitud que antes, pero esa vez espió su cara, que lucía concentrada. Se encontró cautivada por la calma en su expresión, casi con el impulso de llevar su mano derecha a su rostro para corroborar que era real.

Su mano izquierda cayó sobre la rodilla de Irie-kun cuando este le soltó para coger el ganchillo. Ella se sonrojó y se apartó de golpe, siendo sostenida por él para evitar que cayera al suelo.

—Siempre te metes en accidentes, ¿verdad? —musitó él desenredando el hilo en el ganchillo. —Eres la única persona a la que pasa eso, nunca había visto que nadie quedara bajo una torre de higiénicos, o escuchado que sacara cien copias en lugar de una, mientras se inclinaba a recoger un papel y se apoyaba en la máquina.

El calor en su rostro aumentó, sabiendo que esas solo eran dos cosas de entre las muchas que le habían ocurrido.

—Tengo curiosidad de lo que pasará en tu futuro.

Sus hombros cayeron, abochornada.

—Pero me siento ansioso de estar ahí para verlo —terminó él con tono agradable.

La respiración se le aceleró. ¿Quería permanecer cerca de ella? ¿Acaso había sido eso una confesión?

 _¿Y ella deseaba saber sus sentimientos?_

Naoki reparó en la expresión de Kotoko y empezó a tejer para ocuparse mientras se sinceraba, algo que le había nacido hacer para mostrarle que le interesaba lo que pasaba con ella y que no quería mantenerla a distancia. Era de lo único que podía sostenerse en ese momento, hasta que ella confiara en él.

—Al principio detestaba tu presencia porque me parecías un problema para la empresa, _para mí_ , pero me he dado cuenta que la vida viene con lo bueno y lo malo, y que debemos afrontar los problemas en lugar de huir de ellos.

—¿Estás diciendo que soy un problema?

—Lo representabas —admitió.

—¿Era un problema porque estaba interesada en ti?

—¿Ya no lo estás? —preguntó en su lugar, cruzando sus miradas. Al menos le había quedado claro que, en el pasado, ella suspiraba por él.

—Yo… eh… yo pregunté primero.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Pensaba que estabas ahí para arruinar mi existencia, pero haces mi vida más interesante y no deseo evitarte.

—Me odiabas —manifestó ella con un suspiro comprensivo.

—No, nunca te he odiado, Kotoko, solo no entendía tu efecto. ¿ _Tú_ me odias ahora?

Ella agitó la cabeza enfáticamente.

—¿Y ya no estás interesada en mí?

Esperó con gran anticipación su negativa, apretando las agujas en sus manos.

—Eso no importa, porque…

Una de sus canciones favoritas interrumpió a Kotoko, que estaba por decir que no importaba, pues ya sabía que él no estaba enamorado de ella y tenía una explicación para su cambio repentino.

 _Ella hacía su vida más interesante._

(En una existencia simple y llana, su vitalidad la animaba.)

Tras unos segundos de buscar, ella encontró su móvil en el bolso y lo sacó. —Moshi, moshi.

—¡Voy a casarme! —Se apartó momentáneamente el móvil de la oreja, aturdida.

Jadeó. —¡Satomi! ¿Queeeé! ¿Vas a casarte!

—¡Siiiií! ¡Ryo me lo pidió hoy!

Naoki apretó los dientes escuchando la conversación animada entre Kotoko y su amiga, maldiciendo la oportuna intervención de la futura madre, quien ya dos veces se había interpuesto entre ellos.

(No importaba si la primera era su malinterpretación.)

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, ¿qué iba a decirle si ella expresaba que ya no estaba interesada en él? Además de que le escocería, no era de los que manifestaba en voz alta sus intenciones, sino que actuaba y después, _si era necesario_ , daba una "explicación".

Tenía que actuar con prudencia con Kotoko, porque no quería perderla.

O, si su respuesta era la que quería, podía simplemente besarla.

—¿Van a celebrar? ¡Genial! Pero nada de tomar alcohol, ya sabes lo que dicen tu doctora y Kamogari-kun, hay que hacer caso a los que saben.

Él frunció el ceño, sospechando quién era el tal Kamogari (de la vez frente al restaurante del padre). Por supuesto que lo sacaría a colación en cualquier momento, arruinando su humor. Ahora solo se le ocurría besarla para que en su mente todos sus pensamientos se dirigieran a él, pero si lo hacía, esa extraña emoción que lo atenazaba en su cuerpo le haría cometer una estupidez más.

—Sí, pásalo muy bien, Satomi. Me siento muy feliz por ti.

Kotoko colgó con una sonrisa.

—Felicidades a tu amiga —dijo él entre dientes. Ella asintió; en su rostro había una expresión luminosa que le infundió calma.

—Espero que sean muy felices, me gusta que los demás lo sean.

Muy encomiable de su parte. A él le traía sin cuidado aquello, con excepción de una persona.

—¿Y tú?

Kotoko se quedó sin aire ante la pregunta. Era cierto, muy pocas veces se lo cuestionaba; pensaba que lo sería, pero nunca en lo que implicaba lograrlo… Parecía muy sencillo decir que se buscaba ser feliz, pero no si lo eras y qué hacer para sentirte de ese modo.

—¿Soy feliz ahora mismo? —musitó fuera de su cabeza.

En todo su objetivo, no se había detenido a pensar en su felicidad. Simplemente asumía que lo sería con su libro y valorándose a sí misma. ¿Realmente estaría satisfecha con ello? ¿Se sonreiría en el espejo sabiendo que era sincera?

En el fondo de su alma, se respondió que no. Estaría bien cumpliendo sus metas, pero se conocía lo suficiente para reconocer que no le bastaría _a ella_. Millones de personas podían vivir solas y felices, plenas con sus logros, sin una compañía romántica con ellas, pero _Kotoko Aihara no_. Tener una pareja y una familia eran _sus_ ilusiones de felicidad desde pequeña, concebidas en medio de sus circunstancias solitarias.

Y no sería enteramente plena hasta alcanzar todo lo que quería. Consiguiendo su libro y un futuro profesional, _ella_ sentiría que le faltaría algo.

Solo que _primero_ necesitaba su triunfo personal para tener lo demás.

Pero esa no era la pregunta que se había hecho. _¿Era feliz en ese momento?_

Tal vez no por completo…

—Kotoko.

Parpadeó repetidamente, para darse cuenta que él parecía preocupado, observando su rostro.

Naoki había visto su indecisión y no quería pensar que había arruinado sus ánimos con su pregunta. Él podía decir para sí, rápidamente, que no era feliz, pero ella, ni pensándolo, llegaba a una respuesta clara.

—Quiero ser feliz —manifestó ella con firme resolución.

En su interior, él se dijo que lo garantizaría.

—Presta atención —pidió, porque sabía que hacer eso contribuiría a la tarea.

* * *

Una persona no podía ser tan mala en algo, aun si lo intentaba múltiples veces.

Al menos, eso era lo que se decía Naoki dos horas más tarde, observando la expresión contrita de Kotoko.

La pelirroja apenas había conseguido formar una cadena pequeña, pero no avanzaban en la dirección deseada y él no podía hallarse más anonadado al respecto. Era increíble que consiguiera fallar del modo en que _era imposible hacerlo_. No dejaba de sorprenderle.

Pero había algo en su expresión que denotaba su empeño de seguir intentando hasta lograrlo, lo que haría de un modo u otro. En eso parecía diferente a todas las personas, él inclusive. Era un rasgo que la destacaba entre miles de individuos.

—Ya basta por hoy, o no saldremos de aquí. —Naoki trató de utilizar el mayor tacto posible, pero falló terriblemente, porque Kotoko bajó la cabeza.

Suspiró. A ese ritmo, le tomaría años hacerse con ella.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó mientras ella recogía sus pertenencias.

Kotoko interrumpió lo que hacía y le miró confundida. Él, de ser otra mujer y con su habitual carácter, le habría dicho que no se hiciera ideas, pero permaneció callado, esperando el veredicto de ella. Por supuesto que insinuaba que cenara con él, no habría que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

—Iré al restaurante de papá.

Eso no le resolvía nada, pensó con sarcasmo.

—Termina de recoger tus cosas.

Ella asintió; entretanto, él fue por su saco y corbata, que había dejado en el respaldo de su silla.

Al tiempo que los cogía, escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y vio que ella se escabullía de su oficina.

—¡Kotoko! —la llamó, a lo que siguió un exabrupto suyo.

Cogió su maletín con premura, maldiciendo la momentánea distracción. Se apresuró a la puerta y apagó las luces. Seguramente ella rehuía de él como la peste, pensando que le había hecho la pregunta por mera educación, sin verdaderos deseos de su compañía, y luego la había apurado para que desapareciera de su presencia.

La vio cuando iba a entrar al ascensor.

—¡Kotoko! —repitió, para que se detuviera — _y no lo hizo_ —. De todos modos, no ralentizó el paso.

Pero las leyes de la física se pusieron en su contra, cuando el ascensor se cerró antes de que llegara.

Suspirando, pulsó el botón para llamar a otro, en el que permaneció moviendo el pie de impaciencia.

Para cuando hubo llegado al vestíbulo, ella se había desvanecido.

Resoplando, empuñó su mano libre y regresó al elevador para descender al subterráneo. Kotoko, escondida detrás de uno de los sillones de recepción, alcanzó a verlo y se llevó una mano a su corazón palpitante, que saltaba como un caballo de carreras.

Estaba sorprendida con su propia reacción, aunque tal vez su instinto de conservación se había activado por algún motivo. Le entusiasmaba que él quisiera pasar tiempo con ella, de verdad, pero era muy pronto para su corazón; hacía apenas seis días que recibió el golpe, y por mucho que clamara por él, seguía un poco sentida.

Tampoco la idea de estar en un restaurante con él era muy buena. Si hubiese sido otra cosa, probablemente no habría querido huir de ese modo.

Sinceramente, no sabía por qué actuó así, mas era consciente de que no iría donde su padre, pues, quizá, Irie-kun se dirigiría al sitio.

Y ahora necesitaba pensar.

 _¡Kotoko!_

Avanzó hacia la salida formando una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, reflejo de la emoción que la inundó por dentro. Repitió en su mente la voz de él nombrándola; no había sido desesperación en su tono, sino una firmeza de que conseguiría lo que se proponía, como si no existiera otra opción, porque así lo quería.

Él estaba seguro de alcanzarla, no de otra forma. Estaba pidiendo lo que deseaba tener, que era ella, probablemente por esa vitalidad que le traía a su vida. No se le había ocurrido que escapaba de él porque no quería tenerlo cerca, solo se movía para llegar hasta ella, y llamarla para darle la oportunidad de detenerse, regresarse y esperarlo.

 _Pero ella no lo hizo_.

No se detuvo, no regresó y no le esperó.

Emocionada, abrazó su bolso a su pecho; acababa de descubrir que sí podía ser inmune a su encanto. No había sucumbido a pasar más tiempo del necesario con él. Y su corazón no estaba sufriendo, sabía que necesitaba el sentirse fuerte, a pesar de ser deseada por Irie-kun y ella estar enamorada.

Necesitaba saber que era fuerte mucho más que estar a su lado.

Era parte de su crecimiento personal.

* * *

Cuando Naoki había entrado al restaurante Shige, notó inmediatamente la ausencia de Kotoko en las mesas, y estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que ella estuviese en la cocina, o todavía por llegar, le dijeron que esperara.

Un minuto después, consideró que no debía presionar mucho; tenía que guardar paciencia. Sabía que el vecino estaba de por medio, así que habría de ser más inteligente.

Sin nada más qué hacer, y con hambre, se quedó en el restaurante, tomando el asiento de la esquina de la barra.

Mientras le atendían, observó que el lugar empezaba a llenarse, comprobando así el éxito que había tenido el sueño de su oji-san. Tanto él, como su padre, habían logrado hacer algo importante de lo que les gustaba, por lo que se preguntaba si podría imitarles.

Ellos debieron "seguir su corazón", como Kotoko puso en palabras. El problema con él era que, a excepción de ella, nunca había escuchado a su corazón, menos sabría seguirlo.

Cerró los ojos. Su vida estaba descontrolada y desordenada, por lo menos en su interior. Era tan ridículo que tuviera esa clase de problemas existenciales a esa edad, cuando supuestamente ya tenía _todo resuelto_.

—Lamento la demora. Buenas noches, Naoki-kun.

Elevó la vista de sus manos entrelazadas sobre la barra y asintió al padre de Kotoko, que colocaba la carta frente a él.

—Buenas noches, oji-san.

—¿Una ardua jornada de trabajo? —preguntó el chef con una expresión afable, que le recordó a su hija, a quien él había herido una semana antes.

Le dio una punzada de vergüenza tener la amabilidad de ese hombre, otra vez, después de haber acudido a él el lunes, mientras buscaba a Kotoko. Como padre, confiar en la persona que había hecho mal a su progenie no debía ser grato.

Esperaba que nunca supiera lo que hizo.

—Me quedé un tiempo con Kotoko para ayudarla.

—¿Con su libro? —Claramente, el padre no encontraba razón para que ayudara a una mensajera, pero Naoki no sabía de qué hablaba.

—¿Libro?

—El que está escribiendo.

—No —musitó desconcertado—, otra cosa, para su amiga embarazada.

El mayor sonrió. —No me extraña. Kotoko siempre ha sido así, a pesar de sus tropiezos.

Naoki rió en voz baja, asintiendo. Del tiempo que la conocía, siempre le había caracterizado lo último, pero recientemente descubría su otra naturaleza bondadosa. Por algo los empleados de Pandai la querían; además, el trío de artistas debía haber sacado la información de alguna parte.

Se preguntó de qué sería su libro.

—Tenía la impresión que no eran amigos —comentó el padre de ella, provocándole un suspiro. —Así que te agradezco haberla ayudado, espero que no causara problemas.

Negó, esbozando una sonrisa educada. Era la segunda vez en el día que se hacía referencia a ella como tal, y más se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. —No siempre decimos lo que sentimos —murmuró.

—Entonces me alegra que estén en buenos términos. Regreso en unos momentos por tu orden, ¿qué te gustaría beber?

—Con agua está bien, gracias.

—Muy bien.

Naoki sabía que no necesitaba ver el menú, así que solo se quedó unos minutos con la mente preguntándose si debía esperar hasta el lunes para abordar a Kotoko, o el fin de semana saciar su intriga respecto a no esperarle y poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

Sin llegar a una conclusión, durante unos segundos observó a través de la cortina a su oji-san, que contemplaba la cocina de Ikezawa con suma concentración, una expresión que muchas veces compartían su padre, su madre, compañeros de universidad, de trabajo… y hasta su hermano.

Haciendo lo que les apasionaba conseguían tener ese rostro. Sabía que no era su caso; al menos, no había sentido fuertes emociones en el tiempo que llevaba en la empresa de su padre, y no porque su mente se opusiera. Simplemente no conseguía dar mucho de sí para llevar a cabo las tareas.

¿Así iba a pasar el resto de su vida?

 _¿O se arriesgaría?_

—Aquí tienes tu agua, Naoki-kun.

Dio un ligero respingo y asintió en agradecimiento. Bebió un sorbo para humedecer su boca.

—Usted… oji-san, ¿cómo supo que quería dedicar su vida a un restaurante?

El mejor amigo de su padre parpadeó asombrado, pero hubo algo en su mirada que cambió tras unos segundos.

—¿Sabes, Naoki-kun? Lo supe cuando sentí ilusión por un arroz. Era diferente al que cocinaba mi madre y mi abuela, de todos los que cocinaban en Saga. Y era exquisito. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, ni mejor ni peor, y era arroz, pero me concentré en cómo podía ser distinto, si era _arroz_. Así comenzó mi deseo de experimentar por mí mismo los tipos de arroz. Entonces comencé a cocinar, a soñar con un restaurante y a trabajar día a día para conseguirlo. No fue fácil, yo no era nadie, y mi familia se había dedicado toda la vida a las mandarinas, no al arroz.

Y, aun así, _lo intentó_.

—Sospecho por qué puedes hacer esa pregunta, Naoki-kun. Todas las personas somos diferentes, y como le he dicho a Kotoko, me emocionaba poder dejar mi restaurante a mi hija, pero si no es lo que sabe hacer, ni lo que quiere, prefiero que pase su vida feliz, haciendo lo que le gusta, que lo contrario. Y un padre que ame a sus hijos, al final llegará a la misma conclusión.

Descendió la mirada a la mesa, absorto en las palabras del padre de Kotoko. Desconocía cómo había llegado a la conclusión correcta, pero lo que había dicho era provechoso para su dilema.

—Creo que me he extendido mucho, Naoki-kun. ¿Ya te has decidido por qué pedir?

Señaló una imagen de la carta, sin gran interés.

Esa era una decisión mucho más sencilla que la que rondaba su cabeza.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Vamos Kotoko!**

¿Ven la escena revertida? Aunque tengo que darle un poco de crédito a Naoki porque a veces no era tan indiferente a que ella lo seguía... pero es una alegría que Kotoko le devuelva una cucharada de su propia medicina (incluso si en este universo él no ha hecho nada por el estilo). Y ya sé que Naoki no la seguiría de ese modo, pero también tiene que ver que le desobedeciera, ja,ja.

En fin, de muchos modos que ponía que Shigeo pensaba en una conversación con su amigo, para que sepa qué decirle a Naoki, pues no iban mucho al caso, por si se preguntan el motivo del chef para saber qué quería escuchar Irie. El pobre genio no sabe que debe pasarse por una crisis existencial, aun si ya has hecho las cosas que tenías planeadas.

Gracias por leer.

 ** _Un fuerte abrazo, Karo._**

* * *

Caro: Ja,ja, los del club de anime no podían quedar fuera, porque sus acciones siempre molestan a Naoki. Me encanta cuando, después de casados, le llevan el juego y él ve a "su esposa" en poca ropa. Me divierte tanto fastidiarlo. Y llevas la razón, Kotoko tiene una visión tan positiva de la vida, que aunque todo le salga mal, va a tener motivos para sonreír. Me de gusto que el capítulo fuera de tu agrado. Besos.

caro: Ohhh a reflexion de kotoko me ha gustado mucho .. amarse a si mismo despues al resto... me imagino entraran en una relacion de amistad hasta que se sintonicen y puedan ser pareja


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

* * *

Con ojos entrecerrados, Naoki miró su reloj y pulsó el botón del ascensor.

 _Nunca llegaba tarde._

No formaba parte de su naturaleza, al ser demasiado previsor y concienzudo. Pero siempre había una primera vez. _Y le había tocado_.

Era incapaz de culpar al tráfico o a la alarma, pues eran como todos los días. Más bien se trataba de su cabeza, que le había impedido concentrarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor ese lunes, como resultado de los sucesos recientes.

Quizá hasta era un poco de desidia por el trabajo de su padre, tras estar pensando mucho en su futuro.

Independientemente de ello, llegaba tarde, y lo sabía; aunque no le importaba. En realidad, no se podía preocupar por lo que no tenía arreglo y, de todos modos, su trabajo lo podía hacer en la mitad de la jornada laboral.

Era práctico al respecto.

Deseaba que así de rápido pudiera tomar la decisión que eclipsaba su mente y que afectaba sus acciones. Sin embargo, sabía que se trataba de su vida profesional y no debía de ser sencillo, menos cuando supuestamente ya tenía forjado su rumbo.

Por eso, en el término de la adolescencia no lo pensó; solo que entonces no tenía su _algo_ , que ahora le llevaba a analizar, debatir y explorar, hasta llegar tarde o temprano a una respuesta, con repercusiones grandes para él y sus seres cercanos.

El anuncio del elevador en el subterráneo le abstrajo de sus pensamientos. Suspiró al ingresar a él. En algún momento tenía que hacer una pausa; el problema residía en que, cuando no pensaba en eso, su mente se dirigía a Kotoko, como una mala broma de su cerebro.

Y como si las circunstancias se pusieran en su contra —o a su favor—, cuando el ascensor, por algún motivo, se abrió en el primer piso del edificio, la vio corriendo hacia él, como si lo hiciera hacia sus brazos.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco por su pensamiento, metió la mano para impedir que la puerta se cerrara, y que así los dos ocuparan el compartimiento juntos. Seguramente quien oprimió el botón se subió a otro ascensor, o ya no quiso ocuparlo.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo ella, sin alzar la vista, y seguramente no se había dado cuenta de su identidad. —Voy tarde.

—Eso veo —comentó él, observando divertido que su respiración agitada se detenía con un jadeo.

—¡Irie… eh… —titubeó ella, boquiabierta.

—El kun está bien, ya lo has usado antes. El viernes incluso no te diste cuenta —apuntó con sarcasmo.

—¿Lo hice? Lo siento, yo, eh, buenos días, Irie- _kun_.

—Podrías usar mi nombre —aseveró, apoyándose en la pared con languidez. —Te fuiste sin despedirte —agregó, con una ceja en alto.

Ella se puso de color escarlata y se balanceó sobre sus pies.

—Esto… yo…

—Fui al restaurante de tu padre.

—¿A buscarme! —pronunció ella con clara sorpresa.

—¿Por quién, si no? —inquirió, esperando que su rostro delatara sus pensamientos. Al quedarse ella en blanco, prosiguió—: ¿O no estaba permitido? Estos ascensores pueden detenerse.

Kotoko entendió su insinuación y se puso nerviosa; había tenido el fin de semana para buscar una excusa, con la que su capacidad de delatarse al mentir no la traicionara. Había llegado a la conclusión de evitarlo hasta la siguiente clase, de modo que él lo dejara pasar, pero no iba a funcionar.

Y, recordó… _él tenía memoria fotográfica_.

Casi se golpeó la cabeza.

—Yo no… Digo, sí, sí estaba permitido, no es que no quisiera verte, ni nada de eso. Ya me habías dado una clase, no había que molestarte más —divagó, y agradeció que el timbre sonara.

Tan rápido como las puertas se abrieron, salió como bala y se golpeó con un cuerpo delgado que perdió la gravedad con ella.

Automáticamente cerró los ojos.

—¡Ahh! —exclamó Watanabe cuando cayó de espaldas a la alfombra, rodeando el cuerpo menudo, pero con mucha fuerza, que le había hecho perder el equilibrio y el aire.

—Oh —susurró una voz conocida y suspiró, tomándose unos segundos antes de moverse, disfrutando de la única cercanía que podía tener con _Aihara Kotoko_.

Naoki, testigo de la escena, sintió una molestia en el pecho, sobre todo porque había sido su amigo quien la protegió, en lugar de él. Además, la imagen de ella con los brazos de Watanabe rodeándole no abandonaría su cabeza, incluso si la vio los cinco segundos que le tomó cogerla de la cintura y devolver sus pequeños pies a la tierra.

—¿Watanabe? —preguntó gravemente.

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con los dos jóvenes, su amigo ceñudo. —Estoy bien, recuperaba mi aire —explicó, ante la posibilidad de que Irie tomara represalias en su contra. Era la segunda vez que estaba en problemas.

Se incorporó, mirando subrepticiamente las manos de su amigo en la cintura de Aihara. Sonrió divertido; si lo hacía con afán posesivo o no, le daba una buena advertencia.

—Lo la-lamento, Watanabe-san.

—No te preocupes, Aihara —dijo con relativa calma. —Ten más cuidado.

Ella asintió con el cuerpo tembloroso y sonrojado, y a él no le quedó más que rodear a los dos e ingresar al ascensor vacío, que cerró sus puertas cuando los otros aún permanecían pegados. Ya en solitario, se aflojó la corbata, sintiendo alivio de no haberse enfrentado a la ira de su amigo.

Por su parte, para recuperar la tranquilidad, a Naoki le hicieron falta dos respiraciones profundas y mantener a Kotoko cerca. Ni le importaba que pudieran presenciarles. Había necesitado toda su contención para no decir ningún comentario inoportuno o hacer una cosa de la que se arrepintiera. Watanabe no sentía especial interés por Kotoko y no tenía por qué actuar desagradable.

Se daba cuenta que tenía un problema, porque cada vez que veía a otro interesado en ella su cabeza se calentaba y no pensaba con claridad, y al hablar o actuar hacía cosas de las que se avergonzaba después. Y cuando era una actitud con matiz más inocente, como con Watanabe, tampoco se sentía a gusto.

No era razonable, tenía que ser pura emoción. La lógica nunca le había fallado, y los sentimientos sí.

—No molestas —musitó soltándola a regañadientes.

—¿Eh?

—No me gusta repetir lo que digo. Si no quisiera alguna cosa, sería tajante en mi negativa al respecto.

—¿De qué… hablas? —le preguntó Kotoko girándose, toda sonrojada.

Él le contempló el rostro detenidamente, sintiendo los indicios de satisfacción al darse cuenta lo que había ocasionado su contacto.

Ella no le era tan indiferente como pensaba.

Se llenó de fuerzas.

Contento, sonrió taimadamente y se inclinó a recoger su maletín caído.

—¿Irie-kun? No te entiendo.

—Pero yo sí —repuso, llamando al ascensor y pensando que ahora nada le libraría de hacer que ella le escogiera.

* * *

Un par de días después, a más de media tarde, comenzaron las lluvias oficiales de la temporada.

El aire se llenó del habitual olor a pasto y humedad, junto a la combinación de asfalto bañado por agua; y el panorama se adornó de los paraguas de diversos diseños y tamaños, que la gente precavida utilizaba para resguardarse.

Naoki, mirando distraído por la ventana, se preguntó si Kotoko cargaría un paraguas con ella. Naturalmente, él tenía uno consigo, a pesar de su vehículo; habían anunciado el pronóstico meteorológico y alguien cauto consideraría portarlo.

Ahora bien, era probable que ella no.

Soltó una risa breve y calló al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo al tiempo que se volvía al escritorio y se sentaba.

Su cuerpo se enderezó al ver que era su hermano, con rostro preocupado.

—Yuuki, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo en casa?

Su hermano negó y llegó hasta uno de los asientos frente a él.

—No puedo seguir más con la duda. ¿Te vestías como niña?

De la sorpresa, él abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Yuuki acababa decir lo que creía? ¿Vestir como…

Furioso, apretó la mandíbula… _su madre había roto su promesa_.

—Entonces es verdad —suspiró Yuuki—, ¿acaso tú… —continuó, removiéndose incómodo.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —farfulló Naoki, con ganas de golpear algo.

—Nadie, escuché a mamá hablando con Kotoko, diciendo que le mostró tus fotografías vestido como niña.

—Debes dejar esa costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas —dijo, sintiéndose hipócrita. Le consoló saber que su madre no lo había traicionado.

—¿Por qué vestías como niña? —susurró su hermano.

Naoki se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz y con lentitud procedió a contarle superficialmente, incómodo y molesto por tener que abordar el asunto más desagradable de su vida. Nunca habría deseado que Yuuki tuviera conocimiento de su bochorno, ni siquiera cuando contara con la suficiente madurez para no eliminar el respeto que sentía por él.

—No sé qué decir, onii-chan —musitó su hermano después de que finalizara. —Lo siento por lo que te hizo padecer cuando yo nací. Ahora comprendo todas esas veces que tú nos acompañabas a ella y a mí a comprar mi ropa.

—Tú no tienes ninguna culpa, otouto.

—Lo sé, pero tuvo que ser una carga para ti. —Yuuki se mesó los cabellos. —Y me siento peor al saber que mamá me chantajeó para no decirte nada de que quería emparejarte con Kotoko-san. No se merece mi palabra en tu contra después de saberlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Escuché a papá y mamá hablando de ti y ella, y me hizo prometer que guardaría el secreto sobre sus intentos de acercarlos; además, si les daba mi apoyo o no interfería, tendría año y medio libre de que me emparejara con alguien.

Su madre era _increíble_.

Resopló. —Entiendo por qué aceptaras, yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. Y ella habría encontrado la manera de que yo no me enterara.

Yuuki suspiró de alivio.

—De todas maneras, perdón por mi papel en todo el asunto.

—No lo tomes en cuenta.

Su hermano se movió incómodo. —Creo que, por un lado, la intervención de mamá ayudó, pero, por otro, también lo arruinó. Todos nosotros… estuvimos en el restaurante.

Naoki se congeló.

—Sé que mamá es responsable por la confusión. — _No de la respuesta de él_. —Y puedo ayudar para que Kotoko-san no se aleje de ti, como manifestó a mamá que haría.

—¿Eso dijo? —murmuró el mayor, con rostro pensativo.

Yuuki se preguntó si sería prudente decirle que su madre trataba de convencer a Kotoko de darle una oportunidad, pero que ésta no se decidía. Era poco alentador.

—Sí, me pareció que en sus razones dijo que no te interesabas en ella, pero, a ti te gusta Kotoko-san, ¿verdad?

—¿Y el vecino? —preguntó Naoki, ceñudo, ignorando su afirmación, pero respondiéndola a la vez.

—¿Qué vecino? —replicó Yuuki.

A Naoki se le hizo extraño que no supiera de su existencia, o que su madre no hiciera alusión a él, si lo conocía. Tampoco que mencionara una relación entre los dos. ¿Sería muy reciente o un secreto que él, por accidente, había descubierto?

Trató de borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Kotoko en los brazos del pelilargo.

—¿Quieres que lo averigüe con mamá, onii-chan?

Negó, para entonces ya debería saberlo. Hablaba de la informalidad de la relación y su oportunidad de abrirle a ella los ojos sobre con quién estar.

—¿Qué vas a hacer respecto a Kotoko-san? —cuestionó su hermano tras unos segundos callado.

Lo miró silenciosamente; no le apetecía profundizar de sus sentimientos. No obstante, Yuuki parecía comprenderlo.

Al menos, sus acciones mientras crecían habían conseguido que fuese más consciente de los demás.

—Yo no sé mucho de chicas —manifestó el menor con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero a ellas les gusta que los hombres tengan detalles… y… después de lo que pasó, querrá un gesto significativo para no alejarse definitivamente. Tengo amigos serios que lo hacen y no pierden el estilo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, aunque asintió.

—Me gusta Kotoko-san para ti, onii-chan. Y no hay nadie mejor que tú.

Esa confianza en él le enorgulleció, aunque sabía que distaba mucho de merecerla por completo.

Observó a Yuuki unos segundos. ¿En qué momento creció así de rápido? ¿Cuándo había dejado de seguirlo e imitarlo, para ser su propia persona, y hasta más sabio que él en lo que realmente importaba? ¿Cuándo fue que dejó de aprender a él, para enseñarle?

Tal vez, si su propia infancia no hubiese estado marcada, él habría permitido la influencia de sus padres y sería mejor persona. Con Yuuki, habían hecho un buen trabajo.

—Gracias por contármelo, onii-chan. Me voy a casa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

Yuuki puso una expresión traviesa en su rostro. —Tengo paraguas… pero puede que alguien no.

Dicho eso, el pequeño Irie salió de la oficina, no sin antes provocar una carcajada en Naoki.

* * *

Kotoko casi pegó la frente en la ventana, para mirar las gotas de agua y luego a las nubes, deseando que la lluvia parara unos momentos y tuviera oportunidad de llegar seca a la estación del metro. De lo contrario, terminaría empapada… no haría uso de taxi, pues sería como premiarse por olvidarse de revisar el pronóstico del tiempo y no tener el sentido común de guardar protección cuando sabía que se acercaba la temporada de lluvias.

Desalentada, ella suspiró, y el aire caliente empañó el cristal. Al instante, casi sin darse cuenta, dibujó con su índice un corazón con las iniciales de Irie-kun, como había escrito miles de veces a lo largo de nueve años.

Era una expresión de sus emociones más profundas, que habían recibido una inyección de adrenalina el día que él le había permitido llamarlo por su nombre, cuando también la había cogido de la cintura, moviendo sus pulgares delicadamente en su espalda, y hasta dicho que no le molestaba —aun si no había entendido todo—.

Pero solo eran sus sentimientos provocándole alegría, porque en ese momento no buscaba nada más con él. No estaba centrada en lo que pudiera ocurrir entre ellos, para su propia sorpresa. En el presente, no lo tenía en cuenta, ni por mucho que las acciones de él le orillaran hacia las afirmaciones de su oba-san.

(Claro que podía emocionarse, mas no le estaba alentando. _Ella solo hacía su vida_.)

El corazón se borró al quitarse lo empañado en la ventana, aunque la pelirroja no le prestó atención, todavía observando la lluvia caer; no obstante, lo que sí distinguió fue una silueta en el cristal, que aceleró sus latidos.

Se volvió con rapidez y sonrió ligeramente al castaño, parado a un costado de los sillones de recepción, observándola.

—Pronosticaron que la lluvia cesaría hasta la noche —le informó él. Ella gimió sonoramente, pensando en su mala suerte.

Naoki sonrió de costado, divertido, y se dio la vuelta. Después de un segundo, la miró sobre su hombro.

—Sígueme —dijo tranquilamente. En su mente, tenía las palabras de su hermano y agradecía lo olvidadiza que era ella.

Avanzó hacia el ascensor, esperando que siguiera su indicación.

—¿Qué te siga? —articuló acelerada Kotoko y él escuchó sus pasos resonando en las losetas. —¿A las oficinas?

—Al subterráneo.

—¿Cómo?

Nuevamente miró sobre su hombro, hacia sus espaldas. A varios pasos de él, Kotoko lo miraba ojiabierta.

—¿No quieres ir a casa? —inquirió con una ceja en alto.

—Sí, pero… Irie-kun, no te queda de paso… —Kotoko se mordió el labio inferior, dudosa; a la vez, sentía la vena palpitante de su garganta, y la mente extasiada por su ofrecimiento. Estaba bastante halagada y contenta porque actuara amable con ella…

Se preguntó si lo hacía para enmendar sus palabras del restaurante, _o por ese otro asunto_. El que fuese por una cosa, o por otra, era lo de menos, pero era bueno, le hacía verlo con una nueva luz.

(Sin lugar a dudas, contribuía a que siguiera enamorada de él… Para bien o para mal.)

—No te retrases. —Lo vio llamar el ascensor, que se abrió rápidamente, sin darle mucha oportunidad para pensarlo con detenimiento.

Él entró con paso ligero y se colocó de frente a las puertas; presumía de un rostro impasible, pero Kotoko alcanzó a ver que sus ojos lo traicionaban un segundo, pareciendo ¿ansiosos?

Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse y ella salió de su ligero trance, no pensándolo dos veces; apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo, aun sabiendo que no lo haría. Sin embargo, él se inclinó y presionó un botón, pausando las puertas y logrando que ella tuviera tiempo de entrar.

—Es fácil detener las puertas —comentó él en tono socarrón.

Ella se sonrojó y asintió, cuestionándose si hacía lo correcto al acceder a pasar mucho más tiempo en su presencia.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el subterráneo y lo siguió hasta detenerse ante su automóvil negro, llegó a la conclusión que las circunstancias la empujaban a eso, aun si no lo planeaba.

Agitando su cabeza, se dispuso a disfrutar de la travesía, que solo fue llenada por el sonido de la lluvia y los automóviles a su paso, pues él nunca abrió la boca, y ella tampoco hizo amago de hablar, consciente de que él tenía que mantener su atención en el camino, con el torrente de agua en el exterior.

Para Naoki, el trayecto fue lo bastante cómodo, sobre todo porque tenía la tranquilidad de tener más tiempo con ella e irla ajustando a su presencia.

—Te acerco a la puerta —manifestó él al aparcar frente a la vivienda de los Aihara, donde el agua caía a raudales.

Kotoko negó con la cabeza. —No es necesario, la distancia es muy corta —expresó colocando su mano en la manija de la puerta. —Además, te entretendrías más tiempo. Gracias por traerme, Irie-kun.

—Usa mi paraguas.

—No, lo necesitarás al llegar a casa, estoy bien. Ve con cuidado, por favor.

Él asintió y ella abrió la puerta, aumentando el volumen con el que sonaba la lluvia.

Kotoko se apeó del coche y avanzó a paso rápido hacia su entrada, pero a medio camino la interceptó una figura cubierta por un paraguas, que Naoki reconoció con una mueca de desdén.

Los vio hablar unos momentos antes de que los dos se encaminaran a la puerta de ella.

Tratando con todo el autocontrol del mundo de no rabiar, él puso en marcha su coche, para irse a casa, aunque su mente se hallaba inconforme de no hacer nada. Sabía que el tipo tenía más derecho que él, no importaba cuánto le quemara el estómago, ni le provocara una ola de tristeza.

El castaño solo avanzó un kilómetro y tuvo que detenerse, apoyando la frente en el volante…

Utilizó lo que decían de ejercicios de respiración, buscando calmarse, o de lo contrario más adelante se arrepentiría. Era imperante que aprendiera a no reaccionar bajo la irritación, _o lo que le pasara_ , porque si arruinaba definitivamente las cosas con ella, la perdería por completo.

No veía una oportunidad ante sí, para desperdiciarla, se dijo mientras peleaba con sus emociones y las imágenes de los dos inmersos en actividades desagradables.

Apretó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. El vecino enfermero era una peste que quería eliminar, aunque más que nada quería llevársela a ella muy lejos, riéndose del jovenzuelo y proclamándose como el hombre para Kotoko.

Cerró los ojos, no tratando de pensar en reclamarle a ella, que no lo merecía. Eso era lo más importante, consideró recordando poco a poco lo que había acontecido en Masahiko y sus grandes deseos de no herir a Kotoko.

No le haría daño.

 _No lo haría._

No importaba cuánto tuviera que pelear consigo mismo.

No importaba que ella no fuera oficialmente suya, _sino de otro_.

Algo dentro de él se estrujó con fuerza y experimentó un sabor amargo en la garganta.

Sintiendo que se mareaba, comenzó a descargarse golpeando sus manos contra el volante, esperando que todas esas emociones destructivas le abandonaran el cuerpo y las ideas que revoloteaban por su mente, pararan.

 _Y lo hicieron._

El genio requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero consiguió la calma, haciendo un avance que le tomó dos horas…

…considerablemente más de los dos minutos que Keita estuvo en el recibidor de los Aihara, tras los cuales salió con unos cuantos cubos de agua para las goteras de su casa.

* * *

 **NA: Yo, en el lugar de Naoki, estaría llorando de coraje. Así me descargo el enojo je,je.**

¿He dicho antes que amo a Yuuki? La verdad que yo guardo la esperanza que al crecer sí fuese mucho mejor que Naoki, aunque era un poco serio y burlón también.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

caro: Je,je, creo que salió un comonnaoki que no entendí, aunque supongo que sería algo relacionado a qué le diría respecto a escapar de él.

Lizz asp: Un poco más y alcanzabas a la actualización, pero ya está. De hecho quiero pasarme el fin de semana escribiendo para poder concluir la historia y actualizar más rápido. Solo voy adelantada en dos capítulos y así no puedo je,je. Espero que disfrutaras.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

* * *

Kotoko se detuvo a la salida de la estación de metro y volvió su mirada a la derecha, donde había una cafetería, repleta como la mayoría a esas horas del día, el comienzo del horario laboral.

No le apetecía un café, pero tal vez así le agradecería el favor a Irie-kun, que le había llevado a casa el día anterior. De ese modo, sería algo completamente impersonal y no ocuparía más que el tiempo que le llevara alcanzar su turno, a diferencia de cuando le preparó el almuerzo.

Así se quedaría tranquila por ese apoyo; luego encontraría el modo de agradecerle por enseñarle a tejer. Lo haría cuando consiguiera su cometido, y así tendría la conciencia libre al no volver a molestarle después. No importaba si el motivo de él era que ella considerara eso importante, tenía que dejar claro que su interés no estaba en otra cosa.

Suspiró y fue a la entrada de la cafetería. Era decepcionante que tuviera que razonar y justificarse internamente por algo tan nimio. Sabía que seguía enamorada de él, y que las acciones de Irie-kun le daban mariposas en el estómago, pero no quería hacer nada que gritara otra cosa… _menos cuando su intención no era conseguir una relación con él_.

La verdad era que, aun si le decía que sentía algo por ella, tampoco brincaría ante esa posibilidad, porque lo rechazaría. Un romance no era su prioridad, ni estaba preparada para uno.

Si él tenía otro interés por ella, no quería dañarlo rechazándole, porque sabía el dolor que acarreaba. En ese caso, lo haría a ambas partes. De hecho, ni quería prolongar mucho su tiempo juntos, era como animarlo a algo que no sería en ese momento.

 _Quizá y se adelantaba a los hechos_ , se dijo golpeándose la frente. Ya había decidido no pensar de esa forma, y ahí seguía. Cuántas veces su padre le había expresado que daba muchas vueltas a las cosas, aun después de decidirse.

Encogiéndose de hombros, esperó su turno y sonrió al hacer el pedido, uno que nunca habría hecho. El café negro y amargo no era de su preferencia; entre más dulce supiera, mejor. En cambio, tomando en cuenta el día que estuvieron en la cafetería, Irie-kun era lo opuesto. De todos modos, cogió dos sobrecitos de azúcar y apuró el paso para no llegar tarde al edificio. Tenía que entregarle el café antes de empezar su trabajo y también antes de que se enfriara.

Ya en el edificio, Kotoko alcanzó los ascensores sin esperar y llegó al piso donde estaba la oficina del castaño, quien acomodaba sus pertenencias en su área de trabajo cuando llamó a la puerta.

Él se preguntó quién podría necesitarle tan pronto, por lo que acudió a la puerta curioso, en caso de requerirse fuera.

Se sorprendió y entusiasmó al encontrarse a su mensajera favorita en la entrada; ese día llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y blusa color violeta, combinando con el pronóstico del tiempo, y además tenía un vaso de café en la mano izquierda.

—Buenos días —se dijeron mutuamente.

—Pasa —musitó haciéndose a un lado.

Ella negó con rapidez. —No ocupo mucho tiempo, Irie-kun. Vine a traerte un café, sé que no te gusta lo dulce, así que está bastante cargado. Esto es por ayer, es lo único que encontré para agradecerte.

Él no necesitaba pensar en el término del día anterior, para no tentar a la suerte, pero asintió. Le intrigó la diferencia entre un desayuno hecho por ella y un café del establecimiento a una cuadra.

—Es por llevarme a casa, ya que aún no he aprendido a tejer y no puedo agradecer por ello.

—No tienes que darme algo a cambio por las veces que te haga un favor.

Kotoko se mordió el labio inferior, entregándole el café.

—No quiero sentirme en deuda contigo.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió desganado.

—Me siento mejor así.

Él suspiró y movió la cabeza en conformidad.

—Tengo azúcar —agregó Kotoko buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón. —Dos… No, no. Em… tengo un sobre de azúcar —dijo al tiempo que sacaba una bolsita blanca, llena de pequeños puntitos brillantes.

Él enarcó una ceja, con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Kotoko había roto el sobre de azúcar en su bolsillo.

—Tengo que irme —manifestó ella con el rostro enrojecido.

—Hay un baño en mi oficina, para lavarte.

—Está bien, voy tarde. Gracias de todos modos. Eh… ¿El sobre?

Extendió su mano, aun si no iba a consumir el endulzante. Ella lo dejó y sonrió despidiéndose.

—Gracias.

Él cerró la puerta de su oficina y dio un sorbo a su bebida, saboreándolo lentamente; estaba a su gusto, pero no era la gran cosa.

Se encogió de hombros, porque proveniente de ella, daba lo mismo si hasta le hacía comida desabrida.

 _Siempre que significara que pensaba en él_.

* * *

Yuuki tenía varios días observando a su madre, que parecía estar absorta en lo que fuese que pasara por su cabeza, y sentía escalofríos de que se tratara de sus locas ideas para emparejar a su hermano y Kotoko-san, quienes definitivamente no necesitaban su intromisión.

Según se daba cuenta, su hermano ya había aceptado que Kotoko-san era especial para él, pero iría a su propio ritmo, no al que marcara su romántica progenitora. A Naoki no le hacía falta que se metieran en su vida y sus decisiones, sino que le dejaran sentir que era dueño de las cosas, no el indefenso menor que hizo caso a su madre y terminó siendo avergonzado por su clase.

Con su obsesión por las féminas, Irie Noriko era un peligro.

Había llevado a su impertérrito onii-chan a hacer una escena en un restaurante, lo que era un ejemplo más que claro.

Por eso, se preguntaba en qué estaba metida ahora, pues sus miradas soñadoras presagiaban un desastre. Aparentemente ya se había recuperado de su culpa por su responsabilidad con los dos jóvenes, o fingía demasiado bien con los cargos de conciencia.

—Ya sé lo que pasó con onii-chan —declaró en tono alto, rompiendo el silencio de la sala de estar. Se encontraban los dos solos, ya que su padre aún no había regresado del trabajo.

Su madre lo miró curiosa. —¿Qué pasó con onii-chan?

—Sus primeros seis años de vida.

Ella pestañeó durante unos segundos y se cambió de asiento, a su lado.

—¿De verdad! ¡Qué alivio! ¡No podía seguir guardando el secreto! ¡Con lo que me gustan esas fotografías! ¿Quieres verlas?

Sintió su mandíbula caer de la impresión. Qué descaro el suyo.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó incrédulo—. ¿Cómo dices eso?

—¿Que no sienta vergüenza? Si son muy bonitas, deja te las muestro. Tengo varios álbumes…

—¡No! —cortó agitando la cabeza. —No, disculpa interrumpirte, mamá. No quiero verlas, me siento mal de solo pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar onii-chan, no deseo más pruebas.

—Si no son malas. Y Kotoko-chan las ha visto, tú eres su hermano menor, no se enojará.

Naoki debía sentir mucha impaciencia cada vez hablaba con ella del tema.

—De hecho, no te llevarás una sorpresa en su boda, cuando haga una presentación junto a las fotografías de infancia de Kotoko-chan.

—¿Boda? ¿Presentación? No, ¡mamá!, ¿qué estás planeando ahora? —Tendría que decirle a su hermano, _inmediatamente_.

O cuando conociera bien sus planes.

—Será una bonita presentación de la juventud de los dos. ¿Cómo voy a usar fotografías de la infancia de Kotoko-chan y no de mi hijo? Y teniendo tantas.

—Onii-chan no te lo perdonaría.

Ella rió. —¡Soy su madre!

—Precisamente por eso, mamá. Será una vergüenza para él, le arruinarías una fecha importante. ¿Cómo podrías arruinarle otro evento importante en su vida? —Tal vez su hermano sí le perdonara de nuevo, pero perdería la confianza que le restaba en ella.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué discutimos de una hipotética boda? No están juntos, onii-chan no va a casarse con Kotoko-san.

— _Todavía_ no, pero es un evento que tengo que planear con mucha antelación. Los salones y el catering se reservan mucho antes; probablemente en un corto tiempo me prefieran si menciono la empresa de papá, pero hay que ir sobre seguro.

—Mamá, ellos ni siquiera están juntos, ¡no puedes planear su boda! ¡Menos sin su conocimiento!

—¿Por qué no? Les ahorro el estrés de tener que tomar decisiones.

Yuuki elevó las manos al cielo.

—Incluso si fuesen a casarse, creo que a Kotoko-san le gustaría hacer su boda a su manera.

—¡Oh! Si lo estoy tomando en cuenta; un día que almorzamos juntas me habló de cómo sería la ceremonia, su vestido, la fiesta de recepción. Aunque para ella lo más importante es casarse con el hombre que ama, Yuuki-kun.

—Mamaaaá —se quejó, muy frustrado de tratar de negociar con ella. Ni siquiera se trataba de él y le daba mucha ansiedad.

—No te preocupes, Yuuki-kun, todavía no tengo una fecha, ni nada oficial. Solo tengo notas en mi cuaderno. He ido pidiendo presupuestos para diferentes épocas del año, modistas, flores, lugares, comidas, así en cualquier momento podemos organizar la boda. Y he ido haciendo estimaciones considerando los cambios que han tenido los productos en el mercado. Creo que las fresas aumentarán al triple su precio y el pastel de bodas tendrá que ser de vainilla, si no es en los siguientes dos meses. Pero no puede ser demasiado dulce, la industria de caña ha tenido problemas los últimos años, con las enfermedades cardiovasculares.

Él tragó saliva.

—Además, todavía resta que onii-chan se confiese. Aun estoy ultimando detalles para eso.

Cogiendo las manos excitadas de su madre, que agitaba en el aire, él lanzó un profundo suspiro. —Mamá, no hagas nada. Déjalo que decida su vida amorosa. Lo has fastidiado mucho.

—Pero necesita ayuda.

—¿Qué pasaría si, con tu intervención, se vuelve a estropear? —Ella abrió los ojos con alarma. —Onii-chan tiene que hacerlo solo… —Bueno, _su consejo_ solo era mínimo. —Tu ayuda puede no ser de provecho, aunque tu intención sea la mejor. —Él suspiró de nuevo—. Y no solo por él, déjanos lidiar nosotros mismos con nuestra vida amorosa.

—No, eso sería… —Su madre puso cara de pánico.

—Es como si no nos creyeras capaces de tomar nuestras propias decisiones, tratándonos como niños pequeños. ¿No confías en nosotros?

Ella bajó la mirada.

—¿Y entonces qué haré por mientras? —musitó, dando una respuesta favorable a su pregunta.

Yuuki sonrió.

—Parece que lo haces bastante bien adquiriendo información y estimando al futuro. Deberías probar como corredora de bolsa —bromeó.

—¿Y eso de qué me serviría, jovencito sabelotodo? —replicó su madre—. ¡Oh, sí! Podría tener dinero a mi disposición para las mejores bodas del mundo, o para darles todo lo que quieran a mis nietas. ¡O para una enorme propiedad en la que todos vivamos juntos! ¡Eso me encanta!

—Ejem… o podrías saber cuáles son los mejores sitios para luna de miel, las mejores temporadas, los hospitales y médicos a los que ir por embarazos y bebés —sugirió, preguntándose si no había metido la pata.

—Tengo que empezar a analizar las acciones —siguió ella—, ¡pero antes tengo que planear el cumpleaños de Kotoko-chan! ¡Es en tres semanas!

A él no le quedó más que resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco, viéndola encaminarse fuera de la habitación, extasiada. Sin embargo, antes de que saliera, recordó algo.

—Mamá. —La detuvo—. ¿Kotoko-san menciona mucho un vecino suyo?

—¿Menciona mucho? —Noriko frunció el ceño, preocupándose de que su futura nuera hablara de más de otro hombre. —No. El único vecino varón que tiene es Keita-kun, pero es menor que ella y, de cualquier forma, me he asegurado que no se haga ilusiones románticas con Kotoko-chan. ¿Por qué?

—Onii-chan pareció preocupado por un vecino —contestó Yuuki.

La mayor comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. —¡Está celoso! —exclamó encantada—. ¡Si supiera que no hay probabilidades!

—Mamá, onii-chan no se hace ideas de la nada —razonó Yuuki—. Creo que, incluso enamorado, no daría mucha importancia a alguien a menos que tuviera pruebas.

—¿Así lo crees? Pero no hay motivos, Keita-kun sabe que onii-chan y Kotoko-chan tienen una relación amorosa.

—¿Le hiciste creer que salen juntos?

—¡Por supuesto! Si se lo propone, un muchacho como él podría enamorar fácilmente a Kotoko-chan. ¡Es tan amable y atento! ¡Y tiene tan buenas creencias del matrimonio y la pareja! Si no tuviera una excusa que se lo impidiera, ¡los hijos de Kotoko-chan serían mini enfermeros!

—¿Kotoko-chan quiere ser enfermera? —Los dos miraron a la entrada, donde estaba su padre, rascando su cabeza medio calva. —¿Por qué motivo?

—No, papá, estábamos hablando del vecino de Kotoko-chan. Ella publicará un libro.

—¿Y qué importancia tiene ese vecino? —preguntó Shigeki, anonadado.

—Onii-chan está celoso de él.

—¿Ese vecino está interesado en Kotoko-chan? Debo decirle a Ai-chan, porque su hija está sola en casa.

—Harías bien, papá —alabó su esposa. —Aunque no es peligroso, hay que cuidar a Kotoko-chan de los muchachos.

Noriko pensó que Naoki no debía ser sacado del error —al menos no todavía—, porque como con _el musculitos_ del gimnasio, él se pondría manos a la obra con Kotoko-chan. Con los celos, pasaba a la acción.

(Qué poco sabía.)

En cuanto a Yuuki, él salió de la habitación, receloso de creer que el otro chico no tenía mucha relevancia; pero si su madre, que estaba en todas partes, no le daba importancia, así debía ser.

De todos modos, buscó su teléfono móvil y empezó a mandarle a su hermano la buena nueva de que su madre no se interpondría en sus planes con Kotoko-san.

No tenía por qué mencionar a un vecino sin importancia.

* * *

Naoki se recostó en la silla de su escritorio en el dormitorio y contempló las notas de Kotoko que guardaba allí, pensativo por las palabras que le había dicho su hermano menor sobre sus conocidos.

Durante un instante, sintió curiosidad sobre Yuuki hablando de su propia experiencia, usando el recurso de "otra persona" para disimular. No le extrañaría que su hermano guardase el secreto de una novia, por el riesgo de su madre metiéndose en sus asuntos.

Sin embargo, eso no era su asunto, así que no había motivos para indagar al respecto; en todo caso, su hermano lo diría cuando lo considerara necesario. Lo importante era el contenido de su mensaje, sobre tener detalles y un gesto significativo.

Su ayuda con el tejido funcionaba un poco, pero no debía ser suficiente. Parecía minúsculo en comparación con las cosas que ella había tratado y lo que se merecía después de la escena que le hizo pasar. Sabía que, en su lugar, él pasaría mucho tiempo buscando que la otra persona se arrastrara para resarcir el daño.

El problema era que no sabía qué. Podía usar los ejemplos de las películas y series románticas que existían en todas partes, pero no haría semejantes cosas, porque eran enteramente patéticas y actuaría como alguien ridículo, nada que ver con él. Además, Kotoko se había enamorado de él por algo en su persona; si cambiaba, desaparecería lo que la hizo hacerlo… y se preguntaba cómo, pues no era cálido, ni expresivo, cosas que una soñadora como ella esperaría en un hombre.

Por fortuna, Kotoko no decía nada por su modo de ser. Y antes, cuando estaba seguro de que le interesaba, no parecía disgustada por cómo era.

¿Habría cambiado de opinión?

¿Querría un hombre distinto?

¿El vecino sería amable y atento y por eso…

Negó con la cabeza, perdería el tiempo preguntándose cómo era ese sujeto en realidad. Ni siquiera quería tratarlo. Él solo tenía que tomar en cuenta que ella no le era tan indiferente y llevar a cabo el consejo de Yuuki, "sin perder el estilo".

Tal vez podía usar la discreción que le daba una nota, como Kotoko también lo había hecho. Era nada llamativo y tenía habilidad para escribir, pensó abriendo el cajón del escritorio, donde guardaba post-it's, prácticamente un paquete nuevo.

Hizo a un lado su portátil y colocó el paquete frente a sí. Luego cogió un bolígrafo azul, cuya punta trasera llevó a su barbilla, dándose cuenta que no sabía qué poner. Recordaba numerosos textos que citar, y le servían como ejemplo también, pero todas las frases le parecían tontas, como si estuviese pensando en un libro de autoayuda.

Y las que había oído con contenido más _meloso_ , no las escribiría.

Él nunca diría nada como "tu sonrisa ilumina el mundo", o "mi mundo", aun si era cierto. Le producía horror verse escribiendo algo así; peor aún, entregarlo. No podría verla de nuevo a la cara tras semejante proeza.

Tras un tiempo, resopló, y lentamente devolvió las cosas a su sitio. Era inútil, ni siquiera una estrofa de algún poema simple plasmaría en el papel.

Golpeó sus dedos contra el escritorio y de pronto se le ocurrió algo que sería más efectivo que darle una nota (o, al menos, a su parecer). Podía enviarle una solicitud en su red social, dando el primer paso para establecerlos como "amigos".

Arrugó la nariz, preguntándose si era tonto al cambiar de decisión de ese modo, no solo para las dichosas notas, sino por el hecho de que pensaba dejar el mundo informático para después.

 _Le habría servido saber qué hacían los amigos serios de su hermano._

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, abrió el portátil y se dispuso a buscarla, antes de arrepentirse como con las notas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, envió la solicitud.

Kotoko, que escribía el final del noveno capítulo de su novela, no tardó nada en observarlo en la esquina de la pantalla, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—¿Estaré pasando mucho tiempo frente al ordenador? —se preguntó ella en voz alta, dándose un pellizco para saber si estaba despierta.

Con el sentimiento de incredulidad latiente, abrió la página web y parpadeó cuando leyó de nuevo la solicitud de amistad que había recibido de Irie-kun, el que hacía pocas publicaciones y la ocasión anterior se había demorado en responder a la suya.

¿Los planetas se habían mal alineado?

¿Acabaría de darse cuenta que lo eliminó?

Se llevó la mano al mentón; por cuenta propia, _¿él quería ser amigo suyo?_

—No hay nada malo en eso, ¿o sí? —musitó, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba sin querer. —Puedo ser su amiga.

Probablemente también por ese motivo él se había estado comportando como lo hacía, no solo porque hacía su vida más excitante. Ahora la consideraba su _amiga_ , no solo una "conocida". A los amigos se les ayudaba, ella lo hacía siempre.

Sonriendo, pensó que todo cobraba sentido. Aun si era un poco triste que al final no estuviese enamorado de ella, era lindo que él se interesara por sus amigos de la forma en que ella lo hacía. Ya no tendría falsas e inadecuadas impresiones románticas, ni se sentiría mal porque él quisiera una relación de novios cuando ella no, y le estuviera animando de modo inconsciente.

A ella solo le quedaría guardarse sus sentimientos, como muchas personas lo hacían, y como antes lo había hecho.

Respondió afirmativamente a la solicitud.

 _Amigos_ , era lo mejor.

* * *

 **NA: Naoki pasa por lo que una persona normal con su crush, cambiando de opinión...**

Y él no va a escribirle cartas, ni enviarle notas. _Lástima_.

También estuvo a punto de enterarse que Kotoko y Keita no son nada, pero esa es una escena que vendrá más adelante.

En fin, es de a poco que me voy acercando al final, aunque tampoco tengo planeado alargarla innecesariamente.

 ** _Besitos, Karo._**

* * *

caro: ¡Yo igual! Por lo menos me habría gustado obtener una explicación, o interrumpirlos; ya sabes, poner equis excusa para que me invite a su casa y hacer tiempo hasta que llegue el papá, asegurándome de mantenerlos lejos (pero tú shhh).


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

* * *

Naoki apartó su mirada de los papeles que revisaba al escuchar que la puerta de su oficina se abría, sin una indicación previa. Se sorprendió al encontrarse a su padre.

—Buen día, hijo —saludó éste—, me han dicho que no estabas reunido.

Asintió y lo invitó a sentarse. —Buenos días —respondió haciendo a un lado su labor matutina. —¿Deseas hablar de mi trabajo? —continuó, extrañado por su presencia en la oficina a primera hora de la mañana.

Su progenitor rió acomodándose en el asiento. —Me complace que tu primera preocupación sea el trabajo, pero no es nada por el estilo. Tú haces tus labores perfectamente, Nao. Solo hacía una breve visita por los departamentos; un buen jefe tiene que mezclarse entre sus empleados, es la clave para el liderazgo. Recuérdalo para el futuro. No hay que olvidarse de todos los involucrados en la empresa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ciertamente es informativo bajar de vez en cuando —musitó el otro, con el índice sobre su mentón—, ¿desde cuándo Kotoko-chan no se encuentra en este piso?

Shigeki casi se tiró una carcajada al ver a su hijo incorporarse ligeramente, con los ojos atentos.

—Me han comentado que ella ya no hace su trabajo en diseño, y estoy seguro que tú recuerdas eventos a la perfección, Nao —dijo Shigeki, casi adivinando que la joven lo habría hecho tras la lamentable escena que había presenciado.

—No puedo darte una respuesta afirmativa, padre; fue en mi periodo de vacaciones. El martes de la semana pasada que volví, ella tenía una ruta diferente. Asumo que no fue un cambio de la empresa, si no fue de nuestro conocimiento.

El padre de Naoki sonrió. —No hay delito, tal vez en diseño necesitaban más concentración y Kotoko-chan fue prudente en no perturbarlos. Ella es una buena chica, pero poco silenciosa. Qué considerada de actuar como lo hizo. Me agrada.

—Ellos han actuado sin informar a sus superiores —replicó Naoki, enfadado dentro de sí porque había sido una decisión personal de Kotoko… _por su culpa_.

—Se lo comentaré al verla más tarde; no es una ofensa grave, hijo. La sería si deja de entregarme mis mensajes. —Su padre rió. —Tiene mucho ímpetu, pero es muy agradable que llegue trayendo alegría a mi oficina.

Naoki sonrió de lado.

—¿Tú quieres que ella sea tu mensajera de nuevo?

Elevó una de sus cejas. ¿Desde cuándo su padre era osado?

—Ella anima los días, aunque puedo suponer que también te distrae.

—Estoy bien —dijo indiferente, cogiendo el papel en el que estaba trabajando. —No es ninguna distracción, ni benef… —Calló deliberadamente. —No, estaría mintiendo al decir lo opuesto.

—¿Trae beneficios a tu trabajo? ¡No se diga más! Hablaré con ella. —Shigeki era lo bastante listo como para entender lo que trataba de hacer Naoki, pero fingió lo contrario. —Ella tiene una mente creativa que estoy seguro te ayuda. Hay que ver por los intereses de Pandai. —Miró su reloj. —¡Oh! Parece que tengo una reunión con unos inversionistas, debo dejarte. Estás invitado a unírtenos.

Naoki se mordió la lengua, no era una invitación. Lo hacía para que se hiciera poco a poco con los movimientos de su puesto, el que presuntamente ocuparía en un futuro.

—Subo en unos momentos.

—Perfecto.

Al salir su padre, suspiró. Tal vez debía sincerarse con él y decirle que se estaba pensando el ser su sucesor.

No obstante, esbozó una ligera sonrisa de victoria, sabiendo que de nuevo tendría a Kotoko diariamente en su oficina. Eso podía hacer esperar cualquier cambio que deseara llevar a cabo, dándole más tiempo para reflexionar.

Era consciente de la oportunidad que le estaba dando su padre, pues debía sospechar que ella se cambió de ruta después de lo que presenció en Masahito. Cualquier otra excusa era cuestionable.

Contento, se puso en pie; tampoco podía olvidar que era viernes. No importaba las reuniones fastidiosas a las que tuviese que asistir, lo enduraría hasta la tarde a solas con ella.

* * *

Frente a la puerta de la oficina de Irie-kun, Kotoko seguía preguntándose si él tendría relación alguna con la instrucción dada por su oji-san en la mañana, que casi hizo se le cayera la mandíbula de la impresión y la incredulidad.

(Hasta de molestia.)

Había sido informada por el mismo presidente de la empresa que ella llevaría la mensajería a su hijo, mientras que Hiroaki-san le entregaría el suyo al Jefe de Administración, con la excusa de que había notado que Irie-kun trabajaba más a gusto con ella cerca, ya que su compañero era menos hablador y veía mejores resultados que ahora.

 _Tenía que estar bromeando_.

Sin embargo, era el presidente, que mandaba sobre todos y debía obedecer.

Estaba segura que si supiera sus intenciones, él la apoyaría, pues tenía que haber empatía para una mujer que no quería seguir cruzándose con el hombre del que estaba enamorada.

(O diría que los asuntos del trabajo no debían mezclarse con los personales.)

Ahora bien, no dejaba de ser extraño; según ella, entorpecía el trabajo de Irie-kun, por lo cual parecía tonto que la quisiera de vuelta… aunque quizá eso de su energía podía ser provechoso para él.

Llevó la mirada al techo, inquieta. Era mala suerte que debiera verlo de manera cotidiana, no era justo. La constancia hacía terribles estragos en ella; si por algún motivo hubiese vivido bajo su techo, sabía que le habría sido imposible ignorarlo. Era lo mismo tener que llevarle los recados.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Había alguien allí arriba que se reía de ella y la ponía ante duras pruebas.

Probablemente solo era lo primero, pues el encargado de las cámaras, que estaba por terminar su turno, la observaba entretenido, imaginándose que ella se encontraba en las nubes, como otras veces la había observado en su jornada. El que lo estuviera ante la puerta del Irie joven, le hacía pensar en que debía ser por él. No era la única que mostraba interés por el hijo del presidente, ya que siempre se daba cuenta de las jóvenes que se ocultaban detrás de los cubículos para seguirlo con la mirada.

Pero él favorecía a la pelirroja, dado que era la misma que más de una vez había escondido notitas en su correspondencia, como una adolescente enamorada. Y porque había visto esa semana que el Irie joven la apartaba del joven de lentes sobre el que había caído, con demasiada premura… el mismo al que una vez ella miraba de cerca y les había puesto distancia.

Si tan solo el Irie joven no se encargara personalmente de las cámaras en su oficina, pensó desanimado. Él no tenía los conocimientos informáticos que el menor, así que no había modo de burlarlo.

Se puso rápidamente en alerta al ver a la pelirroja alzar el puño para tocar, todavía con los ojos cerrados…

 _En ese preciso instante la puerta se abrió._

El castaño puso mirada sorprendida segundos antes de que la mano de ella golpeara su pecho. Ella brincó hacia atrás, que lo hizo a él cogerla de la cintura para evitar que cayera de espaldas, elevándola ligeramente del suelo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos momentos, y el guardia animó al chico para que la besara, aprovechando la ausencia de testigos —con su excepción—. En su lugar y con una joven que le gustaba en sus brazos, la besaría.

—Vamos —dijo con energía, observando subrepticiamente los segundos que pasaban en el reloj.

Ellos permanecieron congelados, como si la cámara se hubiese detenido.

 _El castaño era el más rígido._

Aunque Naoki se moría por besarla, un presentimiento le hizo permanecer inmóvil, dándole oportunidad a ella de decidir. Kotoko debía tener el derecho de hacer lo que fuese mejor para ella, sin importar él.

Así pues, tras un momento eterno, soportó verla tragar saliva y dejarla mirar la mano que permanecía en su brazo izquierdo, que afortunadamente no era su pecho, o habría sentido sus latidos alocados, algo que no podía controlar.

 _No._

Suspirando, la soltó y dio un paso atrás, adentrándose en su oficina. Repentinamente se sentía agotado. Había visto cómo lo miraba, pero no era suficiente para ella.

—¿Quieres de beber? —preguntó sin dar paso a sus emociones.

Kotoko negó a la cuestión, llevando mecánicamente su mano a su bolso, más grande porque llevaba el paraguas guardado.

—Tengo un termo con té —susurró extrayéndolo con manos temblorosas. —¿Te gustaría?

—Estoy bien por ahora —respondió él calmo, haciéndole darse cuenta a ella que estaba demasiado alterada por un momento accidentado.

¿Fue su imaginación o él permaneció mirando sus labios durante unos instantes?

—Lamento golpearte —dijo ella caminando hacia el sofá, donde se sentó y se concentró en buscar los materiales.

—¿Has practicado esta semana? —contestó restándole importancia al golpe.

Ella asintió, centrando la mente en el tejido.

—Todos los días, papá me preguntaba si era yo la que tendría el bebé —comentó y se rió, pensando que era imposible. Si hasta el gimnasio le hacía bajar de peso y su padre pensando que lo ganaba.

Kotoko no vio a Naoki crisparse, para relajarse al oírla reír como si fuese un chiste. Ahora se reprochaba no haber aprovechado la oportunidad para besarla; era el movimiento más tonto de su vida. Así, si lo rechazaba, al menos podía excusarse con las circunstancias.

Y habría tenido sus labios entre los suyos.

—¿Has hecho avances?

Él curvó la boca al ver que bajaba los hombros.

—No —siseó ella desanimada. —¡Pero voy a lograrlo! —manifestó segundos después.

—Eres admirable.

Naoki cogió el material de las manos de ella, que se había congelado con sus palabras.

—Gracias —murmuró Kotoko.

—Coge las agujas, comenzaremos de este modo.

—Sí.

Con su supervisión, ella empezó a hacer los cruces para ir uniendo la tela, manteniendo la mirada en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Detente —pidió al notar que introducía la punta de la aguja donde no era. —Te has equivocado allí —señaló con el dedo.

Kotoko abrió la boca en forma de círculo y él lentamente empezó a deshacerlo, para que no lo arruinara.

—Ahora cierra, y repite lo que has hecho —indicó Naoki, apreciando que comenzaba a hacerse un poco con la técnica básica, aunque se tomara el triple del tiempo que se debería. —No, hazlo despacio. Kotoko, lento. No te apresures. Estás…

Resopló, al parecer lo había pensado muy pronto.

—Haremos esto, si no funciona esta clase, conseguiré las agujas y me imitarás, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió.

—Deshaz a partir de aquí.

Veinte minutos más tarde, se vio desenredando de nuevo el avance después de la cadena.

—Cuando te apresuras, te equivocas, hazlo con lentitud. ¿Tienes algo que hacer al salir de aquí?

Ella negó.

—¿Cuántos meses tiene tu amiga?

—Casi dos.

—Entonces tienes suficientes semanas para hacerlo con calma. ¿O es por mí que te aceleras?

—¿Qué! No, Irie-kun. Mi cuerpo no se acelera por ti ni porque esté atraída, no… —expresó ella con demasiada rapidez.

Él perdió la respiración, pero con pena se dio cuenta que ella decía la verdad. —A lo que me refiero es a tu idea de que me molesto y por eso tienes miedo de mí.

Kotoko agitó la cabeza. —No te temo, Irie-kun.

Suspiró aliviado. Debía ser su rebosante energía.

—Prosigamos.

Antes de continuar, Kotoko lo miró de frente. —Irie-kun, ¿no te agrada Hiroaki-san?

—¿Hiroaki-san?

—Tu mensajero.

—Takaishi. —Ella afirmó. —¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Oji-san me pidió que a partir del lunes te entregue tu mensajería, en lugar de él. Tú, ¿le dijiste? ¿No te agrada?

Se encogió de hombros. —Mi padre toma sus propias decisiones, sabe lo que hace.

—Oh, bien.

—Aunque me irrita lo perfectamente que trabaja Takaishi —agregó, sonriendo de lado. —No hay excusa para reprenderle.

Kotoko abrió los ojos de par en par y él rió.

—Yo, eh, tú, disfrutas sermonearme —balbuceó ella con trabajosa indignación, señalándolo con las agujas.

—Cuidado.

—Lo siento.

—No, puedes lastimarte tú —dijo él, haciéndola sonreír con timidez.

—Si soy sincera, creo que siempre tengo accidentes en los que no me lastimo. Cuando es algo grave, no soy demasiado torpe.

—¿Es eso posible? —bromeó Naoki.

Ella soltó una suave risa. —No lo hago a propósito ni nada parecido.

—Es parte de tu personalidad.

El sonido de un aguacero atrajo la atención de los dos al exterior, donde hasta el aire hacía ruido intenso en medio de la lluvia, que se estampaba con fuerza en el cristal de la ventana.

—Pobre Kamogari-kun, su casa va a inundarse por completo —manifestó Kotoko de forma penosa.

Naoki frunció el ceño con los dientes apretados.

—¿Por qué? —farfulló en voz alta; aunque concluyó en su cabeza: "…lo mencionas ahora?"

Sin darse cuenta de su malestar, ella explicó: —La casa de Kamogari-kun tiene goteras y no tenía suficientes cubos para ellas, le presté algunos. No debieron hacer bien la inspección, y Yoshida-san nunca mencionó nada al respecto. Ni siquiera recuerdo que se quejara cuando llovía.

Era obra del destino, según Naoki. Enfocado en su casa, el vecino no tendría oportunidad de hacerle caso a ella.

—Hay personas despreocupadas que no aceptan la inspección para no perder una propiedad y… por economía —aseveró con displicencia.

—Kamogari-kun es un buen chico, él no haría eso. El inspector no debió hacer bien su trabajo —arguyó ella, haciéndolo resoplar.

Llevó sus dedos al puente de su nariz, conteniendo espetarle que, si era tan bueno, por qué no le estaba ayudando.

—Irie-kun, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza? —La angustia en su tono de voz era el ingrediente perfecto para hacerle sentir peor.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien, contestó para sí con sarcasmo.

—Tal vez podemos concluir por hoy, Irie-kun —dijo ella en voz baja.

Él suspiró.

—Estoy bien, no es necesario.

La vio buscar en su bolso y extraer el termo del que había hablado antes. Después vertió un poco del líquido en la tapa para entregárselo.

—No está muy caliente, pero es té verde.

—Gracias. —Sus dedos se rozaron cuando ella le dio la tacita.

Dio sorbos pequeños a la bebida tibia, mientras la observaba pensativo. Kotoko permanecía callada, mirándose las manos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo. Parecía la imagen de la quietud y templanza, cuando en realidad era haz de luz lleno de energía, que transmitía su fuerza e intensidad en medio de las sombras. Verla le colmaba de muchas emociones, que no concebía ni era capaz de nombrar.

No entendía toda su resistencia a ella en el pasado, tal vez era autoprotección al tifón que representaba en su vida y las implicaciones que le acompañaban.

—Respóndeme algo.

Kotoko parpadeó y prestó entera atención a Irie-kun, que tenía una expresión distante en el rostro. Le preocupaba que estuviese enfermo, porque así no podría volver a casa, inclusive tendría que enfrentarse a la lluvia.

Asintió al darse cuenta que esperaba su respuesta.

Él soltó un suspiro.

—Yuuki está enamorado de una chica, pero hay un estudiante, que cada vez que está cerca de ella, hace que se sienta irritado con ella y no quiera verla, y diga cosas dañinas, aunque no sea su intención —expuso él con las cejas juntas. —¿Qué le ocurre?

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca y rió de forma queda, pensando que era muy dulce que Yuuki-kun estuviese enamorado, como también el que experimentara celos y acudiera a su hermano para obtener explicaciones.

Más sorprendente era que él no tuvieran idea de lo que pasaba.

—Irie-kun, Yuuki-kun tiene celos —dijo de forma contundente, sintiéndose poderosa de saber más que él al respecto.

—¿Cómo? Eso no es posible —replicó él, como si se tratara de algo impensable. —Tiene que ser otra cosa, _es absurdo_.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida. —Todas las personas sentimos celos alguna vez, es normal.

—Son enfermizos.

—Si son muy grandes y están siempre presentes, por cualquier tontería, y provocan mucho sufrimiento y dolor; y no dejan vivir a la otra persona. Es peligroso cuando una persona no se da cuenta de lo que pasa y el daño que está haciendo. —Suspiró. —Yo me he sentido celosa muchas veces. — _Por él._ —Y es muy difícil, pero haciendo un esfuerzo, no haces nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Para mí, cuando estamos enamorados podemos sentir celos de perder a la persona que queremos.

—Celoso —repitió Irie-kun riendo entre dientes. —¿Quién lo pensaría?

Era obvio que él no había pasado por eso, pero claro que no tendría por qué dudar de sus parejas. Al lado de cualquiera, _Irie-kun era incomparable_. El problema debía ser en ellas, porque sería inseguro vivir con alguien como él pensando que se encontrara con una mujer mejor.

Si ella, que nunca había sido su novia, había tenido celos, debía ser horrible estando a su lado.

No obstante, si él la quería y la escogía, tenía que confiar en que era la única, o no funcionaría.

Viró los ojos, percatándose de las tonterías que pensaba. ¿Ella y él pareja? Si solo eran amigos, y, además, él no tenía sentimientos por ella, mucho menos celos. Solo era la joven que le traía vitalidad a sus días grises.

 _Sonaba romántico_ , pero él no había manifestado nada de eso.

Y mucho menos ella buscaba un novio.

(Ahí iba de nuevo.)

Naoki, ajeno a sus pensamientos, terminó la bebida fría y le tendió a ella la tapa para que vertiera más. A continuación, se lo ofreció a Kotoko, quien sonrió ligeramente y asintió, tomando tranquilamente.

Él se maravilló de ella, capaz de dejarle estupefacto con una cuestión tan sencilla. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que estaba _celoso_? Una emoción tan humana que no había experimentado antes y que solo le ocurría a causa de ella.

Kotoko era necesaria en su vida, porque le hacía sentirse como cualquier persona, y hacía surgir lo que residía dentro de él… podía mostrar su verdadero ser gracias a ella.

Era egoísta quererla solo a su lado, debía admitirlo. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento que el vecino tenía suficientes emociones humanas como para requerir de la energía de Kotoko.

Definitivamente no podía perderla.

E iba a dar lo mejor de sí para no hacerlo.

* * *

 **NA: Podría hacer un fic entero con un guardia de seguridad haciéndose historias de una cámara.**

Si esto fuese un manga, Kotoko se habría puesto n/n por un beso al beber de la misma taza.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

caro: Hay que decírselo a Naoki, si hasta el anillo que le compró a Kotoko por su cumpleaños se lo puso mientras estaba dormida ja,ja. Todos sus gestos románticos son de manera discreta y que nadie le perciba XD


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

* * *

Al notar que su pie izquierdo se movía con impaciencia, Naoki puso los ojos en blanco, recuperando la compostura que había perdido otra vez en menos de media hora de haber comenzado la jornada. Quería comprobar el ver a Kotoko llamando y entrando a su oficina con su correspondencia, por lo que era imposible guardar la calma estando en privado.

Era como volver a la normalidad, aunque ahora no echaría a perder las cosas desestimándola como antes; más bien, ignoraría los errores pequeños y disfrutaría de su presencia renovadora, las veces que ella apareciera por ahí. Su padre era más efectivo que su madre en sus intentos, y menos drástico. Su forma de ayudar era preferible… _a menos que su madre se encontrara detrás_ , lo que no debía descartarse (pero era muy discreta como para tener etiqueta de Irie Noriko).

Pensando en su progenitora, se dio cuenta que debía hacer una visita a su hogar de infancia, o de lo contrario ella acudiría a la empresa... y cuando lo hacía pasaban _cosas_.

Seguramente no era de su conocimiento que se reunía con Kotoko para ayudarle con el tejido o habría hecho tremendo revuelo que no vería mañana a sus planes de boda. No que tuviera queja de casarse con Kotoko —a su debido tiempo—, pues ya había encontrado a su "destinada", _como decía su madre_.

Llamaron a la puerta y Naoki se aclaró la garganta antes de permitir el ingreso.

—Buenos días, Irie-kun —saludó Kotoko, que trataba de ver lo positivo de repetir lo de nueve meses. Al menos podría enterarse un poco de los nuevos proyectos de Pandai, como hacía antes.

Y tenía que decirse que él era otra persona más, igual que las demás con las que tenía contacto habitual.

—Buenos días, Kotoko. —Ella se detuvo un par de segundos y lo miró anonadada, repitiendo la afabilidad con la que acababa de responderle.

Se encontró con que a él le brillaban los ojos de diversión.

—Traigo tres sobres para ti —informó buscando rápidamente en su carrito. En menos de un segundo, los extendió hacia él. —Toma.

—Veo que eres más ágil.

Asintió abochornada y buscó un fólder. —Este documento necesita una firma, de acuerdo a oji-san. —Se lo entregó—. Dijo que esperara —agregó severamente, antes de que lo dejara de lado.

—Suenas como una secretaria —musitó él sin abrir el fólder, haciendo que ella bajara los hombros con la cara sonrosada. —No es necesario que esperes de pie, toma asiento.

Así lo hizo y luego lo vio abrir el fólder. Se enderezó al notar que su rostro se sorprendía.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó incapaz de evitarlo. Sintió curiosidad por saber qué contenía el documento.

Él bufó y asintió, antes de desprender un post-it amarillo pegado a la hoja, que arrugó y botó a la basura. Mientras él continuaba leyendo, ella dirigió sus ojos al cubo, atraída como a un imán al papelito que lo había hecho cambiar su expresión. No tenía que ser entrometida, no era su asunto, pero debía ser curiosidad innata enterarse lo que decía como para alterar a ese imperturbable hombre.

Se preguntó si Irie-kun se daría cuenta de que se acuclillara para amarrarse unos inexistentes cordones y se estirara para coger el papelito. Tenía que estar enfrascado leyendo, parecían varias páginas.

Aunque… _él era un empleado más y no debía meterse en sus asuntos_ , recapacitó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Inmersa en sus cavilaciones, Kotoko no se percataba de Naoki, que ya había leído y firmado la única página del memorándum para los jefes de área, y ahora parecía entretenido contemplando el interés que suscitaba la pequeña nota de su padre… quien se había arriesgado a que ella por accidente dejara caer los papeles, o los confundiera, y se encontrara aquellas palabras.

 _"Tu período de prueba con Kotoko-chan"_

¿Quién hubiese pensado que su padre podría ser así de taimado? Tenía que ser una advertencia después de lo presenciado en el restaurante, ya que a pesar de ser él su hijo, también tomaba en consideración a la hija de su mejor amigo.

No había otra explicación.

De cualquier modo, era una advertencia en balde. Después de saber qué pasaba con él, y pensarlo con detenimiento, las palabras de su padre no le molestaban. Más bien le dejaba satisfecho de que la considerara parte de su familia y quisiera protegerla.

Lamentablemente hacía eco en su indecisión profesional.

Ella se inclinó al suelo y negó con la cabeza, obligándolo a reprimir una carcajada. Tan infantil… _pero refrescante_.

Tenía que enfadarse por tratar de inmiscuirse, aunque disfrutaba más de las expresiones que hacía, como un libro abierto, hasta para alguien que sabía muy poco de sentimientos y emociones.

Kotoko debió sentir su mirada absorta, porque lo espió por debajo de sus pestañas, como un corderillo atrapado.

—Ya he firmado —le comunicó, actuando desentendido con su curiosidad. Aun así, le acercó el fólder, obstruyendo de su campo de visión el cubo de basura.

—Ahora mismo se lo llevo a oji-san —aseguró ella poniéndose en pie con prontitud.

Dio un asentimiento, instándola a retirarse. Kotoko, poco disimulada, se alejó lentamente con el carrito, espiando sobre su hombro en dirección a la basura.

Enteramente divertido, al verla abrir la puerta, se inclinó al cubo y extrajo la notita, que se guardó en el bolsillo cuando su cara se volvió. Ella puso los ojos como platos y salió rápido de la oficina.

Él rió unos momentos, antes de concentrarse en sus labores con muy buenos ánimos.

 _Sí, necesitaba a Kotoko en su vida_.

* * *

Keita miró de refilón al cielo que se oscurecía rápidamente y casi resopló con resignación, porque significaba que terminaría su conversación con Aihara-san. Ella tenía un modo peculiar de ser, y muchas veces se le dificultaba comprender algunas cosas de las que hablaban, pero era una joven adorable que le hacía nacer sentimientos cálidos en su interior.

Quería evitarlo, pues ella le estaba prohibida… y aun así no podía. Tenía que detener su aproximación con ella ya que sufriría, no debía alimentar el enamoramiento hacia ella, más si este había llegado de forma fugaz con la novia de otro sujeto, quien no debía causarle mal, al verla resplandecer como las estrellas. Ese Irie era afortunado de tenerla, aunque no se animaba a dar el paso definitivo y casarse.

 _¿Podía él convencerla de que no continuara con un tipo así?_

Ella nunca mencionaba su relación con él, y no sabía más que lo comentado por Irie Noriko-san… por lo cual guardaba una vaga esperanza de poder confesar sus sentimientos y tener una oportunidad con Aihara-san. Era un soplo de aire fresco y le gustaría el mismo tipo de mujer que su madre.

(No quería pensar en sus clases de Psicología del desarrollo y los complejos no resueltos.)

Era injusto que un hombre tuviera así a su chica, esperanzada por una proposición que no llegaba. Por supuesto, era mejor que Irie-san estuviese seguro, pero conociendo a Aihara-san no se le ocurría cómo podía pensarlo dos veces. Él ya se habría casado con ella después de una relación larga, incluso después de una corta.

¿Sería correcto confesarle que comenzaba a enamorarse de ella?

Era una joven adorable, y… tal vez, con el tiempo que iban conociéndose, podía empezar a corresponderle un poco. Si Irie-san no la valoraba como tenía que hacerlo, había una oportunidad para demostrarle que otro sí lo haría…

—¿Kamogari-kun? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —preguntó ella llevándose las manos a la cara.

Él parpadeó y se pasó una mano por su largo cabello.

—No, está perfecto.

Un sonrojo dulce recorrió sus pómulos y él se sintió enrojecer. Era demasiado bonita para su propio bien.

Aclaró su garganta acortando la distancia entre los dos. —Aihara-san, yo…

—¡Kotoko-chan!

Brincó asustado con la voz de la suegra de ella y se reprendió mentalmente por lo que estaba haciendo.

Aihara-san miró hacia la calle y tras unos segundos agitó su mano, saludando con calidez a Irie-san.

—Ya voy.

—Kamogari-kun, ¿qué ibas a decirme?

Tosió. —Ejem. ¿Es eso una cana en tu cabello? —preguntó estúpidamente.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par y palpó su cabellera, acercando lo que podía a sus ojos. La madre de Naoki se acercó sin aguardar más tiempo de esos dos juntos, atenta a la actitud sospechosa de Keita.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo… —La joven susurró el final y salió corriendo hacia su hogar, ante la mirada anonadada de Noriko, quien encaró al estudiante de enfermería.

—Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

—¿Qué… cosa? —musitó el muchacho, claramente nervioso. —Yo mencioné una cana.

Noriko entrecerró los ojos. _Su hijo tenía razón_. —¿Y por qué estarías muy atento a su cabello, Keita-kun?

—Aihara-san es pequeña, desde arriba es fácil distinguirlo.

—Naoki no ha señalado algo así —aseveró ella, ceñuda.

—Entonces fue mi imaginación, Irie-san.

—Como yo espero que lo sea la mía, Kamogari Keita. Jovencito, recuerda a quién quiere Kotoko-chan.

Él se irguió. —¿Y si no la respeta? Ella se merece…

—No eres quién para decirlo —interrumpió Noriko, apuntando con su dedo al entrometido vecino—. Si quieres romper una relación, _tú_ tampoco le guardas respeto.

Keita empuñó sus manos y asintió, dándole la razón. Sus padres se avergonzarían de él por sus intenciones… _pero era injusto_. ¿Por qué Aihara-san tenía que haberlo conocido después? ¿Por qué seguía con un hombre que no tomaba en cuenta sus anhelos?

Noriko se preguntó durante un instante si era demasiado egoísta para impedir que los dos jóvenes se relacionaran; Keita-kun era muy bueno para Kotoko-chan, sus cualidades eran admirables y admitía que Naoki palidecía en comparación, pese a sus muchas virtudes. _Aunque los sentimientos de Kotoko-chan no eran mutuos_ , por lo cual era bastante justificable que le pusiera un alto al chico.

—Keita-kun, es fácil enamorarse de Kotoko-chan, lo sé —manifestó en tono conciliador. —Es tan linda y adorable, tan llena de vida… Pero ella y mi hijo se quieren y tú eres muy honorable para separar a dos personas enamoradas. Eres más joven, pero sé que encontrarás a una mujer que te ame exclusivamente.

Él miró hacia la otra casa antes de suspirar con congoja.

—Toma un poco de espacio de Kotoko-chan para que puedas olvidarla —aconsejó Noriko. —Ella debe atesorar tu amistad, pero se sentiría muy mal sabiendo lo que sientes y no poder corresponderte. Date un tiempo, será lo mejor.

Keita se dio una palmada en la frente. —He olvidado preguntar al agente por la antigua ocupante de la casa. Todavía tengo que decírselo.

—¿Harás lo que…

—Sí, es lo mejor, Irie-san —manifestó él desanimado.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y se alejó a casa de los Aihara, dejando al muchacho con sus pensamientos. Se dijo que el fin justificaba los medios y en el arte de la guerra había que someter al enemigo sin darle batalla.

Al llegar a la puerta de los Aihara la encontró entreabierta, seguramente porque la joven previno su ingreso y estaba más concentrada en la supuesta cana. Agradecía que fuese despistada y que no se diese cuenta de los sentimientos que le procuraba su vecino. En muchas ocasiones, su ingenuidad era de provecho.

—¿Kotoko-chan? —llamó mirando a su alrededor.

La aludida salió de una puerta lateral, que debía ser el baño.

—Oba-san, no consigo ver lo que señaló Kamogari-kun —dijo Kotoko con un mohín. —¿Estoy envejeciendo muy rápido antes de estar casada?

—Para nada, estás en la flor de tu vida. Y Naoki no te querrá menos si tienes canas, descuida, Kotoko-chan.

—Él y yo somos amigos —replicó la joven un poco sonrosada. —Yo, ¿puedo servirle té? —ofreció tratando de desviar el tema.

—¿Amigos? —musitó Noriko tras asentir—. Bueno, por algo se empieza, pero no dudes que mi hijo tiene interés en ti.

Yendo a la cocina, Kotoko suspiró. _¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a la madre de Irie-kun?_ Su imposibilidad de detener su cruzada era la causa de mantener su distancia con ella, y aunque había llegado a quererla, era consciente que le presionaba mucho en lo que respectaba a su hijo con el fin de tener una nuera.

Eran amigos, nada más. _¿Qué tan difícil era eso de aceptar?_ Si ella, que estaba enamorada de él, lo había hecho, su madre debía de comprenderlo. Irie Noriko, como muchos, iba detrás de un imposible, aferrándose a una cosa que solo existía en su cabeza y que se oponía por completo a lo que ocurría en la vida real. A veces era dañino, pero se negaban a ver que todo iba en contra.

 _Imposible_.

Había cosas que lo eran.

Ella, afortunadamente, empezaba a poner los pies en la tierra.

Sonriendo, puso a calentar el agua en la estufa y regresó con la mujer.

—¿Cómo está?

—Resistiendo, Kotoko-chan —expresó dramáticamente Noriko—; necesito un nuevo sentido para mi vida. Mis hijos son unos malagradecidos. ¿Tú estás mucho mejor? ¿Sigues escribiendo? ¿Ya terminaste?

—Estoy muy bien, oba-san. Sí, sigo con mi libro, aunque todavía no lo he concluido.

—¡Ya quiero tenerlo en mis manos! Cuando onii-chan sepa que publicaste un libro estará muy orgulloso de ti. Sería magnífico que se lo dedicaras. ¡Muy romántico! Y cuando tengan hijas ellas lo verán y suspirarán. Onii-chan puede escribir uno también y responder tu dedicatoria, para que el mundo lo vea. ¡Qué emocionante!

Mordiéndose el labio, Kotoko la escuchó apenada. Sí que era elocuente su tía.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Kotoko-chan? —inquirió la otra después de divagar un poco más.

—Quiero dedicarle mi libro a papá.

—¡Qué buena hija eres! Soy muy desconsiderada; pero tu segundo libro puede ser dedicado a onii-chan.

—Tengo que escribir el primero antes, oba-san —respondió ella con educación.

—Sé que en el futuro serás una gran escritora, Kotoko-chan, no te preocupes. Tienes mucha imaginación y eres tan emotiva que tus obras serán las mejores.

—Je, je, gracias —susurró Kotoko. —El agua debe haber hervido, regreso en un momento.

Se puso en pie y comprobó lo que había dicho, encargándose de servir el agua y las hojas para ambas.

—Hoy vine por una razón en especial, además de verte, Kotoko-chan. Pero no dudes que me encanta hacerlo.

—¿Sí? —Sopló suavemente su taza, esperando que el motivo no se tratara de una nueva idea para atraer a su hijo.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es el veintiocho de este mes, no es así?

Asintió.

—¿Ya tienes planes para celebrarlo?

—No, oba-san; todos los años papá me hace un pastel y una comida especial en el restaurante. Me gusta. —En realidad, le apetecía algo diferente por una vez, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a su padre, quien se esmeraba en brindarle un bonito día en su cumpleaños.

—Tendré que hablar con él, puedo planear una pequeña fiesta para el veintiocho. Invitar a tus amigos y celebrar con todos nosotros. ¿Qué te parece? Además, estará onii-chan y ponerles una música romántica para que bailen abrazados.

—Oba-san…

—Déjamelo a mí, tú solo necesitas darme los datos de las personas que quieras que asistan. Tienes que concentrarte en tu libro. Te conseguiré un hermoso vestido y zapatos y me encargaré de los detalles.

Kotoko se encogió de hombros; era complicado decirle que no. Ya debía haber aprendido para entonces.

—Me alegra haberme decidido a venir, queda tan poco tiempo.

Ella rió y siguió bebiendo de su té, mientras la mujer de los Irie continuaba parloteando para sí.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana y le sobrevino un acceso de tos, asombrada por una figura masculina conocida que se detuvo frente a su vecino, el cual estaba cerca de la calle.

—¡Kotoko-chan! —le llamó la madre del susodicho, auxiliándola.

* * *

En el exterior, Naoki miró ceñudo a Kamogari, prestando poca atención a la ligera llovizna que comenzaba en esos momentos. Había ido a casa de Kotoko en un raro impulso para hablarle de sus sentimientos, incapaz de aceptar que su relación con el vecino siguiera avanzando, sin que ella tuviera en cuenta lo tocante a él. Con la certeza de sus celos y las consecuencias que habían traído en su relación con ella, podría enfrentarse a la batalla y no dejarse vencer por el estudiante, quien debía conocer su postura en el asunto.

No contaba con hacerlo antes de hablar con ella, pero tomaba las cosas como vinieran, habiéndoselo encontrado.

—Kamogari —dijo sin emoción.

Keita, que pretendía ir a la tienda de conveniencia antes de que la lluvia le alcanzara, arrugó la nariz ante el sujeto con el que se había cruzado. Le producía náuseas tenerlo enfrente, después de la advertencia de su madre. Seguramente esta debió haberle advertido y él había corrido a su encuentro.

Era un consuelo que no fuese indiferente a los rivales.

—Una sorpresa verte aquí —comentó con sarcasmo.

Irie hizo un sonido parecido al disgusto.

—Kotoko me interesa y aunque a ti te moleste, no me mantendré alejado. Tu presencia me provoca celos y fui incapaz de controlar cómo me comportaba con ella, pero ahora que lo sé no dejaré que te quedes con ella. Tú no la necesitas, _yo sí_.

Su tono prepotente fue fastidioso para él, aunque le azotó una tensión al ver la mirada resolutiva en sus ojos, misma que le convenció de los fuertes sentimientos que el mayor tenía por Aihara-san y lo ineficaz que sería entrometerse. Irie pelearía por su chica y ella no lo dejaría por alguien como él.

Apretando los dientes, imposibilitado de qué decir, pasó por un lado del castaño, chocando con su hombro al hacerlo. Apresuró su andar, ignorando el peso en su pecho, que aumentaba con la distancia que ponía entre él y la casa de ella, como si así estuviera renunciando a la mínima posibilidad de intentar que Aihara-san le mirara.

Sus sentimientos eran nacientes, no habían florecido a tal grado de que sintiera el corazón profundamente roto, pero le provocaba la tristeza del no ser correspondido.

Mas sabía a lo que se atenía.

Aihara-san era muy apreciada.

Y envidiaba demasiado a ese sujeto.

El castaño, por su parte, se quedó unos segundos desconcertado ante la falta de respuesta audible del moreno, al que contempló alejarse con los ojos entrecerrados. Su reacción habría sido ir a la puerta de Kotoko y asegurarle su fervor, pero había huido como un cobarde, simplemente colisionando con él igual que lo haría un infante con una rabieta.

—¿Onii-chan!

Desvió su mirada en dirección del hogar de los Aihara, guardándose unas palabras de disgusto y de incredulidad para sí al ver a su progenitora bajo un paraguas.

—Madre —pronunció casi de mala gana, sabiendo que en esa ocasión no podría entablar conversación con Kotoko, fuera de su espacio laboral.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ir… Irie-kun. —Él ignoró la pregunta de su madre y observó atento a Kotoko, que tenía una mano en su pecho, con la otra sujetando su paraguas.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó acercándose a ella, mostrando una ligera preocupación, sin importarle la presencia de su progenitora.

—Estás mojándote y podrás enfermarte, Irie-kun. —Ella trató de cubrirlo con su mismo paraguas, de puntillas.

Él colocó su mano muy cerca de la suya, intercambiando la propiedad del mango.

—Kotoko-chan se estaba ahogando —informó su madre, a la par que caminaban hacia la casa. —Me preocupó mucho, fue tan repentino.

—Oba-san, el té solo fue al sitio equivocado, fue un suceso sin importancia.

Naoki suspiró de alivio y decidió retirarse, consciente de que no haría nada esa tarde.

—Solo iré por mi bolso y les dejo a solas —expresó su madre guiñándole un ojo. —Todavía tengo que planear la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kotoko-chan y onii-chan querrá hablar.

—¿Fiesta de cumpleaños? —inquirió él.

—Oba-san, todavía no se ha terminado su té —musitó Kotoko al mismo tiempo.

—Claro, oh, yo no quiero parecer maleducada contigo. —Su madre parecía en un aprieto y él sonrió para sí, disfrutándolo. En su intención de dejarles solos, había olvidado el tiempo que compartía con ella.

Se preguntó cuántas veces se reunían así, a pesar de que había recomendado a Kotoko mantenerse apartada.

—Me retiro, entonces —manifestó sin quitarse los zapatos en la entrada. Por lo menos había dicho lo que tenía que decir a Kamogari.

—¡No! Espera, onii-chan… estás mojado, no quiero que te enfermes. Kotoko-chan, ¡qué pena! —dijo su madre llevándose las manos a sus pómulos—, ¿crees que podrías permitir que él se secara con una toalla?

Kotoko negó. —Irie-kun…

—No me impondré de ese modo, Kotoko.

Además, si su madre aprovechaba ese tiempo para terminar su té y retirarse, se le hacía imposible creer que no permaneciera oculta en alguna parte.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza. —Nos vemos, mamá.

Los ojos de su progenitora brillaron de desolación y se apresuró a su automóvil, tomando nota de crear una excusa el día siguiente, hasta que nuevamente se armara de valor para confesarse a Kotoko.

Ésta, observando la retirada del castaño y oyendo los bajos quejidos de Noriko, no podía más que preguntarse su presencia allí, como lo que pudiera hablar con su vecino, a quien no recordaba que conociera.

De no estar distraída con eso, habría caído en la cuenta que caminó con él bajo un paraguas.

 _Su mayor ilusión romántica_.

* * *

 **NA: Tantas veces la mamá es oportuna.**

 _Gracias a ustedes por seguir dando lectura a esta historia. He tenido dificultad para escribir, porque tenía las ideas pero no conseguía plasmarlas como me gusta. Afortunadamente ya la inspiración va fluyendo y he avanzado un poco con lo que tengo pendiente._

 ** _Karo._**

* * *

caro: Ja,ja, deberían haber fics en los que solo se enfrenten los dos; pero no me quiero dedicar a eso aquí, aunque la presencia de Keita sí le hace mal a Naoki. ¡Besos!


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

* * *

La sonrisa amable que la pelirroja regaló a las empleadas del piso de diseño no fue recibida con buenos ánimos, porque las jóvenes miraban ceñudas que estuviese enfrente de la oficina de Irie Naoki. Ellas habían creído que, con el cambio de los mensajeros, ya no habría otra persona femenina con la que él pasara mucho tiempo, pero no había sido así.

El único motivo por el que no tomaran cartas en el asunto se debía a lo tonta que les parecía la mensajera, y nadie con la inteligencia de Irie-san se rebajaría a interesarse por una muchachita torpe, por mucho que fuese muy agradable. Si a ninguna de ellas las había mirado, no se conformaría con menos.

Sin embargo, todas ellas ignoraban el nivel de su ignorancia. Naoki, que estornudaba al escuchar el llamado de la puerta, no podía otra cosa sino esperar que fuese Kotoko y nadie más que ella. Aunque pronto iban a enterarse, porque en otro lugar Noriko terminaba su llamada telefónica con el secretario de su esposo, insinuando una relación entre ambos que éste debía difundir cuidadosamente entre los empleados.

De saberlo su hijo, le habría empeorado el comienzo de una jaqueca por el resfriado del día anterior.

—Pase —pidió Naoki masajeándose las sienes.

—Buen… ¿te encuentras bien, Irie-kun? —preguntó Kotoko solamente entrando a la oficina, acercándose al escritorio presurosa.

Él estornudó y después hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—Irie-kun, te has resfriado —señaló ella con inquietud, soltando el carrito. —Debió ser la lluvia de ayer; tuve que haber insistido en que te secaras en casa.

—Se me pasará con una píldora. —Él cogió una botella de agua del escritorio y le dio un sorbo. —¿Qué tienes para mí?

Ella le extendió un paquete grueso que debía contener algún material nuevo para que revisara.

—Yamakawa-san dijo que le enviará los presupuestos del proyecto Trébol en media hora. Eh… ¿Puedo buscar la medicina? —agregó preocupada. Viviendo solo, no podía tener a nadie que se encargara de él, y como amiga podía ayudarle.

Naoki se encogió de hombros señalando el pequeño sanitario y abrió el paquete que Kotoko acababa de darle, mirando de reojo cómo ella buscaba en el botiquín y leía los nombres de los pocos medicamentos que tenía ahí. Por el momento no tomaría nada, ya que necesitaba leer lo que tenía y la medicina le provocaría somnolencia; pero le aceptaría el gesto que denotaba su pequeño interés por él. Si bien odiaba enfermarse, no podía negar que tenerla de su enfermera privada era agradable.

Su cabeza le traicionó por una décima de segundo y se sonrojó.

Kotoko regresó donde él y se colocó a su lado, observándolo con ojos entrecerrados mientras dejaba la cajita en el escritorio. De repente, posicionó una mano sobre su frente y llevó la otra a la suya, tomándolo de sorpresa por el contacto.

—Pensé que tendría fiebre —murmuró ella, apartando la mano de él.

Le cogió la muñeca sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¿Sabes lo que has…

—Irie, ¿por qué tienes la puerta abier… _ta_. —La voz de Watanabe le obligó a soltar su asimiento en Kotoko, que se sonrojó con la cabeza gacha, dando la vuelta hasta el carrito. —Lamento interrumpir —continuó su amigo, mirando hacia otro lado.

Naoki deseó gruñir en descontento.

—Quería discutir un tema contigo, pero estarás ocupado.

—No hay problema.

—Irie-kun. —Kotoko indicó el medicamento con un dedo y él suspiró. No le haría bien rechazar su ayuda, soportaría el sueño.

Sacó un comprimido y lo tomó bajo la atenta mirada de sus acompañantes. Ella sonrió complacida, haciéndole sentir una satisfacción interna.

Su amigo frunció el ceño. —Espero que ese medicamento no cause somnolencia —comentó ocupando uno de los asientos.

Él le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que el otro comprendió tarde, mientras Kotoko saltaba y cogía con rapidez la cajita del medicamento.

—¡Irie-kun, escúpelo! —exclamó tras unos instantes. —¡Lo siento! —pidió inclinándose repetidamente.

—No es nada, gracias por tu ayuda —interpuso con fingida indiferencia al tema.

—Pero…

—Puedo trabajar así, Kotoko —le tranquilizó, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello, pues nunca se había encontrado en esa situación. —Sigue con tus actividades.

—Sí, es poco probable que Irie se vea afectado en su labor; le conozco desde secundaria y nunca nada se interponía como una dificultad.

Naoki pensó que, si su amigo supiera del presente, opinaría lo contrario. No obstante, sus palabras sirvieron para apaciguar el nerviosismo de Kotoko. Ella le obsequió una sonrisa temblorosa.

—¿Entonces estarás bien? —preguntó en voz queda.

Asintió.

Kotoko emitió un suspiro y cogió el asa del carrito con fuerza. —Odiaría arruinarle el trabajo. —Él alcanzó a leerle los labios y odió tener a Watanabe ahí como impedimento para borrarle esa idea.

Contempló su retirada silenciosa y cerró los ojos un segundo.

—Aihara es algo distraída, parece que no se da cuenta —manifestó su amigo antes de ponerse a hablar del tema que lo había llevado ahí, ignorando deliberadamente la forma inquisidora en que él lo miraba.

Atendiendo a medias la conversación, revoloteó en su mente la pregunta: ¿Watanabe se habría percatado que tenía interés en ella?

* * *

A pesar de lo borrosa que parecía la pantalla, Naoki supo fácilmente de quién se trataba la llamada entrante. Su madre llevaba varios intentos en el transcurso del día, seguramente queriendo informarse de la razón por la que fue a casa de Kotoko, para su mala suerte, coincidiendo con ella.

Le agobiaba tener que contestar, pero si no lo hacía, la tendría allí y no quería. Aparentemente, sus palabras a Yuuki no habían sido ciertas… o casualmente las habría olvidado.

Suspirando, atendió el móvil. Se frotó los ojos para combatir la pesadez en ellos, producto del medicamento que había tomado cuatro horas antes.

—Onii-chan, ¿qué tal? ¿No hay algo que quieras contarme? —dijo su madre tras el saludo de rigor.

—Tengo la seguridad que no —respondió, conteniendo un bostezo. —Aún menos en mis horas de trabajo.

—Naoki, tú y yo sabemos que puedes hacer tus deberes al mismo tiempo que atender otros asuntos. Si los demás estuviesen a tu ritmo, solo trabajarían tres o cuatro horas al día. —Puso los ojos en blanco. —Pero no seas malo con tu madre, sabes de lo que hablo. Me he contenido de mis actividades habituales, sé bueno y dime cómo está tu relación con Kotoko.

—Ella es una empleada de Pandai e hija del amigo de papá —repuso con diversión. —¿El motivo de tus llamadas se satisfizo?

Su madre resopló sin un ápice de educación.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, tarde o temprano sabré qué hacías ayer en casa de Kotoko-chan.

—Te decepcionarás rápidamente.

—Eres muy difícil, onii-chan. Pero no es solo este el motivo por el que llamo. ¿Qué harás el día veintiocho por la tarde?

Le vinieron a la cabeza las palabras "fiesta de cumpleaños", así que puso el altavoz y accedió a su red social, donde buscó rápidamente a Kotoko.

—¿Onii-chan, sigues ahí?

—Busco sobre el día veintiocho.

Sonrió al leer la información del perfil de Kotoko, comprobando que no se había equivocado en sus suposiciones.

Devolvió el teléfono a su oído. —¿Qué quieres que haga el veintiocho? —musitó con falso tedio.

—Cancela tus planes laborales para ese día, es el cumpleaños de Kotoko-chan y haré una fiesta para ella. O… si quieres hacer algo juntos solo los dos, puedo aceptarlo. Conozco un restaurante romántico en el que podrían cenar a la luz de las velas…

¿Y arriesgarse a que los espiara?

—Asistiré a la fiesta. —A ella debía de gustarle más eso, y tampoco sabía si podría tenerla para él ese día.

Del mismo modo que los planes de su madre impedirían una reunión entre Kamogari y ella, pensó taimadamente.

—Eres genial, onii-chan; ven a cenar a casa este viernes y ahí te contaré los detalles. ¿Te parece? Aún tengo que esperar por la lista de invitados que me dé Kotoko-chan, pero quería que tú fueses el primero en saberlo… comprobar que no tuvieses una sorpresa para ella. He de irme ahora, nos vemos el viernes cuando salgas de trabajar.

Sin darle oportunidad de negarse a mitad de su discurso, ella colgó.

Tendría que cancelar su viernes con Kotoko, concluyó malhumorado, bloqueando el móvil y depositándolo en el escritorio.

Por otro lado, debía dedicar una parte de su tiempo a buscar un obsequio para ella, uno de su agrado. El problema no era el dinero, sino encontrar un objeto lo suficientemente especial para ella.

Él no hacía regalos personalmente, pero ella era su excepción en más de una cosa.

Bostezó y se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla con los ojos cerrados, descansando los párpados y el cuerpo antes de almorzar.

Se relajó casi al punto de dormirse —o tal vez lo hizo en un breve lapso—, pero unos toques en la puerta de su oficina le hicieron ponerse alerta.

—¿Irie-kun? —Kotoko preguntó desde fuera luego de llamar un par de veces en los últimos minutos.

Preocupada por el resfrío que padecía en la mañana, se arriesgó a abrir la puerta para comprobar que él no estuviese en malas condiciones. No tenía nada que llevarle, pero su habitual modo de ser la había llevado a darle vueltas a su salud. Así pues, mientras muchos se dedicaban al almuerzo, ella se tomó el tiempo de ir donde Irie-kun, solo para ver cómo estaba.

—¿Irie-kun? —repitió asomando su cabeza al interior de la oficina.

Entró con apuro al notar que él se hallaba recostado en su asiento, obviamente dormido. De lo contrario, él le habría escuchado, contestado a su llamada y pedido que le dejara solo.

Pero no era así, Naoki había estado a punto de moverse cuando la escuchó del otro lado, solo que ella abrió la puerta y prefirió mantenerse quieto como estaba, curioso de lo que ella haría a continuación.

Iba a abrir los ojos al oír que la puerta se cerraba, mas la repetición de su nombre por ella le hizo percatarse que seguía en su oficina.

El sonido ligero de su respiración le dio pistas de que avanzaba hacia él y contuvo un segundo la respiración al sentir su presencia cerca, aspirando de lleno su suave aroma especial.

La curiosidad quería llevarle a abrir los ojos y ver su expresión, pero también le movía a esperar su siguiente movimiento, deseoso de conocer lo que transcurriría mientras lo creía dormido… si ella lo pensaba.

—¿Irie-kun? —Ella murmuró, tan cerca que no le pareció un susurro. —Irie-kun.

Su delicada mano se posó nuevamente en su frente, como lo hiciese en la mañana, y a él le invadió la misma sensación cálida en la boca del estómago, que casi le hizo estallar el pecho de emoción al sentir la pequeña caricia de sus dedos en sus cejas.

—No tiene fiebre —expresó ella con voz aliviada. —Es mi culpa que esté dormido —agregó en lamento.

La réplica pugnó por salir de sus labios, pero Naoki se abstuvo de arruinar esa oportunidad de recibir su atención. _Sí seguía importándole_. A pesar de todo, había conseguido permanecer en una parte de su corazón.

Se sintió pletórico y decidió que era momento de abrir los ojos.

Entonces recibió su cálida respiración muy cerca de su rostro y tragó saliva, preguntándose si ella haría lo que él pensaba.

 _¿Le besaría?_

Kotoko se lo cuestionó mientras se llenaba de la imagen de él, apreciando su rostro dormido y la perfección de sus facciones, como si las hubiesen tallado a mano para diferenciarlo de los demás mortales. Era demasiado hermoso, y nunca había podido tenerlo a menos de un palmo de distancia, no en los años que llevaba enamorada de él.

Ni siquiera las fotografías le hacían justicia.

Verdaderamente habría sido feliz si antes le hubiese correspondido. Ahora no era el momento, y dudaba que pasara algún día.

Pero… ¿podía experimentar al menos cómo era unir sus labios? ¿No era normal tener curiosidad por la sensación de la boca del hombre que quería junto a la de ella?

Tenía la oportunidad de hacerle en ese momento, así dormido, llevándose un único recuerdo de su primer amor.

 _Solo que era injusto_.

No podía hacerle eso a un amigo suyo, se sentiría mal aprovechándose así de su estado indefenso. No era correcto, por mucho que le quedara el anhelo de besarlo.

Iba a apartarse, cuando las piernas de él se movieron haciéndole caer sobre su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios.

Se congeló con un escalofrío en todo su ser.

Naoki aprovechó el momento para acariciar los labios de ella con los suyos, haciendo un círculo en su cintura con ayuda de sus brazos.

 _Ya no podía dejar en ella la decisión de besarlo_.

La besó con delicadeza, regalando una muestra suave de los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Ella era toda calidez, una droga que circulaba en sus venas y lo volvía adicto a las sensaciones que se acumulaban en su interior y a la energía que ella transmitía y que quería absorber solo para sí.

 _La sensación de haber llegado a donde tenía que estar_.

No sabía que podía sentir algo como eso; le aturdía.

Sus manos quemaban por recorrerla entera, sus labios deseaban probar cada espacio de ella, sus ojos anhelaban contemplarla sin fin, sus oídos pitaban por escuchar toda palabra y todo sonido proveniente de esa mujer.

Quería y necesitaba demasiado a Kotoko.

Y, en alguna parte suya, sabía que ella también lo quería.

Pero Kotoko salió de su nube y apoyó los brazos en su pecho, apartándose con inusitada brusquedad de él, al grado de caer de espaldas al suelo, en el camino lastimándose el brazo con la esquina del escritorio.

Ella gritó de dolor, obligando que Naoki abriera los ojos con sorpresa, todavía aletargado por lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Kotoko! —exclamó al verla recostada en la alfombra, frotando su brazo con expresión adolorida. —¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestionó acercándose a ella para incorporarla y ubicarla en su silla. —¿Estás herida?

—Te he despertado —dijo ella en voz baja, apretando los párpados.

—Yo…

—Disculpa, tropecé y caí —siguió Kotoko sin hacerle caso.

Él vio un sonrojo aparecer en sus mejillas, pero sostuvo su brazo derecho para ver el alcance de su herida. Solo era una línea roja con la piel raspada. Ella siseó y movió su brazo, haciendo que apareciera una gota pequeña de sangre al final de la herida, a la altura del codo.

—Quería asegurarme que no estabas enfermo.

Sonrió de lado. Ya hablarían de su modo de asegurarse su bienestar.

—Espera un momento —pidió.

Entró al sanitario por un paño de agua y un desinfectante, para maldecir al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

 _Se había escapado por segunda vez_.

Demasiado feliz por el beso como para enfadarse, llevó una mano a su boca y sonrió con satisfacción. Ella le había correspondido, aun si lo creía dormido. Había huido, pero debía ser por miedo a sus propias reacciones a él.

* * *

Kotoko cerró la computadora con frustración y se arrebujó en el sofá, molesta por no poder concentrarse en su libro, ni siquiera después de cambiar de ubicación su zona de trabajo.

El espacio cerrado de su dormitorio le había parecido muy opresivo y se había movilizado al salón, donde había más aire para ella y sus pensamientos. Asimismo, su habitación contenía las memorias de años fantaseando con Irie-kun, lo menos que necesitaba para entonces.

Sus dedos subieron a sus labios y se le acaloró el rostro.

¡Lo había besado mientras dormía!

—Qué vergüenza —musitó cerrando los ojos.

Él le había correspondido, pero debía haber estado en el mundo de los sueños, imaginando que besaba a la mujer que aparecía en su inconsciente, no a ella.

Había sido horrible… el mejor beso de su vida y pasó de esa forma.

Bueno, no tenía mucho con qué comparar; solo Kin-chan le había robado un beso una vez, dejándole con un amargo sabor; y no había comparación. Irie-kun le había dado un beso como toda mujer lo merecía una vez en la vida.

La había transportado a otro universo, siendo a la vez tan cuidadoso.

 _…y ni siquiera era consciente de ello._

—No podrás verlo a la cara otra vez —pensó en voz alta.

Aunque si solo le quedaba ese recuerdo, sería algo bueno por atesorar, aceptó con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Se llevaba mucho más que otras enamoradas.

Apenada por sus pensamientos, cubrió su rostro con sus manos. En ocasiones como ésa, era inevitable emocionarse como una tonta, incluso no queriendo una relación. Podía sentirse como una fan conociendo a su ídolo en una firma de autógrafos, y que éste le hubiese dado un beso en la mejilla… tenía el cuerpo electrizado y seguía sin creerlo.

Si tenía una hija, le llegaría a hablar de ese momento de aquella forma; especialmente porque estaba segura que Irie-kun tendría verdadera fama para entonces.

 _¿Y ella?_

¿Conseguiría algo como eso con su libro?

No era su intención, sino plasmar lo que imaginaba, pero estaría extasiada si su obra se hiciera conocida y a la gente le gustara, mucho más si la recomendaran y causara un impacto positivo en las personas. Le gustaría lograr que, como ella, los lectores pudieran tener una visión más positiva de las circunstancias de la vida, por muy tristes que estas fuesen.

Brincó al oír el timbre de la puerta y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que había empezado a anochecer.

Se levantó y encendió la luz, cerrando la cortina antes de ir a atender a la puerta.

A medio camino, la luz parpadeó y frunció el ceño, recordando que no había comprado el bombillo para el techo.

Abrió la puerta.

—Irie-kun. —Se sorprendió al verlo en la entrada.

—Dime si es mal momento.

Ella negó y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole el ingreso. Nerviosa, le observó quitarse los zapatos silenciosamente.

—Eh, ayer también viniste, Irie-kun. —Le señaló el sillón. —Puedes ocupar un lugar. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Estoy bien —dijo él al tiempo que se sentaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Arrugó la nariz al ver la luz parpadear. —No deberías salir estando enfermo.

—No tengo nada.

—Me parece bien —murmuró incómoda, sin atreverse a mirar su rostro.

—Siéntate —le instruyó él con calma. A su lado, ella era un manojo de nervios, todo por un beso que no debió ser.

Asintió tras unos momentos y se ubicó en el sofá, callada.

—Cenaré en casa de mi familia el viernes, no podré enseñarte ese día —habló él.

—No te preocupes… Está bien. Pudiste haberme mandado un mensaje, o habérmelo dicho en la empresa.

—La causa de mi visita no es esa.

—Eh… ¿pasabas por aquí?

Se alarmó al pensar que él había descubierto que el beso fue real.

—Me dirigí aquí intencionalmente. —La bombilla parpadeó y él miró hacia arriba durante un segundo. Luego suspiró. —Mi madre dice que cumples años el día veintiocho.

—Sí. Ella quiere dar una fiesta.

Él soltó una risa ligera. —Típico de ella. Le gustan las cosas como ésa. Me disculpo por las molestias que pueda darte.

Kotoko agitó la cabeza.

—Podrá ser divertido.

—No dirás eso cuando quiera hacer una sesión de fotos contigo… durante horas.

—¿Horas? Sí que le gustan la fotografías. —Recordó las que le dio con un escalofrío.

Sintió la mano de él cogiéndole el brazo derecho y se sonrojó. —No creo que deje huella. —Ella le miró y vio su concentración en la herida de su brazo.

—¿Nunca te gustó la medicina? —preguntó curiosa.

Él pareció enfocarse en un objeto lejano, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta parpadear y cruzar sus miradas.

—Cuando fue el momento de escoger qué quería hacer con mi vida, no lo consideré. En realidad, solo estudié la universidad porque era lo que se esperaba de mí, como para no tener problemas innecesarios, e ingresé en la facultad de ingeniería para dedicarme a Pandai.

Le vino a la mente aquella ocasión en que le vio revisando páginas de artículos para hospital y le aconsejó que siguiera su corazón.

—Pero ahora sí te interesa algo —afirmó en un murmullo.

Irie-kun asintió y se relamió los labios. —Oji-san dijo que un padre que ame a sus hijos preferiría que fuesen felices haciendo lo que les gusta, que de otro modo. Y tú has dicho que haga lo que mi corazón me dicte.

—Aun así, no te decides.

—Creo que no puedo empezar de cero. No porque tarde muchos años o no confíe en mi capacidad, sino para que los años no fuesen inútiles. Quiero hacer uso de lo que ya sé y emprender en un reto en aquello que me interesa.

—¿Cuál es? —cuestionó muy bajo.

—Ayudar a la práctica médica. Desarrollar nuevos aparatos de uso médico y mejorar los actuales. Estudiar los fallos y crear tecnologías que favorezcan la detección eficaz de padecimientos.

Irie-kun le expuso su reto de forma concisa, y aun con la brevedad ella se enamoró otra vez de él al percibir el brillo en sus ojos y la pasión con la que hablaba. Pero era distinto a la primera ocasión, donde lo escuchó dar su discurso de bienvenida. Había más emoción en sus palabras que cuando tenía quince años y percibía de él anhelos y sueños, como un joven que hacía su vida.

 _Y era la persona real, no una pantalla_.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, Irie-kun.

Naoki sonrió a Kotoko y depositó sus palabras en su mente con aprecio. Hablar con ella era poder encontrar una fuente de apoyo única, en la privacidad que tenían se sentía capaz de expresar lo que no podía decir a nadie. Ella era una persona aparentemente simple, pero con muchas facetas que la hacían alguien inigualable.

—¿Tienes miedo de decírselo a oji-san?

¿Así podía definirse la reticencia que sentía? En realidad, no se sentía un hijo digno negándose al futuro trazado después del tiempo transcurrido. Como si la confianza depositada en él por su progenitor fuese hecha a un lado.

—No.

—Pero todavía no estás listo —opinó Kotoko.

¿Ella lo entendía? A veces sentía que sí, otras que no.

Kotoko no podía comprenderlo si no decía en voz alta las cosas importantes.

La bombilla volvió a apagarse y encenderse, como si se tratase de las manecillas de un reloj apremiándole a confesarse a ella.

Tomó aire.

La luz se extinguió cuando iba a empezar a hablar, llenando la habitación de penumbras.

Kotoko gritó.

—¡Irie-kun! ¡No veo!

Distinguió la agitación de sus manos y guardó una sonrisa. Ella le temía a la oscuridad, como un pequeño infante que debía ser protegido.

—Aquí estoy.

—¡Irie-kun, no puedo encontrarte! —continuó ella en tono alarmado, poniéndose en pie.

Él la imitó y la cogió de los brazos. —Cálmate.

—Irie-kun —suspiró ella de alivio, sujetándose de su camisa. —No puedo ver nada —manifestó ella con las manos temblorosas. —Tengo ceguera nocturna.

La comprensión llegó a él. —Tranquilízate. —Buscó en su bolsillo su móvil y encendió la linterna. —Cógelo para que puedas guiarte a la otra habitación y enciendas la luz. Después cambiaré el bombillo con uno de repuesto.

—Sí.

Ella apartó la mano de su camisa y trató de asir el teléfono. —¡No! —El aparato cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, la luz oculta. —Soy muy torpe, Irie-kun, debo haber dañado tu móvil.

—Tus manos temblaban, debí preverlo —repuso. Se arrodilló al mismo tiempo que ella y encontró el aparato antes, por lo que Kotoko colocó sus dedos sobre su mano.

Estaban a la misma altura, él solo tenía que inclinarse un poco para capturar sus labios, como horas atrás.

Un timbre resonó en la casa y Kotoko cayó sentada.

—¡Aihara-san, soy yo, Kamogari!

Al segundo de oír su voz, Naoki sintió ganas de matar a alguien.

* * *

 **NA: Jeje.**

 _He tenido algunos asuntos personales que me han mantenido atareada, pero quería compartirles este capítulo. ¿No es agradable cambiar un poco las escenas pero que sigan recordando al original?_

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

caro: Ay, fíjate que sí me faltaba darle sus alas a Naoki, nada más tenía lo odioso, no lo presuntuoso que le conocemos. Pero con eso de Keita sí tenía que estar ahí. Siiií, ganó México, al menos ese triunfo lo podían disfrutar. Gracias por seguir aquí, un fuerte abrazo.

Guest: Thanks for the rw. He,he, I have something prepared for their love story, not the common thing, I must warn ;). Yes, is nice having a Naoki chasing after her. I need to write something similar in the future (but the setting is difficult).


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

* * *

Kotoko se sintió desorientada mientras el timbre sonaba por segunda ocasión y su vecino esperaba paciente a que abriera. Lamentablemente, ella no veía a su alrededor y era difícil que saliera de esa situación sin ayuda de Irie-kun, quien permanecía callado. Tal vez estaba molesto por lo que acababa de pasarle a su teléfono, pues aun sin verlo bien sentía un aire tenso en el ambiente.

Sin que ella reaccionara, él le cogió la muñeca y la auxilió para ponerse de pie, entregándole su móvil.

—Ve a atender —le indicó como entre dientes.

Dubitativa, ella se mordió el labio inferior, pero escuchó el timbre que le obligó a decidirse.

Lentamente, y con ayuda de la linterna del móvil, llegó a la puerta, no sin antes presionar el apagador para suspender la energía de la corriente. Abrió con una sonrisa; afortunadamente, en el exterior, el alumbrado público iluminaba lo suficiente.

—Kamogari-kun, hola —saludó amistosamente.

—Hola, Aihara-san. Estaba por retirarme.

—Sí, lo siento por tardar. —Bajó la mirada en disculpa.

Él alzó su brazo derecho, mostrándole los cubos que le había facilitado días antes. —Gracias por prestármelos. Vengo a devolvértelos, lo había olvidado. Al estar estudiando, tiendo a olvidar todo a excepción de la enfermería.

—Oh, no importa. ¿No los necesitas más?

—Lo he resuelto por ahora, Aihara-san, ya no los utilizaré.

—Eso es bueno. —Ella aceptó los cubos de agua con su mano libre. —Si puedo ayudarte de otro modo…

—No, no es necesario. De hecho, yo todavía no consigo el número de Yoshida-san para ti.

—Kamogari-kun, no quiero presionarte. Estudias muy duro para ser enfermero y yo te molesto con mis tonterías.

—Si a Aihara-san le importa, no es nada —aseguró Keita rascándose la base del cuello. —E insistiré hasta que sea posible que des con tu antigua vecina. —Sería lo último que haría muy cerca de ella, después se apartaría hasta que ya no se sintiera enamorado.

—Eres muy amable, Kamogari-kun.

—Y… ¿estás sola? —preguntó para no irse todavía.

—Yo, eh —Kotoko titubeó. ¿Era correcto admitir que estaba con un hombre? —No. Tengo una visita, pero el foco se fundió hace unos momentos y estamos a oscuras.

Keita miró a la calle, donde descubrió el vehículo de Irie aparcado y asintió rígidamente. —Bueno, no molesto; de nuevo, gracias. Estoy al lado si tienes algún problema.

Dio media vuelta y suspiró, escuchando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose como el eco de las advertencias de la señora Irie.

Dentro, el hijo de la susodicha sonrió en medio de la oscuridad, sintiendo que había vencido al enemigo en esa batalla; pero no debía cantar victoria todavía. Antes debía dar a conocer sus sentimientos y sus intenciones.

La vio iluminar su camino hacia la cocina y de nuevo la casa tuvo luz, aunque ella tenía un color rojo en las mejillas, que esperaba no se debiera al tipo que acababa de retirarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ella le entregó su móvil con la cabeza inclinada.

—Lo siento, le he hecho una grieta; te pagaré el arreglo.

Bajó la vista al aparato y rodó los ojos al ver la pantalla protectora partida en la esquina. Era su responsabilidad; el día de lluvia que había visto a Kamogari entrando a su casa, al llegar a su edificio tuvo un percance con el móvil y ese era el resultado. Aquella vez estaba lo suficientemente alterado para no moverse con tranquilidad.

—No eres la causante, es un accidente mío del pasado.

—Fue después del día del bote, ¿verdad? —convino ella con una sonrisa. —Mi teléfono siempre corre con la misma suerte de accidentarse. Es un alivio saber que no soy la culpable. De hecho, el estado de mi pantalla ha hecho que a veces se ralentice un poco.

—Si es así, deberías cambiarlo, en una emergencia podría fallarte.

—Papá dice lo mismo, pero aun sirve.

Él suspiró.

—¿Y la bombilla? —cuestionó interesado.

Ella mostró una cara que le hizo sospechar la causa antes de haber sido dicha.

—El día que hice la compra no lo anoté y ahora no tengo de sobra.

—Hay una tienda cerca, iré contigo —dijo poniéndose en pie.

—No, no. Por ahora usaré uno de mi habitación y después compraré otro.

—Vamos a la tienda. Podría repetirse lo de hace unos momentos si tomas el de tu dormitorio. Y de este modo lo colocaré sin necesidad de que muevas una silla.

—Gracias, Irie-kun.

Ella se dio la vuelta para ir a la cocina y la siguió en silencio; la vio coger dinero de un cajón y saltar sorprendida al encontrárselo detrás.

—Si estás lista, apaga la luz.

Kotoko asintió y lo hizo, momento en que él le cogió de la mano para guiarla a la salida. La soltó a regañadientes, se puso sus zapatos y abrió la puerta, brindándole la claridad del exterior para colocarse un abrigo ligero y un calzado deportivo. Después de tomar las llaves, salieron de su hogar y ella cerró.

Fue innecesario llenar el silencio durante el camino, aunque se sentía agradado si en su presencia ella estaba callada o con su incesante plática. Había cambiado al punto de aceptar su compañía como fuere.

En la tienda, tuvo la sensación de hallarse en una situación rutinaria para una pareja joven, encargándose de comprar productos para su hogar compartido. Ciertamente, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en el que su padre acompañara a su madre, pero los tiempos cambiaban y en las veces que visitaba el supermercado, encontrarse a parejas compartiendo ese deber era más habitual.

Ella compró tres bombillas y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

—Tienes que pensar que soy muy torpe al olvidarme de comprar los focos y actuar como una tonta en la oscuridad —sentenció ella casi cuando llegaban a su casa.

—No es así. A las personas normalmente le pasan cosas como esas y solo te comportaste conforme a tus circunstancias. Temías la inseguridad que tu problema provoca.

Kotoko sonrió. —Lo haces sonar como si yo fuese igual de normal que los demás.

Él rió en voz baja. —Te equivocas, no eres igual a los demás. Eres diferente.

—¿Diferente mal o diferente bien?

—No existe nada malo en ti. —Era demasiado buena; y llegado a un punto, sus torpezas la hacían fascinante, del modo _adorable_. Una cualidad única que le hacía ganarse el corazón y aprecio de los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Yo también he hecho cosas que no debía —subrayó ella.

—Que las recuerdes es motivo suficiente para creer que estás arrepentida.

Kotoko bajó los hombros.

—Ya llegamos —musitó ella y sacó sus llaves para abrir. En la entrada, él le cogió la mano e hizo de forma contraria lo que antes, encaminándola a la cocina. Le dio satisfacción sentir un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, de nerviosismo, así como saber que confiaba en él para guiarla.

Tras encender la luz de la cocina, ella abrió el paquete con el bombillo y lo siguió al salón. A él no le bastó más que estirar el brazo para alcanzar su objetivo, a una altura no más baja que la media. Segundos después, ella presionó el apagador y la luz regresó al salón.

—Gracias, Irie-kun. ¿Quieres un té o un café? —ofreció Kotoko, tratando de seguir con la atmósfera cómoda entre los dos, que le había hecho apartar de su cabeza el beso de ese día.

—Un café.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a prepararlo, siguiendo los mismos pasos de siempre para la bebida. Se sintió observada y le miró, él estaba concentrado en sus movimientos, aunque no con la apariencia de estar juzgándolos, sino solo viéndola. Esbozó una sonrisa sintiéndose tranquila y se concentró en no arruinar el café para él.

Todavía no sabía con exactitud qué le había incitado a ir, si era más que comentarle de su falta por el viernes, pero disfrutaría de ese pequeño momento con él, ignorando el día de mañana y todas las inquietudes que danzaban a su alrededor.

Irie-kun le esperó pacientemente y regresó a él ofreciéndole unas galletas que Chris le había dado el fin de semana.

Por primera vez no se sintió hambrienta y solo bebió té para acompañarle. Debía ser por no ir al gimnasio, algo que no le apeteció mucho por el escozor en su brazo.

Irie se llevó la taza a sus labios y dio un sorbo. En su opinión, _fue perfecto_. La medida justa de granos y agua, consiguiendo deleitar su paladar.

Si siempre hacía de ese modo el café, Naoki podía vivir encantado.

—Ya que no podré enseñarte el viernes, lo haré ahora. Estuve practicando el fin de semana —comentó ella mientras él disfrutaba de su bebida. —Ahora vuelvo.

Movió la cabeza en asentimiento y la vio partir por el pequeño pasillo. Se dijo que cuando acabara el café, hablaría con ella de lo que le había llevado allí.

Kotoko regresó con su imborrable sonrisa y se sentó de nueva cuenta en el sofá, sosteniendo en alto el pequeño comienzo del zapatito en su pierna, cuidando que las agujas no le lastimaran.

—Bien hecho —juzgó él con satisfacción, seguro de que la determinación de ella la había ayudado a conseguir parte de su objetivo, aun si al inicio parecía imposible.

—Quería esforzarme para que no tuvieras que conseguir otras agujas y practiqué mucho. Todavía tengo que repetirlo varias veces para no olvidarlo, pero ya es un comienzo.

Él asintió.

—Podrás practicar y hacer suficientes para el bebé de tu amiga.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa emocionada.

—Esto es gracias a ti. Yo soy torpe, y con tu ayuda he podido hacer algo más que estando sola.

—Tienes mucha determinación, una persona en tu lugar ya se habría rendido —repuso antes de dar otro sorbo al café, casi terminando su taza.

Cogió aire.

—¿Quieres más? —le interrumpió ella.

Se encontró asintiendo, reprendiéndose a sí mismo. Al final era como los demás seres humanos, nervioso a la hora de confesar sus sentimientos, incluso tras una aparente seguridad.

Ocupaba las excusas que se presentaban para no decir lo que deseaba, y se conformaba con seguir en su compañía. Toda su arrogancia del pasado era una tontería, sabía que solo con un buen impulso le podría decir sus sentimientos.

…o tal vez si ella hacía una insinuación consciente de los suyos.

Se aclaró la garganta. —Esta tarde…

—¿Sí? —musitó ella, regresando con la taza.

—Me he sentado a descansar unos momentos —continuó, atento a ella—, por la pastilla.

Kotoko dio un pequeño respingo y él bebió del café para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Pasó algo… —Ella desvió la mirada hacia otra parte y pudo ver su sonrojo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella exaltada—. ¡Mi brazo! ¡Me duele mucho! Casi no puedo moverlo sin que sienta ardor.

Él se descubrió asombrado por que ella pensara que caería en su "audacia"; su rostro era tan transparente que esa táctica para desviar el tema era muy obvia.

—Tú, ¿qué hacías ahí?

—Antes tenías fiebre, quería tomar tu temperatura… pero no debí acercarme tanto porque tuve un accidente, siempre me ocurren, tú lo has visto muchas veces. Y entre más intento no tenerlos, más ocurren, es como si todos mis esfuerzos no sirvieran y tuviera esta mala suerte que al menos no es contagiosa, porque te molestaría.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió de lado. De momento, seguiría su juego, igual que otras veces; claramente le ponía ansiosa que comentara sobre el beso, así que había significado algo para ella, pero no era suficiente para estar seguro de confesarse.

Al menos ocuparía su mente más que Kamogari. Y le divertiría cuando le dijese que se habían besado en la oficina.

—Tal vez podríamos seguir con tu clase —interrumpió su monólogo con una ceja en alto.

—¡Oh, sí! Divagué un poco. Disculpa.

—Si practicas todos los días, puedes enviarme imágenes de tu progreso —sugirió.

—¿Es así?

—No me molesta —se adelantó adivinando su cara de duda. —Será supervisión.

—Eres muy bueno, Irie-kun.

—Tienes un impresión exagerada de mí —dijo burlonamente.

Una vez dicho eso, dedicaron la siguiente media hora a su tejido.

* * *

El viernes por la mañana, Naoki tenía la seguridad de que su padre estaría conforme con el trato dado a Kotoko desde su regreso con él.

Y no por obtener su favor. Había sido amable en sus encuentros con ella por el simple hecho de ser quien era, además de que le ayudaba en la relación amistosa que mantenían.

Por supuesto, en algunas ocasiones Irie no podía evitar ponerla nerviosa recibiéndola de pie frente al escritorio, aprovechando para aproximarse a ella mientras cogía lo que tuviera por darle. Una vez había llegado al extremo de hacerle tirar todo el contenido del carrito y se había entretenido rozando su mano mientras la ayudaba a recoger todo del suelo, para inmediatamente invitarla a sentarse y ordenarlo todo de manera tranquila.

La pelirroja había tardado quince minutos arreglando el material, inquieta por las miradas de soslayo que le daba al joven, cada vez que imaginaba que la estaba viendo. Y en todas lo descubría concentrado en su trabajo, haciéndola creerse una paranoica.

Para su ignorancia, él sí la espiaba y después fingía leer un papel que se sabía de memoria. Su único objetivo era conseguir que se encontrara de fijo en su mente.

(Lo estaba logrando, aunque Kotoko ya había pasado la etapa de que él dominara su cabeza y podía dedicarse a otras cosas además de su _Irie-kun_ ).

Naoki solo preparaba el terreno hasta que llegase el momento de reclamarla para él, desapareciendo al vecino del mapa.

Y como diariamente le había enviado fotografías de su trabajo, estaba seguro que no lo veía mucho, así que podía estar haciéndolo poco a poco.

—¿Irie?

Dejó sus cavilaciones al escuchar que Watanabe le hablaba desde fuera de la oficina.

—Puedes entrar.

Su amigo ingresó sin hacer ruido, trayendo con él dos juegos de fólders, de los que le entregó uno.

—He terminado con el asunto de Aihara-san y el manga, de este modo ambas partes quedan satisfechas.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo hojeando el acuerdo. —Ellos pretendían lucrar con ella de forma desagradable.

Watanabe carraspeó, aunque sonó más como una tos fingida. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada divertida y se dio cuenta del modo que había sonada. Su reacción, unida a su sospecha de que su amigo sabía de su interés, le confirmaron que lo suyo ya no era un secreto.

—Hay mangas que son visualmente más descarados que el atuendo de _Kotorin_ —observó su amigo acomodándose sus lentes caídos. —Muchos tienen un estilo similar a los bocetos originales de estos mangakas.

—En su mayoría no se basan en personajes reales —puntualizó.

—Ese es un buen punto. Y si usan la imagen de la persona que te gusta se vuelven menos aceptables.

Él enarcó una ceja, haciendo que Watanabe riera.

—No diré nada, pero déjame disfrutar de la primera vez que te veo realmente interesado por alguien. Mi yo de la preparatoria estaría sorprendido por algo como esto; ahora que han pasado los años pienso que es bueno para ti.

—Hablas tan tranquilamente.

—Sé que no es el tipo de pláticas que tenemos. Por eso aprovecho el momento para decirte que ella me gustaba también.

No pudo evitar crisparse. ¿Acaso se había equivocado al desestimar al rubio?

—Antes lo hacía —prosiguió Watanabe—. Pero me rendí y decidí avanzar sin hacer nada. Ella es más especial para ti de lo que era para mí, y con Aihara era mutuo, su estima por ti era más alta.

Se sintió victorioso al saber eso y le incomodó ser tan ignorante de la atención que su amigo le daba a Kotoko. No obstante, en ese caso se habría comportado terriblemente con Watanabe.

—Si hubiese tenido oportunidad lo habría intentado, aunque antes te habría dicho, para dejar las cosas claras.

Sus palabras le hicieron descubrir que había menospreciado a un buen amigo, quien no se merecía una relación con alguien como él.

Y si su modo de pensar y de sentir no hubiese cambiado gracias a Kotoko, habría echado a perder cualquier lazo de amistad con él. Antes no habría pensado en lo leal de una persona cercana, pero aún estaba a tiempo de valorarlo como se debía.

—Probablemente me habría servido para abrir los ojos.

—Sí. —Su amigo rió. —No sé si habría sido para mi bien.

—Nunca podremos saberlo.

Watanabe se movió incómodo. —Corre un rumor interesante en la empresa.

Aceptando el cambio de tema, Naoki resopló, regresando sus ojos al documento.

—¿Desde cuándo es un tema al que dirija mi atención? —preguntó al tiempo que leía.

Su amigo rió en baja. —Podría ser la primera vez, ya que te relacionan estrechamente con Aihara.

La atención puesta al acuerdo desapareció.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—Como podrás adivinar, no sé cómo ni cuándo han empezado a difundirse, pero el que ella regresara a ser tu mensajera ha ayudado a favorecerlos. Creen que tienen una relación íntima y ha suscitado envidia entre las empleadas. Afortunadamente, hay mucho temor a tu reacción, por lo cual no han decidido tomar acciones contra Aihara. Y ella les agrada.

Fue una sorpresa escuchar la existencia de rumores sobre los dos, pero el escuchar eso último no le tranquilizó lo suficiente. Estaría más atento a ella, porque acabaría con las personas que le hicieran daño deliberado.

¿Alguien les habría visto en viernes? ¿Sabría ella de lo que comentaban sobre ambos? ¿No era tan discreto como creía?

¿Estaría ella consciente de su interés por ella y no le hacía caso?

 _Eso sí le escoció_.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —cuestionó curioso.

—He tenido una cita con Sarii-san y ella lo ha mencionado de pasada.

—¿Sarii-san?

—De programación.

—Sé quién es —replicó—, ¿no es una joven solitaria?

—Ella es callada y muchas veces está inmersa en sus diseños, solo pocos como Aihara o yo la notamos —comentó Watanabe con una sonrisa de agrado—. Por su personalidad introvertida, Sarii-san no se entera mucho de los comentarios, pero si ella lo notó y lo comentó, es que hace mucho ruido. No he sido yo quien lo escuchara, supongo que mi amistad contigo les da reticencia a incluirme.

—¿Y es seguro que no la atacan?

—No, he hecho mis averiguaciones. Claro que no está de más permanecer atento.

Asintió.

—Gracias por la información.

Su amigo se puso en pie. —No es nada, era eso por lo que vine. Los papeles eran solo una excusa. Si lo deseas, puedo dedicarme exclusivamente a este tema y hacerte saber los acuerdos a los que lleguemos; procuraré poner los intereses de Aihara primero.

Pensando que tal vez de ese modo ella estaría más conforme, asintió. Además, pretendía poner más su atención en las consecuencias de esos rumores.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Hola!**

He tardado más de un mes, lo siento. Ha sido un tiempo intenso, aunque ahora tengo la ilusión de no tardar más.

Mi intención era tener treinta y ocho capítulos, pero mis descripciones de las escenas planeadas se alargaron un poco y se ha prolongado el término de esta historia.

Por otra parte, es mi interpretación que Naoki solo responde bajo medidas desesperadas, así que por eso no se confiesa cuando hay calma. Y también me gustaba Watanabe, pero no lo tenía como un amigo verdadero (de hecho, creo que el más cercano es Kin-chan, y tampoco tan estrecho a él. Kotoko es su única amiga).

 ** _Muchos besos, Karo._**

* * *

caro: Ja,ja, él es muy cobarde, pero bien que no le gusta que Kotoko esté con otros; es malditamente posesivo y dominante miedoso. Y sí, había que tener un beso en algún rato. :) - Perdón por hacer esperar, se me hace tan difícil escribir con el calor, me da dolor de cabeza y ansiedad (y eso que mi estado es de los más calientes del país ja,ja). Pues Naoki y Keita no conversaron, aunque los dos sabían de la presencia del otro. ¡Gracias por comentar! Besos.

Guest: A cute and cheeky way, almost like their second kiss in original story. Soon, soon their end will come ha,ha (there will be more kisses to add). Thanks to you for your review! :)

AnastasiaRomanov: Muy bonito nombre el que tienes, me gusta la historia universal y esa parte de Rusia es interesante. En fin, ya llegó la continuación, y podrás saber qué pasó. Tristemente la vez pasada quedó en cliffhanger, pero ahora no, aunque ya no quiero ni creo tardar para el próximo capítulo. Gracias por tus palabras y espero que puedas disfrutar de mis historias :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39**

* * *

Yuuki sospechaba que algo había hecho su madre, pues ésta sonreía a escondidas observando subrepticiamente la expresión de su hermano, quien parecía muy abstraído desde que había llegado a cenar a la casa.

Que fuese por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kotoko-san no era lo suficientemente convincente como excusa. Tenía el presentimiento que debía haberse entrometido de nuevo en su relación, pese a sus palabras.

 _No había durado mucho distraída_.

Aunque al menos no parecía tan concentrada en sus artes casamenteras como antes. Tal vez sí le había calado hondo su conversación con él… o guardaba un as bajo la manga.

Suspiró.

—¿Pasa algo Yuuki-kun? —preguntó su madre con expresión curiosa, rompiendo por completo la contenta de antes. —¡Oh! ¿La comida no está bien preparada? Tú y onii-chan casi no han probado bocado.

Su hermano frunció el ceño y ambos miraron sus platos y los del otro.

—La comida está deliciosa, mamá —intervino su padre intrigado—. ¿Están enfermos?

—Estaba distraído —dijo él, agitando la cabeza. —Eh, el Festival Cultural y eso —expuso utilizando la excusa de días antes.

—¿Y tú Nao?

El aludido se encogió de hombros. —Pensaba en otra cosa —respondió.

—Espero que no estés preocupado por esos rumores de la empresa, que son mi culpa.

—¿Rumores? —inquirió Yuuki, viendo un casi imperceptible cambio en la mirada de su hermano. —¿De onii-chan?

Su padre asintió.

—Le comenté a mamá que yo hice que Kotoko-chan se encargara de la mensajería de Nao, y ahora los empleados comentan que son novios.

—¡Esta juventud! —suspiró su madre muy soñadora.

Él achicó los ojos, comenzando a tener un poco de claridad en el asunto. Su madre estaba feliz de que esos rumores ocurrieran en la empresa, pues alejarían a la competencia de ambos.

No obstante, comprendía la falta de atención de su hermano; tal vez los demás creían que la chica era suya, pero debía odiar que sus asuntos privados se ventilaran de esa forma. Seguramente se moría por conocer el origen del rumor.

 _Ni él ni su hermano, imaginaban la fuente_ … que guardaría el secreto hasta su tumba.

* * *

La noche del domingo, Naoki se encontraba sentado en su cama, sucumbiendo a la patética actividad del enamorado (en su opinión), la cual era revisar las imágenes que tenía de Kotoko en su móvil, encontrando calma tras la inquietud de que ella pudiese ser afectada por los rumores concernientes a los dos.

En una fotografía, su sonrisa era encantadora, y tenía la ilusión de que aquella vez sonriera mucho más por estar con él en lo que cualquiera podría catalogar como una cita.

Había sido un idiota al no saber aprovechar la oportunidad de entonces, cuando las cosas no se torcieron negativamente para él. Hasta habría evitado enloquecerse con la idea del vecino apreciando su cuerpo de la forma que él quería, conociéndola de formas más íntimas que él.

Odiaba eso.

No le importaba su pasado desconocido para él, solo el presente del que era testigo. Y más si era el vecino joven que se había entrometido entre los dos, aprovechando la cercanía de sus hogares y la ausencia del padre de ella.

Con una mueca de desagrado, hizo un círculo con su cabeza para eliminar la tensión de su cuello ante tal pensamiento y regresó sus ojos a la imagen; después de conocer que sentía celos, verla no tenía el mismo efecto colérico en sus sentidos, y mirarla no dolía en su pecho. Ahora, se daba cuenta, molestaba tener que conformarse a observarla con una pantalla.

Resoplando, y para no sentirse más tonto, salió de su galería y abrió su red social; ocuparía su tiempo así hasta que le llegara la hora de dormir. Como había dejado de ser excesivamente rígido para hacer las cosas, ya no era muy extraño para él. Y hasta era entretenido mirar lo que Kotoko tenía por compartir.

La primera cosa que vio fue una publicación de la nueva cuenta de su madre, la cual usaba para mostrar las fotografías que hacía, imágenes deseando buenos días o vídeos de recetas de comida. Sin embargo, esa vez era un vídeo sobre el amor y la pareja, muy acorde a sus ideales románticos.

Después de eso se encontró con una página deportiva, mostrando los últimos resultados de un campeonato de tenis en Australia.

Se entretuvo durante unos minutos hasta que en la esquina de mensajes apareció un uno, indicando que había recibido algo nuevo. No quiso encender el ordenador, por lo cual decidió leerlo allí. Como no tenía esa aplicación instalada, al presionar el icono aceptó la opción de hacerlo y esperó mientras tanto.

Cuando pudo abrirlo, se asombró al ver que era un mensaje de Kotoko.

 _"Veamos cuántos corazones recibes de vuelta, te envío el mío. Pasa esta cadena a todos tus amigos que quieras y espera a ver cuántos te regresan su corazón. Si no lo haces recibirás una mala noticia el día de mañana"._

Puso los ojos en blanco tras leer el mensaje, que iba seguido de un gran corazón animado de color rosa. No le sorprendía que ella creyera en aquellas cosas, era tan ingenua.

Lo iba a ignorar, pero sonrió al tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella esa noche.

"Las cadenas no son de mi agrado", escribió Naoki rápidamente.

Muy lejos de allí, la pelirroja se sorprendió al recibir la notificación de ese mensaje. Era extraño que recibiera algo de Irie-kun.

Al pulsar la aplicación y leyendo lo que había enviado, abrió los ojos de la impresión. Luego se sonrojó, avergonzada.

"Lo lamento, pensé que la había enviado a oba-san. Sé que no te interesarían estas cosas tontas". Acompañó el texto con una persona arrodillada pidiendo disculpas.

Estaba en buenos términos con Irie-kun, incluso después de ese beso que le dio (afortunadamente desconocido para él), pero no tanto como para un entretenimiento frívolo. Además, trataba de seguir eso de mantenerse a un nivel prudente de él, para no caer de nuevo en un romanticismo que no quería, aunque a veces se comportaba tonta en su presencia.

"Solo es un mensaje", respondió él. Ella lo interpretó como que no le daba mucha importancia y exhaló aliviada. "¿Es eso lo que haces ahora?"

Lo leyó varias veces en voz alta para comprobar que hacía plática en ese medio.

"Sí, estuve ayudando en el restaurante de papá y acabo de llegar a casa. Estoy revisando mis mensajes del día. ¿Tú qué haces? ¿Te interrumpió mi mensaje?"

"No. Solo miraba publicaciones."

Rió, tratando de imaginarlo enfrascado en eso. A alguien así de serio no podía verlo de eso modo, ni siquiera teniendo una cuenta activa… si podía llamarse así la suya.

"¿Encontraste algo interesante?", cuestionó amistosa, agregando un emoji sonriente.

"Sí. Inesperadamente lo hice."

Ella envió un gráfico de felicidad. "Me alegro. Recientemente yo estaba viendo vídeos, uno era de comida que se veía deliciosa…"

Olvidando quién era, le narró a detalle lo que había compartido recientemente.

Y él no replicó de forma negativa.

* * *

Pese al problema de los rumores, Naoki estaba bastante contento el lunes, porque el día anterior había terminado positivamente, intercambiando mensajes con Kotoko (más de ella).

Si bien habían conversado unas cuantas veces por teléfono, no del modo hecho la noche pasada, menos forzado y tajante que antes.

Además, significaba que no estaba con Kamogari. Ni que lo estuvo en el día. (De hecho, si no les hubiese visto de forma íntima antes, habría pensado que no se veían, por lo poco que le mencionaba Kotoko. Personalmente y tecnológicamente, ya que eran amigos en la red.)

Así pues, acabar el domingo con ella fue un buen modo de animar su semana y era como un amuleto de buena suerte para comprobar que no era objeto de acciones maliciosas como respuesta a los rumores. Con esa intención estaba en la planta baja a su piso, usando la excusa de supervisar a un empleado para prestar atención a la forma en que actuaban con ella, aun si con su presencia era improbable que hicieran algo; más tarde visitaría el cuarto de seguridad, donde daría un vistazo a las cámaras.

Para su fortuna, ser el hijo del presidente tenía sus ventajas.

De momento, no había obtenido nada más que miradas de envidia hacia Kotoko, que parecía ajena a ello, como si su despiste llegara a tal grado; lo cual estaba bien, porque a veces la ignorancia era un buen escudo para no dañarse. Ser más inteligente a veces resultaba en infelicidad y sufrimiento.

Si Kotoko supiera que cambiaba la visión que tenían de ella, podría sentirse triste.

Aunque no creía que se diese cuenta de algo, a menos que se lo dijeran de frente. Ella seguía con su feliz semblante, llevando alegría a quien se encontrara en su camino… se preguntaba si los demás creían que por eso ella era su pareja, traspasando sus barreras; si era su energía la que obviaba sus pocas aptitudes intelectuales, importantes en áreas que a él se le escapaban de su comprensión.

Tuvo que ser una gran noticia escuchar esa clase de rumor, a la que su yo de antes habría visto con mucho escepticismo y enojo.

¿Qué pensaría ella de alcanzar sus oídos? ¿Se molestaría, se reiría o se entusiasmaría?

Pensando en esas diferentes reacciones, concluyó su tarea en el piso y se dispuso a regresar al suyo, pero cambió de idea a último minuto, cambiando sus pasos del ascensor hacia la pequeña salita donde estaría Kotoko, altamente concentrado en no ser mirado por los empleados.

Ahí tuvo suerte de encontrarla a solas y la vio trabajando en el zapatito, con una expresión dulce en el rostro, ya que su boca estaba arrugada en un mohín algo ofuscado y determinado.

Sonrió avanzando hasta ella, ignorante de su presencia hasta que colocó su palma abierta en su línea de visión.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ella exaltada, quedando boquiabierta cuando alzó el rostro y lo miró.

—Le vas a destruir si le observas de ese modo —se burló sentándose.

A Kotoko se le coloreó el rostro.

—No puedo hacer la curva —murmuró ella enfurruñada.

Él rió, cogiendo de sus manos el material y haciendo lo que ella quería de forma lenta, de soslayo atento a la puerta, para no ser sorprendido en eso. Al terminar, lo deshizo y lo repitió, para que ella lo captara.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? —preguntó al deshacerlo una vez más.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a hacerlo, titubeantemente.

Al tercer intento, lo logró y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Ya casi termino mi primer zapatito, Irie-kun —celebró animada. —Le tomaré una foto.

La vio buscar en su bolso por el móvil; estaba un poco desordenado, así que no fue muy pronto, pero después de unos minutos ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Estoy segura de haberlo guardado en la mañana —susurró Kotoko, confusa por tener el teléfono extraviado, cuando apurada lo metió en el bolso.

—¿Lo tienes en sonido? —le preguntó Irie-kun. Asintió. —Llamaré.

Agradecida, le observó mientras hacía lo dicho, dándose cuenta que ya había cambiado la pantalla agrietada. Esperó a escuchar el tono de llamada, mas aparte de sus respiraciones no hubo sonido alguno.

—¿Estás segura de haberlo guardado esta mañana? —inquirió él en tono grave.

Ella movió la cabeza en asentimiento, recordando ese momento. Había estado un poco adormitada por acostarse un poco más tarde de lo normal, además de que se había despertado un tiempo después del sonido de la alarma y descubrió su periodo; de todos modos, cogió su móvil y lo introdujo en el bolso…

Sintiéndose abochornada al darse cuenta del error, se cubrió el rostro con sus dos manos.

—¿Recuerdas tenerlo al llegar a la empresa? —Irie-kun sonaba muy serio al respecto, haciendo que fuese más vergonzoso admitir su fallo.

—No lo he buscado en todo el día —musitó dejando caer los hombros—. Pero yo… ya sé qué pasó… lo metí en otro bolso —concluyó casi sin voz.

El suspiro de Irie-kun pareció aliviado, así que le espió entre sus dedos. Sonreía de lado, divertido, pero no parecía a punto de soltar un sermón. En su lugar, sus ojos se enfocaron en los suyos antes de ofrecerle el suyo.

—Adelante.

Ella soltó una risita y le agradeció, entrando a la cámara como la ocasión anterior en el parque. Mientras tomaba unas fotografías, él se puso en pie y caminó hacia el dispensador de agua y se sirvió un poco, mirando hacia la entrada.

Tras unas cuantas capturas, abrió la galería para verlas, pasando las imágenes y borrando las que no le agradaban, hasta que al deslizar el dedo se cambió su pequeño zapatito y se encontró ante una imagen de ella, por lo cual casi soltó el móvil.

Curiosa, vio de reojo que él seguía concentrado en la entrada, así que revisó las demás imágenes, dándose cuenta que mantenía ahí las que se había tomado en el bote.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco y cerró la galería, borrándola de sus aplicaciones abiertas para que él no se enterase de que las encontró.

¿Qué querría con sus fotografías?

¿Las miraría?

¿Y si simplemente no había revisado su galería y no las había borrado?

Eso parecía la apuesta más segura; ¿él por qué querría tener sus fotografías?

—¿Has concluido? —Irie-kun interrumpió sus pensamientos y ella asintió. —¿Las has enviado a tu número?

Negó.

Él bajó la mirada a la pantalla un segundo, antes de fijarse en la entrada.

—Lo haré cuando regrese a mi oficina —comentó y después se fue, sin parecer preocupado de que pudiese haber visto que tenía fotografías suyas.

Llevándose una mano sobre su pecho, ella trató de calmar sus tonterías, sin percatarse que Naoki se dirigió a la escalera de incendios para no ser visto por los demás empleados (a excepción del guardia de seguridad, quien había observado incrédulo la habilidad del hijo del jefe y su incapacidad para besar a la chica teniendo la oportunidad).

Naoki deseaba no caldear más los rumores, así que en ese intervalo no había estado más que pendiente de que no los hallaran muy cerca, y por tanto no había logrado mucho en su compañía.

Rápido llegó a su oficina y una vez dentro buscó las fotografías para enviárselas, deteniendo su dedo al ver que, en la carpeta de la cámara, después de las de ese día, solo estaban las imágenes de Kotoko.

Ella lo podría haber visto, porque no había tenido el debido cuidado con ellas. ¿Lo habría hecho? No podía responderlo, pues estaba más atento a otra cosa.

Pero, ¿ella no lo comentaría si así fuera?

Probablemente lo habría hecho, por lo que podía respirar tranquilo.

* * *

A mitad de semana, con calambres en el vientre, Kotoko celebraba que pronto acabaría el día de trabajo y podría ponerse una compresa caliente. Esos sufrimientos de cada mes, fuera de casa eran muy molestos, y como la temperatura ya comenzaba a descender por el otoño, no era muy agradable estar lejos de las sábanas.

Como consuelo, en su cumpleaños no tendría ese problema y podría disfrutar fenomenalmente.

Haciendo una mueca frotando su espalda baja, se encaminó al ascensor con un documento finalizado minutos antes, que requería la firma de Irie-kun; una vez que terminara con eso, se podría retirar a casa. No le apetecía ir al gimnasio ni hacer otra cosa.

En la cabina, escuchó el sonido de un mensaje entrando; como no era un grupo, no estaba silenciado, y la persona debía saber que estaba por concluir su jornada en la empresa para enviarle algo. Quienes tenían su número acostumbraban eso.

Mirando su retaguardia y el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros en el espejo, decidió que lo abriría unos minutos más tarde, ya que no era ni su descanso ni parecía una llamada urgente.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y rápido salió de él.

—Aihara-san, de momento Irie-san está reunido —le dijo Yamamoto-san interceptándola.

Asintió. —¿Lleva mucho tiempo su reunión? —cuestionó como respuesta—. Esperan una firma suya.

—Debe estar por terminar.

—Esperaré aquí arriba —contestó al joven pelinegro antes de que regresara a su puesto. Ella se dirigió a la oficina de Irie-kun y se apoyó a la pared, deseando que solo fuesen unos pocos minutos.

Para matar el tiempo, extrajo su móvil de su bolsillo y revisó su bandeja de entrada.

—Kamogari-kun —pronunció sorprendida, pulsando la conversación que tenía un número como último mensaje.

Sonriente, leyó la explicación de su vecino, donde decía que el agente de bienes raíces acababa de responderle con la información de contacto del encargado de la firma de su casa, para que pudiera dar con Yoshida-san. Le escribió un rápido gracias.

Se debatió unos segundos, pero al ver que nadie salía de la oficina de Irie-kun optó por llamar a ese teléfono.

Justo cuando alguien respondía a Kotoko, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y Naoki salió acompañado de un sujeto, del que se despidió en el ascensor.

Él había visto a la chica, mas no podía irrumpir su conversación bruscamente para hablar con ella, y también la otra estaba ocupada en una llamada.

Al regresar sus pasos, se detuvo en seco viendo que un par de lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos almendrados, repentinamente adoloridos.

Salió de su repentino trance y cortó la distancia entre los dos, preocupado por lo que pudiese estarle ocurriendo.

—¿Kotoko? —articuló en tono muy bajo, tentativamente cogiendo el fólder en su mano izquierda, que ella le dio sin pelea. Le preguntó con la mirada qué pasaba.

—Gracias por la información —respondió ella al teléfono, antes de colgar y bajar el rostro.

Enviando al diablo los rumores, la asió del codo invitándola a su oficina, para lo cual ella tampoco puso resistencia.

Inquieto, la obligó a sentarse en el sillón y, junto el móvil que cogió, depositó el fólder en la mesa, colocándose también en ella para tenerla de frente.

—¿De qué era la llamada?

Kotoko hipó y se miró las manos con expresión penosa.

—Yoshida-san murió —sollozó ella. —Se estaba muriendo y no dijo nada, y murió unos días después de mudarse —tartajeó—. Yo la quería y no me di cuenta, no me despedí de ella y no supe que se iba, no le hice caso por… estaba tan centrada en una tontería que no lo supe hasta mucho después… era mi vecina y la veía todos los días… y…

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

Cambiando de posición, la acogió siendo su fuerza, confortándola mientras desgastaba su corazón por la pena. Era una persona que quería y acababa de saber que había partido para siempre. Y por lo que entendía, se sentía culpable por no haber notado lo que ocurría con la mujer.

Hizo círculos en su espalda con delicadeza, sin experiencia para situaciones como ésa, pero muy interesado en ella para no dejarla sola en ese momento de necesidad. No tenía en cuenta el estado de su relación o que en sus brazos se encontraba la mujer que quería. Solo la apoyó.

Y Kotoko se dejó consolar, aceptando esa pequeña muestra de humanidad del hombre que nunca creyó hacer algo parecido por otra persona.

 _Igual que otras veces, lograba lo imposible._

Cuando su llanto paró, él acercó su boca a su oído.

—¿Irás a presentar tus respetos? —preguntó suavemente.

Ella se apartó ligeramente y asintió, informándole del sitio donde podía hacerlo, que él conocía y sabía que era difícil llegar sin transporte propio. Estaba alejado a dos horas de la ciudad.

—Es complicado de encontrar; puedo llevarte —ofreció sincero.

Los ojos de ella se iluminaron, aunque atisbó la duda en su rostro.

—No tienes por qué ir sola —aseguró, demostrándole que podía confiar en él para hacerle compañía.

Tras unos segundos, ella aceptó.

—Gracias, Irie-kun.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

 _Me parece que Naoki ya es moderno je,je. Pero solo por Kotoko, no por nadie más. Y también es un poco más empático, aunque también esto aplique con ella. Es poco a poco, ¿no?_

 _Y bueno, nadie sabrá de la mano que mece la cuna con el rumor._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

caro: Je,je, estoy tratando de apurarme en escribir, y así tener listo "Regálame cincuenta primaveras" y éste, para poder escribir de más cosas. Con suerte, para este año tendrás más que leer de ellos dos en otras circunstancias.

Guest: Thanks! Yey, I was happy too; not being able to write was hard. Also, I like you enjoy the chapter, and you're right, they have a better relationship now, with a different Kotoko. Let's see if there'll be more kisses ;) ha,ha. I know how many.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

* * *

Por segunda semana consecutiva, el día viernes Naoki no se reunió con Kotoko, tomando en cuenta los ánimos bajos de la pelirroja, que había concluido sus días laborables en un estado melancólico, el cual ocasionó miradas algo incómodas para él en los pasillos, mientras supuestamente no se percataba. Aparentemente alguien comentó que salió con ojos llorosos de su oficina y se había propagado la idea de que él había hecho algo a ella, a quien no debieron preguntarle por su tristeza.

(El único que quiso saber qué ocurría fue Watanabe, porque llamó su atención el asunto.)

A Naoki no le molestaba que le miraran, pero sentía alivio de que en esa situación las personas estuviesen de parte de Kotoko, incluso si le tenían miedo a él. Le decía que cuando ella sonriera nuevamente o aclarara la razón de su estado anímico, no habría personas que la atacaran por "ser su pareja". No habían aprovechado la oportunidad para molestarla por "su rompimiento", entonces si estaban juntos tampoco sería una excusa.

Esa era una cuestión; la otra se relacionaba a la satisfacción que sentía por haber sido la persona que la apoyara en esa penosa situación, y no Kamogari. Tal vez tendría que sentirse mezquino por estar feliz de ser él su apoyo y no _el novio_ , pero le agradaba que ella se fiara de él. Primero abrazándolo y llorando en sus brazos, luego conversando con él para sentirse acompañada.

…sin contar que había accedido a que fuese _él_ y no el vecino, quien estuviese con ella al presentar sus respetos a la tumba de la fenecida anciana. Eso lo hacía más importante a sus ojos; era una gran ventaja ser mayor que Kamogari, y no ser un estudiante universitario con ocupaciones escolares que podían extenderse al fin de semana.

Además, ser mayor y conocer más le había abierto la oportunidad de ser quien le llevara en su automóvil el sábado por la mañana, ese mismo día.

Habían acordado que él pasaría por ella a su hogar y le llevaría. Había sugerido que su padre también podía viajar, pero éste había comentado que nunca había tenido relación cercana con su vecina, por todo su trabajo, y que verdaderamente era su hija quien merecía ir. También estaba tranquilo de que ella estuviera acompañada en su viaje, más que nada por él, en quien confiaba.

Y no iba a defraudar esa confianza, pensaba Naoki mientras estacionaba frente a la casa de los Aihara y descendía para llamar a su puerta. No obstante, a medio camino ella salió de la pequeña casa, saludándole lentamente con la mano.

Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una blusa morada, botas negras y una mochila pequeña a su espalda.

—Buenos días —saludó él cuando se encontraron.

—Buenos días, Irie-kun. No quise que llamaras porque papá está durmiendo todavía —le hizo saber ella.

Asintió en comprensión.

—Preparé unos almuerzos para… —Unas voces riendo interrumpieron el comentario de Kotoko y ella movió su cabeza hacia la fuente del sonido, atraída por el sonido. Él, para indicarle que fuesen a su coche, se giró.

Su movimiento le dio la oportunidad de ver quiénes hacían ruido a tan temprana hora y se percató que era el vecino acompañado de tres chicas. Una muy alta, pelinegra, y dos más bajas, pelirroja y rubia.

—Aihara-san, Irie-san, buenos días —habló Kamogari al voltearse y verlos.

A Naoki le pareció una falta de respeto que, en ausencia de ella, invitara a tres mujeres a su hogar de soltero. Probablemente su falta de nerviosismo al ser visto indicaba que no tenía malas intenciones, pero demostraba poca consideración con la novia que estaba triste por la muerte de una persona querida.

También confirmaba que la relación no era tan formal como creía, y que no estaban en muy buenos términos.

 _Asimismo, como novio, detestaría la idea de que otro paseara a su novia._

—Buenos días —respondió Kotoko con un asentimiento en dirección a los cuatro jóvenes. Naoki vio que las otras tres prestaban atención a donde se encontraba con la pelirroja, y notó que la persona alta tenía rasgos algo masculinos. Su intuición le dijo que tal vez no era originalmente una mujer.

Él, por educación, bajó la cabeza en forma de saludo.

La joven de cabellos negros le dio un codazo a la pelirroja, y ambas cuchichearon entre ellas.

Kamogari se aproximó a ellos. Esperaba que no fuese a despedirse de una forma en que _marcara su territorio_. —Aihara-san, ¿te sirvió el número que conseguí? —inquirió el sujeto, casi logrando que Naoki dejase caer su mandíbula. Por lo que había entendido de Kotoko, el vecino había sido quien le facilitó el teléfono para contactar a la inquilina anterior.

¿Acaso habían roto y por ello él no sabía? ¿O le importaba tan poco ella?

La aludida puso una expresión triste en el rostro. —Sí, fue de ayuda, pero Yoshida-san ha fallecido recientemente. Hoy iré a presentar mis respetos.

Kamogari se rascó el cuello.

—Me da mucha pena escucharlo, Aihara-san; si hubiese sido más rápido, podrías haberla visto antes. Pero ahora ella descansa y se sentirá bien de que vayas a su tumba, ella debió ser feliz de haberte conocido.

—No tienes la culpa, Kamogari-kun; no te preocupes. Gracias.

Atento al intercambio, Naoki se sentía incrédulo de la actitud del joven, creyéndose afortunado de que los dos no tenían ya alguna relación. O si la tenían, que era tan frágil que no había familiaridad entre ellos. Era maravilloso… y si no estuviese por acompañar a Kotoko a la tumba de su antigua vecina, la habría llevado con él para decirle sus sentimientos en privado.

En medio de su alegría, él se fijó que las tres jóvenes se acercaban detrás del pelinegro, y que la chica alta carraspeaba sonoramente, antes de que se ubicaran a un costado del estudiante.

—¿No vas a presentarnos, Keita? —cuestionó la pelirroja de forma coqueta, mirándolo atentamente.

Él reprimió una mueca de desagrado. _Era esa clase de chica_.

—Bueno, tampoco hay necesidad —intervino la pelinegra con voz aguda, pestañeando sensualmente. —Puedo hacerlo yo.

—Ya empezaron ustedes —masculló Kamogari ceñudo. Luego suspiró. —Aihara-san, Irie-san, estas personas estudian conmigo en la universidad. —Señaló a las jóvenes en orden al nombrarlas—: Ogura Tomoko —la rubia—, Shinawaga Marina —la pelirroja—, y Kikyou Motoki. —La pelinegra tenía nombre de varón, si es que no lo era.

—Oh, soy Moto-chan —terció Kikyou. —Es un _placer_.

—Ella es mi vecina, Aihara Kotoko-san —prosiguió Kamogari.

—Mucho gusto —contestó Kotoko mirando intrigada a Kikyou. —Es bueno conocer a los compañeros de Kamogari-kun.

Kamogari continuó: —Y él es su novio, Irie Naoki-san.

Él se paralizó con las palabras del vecino, oyendo apenas los lamentos de dos de las chicas. ¿Habría escuchado mal? ¿El vecino había dicho que _él_ , Irie Naoki, se trataba del novio de Kotoko?

¿Qué clase de cosa pasaba ahí?

—¿Cómo… has dicho? —pronunció Kotoko tartamudeando. —Kamogari-kun, ¿tú has presentado a Irie-kun como mi novio?

Ella parpadeaba con cara de asombro, sin mirarle.

—Irie Noriko-san me lo ha aclarado hace un tiempo, cuando me mudé —aclaró el vecino antes de carraspear. —Bueno, nosotros tenemos que estudiar. Tengan un buen viaje. —Se escabulló rápidamente con sus acompañantes.

Naoki se hallaba estupefacto, por primera vez la mente se le había quedado en blanco. Era un hecho insólito lo que acababa de ocurrir y, a pesar de ser muy sencillo, no conseguía procesarlo.

Segundos después, poco a poco tomó conciencia de lo que acaba de presenciar.

Había sido presentado como pareja de Kotoko, por quien creía que era _su novio_.

El vecino y ella no tenían una relación amorosa.

Kotoko era libre.

Y, según el chico, desde hacía un tiempo lo sabía. _Gracias a su madre_.

Se quedó mirando a la nada, empezando a hacer conexiones con su cabeza. Para Kamogari, el novio de Kotoko era él, y lo creía así desde antes, porque su madre se lo había dicho al llegar ahí, lo cual significaba que había una explicación alterna a las veces que pensó que estaban juntos… y que no hubo nunca una relación entre ella y su vecino, quien se mantuvo alejado por las palabras de su madre.

Había sido un idiota sintiendo celos de un enemigo inexistente… había cometido muchas estupideces por eso.

 _La había tenido solo para él todo ese tiempo_.

Casi se echó a reír histérico, pensando en las cosas imposibles que habían pasado antes; tanto por la idea de tener que agradecer la intervención de su madre en el asunto.

Kotoko había sido, era y sería suya. _Solo suya_.

Le invadió una descomunal emoción, dándose cuenta que tenía el camino libre hacia Kotoko. No había experimentado una felicidad como ésa en sus años de vida, que sería superada cuando le confesara sus sentimientos y pudieran estar juntos. Kotoko había hecho innumerables cosas por él y le había correspondido el beso en la oficina aun después del incidente en el restaurante, lo que le daba esperanzas, que aumentaban exponencialmente al recordar veces anteriores donde se sintió animado por causa de ella.

Se giró hacia ella para abrazarla, pero muy a tiempo recuperó el sentido al recordar la razón por la que se encontraba frente a su casa. No era el momento indicado para confesarle lo que sentía; por lo menos, no durante la mañana. O si no el mismo día, tenía el siguiente.

Ya no había motivos para aplazarlo más.

Conteniendo su emoción, la vio abrir y cerrar la boca como si no supiese qué decir, mirando el sitio en que se encontraba Kamogari previamente. Parecía muy sorprendida. Esperaba que no se tratara del pasmo de que el chico que le gustaba pensase que salía con otro.

Él carraspeó, llamando su atención.

Kotoko dio un respingo. —Yo… —susurró ella viéndolo de reojo. —Le diré que está equivocado. Debí hacerlo ahora y ellos tienen una idea errónea de lo que somos; esas chicas bonitas parecían decepcionadas y quizá tú…

—Son cosas de mi madre —cortó él. —Vamos, se nos hará tarde.

Naoki se lamentó no poder decir que no le molestaba que tuviesen esa idea, sino que prefería que fuese real, pero era muy egoísta poner primero sus sentimientos en esa ocasión. Al menos no había dicho respecto a que quería cambiar la opinión de Kamogari, sino de las jóvenes, que no le interesaban a él. Le inquietaba que quisiera empujarle en su dirección, aunque eso no le amargaría lo contento que se sentía.

Sonriendo para sí, la invitó a subir en su coche y él lo abordó también.

* * *

Pese a viajar otras veces con Irie-kun en su automóvil, Kotoko sentía diferente esa ocasión, él parecía muy callado, no con una actitud negativa, más bien como si se obligara a no hablar de lo que estuviese pensando.

En parte lo agradecía, porque además de estar un poco triste por la noticia del fallecimiento de Yoshida-san, se encontraba avergonzada por lo que había acontecido momentos antes. No era su culpa del todo, ya que había sido la madre de él quien intervino, pero si la mujer lo hizo fue por las ilusiones que tenía al saber que ella estaba enamorada de su hijo, en el tiempo cuando hacía esas tontas cosas para llamar su atención. Eso le había recordado su humillante comportamiento y sus resoluciones de mantener su distancia con él.

 _Aunque todo parecía ponerse en su contra_.

Era como si un imán la atrajera hacia Irie-kun, pues aun tratando de huir de su espacio, más se acercaba. Por supuesto, se sentía inmensamente agradecida con ese viaje, pero de todas formas no sucumbiría a su encanto. Con su propia novela, había estado trabajando en ello; en su crecimiento personal. De manera que no podía flaquear.

Se preguntó qué había pensado él cuando escuchó las palabras de Kamogari-kun; esperaba que su cabeza no volviera inmediatamente a su persecución por él, o arruinaría su amistad. Inmersa en su incredulidad, no había visto su reacción.

Tal vez no había sido nada y ella le daba vueltas, como a todo. Así que mejor se relajaba y mantenía su mente en la despedida a su antigua vecina, con quien había compartido buenos momentos, además de muchos regaños.

Había sido triste saber de su destino tras mudarse, y se había sentido muy culpable pensando que no se dio cuenta si lucía enferma, ocupada solo en un hombre que no era nada suyo, como si una sola persona hubiera controlado su vida. Trataba de recordar si ella había dicho o hecho algo extraño las últimas veces que la vio, pero no hallaba más memorias que sus ridiculeces mientras perseguía a Irie-kun. Se sentía consternada por ello; si bien no habría podido evitarlo, al menos le habría ofrecido apoyo.

Ahora solo le quedaba el lamento, ya que era imposible cambiar el pasado. De poder volver atrás, ella modificaría sus decisiones y algunos de los actos que había tenido entonces… aunque sin haber ocurrido estos, ella no habría tenido otra forma de pensar y seguiría volando como polilla en torno a la luz que ofrecía Irie-kun. No tomaría en cuenta su autoestima y su propio crecimiento, y seguiría aplazando su novela y buscando hacer que la correspondieran en un amor imposible.

Sin duda, algunas cosas pasaban por algo.

A ella le había hecho bien "renacer". Era todavía la tonta, romántica, distraída y torpe chica promedio, pero ya analizaba más las cosas y lo que le hacía bien, y se sentía mejor que antes.

Yoshida-san se sentiría orgullosa de ella.

—¿Qué tan lejos estaremos? —se le escapó en voz alta, por lo que escuchó a Irie-kun reír.

—Cuarenta minutos, como mucho —respondió él sencillamente.

—Estamos a más de la mitad del viaje —calculó. —¿Verdad?

Él asintió.

—¿Tú cómo conoces el sitio a donde vamos? —preguntó intrigada. Cuando le había dicho de ese sitio, él había dicho saber cómo llegar. No había podido preguntarle mientras estaba conmocionada por las palabras de la pariente de Yoshida-san, pero tenía la duda.

Lo vio encogerse de hombros. —Alguien conocido tiene un negocio cerca de ahí, y un antiguo empleado de Pandai, ya jubilado, lo nombró cuando se necesitaba inspiración para un juego. Yo usé la excusa de tomar fotografías para alejarme de los ardides de mi madre. Ese fin de semana quería emparejarme con la nieta del dueño de la corporación Oizumi.

Qué cansado debía ser para él.

—Afortunadamente ella misma se desinteresó con Sahoko-san, pues le pareció muy moldeable y simple para mí, según ella no necesitaba a esa mujer como mi esposa, ni ella la aceptaría como nuera —compartió él con un deje de sarcasmo al final.

Ella se imaginó a su oba-san haciendo algo como eso y pensó que tal vez, tarde o temprano, la madre de él perdería su entusiasmo con ella, dejando de incitarla a una relación con su hijo. Esperaba que la joven que él escogiera tuviese la aprobación de Noriko-san, o sería problemático para las partes involucradas. Su oba-san podía ser hasta un poco drástica en sus acciones.

Momentáneamente se preguntó con qué clase de mujer terminaría él, y luego pensó que ése no era su asunto.

—Junto al templo, hay un bosque, del cual tomé las fotografías —concluyó Irie-kun.

¿Las tendría aun, como las hechas por ella el día del bote? ¿Sería prudente decirle que borrara esas imágenes?

Bueno, él lo haría por su cuenta en algún momento. Quizá eliminaba imágenes después de un periodo determinado y ese todavía no había llegado. Con su seriedad, él no debía usar mucho su cámara y por ello la memoria de su dispositivo no se ocupaba.

Suspiró.

—¿Estás bien? —musitó él sin apartar la vista del camino.

Esbozó una sonrisa. Se sorprendía ese aspecto preocupado de Irie-kun, igual que el día en que recibió la noticia de la muerte de Yoshida-san. Él podía mostrarse como una buena fuente de apoyo, aunque aparentemente fuese una persona dada a la indiferencia.

Se había sentido cómoda y muy cálida en su abrazo, rompiendo la idea de que él era frío. Había partes de él que seguía conociendo lentamente, que le hacían darse cuenta que en el pasado había estado enamorada de la idea del muchacho genial y no de la verdadera persona, como toda una ingenua. El del presente era real, que la mantenía enamorada de un gran ser humano.

Ella agitó su cabeza. —Estoy bien, ya estoy un poco más en calma con lo que ocurrió. Me sentía mal por fijarme en otra cosa, pero no puedo hacer más al respecto. A veces hay que aceptar las cosas como son, solo algunas las podemos cambiar.

Él puso atención a sus palabras, pensando en lo madura que ella sonaba en ocasiones. No congeniaba muy bien con la idea de la muchacha de pensamientos infantiles, pero la creía capaz de tener profundas reflexiones, demostrando ser mucho más de lo que parecía.

Reprimió una sonrisa y siguió atento al camino, disfrutando de su compañía sin la presión de que tuviese un rival por su corazón.

Quizá podría seguir pensando en ese gran gesto del que había hablado Yuuki…

* * *

Tiempo más tarde, Naoki esperaba a que Kotoko se reuniera con él en la banca frente al estanque.

Ella había permanecido ante el sepulcro de su antigua vecina; entretanto, él le otorgaba la privacidad que se merecía en ese momento. No necesitaba estar a su lado para eso y ella pareció agradecerlo.

Él tenía la vista fija en el agua, donde los peces dorados nadaban tranquilamente, dándole una sensación de paz que no tenía igual en la ciudad. Allí, en el campo, la vida era más relajada que en la gran urbe, y si pudiese estar así siempre, lo disfrutaría. Era lo mismo que ocurría en la casa de su familia materna, donde, a pesar del numeroso clan, podía encontrar sitios en los que respirar y descansar sin perturbaciones.

¿A Kotoko le gustaría? O, al ser una joven citadina, ¿preferiría el bullicio y la civilización constantemente actualizada?

Ella era una persona muy vivaz y ruidosa, a la vez que sencilla, por lo que no sabía la respuesta.

Como si la atrajera con el pensamiento, la vio de reojo, sentándose junto a él.

—He terminado —dijo ella con una sonrisa. —Espero que le gusten las flores que le puse, ella decía que yo no tenía buen ojo para escogerlas, cuando las compraba para el altar de su casa, y que solo se las quedaba porque era una lástima botarlas. Mucho después entendí que era su modo de darme las gracias; el ser poco tomada en cuenta por sus familiares la había vuelto un poco hosca.

—Tu padre asegura que ella te veía como una nieta.

—Me regañaba como una abuela —manifestó Kotoko divertida. Después suspiró. —Este es un bonito sitio, por lo menos sus hijos tomaron una buena decisión para sus padres… —Ella hizo una pausa, pateando una piedrita hacia el agua. —Me recuerda al lugar de mi infancia, donde vive mi familia materna y donde están las cenizas de mi madre… aunque no es silencioso como aquí.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—Los miembros de mi familia son algo _efusivos_ —admitió ella sonrosada. —Y casi dominan todo el pueblo, no es un lugar muy apacible.

—Me gustaría conocerlos. —Quería conocer el lugar en que ella había crecido sus primeros años, y también saber más sobre ella y su pasado.

—Después de una hora querrías irte.

Rió.

—La familia de mi madre también es especial. Esa es la razón de que sea como es, aunque diga lo contrario y prefiera vivir lejos de ellos. —Se puso en pie. —¿Quieres recorrer un poco el lugar?

Ella se levantó de prisa asintiendo. —Sí, y podemos buscar un sitio para comer el almuerzo que preparé.

—Debí haberte dicho antes que no lo hicieras. Hay un establecimiento de buena comida en el centro del pueblo.

Un gracioso mohín apareció en el rostro de ella.

—…lo disfrutaré —murmuró él metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, fingiendo indiferencia. —Siento curiosidad por las caras que tenga el almuerzo —agregó burlón.

La expresión de su cara delató que no lo había pensado y sonrió de lado, divertido por la transparencia de su rostro. Era muy fresco estar en su compañía, ella era muy genuina. Si le cuestionaba lo que él creía, que eso parecía una cita, ¿su cara mostraría que ella también lo había pensado?

Pero eso sería muy cruel de su parte, porque no era su propósito ese día. Debía ser considerado con Kotoko.

—Me gusta este paisaje —comentó ella cambiando de tema. Señaló a la izquierda del camino. —El bosque y las montañas al fondo, con los pájaros volando en el cielo azul. Yo puedo perderme en su interior explorándolo, pero es muy bonito.

—Si tienes la compañía adecuada, podrías disfrutarlo.

—Tendría miedo por los osos —aseguró ella con un pequeño temblor.

—Eso es lo que advierten en el otro lado del bosque, en una villa romántica, pero las parejas se aventuran al interior a las áreas abiertas al público. Conozco a un familiar de los dueños y hasta entonces no ha ocurrido un incidente.

—Qué bueno, o el negocio no habría prosperado porque los osos no son románticos.

Asintió. —Mi conocido habría encontrado la manera de permanecer aquí, la mujer de la que está enamorado, y que es su novia, tiene una residencia cerca.

—Vaya.

—Esos son los sitios a los que se puede llegar en autobús, esta zona solo es accesible con vehículo particular o a pie, pero es algo lejos —informó.

—Gracias por traerme, Irie-kun —contestó ella. —Probablemente me habría perdido. Solo espero no haber arruinado tu fin de semana.

—No estaría aquí si no lo quisiera.

—Oh, bueno. —Kotoko tronó los dedos. —Espera, has dicho que tomaste fotos del bosque y que podría disfrutar, ¿tú lo has recorrido?

—Sí, ¿quieres hacerlo? —invitó, aunque tendría que ser cuando tuviesen mejor vestuario, una excusa para salir con ella de nuevo.

Ella negó.

—No soy una exploradora, solo siento curiosidad del interior.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero hizo nota mental de enseñarle las fotografías que tenía en su ordenador. Había una de mariposas que podría gustarle mucho.

Le platicó de forma breve de lo que se había encontrado en el bosque, a lo que ella escuchó atentamente, haciendo alguna que otra pregunta curiosa. Recordaba muy bien esa ocasión, por lo que pudo ser específico en cuanto a las características de ese entonces, que a ella le sorprendían de sobremanera.

Cuando llegaron a un pequeño parque, se sentaron a comer y continuaron su amena conversación, relacionada principalmente a lo que él sabía de ese lugar y los sitios que habían visitado en el pasado. Parecía un modo agradable para pasar el día y para que Kotoko recuperara los ánimos.

Si estaba sorprendida por su rara locuacidad, no lo demostró, aunque si le hubiesen preguntado él habría dicho que ella sería la única persona con la que podía bajar la guardia y comportarse como alguien más jovial e íntimo. Era uno de los cambios experimentados por y para ella, que le hacían muy bien a él, aliviándole de la incomodidad que le envolvía cuando convivía con las demás personas.

 _En el caso de no saber sus sentimientos, eso le habría indicado que con ella ocurría algo._

Pero por ese motivo pudo pasarla bien ese día.

* * *

 **NA: Como ningún sitio me convencía, utilicé el sitio de "Villa Romance", que no recuerdo si se dijo dónde está.**

 _En otro punto, fue muy difícil para mí poner los "pensamientos" de Naoki tras las palabras de Keita. Ya lo tenía planeado, pero no había pensado tan a fondo cómo escribirlo. Eso sí, hacerlo sentir tonto lo disfruté._

 _Ahora no habrá quien le pare, ja,ja._

 ** _Hasta la próxima, Karo._**

* * *

Sydnedy: Hi! I like this name, sometimes I have different guests. Here's another update, I hope you enjoyed it. The ending is almost here he,he. You won't know it when it comes ;) - Thanks for your words, I have new ideas and I really hope you can read them. Love from Mexico, honey.

caro: Ja,ja,ja, sí, de hecho lo puse brevemente en un capítulo, con el poder del secretario. El papá debe saberlo, pero también sabe mantener secretos je,je. Gracias a ti por comentar y seguir leyendo. ¡Besos!

AnastasiaRomanov: No hay de qué, me gusta responder reviews. De hecho, a veces es complicado cuando son invitados y es el último capítulo de una historia. Entre las reglas de ff está no publicar capítulos solo con respuestas a reviews, por lo que podrían denunciarte; siempre puede haber alguien de mala fe por ahí. ¡Guau! Pues yo no vi la versión más viejita, solo he visto fotos, pero si es graciosa, debe ser Kotoko. Si te laimaginas con la que describo, super :) - Eso sí, Yuki sí se parece mucho a Irie, y más con este, todavía no llego al punto de hacerlo Zhi Shu je,je. Oh, la verdad sí es molesto estar en el periodo con las cosas que dices, pobre Kotoko, tiene mala suerte. XD. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. ¡Cuídate!


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

* * *

Después de terminar el colorido y amigable almuerzo hecho por Kotoko, ambos jóvenes estuvieron unos minutos sentados en el parque, contemplando a los menores que se divertían en los juegos, libres de clases sabatinas. Muchos de ellos estaban en un tobogán grande con forma de elefante, deslizándose alegremente por la rampa.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, y para los ojos ajenos parecían una pareja en una cita, algo tímida por no estar hablando ni sujetándose de sus manos, pero sí bonita de contemplar: una chica adorable y un joven apuesto.

Cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos; Kotoko concentrada en lo bonito que era su alrededor y Naoki reflexionaba en que no había nada mejor que poder salir con ella sin tener que estar atento a la aparición de su madre.

Lo anterior llevaba al castaño a pensar en que, si se convirtieran en pareja, su progenitora estaría pendiente de ambos y día a día pasaría mencionando _boda e hijas_. De por sí Yuuki le había comentado su entretenimiento en casa, consistente en planes para su vida futura.

Le provocaba inquietud que Kotoko, a pesar de apreciar a su madre, sintiera molestia por tenerla entrometida en sus vidas y lo usara como una razón para no permanecer como su pareja formal. En su lugar, él se decía que se lo pensaría dos veces antes de emparentarse con alguien como Irie Noriko.

Pero antes que eso estaba formar una relación con ella, de lo que no tenía seguridad cómo hacer. Cuando salió con Yuuko, fue ésta la que lo insinuó y él solo decidió seguirle la corriente para ver qué ocurría y si llamaba su atención.

En el caso de Kotoko, ¿solo le decía que la quería y esperaba su respuesta? ¿O la besaba y le decía que no iba a salir con otro hombre a partir de entonces?

Le gustaba más esa última opción, parecía más indicada para dejarle claro que iba a ser su novio. Era menos problemático que un discurso sentimental y más probable de hacer para alguien como él.

Si no se le ocurría otra cosa, haría eso, aunque no iba a ser muy espontáneo de su parte…

—¿Puedo comprar unos amuletos antes de regresar? —preguntó Kotoko sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Él se puso en pie como respuesta, haciendo que ella le imitara.

—Es en esa dirección —comunicó con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—No es necesario que vengas conmigo, puedes esperarme aquí si gustas. No creo perderme, y si lo hago, puedo preguntar.

—Vamos.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Está bien.

Atravesaban unos pocos metros del parque cuando ella alzó su brazo izquierdo al aire y se sujetó la muñeca con sorpresa.

—¡Mi reloj, se me ha caído! —exclamó ella mirando el suelo, frenética.

Él se volteó automáticamente y observó el camino que habían utilizado, recordando que lo tenía mientras almorzaban. Con rapidez, halló el reloj blanco a unos pasos de distancia y se movió hasta el sitio, inclinándose para coger tal objeto que destacaba en el pasto.

Sin poder prevenirlo, un niño pasó corriendo a su lado y pisó fuertemente el pequeño charco de agua cerca de él, mojándole el rostro y el brazo.

—¡Irie-kun! —gritó Kotoko a su espalda, mientras sentía escurrir el agua fría por su frente.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontró al chiquillo con cara alarmada.

—Lo-lo si-sien-to-to, se-señor —tartamudeó el pequeño castaño, temblando.

Él frunció el ceño por su actitud, porque ni siquiera se sentía molesto por ese hecho fortuito, así que no creía manifestarlo en su expresión.

—¿Estás bien, Irie-kun? —cuestionó Kotoko llegando a donde estaba. —Pequeño niño, sé más cuidadoso.

El chiquillo asintió e inclinó su cabeza. —Sí, señora —musitó con las orejas rojas.

Naoki buscó un pañuelo en su bolsillo y se puso en pie, secándose el rostro. El niño también le dirigió una inclinación a él.

—Per-dón —susurró.

—Presta atención cuando estés corriendo, no solo puedes dañar a otros, sino a ti mismo —dijo de forma calmada, como hacía con Yuuki en su infancia. El semblante del niño cambió y sonrió, asintiendo animado. —Ten cuidado la próxima vez.

—Gracias, señor, lo haré —afirmó el niño, tras lo cual se despidió con una mano y se alejó a pasos rápidos, mirando a los lados.

—Eres bueno con los niños. —Apartó la mirada del menor y se encontró con los orbes admirados de Kotoko; el brillo de sus ojos era cegador, igual que la sonrisa del pequeño que acababa de irse.

Él esbozó una sonrisa divertida, dándose cuenta de la casualidad.

—Los niños son más sinceros que los adultos, no viven de las apariencias —observó, introduciendo el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

—A mí también me gusta tratar con ellos, aunque algunos se divierten mucho a mi costa. En el orfanato lo hacían. —Se lo imaginaba muy bien. —Me gustan los niños.

Movió la cabeza en asentimiento y checó el reloj; éste tenía el broche descompuesto y necesitaba arreglo.

—Guárdalo, por el momento no podrás utilizarlo —indicó colocándoselo en la palma de la mano.

A continuación, caminó tranquilamente hacia la tienda de recuerdos del pueblo, con ella a su lado.

Pero a los pocos minutos sintió una gota de agua en su nariz.

Kotoko extendió su mano como si quisiera comprobar que iba a llover.

—Se equivocaron con el pronóstico —advirtió él, mirando el cielo que empezaba a nublarse con inusitada rapidez.

De pronto, más gotas comenzaron a caer y él cogió a Kotoko de la mano, apresurándola a la tienda, al no haber techos disponibles. Durante su carrera, trataba de que ninguno de los dos resbalara, en especial ella, más propensa a accidentes.

Su camisa estaba un poco mojada cuando llegaron al establecimiento, que tenía una pequeña techumbre donde se refugiaron de la lluvia.

Miró de reojo a Kotoko; como a él, el agua le escurría del cabello a su rostro, y algunos mechones húmedos se habían adherido a su cara y cuello. Su blusa tenía unas partes humedecidas, pero no lo suficiente para poder resfriarla.

Parecía resplandecer con las gotas de agua.

Ella inspiró hondo con los brazos extendidos. —Me encanta el olor a tierra mojada.

Él rió y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás para que no siguiera goteando en su rostro.

A la pelirroja, esa acción le pareció muy sensual y se sonrojó desviando la mirada; junto con su actitud del día, esa jovialidad de antes y la suavidad con la que se dirigió al niño, se veía mucho más atractivo que otras veces. Emanaba una especie de energía que la alteraba _un poco_.

Una brisa fría corrió y se estremeció, por lo que él le señaló la puerta de la tienda. Presurosa, entró, percatándose rápido que era como un establecimiento de suvenires turísticos y algunos artículos religiosos.

Sí que era pequeño el lugar, para tenerlos juntos.

Fue en la búsqueda de amuletos para su padre y sus amigos, uno en especial para el bebé de Satomi. En el rabillo de su ojo vio que Irie-kun estaba distraído comprando un paraguas azul, así que escogió rápidamente un saquito de buena suerte para él.

—Espero que no te moleste compartir paraguas hasta el coche —le dijo él mientras lo pagaba.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, negó; Irie-kun no podía pensar en ello en el sentido romántico, era muy práctico para algo como eso. Solo alguien con una personalidad similar a la de ella debía creer en esas cosas cursis.

Le tocó el turno. Antes de pagar sus productos vio un llavero en forma de emoji con corazones en los ojos y lo agregó a sus cosas.

Se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa torcida de él, en tanto la anciana dependienta reía ligeramente; ella debía creer que eran una pareja, y si esa villa romántica estaba cerca, _proveniente de allí_. Era bochornoso que en ese día fuese la segunda vez que se insinuaba algo entre los dos, aunque él no parecía tomarlo en cuenta.

De ser ella la de antes, se habría comportado de modo ridículo, feliz por esa tontería.

(Sentía una pequeña cosquilla en el estómago, pero no era para tanto.)

Concluyó su compra y salieron de la tienda, para ver que la lluvia había arreciado. Él debió tomar la decisión de adquirir el paraguas notándolo antes.

Guardó los objetos en su mochila y él abrió el paraguas casi fuera del porche. No era demasiado chico para que tuviesen que ir casi abrazados, pero sí andarían con los cuerpos muy cerca, de una forma íntima.

Tragó saliva y avanzó hacia Irie-kun, que estaba impertérrito. No sabía si le agradaba o enfadaba hacer eso; hasta el momento no se había llevado la impresión de que le disgustara encontrarse allí, pues parecía más relajado… sin embargo, caminando bajo el paraguas era invadir su espacio personal.

Comenzaron el largo camino de vuelta al vehículo acompañados por el sonido de la lluvia; esto le servía para disimular el nerviosismo que se delataría en su voz, y para no resaltar la incomodidad de ese momento.

Sus brazos se rozaron y sintió como una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo que la hizo temblar.

 _Era el efecto de estar enamorada e ir bajo el mismo paraguas._

Se quedaría con ese otro recuerdo en el futuro, pensó cuando llegaron al vehículo y él la llevó hasta su puerta, rodeando el auto después.

—¿Te sentirás cómodo manejando? —preguntó viendo la lluvia que podía impedir su visibilidad del camino.

—Estaré bien, no te arriesgaría si no pudiese.

Ella se ruborizó por el modo en que lo malinterpretó y asintió. —Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí.

Él hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y echó a andar el automóvil. Por las circunstancias decidió permanecer en silencio, pendiente de cualquier eventualidad que surgiera en la carretera.

Fue hasta mucho después que el cielo se aclaró y la lluvia desapareció, mostrando la luz vespertina de Japón.

—Oji-san comentó que estás escribiendo un libro —habló él entonces.

—Sí. Estuve pensando en ello desde la universidad, pero ahora he podido trabajar en él —explicó, preguntándose cuándo se lo había dicho su padre.

—¿De qué tipo es?

—Es narrativa romántica. Tengo poco más de la mitad de la historia lista y ya he pensado en el final, así que estoy bastante contenta.

—¿Alguien lo ha leído?

Hizo una negativa con la cabeza.

—No estoy segura si la opinión de mis amigas será imparcial —confesó tímidamente—. Aunque tampoco sé si lo estoy haciendo bien.

—¿Te molestaría si yo lo juzgo?

Si ella hubiese estado manejando, habría perdido el control del volante. Él, al contrario, permanecía impávido y esperaba su respuesta.

—Es una novela romántica…

—Soy consciente de ello.

Arrugó su boca. —¿Me dirías que está bien si no lo está? —inquirió dubitativa. —No es que dude de tu honestidad, pero podrías pensar que herirías mis sentimien… —Calló al suponer que él era algo ecuánime al respecto.

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, él soltó una carcajada que agitó su pecho.

—No voy a decir cosas que no piense para no herir tu susceptibilidad. Además, sería perjudicial para ti si miento diciendo que es bueno, en el caso que no lo sea. Ser sincero y directo es lo mejor en casos como estos; por experiencia, los verdaderos artistas se motivan con las críticas constructivas, tratando de hacer obras con mejor calidad.

—Oh. No se me había ocurrido pensarlo así —razonó jugueteando con su bolso. —Si quieres… al llegar a mi casa… Ay, qué tonta, olvidé que puedo enviártelo, nunca pensaría que tú puedes adueñarte de mi trabajo.

—Tengo tiempo al regreso, si no tienes planes más tarde.

—Estoy bien… pero podría ser cansado para ti después de las actividades del día.

—Leo rápido y no ha sido un viaje largo el de hoy —replicó él.

Sin más que decir, ella aceptó.

* * *

El regreso a casa de Kotoko concluyó sin percances y Naoki aparcó lentamente delante de ella, mirando satisfecho el hogar del vecino, feliz de que solo era _eso_.

En el trayecto del viaje, había pensado brevemente que, si no estuviese "idiotizado" por ella, habría visto con mayor claridad el asunto. Ciertamente, las emociones obnubilaban el buen juicio, sin importar que fuesen bienvenidas o no.

No obstante, sabía que, sin haber ocurrido sus celos, habría tardado más en reconocer los sentimientos que tenía por Kotoko, ni se habría animado a establecer una relación amistosa con ella. Era demasiado orgulloso para ello, y siempre que su madre favorecía a una chica, huía en la dirección contraria.

Fuera el modo que fuera, ahora se hallaba en su hogar, y en mejores circunstancias que antes. Hasta compartiría con él lo que no había hecho con otros; sus recelos eran obvios y justificados, pero tomaría en cuenta su opinión.

A pesar de lo que había dicho en el coche, esperaba no tener que dar un comentario muy crítico para su obra, y tener muchos aspectos positivos que resaltar. Odiaría ver su rostro decepcionado por no contar con su aprobación.

Algo que no admitiría en voz alta era que contaba con cierta experiencia en las novelas románticas, quizá no por gusto, sino de contenido, ya que cuando estaba él joven, su madre leía en voz alta y él lo escuchaba, al punto de identificar características de ellas. Y, por otro lado, el estilo y una buena redacción conseguían atraer más que el género de la obra.

(También debía agregar haber leído clásicos de literatura clasificados como románticos.)

Por lo tanto, leería lo que ella tenía escrito y juzgaría entonces. Asimismo, cabía la posibilidad de que en su romance Kotoko le diese ideas de qué hacer con respecto a los dos.

 _Eso último acababa de ocurrírsele_ , reconoció mientras ingresaba a la casa.

—Ponte cómodo mientras busco mi portátil; la primera puerta a la izquierda es el baño —dijo ella cuando se quitaron el calzado. —En lo que lees, me entretendré tejiendo, traeré mis cosas.

Él asintió y la vio partir al fondo del pasillo; aprovechó sus indicaciones y entró al baño un momento. Cuando regresó al salón, ella no había vuelto, pero se sentó a esperarla en el sofá largo que estaba junto a la ventana.

Kotoko no tardó más que un par de minutos en retornar con sus cosas, las cuales colocó en la mesa de centro antes de acomodarse también. Se había cambiado la blusa morada por otra blanca con una Torre Eiffel en el centro y unas palabras en francés que ella no debía conocer su significado.

La vio encender el ordenador portátil y esperar a que apareciera la pantalla de inicio.

—¿Te gustaría beber algo caliente o frío? —preguntó ella mirándolo.

—Lo que tú vayas a tomar, cuando lo hagas —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices.

Ella introdujo su contraseña y pasaron unos minutos para que le mostrara su documento, con un rostro expectante.

Aceptó el portátil y se acomodó con él antes de comenzar; Kotoko cogió su material de tejido y pensó que así no le estaría contemplando en medio de su lectura. Por un segundo creyó que sería como esos que se sentaban a un lado y trataban de explicarle al momento, pero permaneció quieta, si bien notaba que sus ojos le espiaban.

Se desconcentró de ella y empezó. "El color de una sonrisa", leyó al principio. Era extraño que ya tuviese nombre, porque era normal pensar en ello al tener todo.

Rápidamente se quedó inmerso en la novela, con contenido de buena calidad, que hablaba de una mujer recientemente viuda, situación que le hizo darse cuenta de que su vida había estado dedicada a su marido y que no había podido realizarse a sí misma poniéndolo en primer lugar. Poco a poco, Sachi recuperaba su propio valor y rechazaba los intentos de un comerciante de arte, quien también iba cambiando como la protagonista. Los conocimientos artísticos de él eran de ayuda para ella, de donde provenía el título.

Era un "romance personal", más que uno de pareja. Y le agradaba lo que leía; el estilo de Kotoko era profundo y divertido al mismo tiempo, con muchas dosis de sentimientos que no resultaban molestas al leer para alguien como él. Funcionaba como una lectura de reflexión y ocio, con un toque maduro.

Al haber escrito eso, ella demostraba su capacidad cognitiva y su madurez personal, misma que una vez le dijo que ella estaba a años luz de él. No estaba equivocado.

Sin embargo, una pequeña voz en su interior, a la que ignoró, le susurraba que mirara más allá de lo que leía, como si debiera encontrar algo allí.

Decepcionado, llegó hasta su avance actual, esperando saber qué pasaba después de ese capítulo. Suspirando, se inclinó por el té verde frío en la mesa, que ella le llevó en algún momento de su lectura.

Naoki la miró entonces.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó Kotoko casi brincando en su asiento.

Ella estaba deseando conocer el punto de vista de él, sobretodo tras notar que prácticamente no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla. Casi no había podido avanzar en el tejido, nerviosa por la neutralidad de su expresión, apenas y se había levantado para buscar el té e ir al sanitario. Quería saber qué significaba la cara de él; no revelaba nada, como si realmente existiera la objetividad.

—Cuando sientas que esté listo, publícalo —expresó Irie-kun tras dar un sorbo a su bebida. —Hay algunos errores en la redacción y unas partes que pueden ser expresadas de forma diferente, pero tiene potencial. En casos como el tuyo basta con una breve edición, no un cambio en la historia ni el estilo.

—¿De verdad! —pronunció sintiendo que el pecho le explotaba de felicidad.

Él asintió.

—No es lo que yo escogería para mí, aunque lo encontraría interesante y terminaría de leer. —Le miró sin estar segura, haciéndolo suspirar. —Es bueno.

—¡Qué alegría! —celebró aplaudiendo. Si un crítico como él tenía esa opinión, era importante.

Se sentía más allá del cielo, estaba pletórica como si lo hubiese publicado y tuviese gran número de ventas. Podía confiar en las palabras de Irie-kun, él no suavizaría su opinión si era desagradable.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —dijo contenta. —Tenía dudas al respecto, y ahora siento alivio.

Los ojos violáceos de él se mostraron amables.

—¿Cómo te decidiste a escribir? —preguntó él. —Lo pensaste en la universidad, pero ya tienes más de un año fuera de ella.

Se sintió tentada a admitir que había empezado a escribir un poco tras volverlo a ver en Pandai, y que después de una pausa había continuado tras sus actos en el restaurante, pero no era algo que necesitara saber. Porque para eso tendría que explicar el cambio radical en la idea original y el efecto que había tenido en ella _aquella noche_. Entonces se vería orillada a hablar de sus sentimientos por él, algo que no valía la pena ya.

—Creo que no había llegado el momento en que estuviera preparada para escribir, hace un año no pensaba igual y mi texto habría sido muy diferente. Las experiencias que he tenido este tiempo han cambiado mi forma de ver la vida —manifestó tras pensarlo bien. —La inspiración me alcanzó hasta ahora, ya preparada mentalmente.

Él se quedó callado un buen rato. Y, cuando creyó que ya no diría nada, habló: —Lo entiendo. —Su expresión se tornó lejana. —Después del día de hoy, puedo comprenderlo. También es tiempo para mí, antes no estaba listo. Hay que alejarse de todo y abrir la mente para poder ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

—¿De qué hablas? —murmuró confundida—. Es… ¿acaso te refieres a trabajar en la tecnología médica? —tentó recordando la indecisión que le había compartido.

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo ayudó a decidirte?

—Pocas oportunidades tengo días diferentes, que disfrute.

Ella se llevó unos dedos al mentón. —Hoy fue uno de ellos —supuso, a lo que él asintió—, y… ¿haciendo lo que te gusta también lo harás? —inquirió.

—Puedes decirlo de esa forma.

—Estoy segura que a Irie-kun le irá bien.

No supo que le producía exactamente que se alejara de Pandai, pero se sentía orgullosa por el paso que estaba dando y preveía éxito en su futuro.

Él asintió y esbozó una enigmática sonrisa, que le dio la impresión que decía: "Tu confianza es lo que necesitaba".

(Kotoko desconocía que esos eran sus sentimientos.)

* * *

 **NA: Durante un segundo, este capítulo iba a tener algo más emocionante bajo la lluvia, pero no ocurrió. ¡Ups!**

 _Yo sé que, a veces, a veces, Naoki debe hacerse el tonto con algunas cosas, le conviene._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Sydnedy: Thank you! Yeah, I prefer their quiet times together, where she doesn't talk (even if she really want to) and they enjoy the company of the other he,he.

caro: Ja,ja, bueno, solamente les falta aclarar ese último enredo, ya todo lo demás se ha ido despejando. ¡Gracias por el review!


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

* * *

A Kotoko le servía la compañía de sus amigas tras haberse enterado del fallecimiento de su antigua vecina y de haber ido a presentar sus respetos debidamente, por lo que estaba muy contenta de tenerlas en casa ese domingo.

Estar con Irie-kun el día anterior le había ayudado de sobremanera, pero había momentos en los que las amigas eran un bálsamo para ella, y también su extroversión la distraía un poco más que la quietud de él. Sí era un poco más abierto con ella, aunque seguía siendo una persona guardada para sí misma.

 _Además_ , desde que le confesó que ya estaba decidido a seguir el rumbo que quería, o, más bien, con esa sonrisa, le pareció que el aire cambiaba, y necesitaba las locuras de sus amigas para no pensar en ello y que su mente lo dejara pasar. Más que nada, hasta que no lo viera de nuevo en Pandai y no fuera una constante semanal.

Con la partida de Irie-kun podría respirar con mayor tranquilidad; ya no sería como en su época universitaria, cuando estando lejos buscaba estar enterada de él. Seguiría enamorada, como durante más de nueve años, pero no pasaría el día a día distrayéndose con sus preocupaciones por lo que estaría haciendo.

—¡Kotoko! ¡Has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora! —La voz de Satomi le sacó de sus pensamientos y le miró. Su amiga castaña sostenía su zapatito casi terminado, que la noche anterior Irie-kun había evaluado, quizá rozando mucho sus manos, si recordaba el estado de su corazón entonces.

—Me sorprende mucho de ti, Kotoko. Has trabajado muy rápido —acotó Jinko cogiendo el tejido con el ganchillo en él, como lo dejara antes de retirarse a dormir, muy somnolienta.

Kotoko se rió entre indignada y divertida.

—Irie-kun es un buen maestro —admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Definitivamente —señaló Jinko. —¿Habría hecho milagros como tu tutor durante la escuela?

—No hubiese existido modo de convencerlo. —En esa ocasión era su "deuda" por el hecho en el restaurante, y que eran "amigos". —Él dice que ha cambiado su forma de ser.

—Ahora es un adulto —aseveró Satomi. —Pero de todas maneras me sorprende que se prestara para una actividad como el tejido. Aunque supongo que tu relación con él es diferente, ¿no? —Sonrió de forma entusiasta. —¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Te has confesado? ¿A él le gustas?

Jinko asintió repetidamente y puso bastante atención.

—¿Se han besado? ¿Es bueno en eso?

Ante tales preguntas, ella se sintió enrojecer.

—¡Ohhhh! —gritaron sus amigas en unísono.

—Cuenta, cuenta —pidió Jinko.

Negó con un suspiro, esperando desalentarlas.

—Ya no voy detrás de Irie-kun.

—¿Cómo! —exclamaron las dos. —¡¿Ya no estás…

Elevó sus manos de forma frenética.

—No, no es eso. Aún sigo enamorada de él, haga lo que haga no dejo de estarlo, no tengo remedio, ¿no? —Rió nerviosa—. Desde los quince años he estado detrás de mi primer amor y pase lo que pase mi corazón se niega a olvidarlo.

Satomi le cogió una mano. —Kotoko, ¿qué pasó? La última vez que supe estabas ilusionada y tan determinada en capturar su corazón, y ahora dices esto. ¿Es que te rechazó después de confesarle tus sentimientos? Si te duele mucho no tienes que lastimarte siendo su amiga. O… te sonrojaste… ¿es que acaso pasó algo y ya no quiso nada más contigo?

—Si es así, nosotras podemos ir a golpearlo —terció Jinko, y le dio una mirada a la castaña—. Eh, ella hablará y yo usaré los puños. ¡Él no las pagará!

—Irie-kun no es así. Y no me confesé, pero él debía saberlo. Ah, es complicado de entender si no conocen la historia completa, que es bastante larga.

—Tenemos tiempo. —Satomi sonrió.

Jinko afirmó con la cabeza. —Sí, nuestros novios no importan.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. A continuación, les narró a detalle los acontecimientos relacionados a Irie, desde que se enamoró al escucharlo en la ceremonia de bienvenida y los años posteriores; pasando por su ingreso a Pandai y los encuentros de esas veces, como su persecución animada por la madre de éste. Entre lágrimas, compartió la aciaga noche en que se le rompió el corazón y el cambio ocurrido en ella como consecuencia, que era su nueva constante y el motivo por el que había cesado su interés en ser correspondida, a pesar de seguirle queriendo.

También habló de sus momentos con él tras esa noche y la relación amistosa que ambos tenían ahora, en que comenzaba a conocerle más de lo que en tantos años enamorada, y en la cual mantenía el objetivo de no prestar atención a su enamoramiento, a pesar de la confusión a la que él a veces la sometía. Le fue difícil de explicar neutralmente sus últimas acciones, pero a su modo consiguió llegar al día anterior, en el que concluyó.

Ese tiempo contenía todo tipo de emociones, dentro de las cuales dejar ir las más tristes se sintió como un alivio, como si hubiera sido una carga contenida en una parte profunda de sí, que, aun desahogándose antes, necesitaba expulsar y contar a otra persona.

Ella exhaló al terminar y su amiga embarazada se secó una lágrima de su mejilla, mientras la otra inspiraba repetidas veces.

—No sé si esté bien odiarlo o no —susurró Satomi, apretando la mano que le había cogido en algún punto de su relato. —Es, podría decir que se ha resarcido un poco en los últimos tiempos, porque no va con su imagen… pero, aun así, como amiga no me gusta que pasaras por todo eso, menos tú sola, y no se merece mi consideración.

—Haces bien en mantener tu recelo, Kotoko —manifestó Jinko apretando sus manos en puños—. Irie es un tonto, después de lo que ha hecho lo menos que podría recibir es tu devoción. Cree que por ser un genio y un exitoso vale la pena.

Satomi le dio un codazo en el costado. —Nada de lo que creamos importa, nosotras te apoyamos en lo que decidas. Has decidido crecer personalmente e ignorar nociones románticas con Irie, pues bien. —Hubo un carraspeo de su parte—. Y si… digamos, esos momentos que te confunden significaran que él te corresponde, y él se confesara y pidiera una oportunidad contigo, ¿qué harías?

Kotoko rió rascándose la cabeza.

—Ya no quiero pensar en algo que no es.

—Piénsalo —agregó Jinko—, es bueno estar preparada. Si después de casi una década te dice que está enamorado de ti, si la persona que amas te quiere, ¿qué responderías? Toda chica se siente feliz cuando ama y es amada por el chico que quiere.

—Han sido muchas oportunidades para que él lo hiciera —replicó ella en forma monótona—, tantas, que las esperanzas se guardaron en un baúl en mi mente. Pero si pasa, si él me amara después de tantos años, yo… yo…

Sus amigas le miraron expectantes.

* * *

Naoki se encontraba en su oficina observando el rectángulo de papel en su mano, a la espera de la pronta llegada de la pelirroja.

Había buscado las fotografías del bosque el domingo y había impreso una en especial para entregársela a Kotoko, en tanto las otras pretendía enviárselas después de darle la primera.

La escena que había inmortalizado con la cámara era una que le había robado la respiración, quizá inspirado por la libertad que sentía en ese ambiente y después de mucho tiempo hastiado con la vida. La fotografía mostraba numerosas mariposas amarillas que sobrevolaban un arbusto de flores blancas, ubicado en un claro bañado por el sol; desde el ángulo que la había capturado, además, los restos de una lluvia reciente formaban un espectro luminoso con los colores del arco iris, magnificando el momento.

Era, sin duda alguna, una estampa muy pocas veces vista. Y él, en lugar de compartirla, la guardó celosamente y solo hasta tratarse de ella la mostraría, incluso se la daría para conservarla, ya que sabía que le podría gustar.

Se imaginaba la sonrisa que pondría, y si no tuviera muchas actividades en puerta, trataría de que ella permaneciera con él en la oficina, con tal de verla.

Había pensado en darle la fotografía justo antes de confesarse, pero prefería hacerlo por separado.

Y, además, se sentía un poco indeciso sobre expresar sus sentimientos, relativo a su próxima inseguridad laboral. Quería ser claro con Kotoko y sincerarse, esperando que ella le aceptara, lo cual le haría muy dichoso; sin embargo, al meterse de lleno en un nuevo proyecto no le dedicaría el tiempo ni los cuidados que ella merecía.

Si se confesaba, no estaría otra vez pensando que alguien se interpondría en su camino, pero su nueva etapa le robaría gran atención de Kotoko, del modo que a ella le gustaría ser tratada por él. Estar con alguien era un compromiso que no debía tomarse a la ligera. (Asimismo, de no cuidarse, su madre se involucraría.)

Por otro lado, si no se confesaba, corría el riesgo de dejar pasar la oportunidad y que ella encontrara a una persona con la que formar una relación; aunque él podría trabajar para ofrecerle un hombre mejor del que era ahora y tendría más tiempo para estar juntos.

Era irónico que la mañana de dos días antes hubiese estado seguro de intentarlo, y esa misma noche hubiese salido de casa de ella con dudas, tras decidir comenzar con su propio sueño profesional.

 _Querer a una persona daba miedo, y le producía incertidumbre_. Nada era suficiente. Él, que nunca se debatía o flaqueaba, reconocía la diferencia que provocaba estar enamorado. No era tan sencillo como lo pintaban en las historias, sino tenía sus altas y sus bajas. Ninguna otra cosa lo habría hecho sentir tan humano como enamorarse.

Y, por sorprendente que fuese de pensar para su antiguo yo, no quería que esa emoción desapareciera.

—¿Hola?

La dueña de sus pensamientos llamaba del otro lado de la puerta, así que respondió al tiempo que ponía bocabajo la fotografía.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Irie-kun, pensé que no estabas —dijo Kotoko ingresando a su oficina. —Llamé dos veces y no contestaste; no molesto, ¿o sí? —preguntó deteniéndose en seco tras unos cuantos pasos.

Naoki movió la cabeza en negación.

Suspirando, ella prosiguió su camino hasta el escritorio con el carrito y ya ahí cogió un par de folders.

Él volvió a tomar la fotografía y se la entregó bocabajo después de recibir su mensajería. Kotoko le dio la vuelta y jadeó sonoramente.

—¡Es hermoso! ¿Qué sitio es? Esta imagen es impresionante —alabó ella con los ojos resplandeciendo de emoción.

Reprimió una sonrisa. —Es una de las fotografías que tomé del bosque.

—¿Tú hiciste esto! Irie-kun, es asombroso, parece que la hizo un profesional. No se mueve, pero está llena de vida y casi puedo sentir lo que es estar ahí y ver a las mariposas volando en medio del arcoíris. ¡Me encanta!

—Utilicé el equipo de fotografía de mi madre, la resolución es bastante buena. —Mientras lo decía, la veía acariciar la imagen con su pulgar, absorta en el paisaje capturado. —Te enviaré ésa y las otras que tengo en digital.

—¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Irie-kun! Deben ser igual de buenas. —Ella extendió su brazo hacia él para regresarle la fotografía.

—Quédatela.

—¿Está bien que lo haga? Puedo tenerla de forma electrónica —repuso ella con cara dubitativa.

Negó.

—Te lo agradezco, la cuidaré bien. —Sus orbes almendrados miraron la fotografía un momento antes de depositarla en el carrito, con el reverso blanco dando la cara al cielo. —Irie-kun…

Él hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, invitándola a seguir.

Kotoko, nerviosa, abrió la boca un par de veces, sin poder continuar. Conforme a lo decidido el día anterior con sus amigas, quería confesarle lo que pasó el día que estaba enfermo, y decirle de una buena vez, sin malentendidos ni verdades a medias, que estaba enamorada de él. Según Satomi, tenía que sacarlo de su sistema tras largos años.

Tenía que decirlo, independientemente de si le correspondía o no; era una forma de poder continuar con su crecimiento personal, así como el modo de poder aclarar si él sentía algo más que amistad por ella, o no.

(Y debía borrar las mentiras o secretos entre los dos, de ahí hablarle del beso.)

—¿Tienes algún problema? —pidió saber él en tono preocupado.

—No. —Al menos no lo veía así. —Verás, hay algo… eh…

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y ella frunció el ceño irritada por la interrupción luego de reunir el valor.

—¿De quién se trata? —preguntó Irie-kun en voz alta.

La puerta se abrió y Shigeki-san se asomó con una sonrisa bonachona.

—¡Oh, Kotoko-chan! ¿Interrumpo?

Era incapaz de decirle a su jefe que sí, porque se trataba de un tema personal, de manera que negó con la cabeza.

—Traje la correspondencia de Irie-kun, oji-san.

—Bien. ¿También tienes la mía? Puedes dármela ahora. —Asintió y se dispuso a cogerla. —Nao, recibí tu mensaje, ahora tengo tiempo libre para hablar. Me pareció que querías _conversar_ sin que mamá pudiera aparecer, o habrías ido a casa ayer por la noche.

Ella se quedó quieta un segundo, suponiendo que Irie-kun quería comunicar su futura renuncia. Si era así, debía abandonar la idea de hablar con él ese día, ya que debía tocarse un tema delicado a la vez.

Dándose cuenta que les estorbaba, se apresuró y entregó sus sobres al jefe de la compañía, quien sonrió agradecido, ocupando el uno de los asientos frente a su hijo.

—Yo me retiro —dijo ella, alejándose hacia la salida.

—Hasta luego, Kotoko-chan.

Junto a la puerta ella se volvió unos instantes y elevó un pulgar a Irie-kun. Él, apartando un momento la mirada de su padre, asintió.

Cuando salió, se preguntó cómo iría y deseó poder escuchar el intercambio.

* * *

En el interior de la oficina de Naoki, éste mantuvo su mirada en la puerta, preguntándose qué había tribulado a Kotoko momentos antes y si la interrupción de su padre había sido oportuna o no.

Diciéndose que después lo resolvería, regresó sus ojos hacia su padre, que parecía extremadamente contento contemplándolo. Para él debía ser toda una alegría que se fijara en la hija de su mejor amigo, pues si lo suyo progresaba hasta el matrimonio, sería familia con el chef.

—Fue una buena decisión destinarla a tu cuidado —comentó su padre sonriendo. —Kotoko-chan alegra el día de todos los que se cruzan con ella.

Él curvó su boca sin decir nada. Segundos después, recuperó la seriedad precisa para el tema que quería conversar con su progenitor, del cual le parecía más adecuado no irse por las ramas.

—Tengo nuevos planes laborales.

El hombre que se incorporó en el asiento le dejó claro que era el jefe de la empresa.

—¿Planes que incluyen a Pandai?

—No —contestó firmemente—. Permíteme renunciar a mi cargo y a la futura posición de presidente de la empresa.

El rostro de su padre se quedó lívido y Naoki le vio tomarse unos momentos para respirar, preocupado por alguna consecuencia imprevista con la noticia. En los chequeos constantes que se hacía no salía nada grave, por lo menos no desde su cambio de estilo de vida… pero tal vez requería más tacto por consideración a su salud.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna conforme la tensión crecía.

—¿Papá? —musitó inseguro, a punto de ponerse en pie con el teléfono en mano.

El mayor enfocó sus ojos marrones en Naoki, analizándolo sin palabras.

—Has cambiado, Nao —pronunció Shigeki de forma lenta, finalmente recuperado de la impresión.

La noticia le llenaba de pesar, aunque conocía a su hijo y sabía que debía haberlo pensado bien, y tenía una explicación a esa decisión. Sin embargo, no se esperaba ver un rostro más expresivo que antes, que, no podía decir con seguridad, debía relacionarse a cierta jovencita pelirroja.

Su hijo mayor asintió.

Él, antes de pensar en su empresa, se alegró. Luego de mucho tiempo, Naoki había hecho a un lado los estragos de su infancia y parecía un joven más vivo que en los últimos años.

 _Lamentaba no haber sido partícipe de ese logro_.

Y si también ese cambio se relacionaba a la decisión de dejar Pandai, aceptaría abandonar su sueño de que su primogénito tuviera las riendas de su empresa con su jubilación. Nunca antepondría el bienestar de su hijo a un bien físico, ni tampoco a sus deseos egoístas.

Sería triste, pero ver a Naoki con más soltura lo valía.

No obstante, quería escuchar lo que tenía por decir, el motivo que lo orillaba a abandonar un futuro bien establecido.

¿Sería eso lo que había insinuado una vez Ai-chan?, se preguntó.

—Explícame tu decisión.

Su hijo suspiró.

—Hasta ahora, nunca he tenido dificultades para hacer una actividad, pero no las he hecho con gusto, ni verdadero interés. Pandai incluida —expresó Naoki en tono de disculpa. —Sin embargo, he hallado algo que _quiero hacer_ , a lo que deseo dedicarme, y no puedo continuar ignorándolo por más tiempo. Me disculpo por decepcionarte, pero me es imposible seguir en la empresa y hacer un trabajo que no disfruto… en un sueño que no es el mío.

Shigeki cerró los ojos un momento.

 _Naoki había encontrado su propia meta_. Tenía interés en algo.

Le produjo una sensación de orgullo que tiró abajo cualquier argumento en contra que tuviera respecto al tema.

(Quizá, si Yuuki no estuviese tan seguro de trabajar en Pandai, habría tardado más en estar de acuerdo.)

Todavía no sabía qué era su meta, ni nada en específico, pero ya la apoyaba.

—Aprecio tu sinceridad —suspiró—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Quiero trabajar en el campo de la tecnología médica y enfocarme en ello a partir de ahora. Por supuesto, me tomaré quince días antes de concluir mis labores en la empresa y prepararé a mi sustituto.

Rió quedamente.

—Me hace feliz que encontraras algo para ti —dijo de forma sincera. —Y por eso tengo que aceptarlo, Nao.

El mayor de sus hijos parpadeó como si no creyera la facilidad con la que había recibido su noticia. Y no era el único sorprendido, probablemente más tarde tomaría verdadera consciencia de eso, pero Naoki no tenía por qué saberlo. Antes que su jefe, era su padre. Con una gran deuda después de no luchar más por él en la infancia y de imponer su sueño en él.

—Gracias, papá. —Su hijo se puso en pie y se inclinó respetuosamente, sentimiento que se reflejó en sus ojos, como nunca antes.

Sí, había cambiado.

—Siéntate —indicó sin dejarle así mucho tiempo. —¿Ya tienes un plan trazado?

Naoki asintió.

—Entonces no me queda más que desear éxito para tu nuevo proyecto. Mamá y Yuuki también lo querrán.

—Se los diré esta tarde.

—Bien. Y… ¿qué harás con Kotoko-chan?

Casi soltó una carcajada al ver que su hijo abría los ojos de más, desviando la mirada incomodado. Esa acción dejó en claro lo genuino de sus sentimientos, pues de otra forma su expresión se habría mantenido imperturbable, como antes.

—Si formalizara una relación con ella, tendría que estar debidamente establecido y preparado para poder darle la atención que se necesita. Quizás ahora no sea el momento.

—No hay tiempo adecuado para el amor —comunicó, copiando una de las frases de su esposa—; pero como hombre, comprendo lo que tratas de hacer. Eres inteligente, y harás aquello que consideres mejor.

Por su bien, esperaba que todo saliera como deseaba.

* * *

 **NA:** _Con la plática entre padre e hijo, escribía y borraba, y volvía a hacerlo. Las palabras nunca eran adecuadas._

 _Y lo de Kotoko no lo hice tan emocional, porque con esas amigas que tiene nada es un momento serio. Digo, son las chicas que "discutieron" el compromiso de Kin-chan con su amiga a espaldas de Naoki._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Sydned: Ha,ha, it was pretty obvious that a kiss would happen, but nooooo. I have to change for a while, though the rain scene will allways be welcomed. I agree with you, I prefer a mature relationship between then, rather than a childish one. Maybe I enjoy writing both. xD - Thanks to you for reading and reviewing. Hugs!


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

* * *

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo en la habitación donde Naoki se encontraba con su madre y hermano. Acababa de comunicarles sus intenciones profesionales a los miembros restantes de su familia y esperaba sus reacciones.

La más delicada a tratar era la de Yuuki, pues sabía que se decepcionaría de no trabajar codo con codo para mantener a Pandai en una buena posición en el mercado, ni cumplir con ese plan de ayudarse como hermanos, algo que el menor le había comentado años atrás. Él lo habría hecho de no descubrir su propio anhelo.

—Oh, onii-chan —habló su madre, pestañeando—, es muy… inesperado. Yo pensé que te quedarías en Pandai por Kotoko-chan… ¿es que no quieres verla todos los días?

Él mantuvo su boca en una línea firme, sin responder. Solo su madre pensaría en aquel hecho.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente. —Espero que hagas esto para que pueda sentirse orgullosa de ti. Pero… —Hizo una pausa y sonrió serena, mostrándose sorpresivamente como la adulta madura que se suponía que era. —Estoy feliz por ti, Naoki. Siempre quise que tú… —Su madre se interrumpió con un sollozo. —¡Estoy tan feliz!

Dicho eso, ella se puso en pie, colocó una mano sobre los cabellos de Yuuki y se acercó a él para apretar sus hombros. —Te estás convirtiendo en un hombre, onii-chan. Mamá está contenta y tan orgullosa. Finalmente ha pasado lo que tanto esperaba. —A él le tembló el párpado—. ¡Siiií! ¡Pronto me darás nietas!

Él estuvo por replicar, pero su madre le guiñó un ojo moviendo la cabeza en dirección de su hermano y salió de la habitación, murmurando acerca del futuro.

Naoki puso los ojos en blanco y después los enfocó en Yuuki, quien parecía cabizbajo.

—No creas que estoy triste. —Su hermano tomó la palabra, alzando el rostro. Una ligera sonrisa curvaba su boca a la derecha. —Me encuentro… sorprendido, nunca creí que podrías hacer algo así. Eres muy valiente por enfrentarte a las expectativas de todos, onii-chan. Sé que llegarás a ser el mejor, no porque seas muy bueno para hacer las cosas, sino porque harás lo que te gusta… Y por eso no puedo sentirme decepcionado con tu decisión. —Yuuki hizo una corta venia. —Ten mucho éxito.

—Gracias —replicó él un poco corto de palabras. Su impresión pasada de la madurez de Yuuki volvía a repetirse. Sin duda, era la mejor versión de sí mismo, lo que tal vez podría haber sido si hubiese vivido diferente.

Su hermano se dejó caer al respaldo de su asiento con holgazanería.

—Has cambiado, onii-chan —musitó con más seriedad de la que dejaba ver su postura. —No es mi percepción de ti, sino que eres diferente; el Naoki que recuerdo de mi infancia parecía _imposible_ de alcanzar. Y ahora… Incluso no podría haberte estado diciendo esto, me habría sentido intimidado de molestarte con este tipo de temas.

Naoki soltó una risa corta, enmascarando lo incómodo que se sentía por las emociones que experimentaba ante la verdad. Ciertamente, no era la misma persona que debía pasar por la mente de su hermano menor, y se preguntaba cómo podría haber pasado el tiempo de esa forma.

Siempre habían sido cercanos, pero existía _algo_ que colocaba a Yuuki por detrás, en lugar de tenerlo a su lado. No era lo suficientemente "humano" entonces. Ahora podía estar más a gusto con su relación.

—Y pensar que estar cerca de una chica del F ha logrado algo como eso, creo que no hay que menospreciarlas… —comentó Yuuki, aunque parecía que hablaba para sí. —Tal vez…

—¿Hablas de alguien más? —preguntó Naoki, más para asegurarse que no se trataba de Kotoko y _aprovechar el cambio de plática_.

Su hermano menor rió suavemente. —Kotoko-san es demasiado mayor para mí, pero quizá he juzgado mal a las chicas del F y debo rectificarlo, puede darme una sorpresa.

Definitivamente había una persona, aunque Yuuki no iba a mencionarlo, menos con el peligro de su madre oyendo detrás de la puerta. Naoki se encogió de hombros y pensó que él tampoco era comunicativo; cada uno se enfocaría en su propia vida amorosa.

—A veces sorprenden —murmuró, pensando en la chica pelirroja.

* * *

A mitad del horario laboral del martes, Kotoko se dio cuenta que el día anterior no tuvo ningún otro contacto con Irie-kun, quien hasta ese momento de la jornada, en que ella recibía un documento del que necesitaba su firma, no había recibido nada más de los otros empleados.

Se preguntó si no había estado de humor u oji-san estaba involucrado, después de recibir la noticia de que su hijo abandonaría su puesto en la empresa.

Aunque sabía que no era su asunto, sentía la típica curiosidad de una persona normal (si supiese que el hijo del jefe rechazaba ser su sucesor). Esperaba que las cosas no tomaran un rumbo negativo para los Irie, porque eran una familia muy cercana para verse afectados de ese modo. Y mucho menos quería que Irie-kun la pasara mal; ya había padecido en el pasado a causa de su madre, no había que agregar al padre.

Por otro lado, un percance como ese retrasaría su conversación con él respecto a los sentimientos que tenía desde los quince años.

Emitió un largo suspiro. Debió haberle entregado una carta durante la preparatoria, como se estilaba en esos tiempos; de ese modo habría concluido todo en el pasado y no sería tan ridículo como decir que ya casi tenía diez años enamorada de él. Sobre todo tras su ridículo acoso, con el que Irie-kun debió sospechar de sus sentimientos.

Kotoko frunció el ceño y se golpeó las mejillas con las palmas de sus manos. Estaba flaqueando bastante luego de los ánimos de sus amigas de zanjar las cosas de una vez por todas, aclarando hasta los mínimos hechos para cerrar bien el ciclo y avanzar triunfante.

Era el momento, pensó sosteniendo con fuerza el carrito.

Llamó al ascensor y sintió que alguien se detenía a su lado.

—Hiroaki-san —saludó a su compañero, que inclinó su cabeza y presionó el botón de descenso en la pared, manteniendo a buen resguardo el paquete grueso en su brazo libre.

—Pareces tener un día ligero —observó el chico señalando su carrito.

Ella asintió y notó que él no tenía el suyo. —Hoy las cosas parecen un poco lentas.

Hiroaki-san frunció el ceño, mirándola casi escéptico. —No lo creo, con lo que se rumorea de… —Él calló sonrojado al tiempo que sonaba la campanilla del elevador. —Vaya, es el mío. Debo irme, tengo que hacer una entrega fuera de la empresa. Nos vemos, Kotoko-san.

Anonadada, ella se despidió con una mano y siguió esperando al ascensor que subía, preguntándose qué había estado por decir su compañero, más porque éste era un poco curioso a los rumores y conseguía enterarse de lo que pasaba en las diferentes áreas donde andaba.

Se encogió de hombros al abrirse las puertas de un elevador y caminó hacia la cabina. Era tanto lo que se podía comentar en una oficina que podía ser cualquier cosa; ella perdía la cuenta de todos los rumores, y sabía que iba muy atrasada en ellos. Si no los olvidaba, estaba tan distraída que no se enteraba… lo último que sabía era de la pareja entre el secretario del departamento de capital humano y un recepcionista, y eso había sido en abril o mayo.

Llegó rápido a donde estaba la oficina de Irie-kun y allí enfrente se cruzó con Shinohara-san de diseño, que guiñó un ojo antes de pasar a un lado de ella, haciéndole mirarla sobre su hombro confundida.

Debía ser su imaginación diciéndole que era para ella y no un tic nervioso; no había motivo alguno para que conspiraran juntas.

Volviendo la vista a la oficina de Irie-kun, llamó a su puerta; él le respondió rápidamente, invitándola a pasar.

Irie-kun estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, donde había algunas montañas de papeles, a una de las cuales agregó una hoja más antes de alzar la mirada y asentir en forma de saludo.

—Hola, Irie-kun. Me enviaron por una firma tuya —le informó, titubeando si hablarle de otra cosa, pues parecía muy ocupado, más que otras veces.

Él extendió la mano hacia ella y rápido le dio el fólder. —Toma asiento mientras leo —invitó a la vez que lo abría, apoyándose en una esquina del escritorio de manera desenfadada.

Para no acercarse demasiado a él, ocupó un espacio en el sofá, cruzando los dedos de sus manos sobre su regazo, debatiéndose consigo misma. Probablemente el sitio de trabajo no era el mejor sitio para lo que iba a decirle, pero no iba a poder reunir el valor de citarlo en otra parte y encararlo; además, allí podía poner la excusa que tenía otra cosa que hacer y huir.

—A partir de mañana comenzarás a llevar mi mensajería a Nishikado-san, que será mi reemplazo.

Ella miró a Irie-kun con ojos muy abiertos. —Oji-san… ¿él…

—Sí —respondió él sin despegar la mirada de su lectura—, dejaré la empresa en quince días, pero desde mañana será como si ya no estuviera en Pandai. Nishikado-san empezará a ser entrenado y mantendré comunicación constante con él, así que los papeles deben pasar por sus manos. De cualquier modo, antes del término del día todos recibirán un memorándum y mañana temprano habrá una reunión con los vinculados a mi puesto.

Asintió, aunque no la veía.

—¡Qué bueno, Irie-kun! Estarás más cerca de tu sueño. —Aplaudió y luego hizo una mueca al notar lo ruidosa que estaba siendo. —Supongo que conseguirás librarte de mis tropiezos de una buena vez.

Él puso sus orbes violáceos en ella y sonrió de un modo enigmático, como si supiera algo que ella desconocía… nada sorprendente.

Kotoko no podía saber que no verla constantemente era lo único que Naoki lamentaba en su decisión, mucho más porque dudaba qué hacer respecto al deseado estado romántico entre los dos.

 _Aquella joven pelirroja era lo único de su vida actual que no era arreglado todavía_.

Él renovó la lectura del informe sobre el último proyecto en que se había involucrado y escuchó el sonido que hacía la falda de ella al moverse en el sofá, intuyendo que estaba inquieta por el ruido constante. De ser un documento con mayor longitud, se habría fastidiado, pero al poder firmar rápido, no hubo necesidad de llamarle la atención.

Cerró el fólder y la observó, lucía nerviosa.

—Ayer ibas a mencionar "algo" antes de la interrupción de mi padre —abordó sin regresarle el documento, que colocó en un espacio libre de su escritorio.

Ella tragó saliva y movió la cabeza a manera de afirmación.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —preguntó Kotoko en un susurro.

No tenía nada demasiado acuciante, por lo que asintió. Tampoco podría trabajar consciente de que ella estaba inquieta por no poder hablar con él. (Los rumores le traían sin cuidado.)

—También puedo reunirme cuando termines de trabajar —ofreció para animarla a hablar de una vez, caminando hacia ella para ocupar el asiento que tenía al frente, algo que resultó no ser buena idea, ya que se movió incómoda.

Ahora se sentía muy curioso al respecto.

—Tengo que hablar contigo antes de que te vayas de Pandai, creo que hoy es mejor que nunca —expresó ella sin respirar. —No habrá otra oportunidad después.

Él frunció el ceño, porque casi sonaba como si no fuesen a verse más adelante… cosa que él no permitiría. Y, por fortuna, para lo que la relación entre sus familias estaría de su lado.

—Adelante —pidió muy desconcertado sobre qué podía ser tan importante. Su rostro parecía más nervioso que nunca.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y luego aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Comenzó a sentirse tenso por tanto prolegómeno, mas tenía la sensación de que apremiarla sería contraproducente, sin importar lo preocupado que estuviera por ella.

—Sé de ti desde los quince años —murmuró Kotoko, apretando sus manos al punto de dejarla blancas. Él no supo si interrumpir, pese a su asombro. —El día que diste el discurso de bienvenida, atrapaste mi atención… y, en los años siguientes de preparatoria, me enamoré de ti.

Sintió su corazón saltar y acelerarse, escuchando repentinamente esa confesión de la mujer que quería.

—Estuve atenta a ti durante la preparatoria, aunque nunca lo notaste, después de todo yo era una tonta chica de la clase F… y tú el genio de CI de 200, y mejor estudiante de Japón. Pero eso no me detuvo, aun si quería ser tu amiga, me sentía feliz de mirarte desde lejos, eras tan genial, en la escuela y en el tenis.

Ella hizo una pausa que mantuvo la tensión en la oficina. Él no sabía si podía hablar, preguntándole si sus sentimientos eran solo del pasado o si quedaba una parte de ella que se interesara en él. Tenía temor de escuchar que no, como de decirle sobre las emociones que ella le ocasionaba.

Durante un instante, trató de imaginar cómo habría sido si la notara en su época escolar. Probablemente la habría rechazado igual que a las demás.

—Nunca me atreví a confesarme.

 _¿Y por qué ahora sí?_

—Lo que hice fue poner todo mi esfuerzo en entrar a la universidad y no sentirme tan poca cosa, encontrar mi propio sueño como tú pareciste hallar el tuyo en Todai. Seguí… —Le temblaron los labios—. Seguí… A pesar de ser una adulta universitaria y no una adolescente estudiante… seguí atenta a ti y buscaba sobre ti en los lugares que podía.

Kotoko tenía mucho valor y devoción para hacer algo como eso. Ahora bien, comenzaba a sentirse confuso sobre el por qué hablaba de aquello.

—No me atreví a hacer más —dijo ella agitando sus manos al aire, mirándolo por primera vez. —Solo veía revistas y redes sociales. Lo juro.

En su rostro no atisbaba más que azoramiento, frustrándole por no encontrar la determinación que habría de tener en una confesión de amor. En el fondo de él experimentó diferentes clases de sentimientos difíciles de interpretar.

Asintió, porque ella esperaba su respuesta.

—Entré a trabajar aquí porque vi el anuncio en un periódico, no porque tú fueses hijo del dueño; no sabía mucho sobre lo que haría y pensé que no me cruzaría contigo… —Ella suspiró. —Pero no fue así y me correspondió ser tu mensajera. Estaba tan nerviosa y contenta, yo sabía que era torpe y más si te veía, no iba a dejar una buena impresión en ti, que comenzaste a odiarme por ser tan ineficiente y causar problemas en tu trabajo.

—Nunca lo he hecho —le recordó, al haberlo hablado antes.

—Lo sé, yo solo, es para que no me pierda. Y tengo que decirlo todo. Debe ser una molestia para ti…

—Continúa. Di lo que tienes preparado.

Ella sonrió y bajó de nuevo la cabeza con una actitud de lamento.

—Hasta junio pasado, yo… no era lo bastante normal, pero cuando conocí a oba-san ella me animó a estar enterada de tu vida para que tú me hicieras caso… De hecho, me envió información detallada de tu rutina y… fotografías tuyas.

Su párpado izquierdo tembló, aunque no estaba muy sorprendido de lo que podía hacer su progenitora. No obstante, recibió la confirmación de los sentimientos de Kotoko en esa etapa.

Kotoko se cubrió el rostro con las manos. —Me inscribí a tu gimnasio, te envié notas, te esperaba por las mañanas para coincidir contigo en el ascensor, te seguí al centro comercial, confabulé con tu madre y me entrometí en asuntos tuyos que no debía… y… aunque no quise, entré a tu casa sin tu permiso. La noche del restaurante yo no sabía que estarías ahí, pero estabas en lo correcto al decir que te acosaba. No pensaba que lo hacía… Yo solo estaba enamorada de ti y creía ingenuamente que nos acercaría… yo pensaba que después de años tú finalmente _me verías_.

Un sentimiento de inquietud se coló en su pecho. —¿Por qué estás hablando de esto? —musitó, incapaz de permanecer escuchando solamente.

Ella se apartó las manos de la cara.

—Debo cerrar ese ciclo… y debo ser valiente para hacerlo. Así puedo continuar. Supongo que… supongo que sospechabas que me gustabas, ¿no?

—Sí. —¿A qué se refería con continuar?

¿Le dejaría atrás y no permitiría que _sus_ sentimientos la alcanzaran? ¿Ni que llegara a ser una persona digna de ella?

Kotoko soltó un resoplido, escuchando esa respuesta del castaño.

—Cuando dijiste que yo era transparente se me ocurrió que así sería —manifestó ella ya resignada. Había estado haciendo el ridículo siguiéndolo, con Irie-kun soportando muy bien. De pura fortuna le terminó agradando y "entendiendo su efecto".

—Para ser sincero, hubo un tiempo en que lo creí y otro en que no —respondió él en tono ecuánime.

Sin embargo, en ninguno de esos se le ocurrió alimentar sus ilusiones o confundirla.

—Hay algo más —agregó, para quitarse lo que quedaba de peso en sus hombros. —Hace unos días, cuando enfermaste, tú estabas dormido y yo _te besé_ … me tropecé y caí sobre ti, no sé qué estabas soñando y me besaste también, pero yo no me separé.

Lo vio sonreír.

—¿No estás molesto? —inquirió dubitativa.

Él se mantuvo observándola silenciosamente, provocándole nervios y una boca seca. Ansiaba saber qué estaba pensado y por qué la analizaba de esa forma. Quería saber su opinión sobre esa violación a su intimidad y si iba a exigir una compensación por ello.

¿Por qué Satomi y Jinko tuvieron que convencerla? Apenas se daba cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras; él debía creer que estaba loca. Ya ni servía investigar si a él le gustaba, porque le había dado la oportunidad de expresarlo en bandeja, y no hizo uso de ella.

 _Tenía emociones divididas en cuanto a eso_.

Irie-kun siguió mirándola sin abrir la boca. ¿Podía ser que…

Se puso en pie con presteza y se inclinó lo más que pudo.

—Perdón —pronunció con un temblor interno, creyendo que eso exigía—, todas esas cosas… no volverán a repetirse nunca. Lo siento en verdad. A partir de ahora no tendrás que preocuparte porque daré vuelta a la página ya que te he dicho lo que siento después de tantos años. No quiero nada a cambio y no tienes que pensar nunca más en esto.

Sintió la mano de él sobre su cabeza, que poco a poco descendió por un costado de su rostro hasta alcanzar su mandíbula. Entonces, hubo un pequeño tirón hacia arriba que la obligó a enderezarse para que no doliera.

Llegó a incorporarse por completo con la mano de Irie-kun en su mentón; él tenía una arruga en su frente, aunque sus ojos parecían divertidos.

¿Se burlaba de sus sentimientos? Si lo hacía, tal vez recordaría diferente ese intercambio. Era una opción mejor, ¿no?

Y tan distraída estaba pensando, que el beso no se lo vio venir.

* * *

 **NA:** _Planeaba tanto esta confesión que no conseguía escribirla, ¿lo creen?_

 _El capítulo terminó demasiado largo, así que concluyó justo en la mejor parte ja,ja. Mátenme._

 ** _Saludos, Karo._**

* * *

Sydney: Always, always something is going to happen. Is Kotoko's bad luck catching on Naoki. He,he. I should feel bad about it, though. Thanks for reading, the ending is close. :)

Dh0Wi: Idk if you speak spanish, but thanks. Enjoy reading :).


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

* * *

Kotoko jadeó sobre la boca de Irie-kun, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera por ese arrebato de él, que capturaba sus labios una y otra vez de forma delicada, llevándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Fue tentada a cerrar los ojos y dejarse envolver por las sensaciones que le provocaba, sin una idea de qué pasaba ahí.

¡Irie-kun le estaba besando!

Solo en sus sueños había ocurrido algo como eso y no era nada parecido a la realidad; era tierno y suave, como la caricia de un pequeño pétalo de rosa o el algodón, pero no dejaba de mandarle corrientes de energía a través del cuerpo. Nunca habría creído que él la besaría así…

No _podía_ estar pasando, se dijo tensándose.

Abrió los ojos cuando él se apartaba de ella, no sabía si por sentir su tensión o por estar satisfecho.

—Eso nos deja a mano según lo que acabas de decir —dijo él con calma, sin mostrar algún signo de haberla estado besando.

Parpadeó atónita y movió la boca un par de veces, insegura de qué decir o sentir. _Le había devuelto el beso que ella le había robado._

¿Solo era eso? ¿O significaba que tenía sentimientos por ella?

Tenía que ser una broma.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, presionando fuertemente los párpados mientras no la veía él. _Rogaba que no tuviese sentimientos por ella._ Solo a ella podía pasarle que su amor de años le correspondía después de decidir que iba a apartarlo de su vida.

—Irie-kun, ¿tú…

—¿Hablas en serio —interrumpió él suavemente, en un tono muy distinto al habitual— …sobre dar vuelta a la página?

Sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de dividirse, asintió con lentitud.

—¿Y si tus sentimientos no fuesen unilaterales?

Los segundos en tensión corrieron mientras juntaba las fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras adecuadas.

El llamado a la puerta fue como mandado por sus ancestros.

Lo escuchó suspirar y miró hacia donde estaba él, que se aproximó al escritorio, cogió el fólder abandonado y se lo entregó. —Después hablaremos —dijo Irie-kun antes de ir a la puerta.

Pasó gran cantidad de saliva y corrió hacia el carrito.

—Nishikado-san —saludó Irie-kun al moreno de lentes que apareció en la puerta y la miró unos segundos para después avanzar al interior de la oficina junto al dueño de ella.

—Me retiro —murmuró saliendo sin esperar respuesta.

Ya fuera, respiró con alivio.

Les había dicho a sus amigas que se apartaría de él si le correspondía, pero a la hora de la verdad era muy difícil hacerlo. Al rechazarlo, tendría que lastimarlo y sabía lo que dolía.

 _Rechazarlo_.

Eso era lo que haría, ¿verdad?

* * *

Naoki aparcó cerca del restaurante de Shigeo-san y dejó la marcha neutral, para no descender todavía a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kotoko.

Quería tranquilizarse, pues un sentimiento de opresión le mantenía inquieto. Había comenzado a tenerlo desde las confesiones de Kotoko y su aparente incomodidad al besarla —tras lo cual había tratado de salvar su orgullo con un comentario banal—, y había seguido creciendo conforme avanzaban las horas de esa interminable semana, en las que salía muy tarde de Pandai supervisando a Nishikado-san, impidiéndole ir a buscarla a su hogar para poder terminar lo que quedó pendiente.

Aparentemente, la decisión de esperar su estabilidad laboral para hablar de sus sentimientos le había sido robada, porque al oír que iba a renunciar a él su cerebro le había _gritado_ hacer algo para evitarlo. No podía permitir que ella dejara de quererle, sentía miedo a la idea de perderla definitivamente, no porque los demás se interpusieran, sino por su propia convicción. Sabía que, si ella se ponía una meta, iba a cumplirla, y le atemorizaba que tuviese planeado olvidarle.

La felicidad de confirmar su enamoramiento se había evaporado con esa amenaza a un futuro juntos.

 _¿Qué iba a hacer sin ella queriéndole?_

Ya había tenido una existencia gris y monótona, su mente se oponía a vivir el resto de su vida de aquella forma. Se lamentaba de lo que había perdido por ser tan obtuso y necio, por ser tan lento para actuar y desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser feliz con una mujer que le quería incondicionalmente… _desde los quince años_.

Era una mujer increíble.

No se la merecía, ella había pasado tanto tiempo enamorada de él, soportando su ignorancia y sus malos tratos, su indiferencia y su rechazo. Su amor había aguantado mucho, mientras que él solo llevaba un poco tiempo sufriendo y no había recibido más que amistad y sonrisas de parte de ella, con solo unos cuantos titubeos en su compañía.

Le habría sido imposible hacer lo que ella, por lo que la admiraba y se sentía conmovido de ser querido de tal manera.

No obstante, Kotoko había decidido ponerle un alto y lo conseguiría si se lo proponía, abandonando años de un amor unilateral.

 _Era egoísta por no quererlo_.

Debía esperar por el bienestar de ella, finalmente deshaciéndose de unos sentimientos que no le convenían, pero era muy egocéntrico e imbécil para seguir deseando que su amor por él no desapareciera. Como el perro del hortelano*, o como quien quiere una cosa cuando lo ve perdida.

Tenía que hacer algo para detenerla.

Si le confesaba sus sentimientos, ¿la alcanzaría antes de que se alejara? ¿O ella seguiría su camino _sin él_?

Lamentaba haber permanecido ajeno a las emociones para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con él mismo a tiempo… así no estaría en ese predicamento.

Unas risas a su derecha le recordaron dónde estaba, así que suspiró y trató de relajar los hombros como había planeado. Iba a celebrar con los demás el cumpleaños de Kotoko, para lo que con antelación se había agendado ese viernes.

Esperaría hasta el final y entonces le diría sus sentimientos; si no podía, lo haría al día siguiente, era imperativo no dejar pasar más tiempo.

Cogiendo aire, apagó el motor y tomó el regalo en el asiento del copiloto, apeando de una vez su vehículo con rumbo al restaurante.

El interior del negocio del amigo de su padre le recibió con el toque especial de Irie Noriko, por los globos de helio y las decoraciones blancas y rosadas, con flores, estrellas y corazones, que gritaban por lo alto la "fiesta para mujer" que tantos años quería hacer, con un estilo muy occidental. Le sorprendía que no rentara un sitio para la celebración, pero el aroma de la comida de Shigeo-san en el aire mostraba la razón lógica de no hacerlo.

No todas las luces estaban encendidas y una música tenue sonaba, que unas jóvenes con las amigas de Kotoko coreaban al centro del establecimiento, usando el karaoke.

Escaneó rápidamente el sitio, buscando a la cumpleañera, pero solo encontró las caras conocidas de su padre, Yuuki y _el vecino_. Las otras quince personas debían ser amigos o familiares de Kotoko, quien brillaba por su ausencia junto a su madre.

Se acercó a su padre, el cual le saludó animadamente, agitando un vaso. Esperaba que no fuese alcohol.

—¿Dónde están mamá y Kotoko? —preguntó moviendo la cabeza de modo sutil a Kamogari, pues desde su lugar éste le había saludado en medio de su conversación con un hombre de mediana edad.

—Mamá fue a prepararla —contestó Yuuki, apartando la vista del móvil en que jugaba vídeo juegos. —Deben estar por llegar.

Asintió y colocó su bolsa de regalo junto a la caja empapelada en el centro de la mesa, advirtiendo la sonrisa de sus dos acompañantes.

Vio que en la barra se colocaban la pareja que trabajaba con Shigeo-san, Ikezawa y la rubia cuyo nombre no había escuchado aún, así que se excusó para ir por una bebida.

—Irie-san, ¿cierto? —pronunció en un fuerte acento extranjero la joven, una vez estuvo frente a ellos.

Lo confirmó con su cabeza.

—Somos amigos de Kotoko. Noriko-san le quiere mucho —prosiguió la joven señalando a su alrededor. —Me llamo Christine Robbins y él es Ikezawa Kinnosuke, ha estudiado con Kotoko desde la preparatoria.

—Mucho gusto.

—¡Yo sé quién eres! —exclamó el pelinegro—. El genio de la clase A. ¿Por qué antes no me di cuenta? Qué pequeño es el mundo, por los familiares terminaste en una reunión con los peores del curso. —Ikezawa soltó una carcajada, que cayó al recibir un golpe en el brazo de parte de la rubia.

Reprimió una sonrisa.

—Trabajamos en el mismo sitio —replicó sin molestarse por la burla del mejor amigo de Kotoko.

—Los chicos se sorprenderán al saber lo alto que llegó ella —dijo Ikezawa para sí. —Cuidado con hacerle algo, Irie, porque lo pagarás.

Robbins bajó la mirada como si supiera algo, espiándolo a _él_. —¿Qué te gustaría beber, Irie-san? —intervino rápidamente, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

—Sin alcohol —pidió preguntándose si ella conocía la historia de Kotoko.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —refunfuñó el pelinegro entre dientes.

La rubia sonrió. —¿Tengo razones para estar celosa? —Ikezawa negó de forma frenética—. Entonces me alegra que cuides así de nuestra mejor amiga.

—¡Naoki-kun! Hola. —La voz del padre de Kotoko terminó con la conversación de los jóvenes.

—Oji-san, ¿cómo está? —contestó sentándose.

—Todo va bien. Ustedes, comprueben si… —Shigeo-san se cortó, riendo en voz baja—. También son invitados esta noche, diviértanse.

Ella sonrió y cogió a Ikezawa del brazo, llevándoselo lejos de la barra.

—¿Qué tal tú? He escuchado nuevas noticias de parte de Ai-chan —continuó Shigeo-san entregándole su bebida.

—Sí, fue de ayuda hablar con usted. Ahora estaré más ocupado que de costumbre.

El padre de Kotoko rió. —El comienzo es así, pero al final del día te sentirás satisfecho de lo que hiciste. ¡Oh! Ya han llegado.

Naoki sintió un brinco en el pecho y giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, casi perdiendo la respiración al ver a Kotoko.

Lucía hermosa.

Un vestido azul eléctrico hasta las rodillas ajustaba su silueta, mostrando sus buenas proporciones y naturalmente resaltándola con la tonalidad del color. Las zapatillas plateadas de tacón medio estilizaban su figura y le daban un toque de clase, que ella parecía una modelo de revista.

Tenía un maquillaje en tonos suaves, enfatizando los labios, y su cabello había sido trenzado al comienzo del lado derecho hasta mitad de la cabeza, dejando el final suelto en definidas ondas.

Nació en él un deseo de pararse y cubrirla para que otro hombre no posara sus ojos sobre ella, ni en ese bochorno que brillaba en sus orbes avellanados y en sus mejillas. Quería ser el único que colocara su mano posesiva en la cintura, diciéndole a los demás que era suya.

Se puso en pie y los ojos de ella le encontraron, aumentando el tono rojizo de su rostro, una reacción dedicada solo a él. Kotoko le veía ensimismada, haciéndole pensar que no podía perderla y que quería tenerla mirándole así toda la vida.

Su trance se acabó cuando las amigas de ella chillaron y corrieron a abrazarla, gritando su nombre con emoción.

Vio a su madre aplaudir contenta y a dos chicos colocarse a los lados de Kotoko para explotar dos lanzadores de confeti y serpentina, tras los cuales los invitados —él incluido—, prorrumpieron en aplausos.

Ikezawa y Robbins se unieron al grupo y él se alejó hacia la mesa en que estaba su familia, ignorando la sonrisa ladina de su hermano. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, prefirió ver el recorrido que hacía Kotoko al restaurante, platicando animadamente con sus personas cercanas, quienes les daban unos regalos que ocasionaban grandes sonrisas y agradecimientos en ella.

—¡Kotoko-chan se ve espléndida! —exclamó su madre llegando a la mesa. —¿Verdad que sí, onii-chan? —susurró muy cerca de su rostro, para que pudiera oírlo en medio de la música que un grupo cantaba en el centro.

Él miró a su madre por unos segundos sin decir nada, haciéndola bufar.

—No seas orgulloso, puedes por lo menos asentir o admitir que no se ve mal. Tienes que aprender a tratar a las mujeres —farfulló ella entre dientes. —Le dirás algo bonito porque te arrepentirás si la haces sentir mal solo para parecer genial, Naoki.

—Mamá. —Su padre colocó una mano sobre los hombros de su esposa, tranquilizándola. —Nao sabe eso, no pierdas los ánimos porque Kotoko-chan se dará cuenta. Se pondrá triste si te ve así y se ve muy bonita.

—Onii-chan solo no sabe qué decir —agregó su hermano riendo.

Dejó escapar una carcajada por aquella broma; si él quería decir algo, lo haría. Pero no había motivo para hacerlo enfrente de su madre o de la forma expresiva que ella esperaba. Ciertamente no había palabras que le hicieran justicia a la pelirroja ese día, aunque eso no iba a admitirlo en voz alta.

—Espero que sea eso —masculló su madre antes de poner una sonrisa en su rostro. —Cómo me habría gustado vestir así de linda a una hija, año con año en su cumpleaños.

Él se estremeció cuando habló de vestir a una niña, y vio que su hermano y su padre también habían reaccionado igual.

—Me divertí mucho el martes comprando la ropa con ella —continuó su progenitora—, y hoy disfrutamos en la estética juntas. Gracias papá por dejarla salir temprano. Es como un regalo para mí también. Quisiera tanto una hija —concluyó mirándoles a Yuuki y a él con expresión implorante.

Su hermano saltó y cogió el móvil; él solo desvió la vista con indiferencia. Si supiera que la persona que deseaba para él tal vez estaba fuera de su alcance, en ese momento correría a encerrarlos hasta en un aseo.

 _Pensándolo bien_ … Estar a solas con Kotoko no sonaba nada mal, en especial porque en ese mismo momento se encontraba con Kamogari, que le regaló un pequeño bolso muy distinto a los animados que ella utilizaba.

—¿Por qué tengo hijos tan malos? —se quejó su madre dramáticamente.

Kotoko siguió en la mesa continua a la suya, terminando su intercambio con Kamogari y su acompañante; el vecino tuvo que conformarse con verla unos momentos, porque él cruzó su mirada con la suya, obligándolo a concentrarse en su vaso.

Después de su mesa no podría seguir viéndola, porque sería muy obvio, pero no recordaba a nadie muy molesto a su espalda.

Las mujeres con quien ella estaba ahora le dieron bastantes dulces, un regalo muy apropiado para entregarle, en su opinión. A eso siguió una corta plática del orfanato y luego Kotoko miró hacia su mesa, sonriendo a su madre que interrumpió su conversación con su padre.

Ella se aproximó a donde estaban, con ojos inseguros que nadie más que él vio o entendió.

—El espacio junto a onii-chan está libre —indicó su madre con fingida inocencia, consiguiendo una tos corta de su hermano.

Los hombros de Kotoko cayeron un poco, pero asintió.

—No estoy muy acostumbrada a caminar en zapatos altos, oba-san —dijo ella señalando sus pies. Caminaba perfectamente, mas debía dolerle.

Él actuó por reflejo cuando sus pies se enredaron frente a él, atrapándola con ambos brazos para que no cayera tan estrepitosamente en el tatami.

Su largo cabello obstruyó su rostro y su busto quedó presionado a su pecho, pero cualquier efecto fue bloqueado por el interés en las consecuencias de su tropiezo. Al apartarse, solo quedó en él su suave perfume floral.

Apretó sus delgados antebrazos con sus manos, haciendo oídos sordos a las preguntas de su madre, y la ayudó a separarse conforme se arrodillaba.

—¿Estás herida? —cuestionó en un murmullo solo para ella, observando su rostro colorado. No había forma de negar lo avergonzada que estaba, hasta su pulso corría locamente.

Kotoko negó.

—¡No pasó nada! —escuchó gritar a su madre y solo así se percató de que la música había cesado, porque hubo un suspiro colectivo y los ruidos se renovaron.

—Qué vergüenza —musitó Kotoko bajando los párpados—, pero ya debería estar acostumbrada. —Inclinó su cabeza hacia él. —Lo siento, Irie-kun.

—Fue un accidente —aseveró guardándose el reproche hacia la culpable de comprar ese calzado. Era una trampa mortal para alguien que tropezaba fácilmente.

—Yuuki, ve por un poco de agua —instruyó su madre. —Kotoko-chan, no te inquietes, a mí me pasaba todo el tiempo cuando comencé a andar en tacones.

Él la encaró escéptico; su padre fruncía el ceño. Debía ser evidente que mentía, aunque Kotoko, que rió nerviosamente, no debía intuirlo.

—Supongo que sí —repuso Kotoko moviendo sus cabellos de su hombro, cubierto por la manga de su vestido con escote en forma de v. —Tal vez algún día consiga usar tacones adecuadamente.

Yuuki regresó con un vaso de agua y se lo entregó.

Su familia le deseó feliz cumpleaños después de que ella bebiera, con su padre acercándole el obsequio en tanto su madre hacía fotografías con la cámara que sacó de alguna parte.

—Gracias a todos —dijo la cumpleañera, desenvolviendo con cuidado la caja empapelada de dorado. En el interior había una pequeña mochila y un reloj de alta calidad, la primera era de estampado de gatos y el otro era plateado.

Ambas cosas le hicieron abrir su pequeña boca de asombro.

—Es muy bonito, se los agradezco. Los usaré bien.

Él cogió su bolsa de regalo y la acercó a ella. Kotoko parpadeó sorprendida mientras lo tomaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kotoko.

—Pensé que el regalo de la caja era de todos ustedes —balbuceó con los dedos en el borde engrapado. —No tenías que tomarte tanta molestia.

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Consciente de todo lo que había pasado entre los dos y el "gesto" mencionado por Yuuki, creyó necesario hacerle un regalo personal y no aportar al de su familia, escogido por la única mujer Irie.

—Ábrelo, Kotoko-chan —casi suplicó su madre detrás de la cámara, y se vio con la atención de los otros miembros de su familia, que esperaban con rostros impacientes.

La pelirroja asintió y separó lentamente las grapas del borde, cuidando de no dañar el moño en la esquina izquierda. Una vez hecho eso, extrajo con cuidado el cuaderno de tapa dura con aspecto antiguo, en cuyo interior cada página tenía frases motivacionales que le recordaron a los post-it y estados de ella.

Contuvo una sonrisa de burla al escuchar el resoplido de su madre, formando con sus labios "un cuaderno".

Kotoko acarició la cubierta superior uniendo los trazos antes de levantarla, jadeando al ver el colorido de las páginas adornadas. Como con todos los demás, sus respuestas a los obsequios eran genuinas.

—Es muy bonito, Irie-kun, me gusta mucho. —A diferencia de su madre, ella sí lo apreciaba, como él lo sabía.

Kotoko cogió la bolsa para guardar de nuevo el regalo, pero frunció el ceño.

—Pesa un poco para ser papel.

Su madre abrió los ojos. —¿Podría ser que haya algo más dentro? —sugirió viéndolo de reojo.

Esta vez fue Kotoko quien encogió los hombros; a continuación, se asomó a la bolsa colorida e hizo un mohín, introduciendo la mano tentativamente.

Los otros se inclinaron con expectación. Para disimular su diversión, él bebió de su vaso.

Kotoko trajo a la vista una cajita rectangular de joyería, la cual abrió con manos con suma lentitud hasta poder admirar la cadena de plata con el colgante de estrella que había comprado ese domingo.

—Es… preciosa —susurró ella con sus orbes clavados en la cadena.

—Onii-chan, nunca pensé que podrías hacer algo así sin mi ayuda —expresó su madre con voz emocionada—. Kotoko-chan, ¿le habías dicho que te gustan las estrellas?

Ella puso cara de desconcierto haciendo reír a su familia.

Era claro que no lo recordaba, uno de los días en que estaba muy concentrada en el tejido, ella había mencionado que le gustaban las raras noches estrelladas, pero además él se había percatado de la funda de su móvil y un par de imágenes compartidas en su red social.

—Ya veo que sabes procurar regalos, onii-chan —señaló su madre con reprimenda (quizá pensando en sus obsequios pasados), aunque sonreía extasiada hacia él. —Qué afortunado; estaba tan apenada por el collar para ti que olvidé en casa.

Naoki por poco arrugó el ceño. Su madre no podía estar enterada que compraría una cadena, ¿o sí?

—El regalo de onii-chan combinará perfectamente con tu ropa, Kotoko-chan. Y cubrirá el espacio vacío en tu cuello. Él puede colocártelo ya que está a tu lado.

La aludida dejó de mirar la cadena y alzó la cabeza con velocidad. Él estuvo por tirar el contenido restante de su vaso, incrédulo de la osadía de su progenitora.

—Mamá, eso puede ser incómodo —tartajeó su padre.

—¿Es así? —se asombró ella. —Lo lamento, no lo estaba pensando. Tonta de mí.

Naoki se preguntó si se merecía un premio a la actuación o realmente lo había dicho sin analizarlo. No lo creía posible.

—Es… está bien —balbuceó Kotoko, desprendiendo la cadena de la almohadilla. —No es nada del otro mundo —aseguró sosteniéndola en el aire. —¿Verdad? —inquirió a él al final.

Dos puntos rojos marcaban su rostro, pero parecía muy templada y segura de sí misma.

Él negó y extendió su mano. Con sus padres y todo el mundo enfrente, no podía pasar nada en un gesto que rápidamente se podía tornar íntimo.

Recibió la cadena y ella ladeó su cuerpo. —Aparta tu cabello.

Sin detenerse mucho tiempo y como si la acción le trajera sin cuidado, colocó la cadena sobre su cuello y la cerró, alejándose sin tocarla siquiera.

—Ya está.

—Gracias, Irie-kun —dijo Kotoko acariciando la estrella más arriba de sus pechos. —La cuidaré.

No lo dudaba, pero… ¿dejaría que él la cuidara a ella?

* * *

*Como el perro del hortelano, que ni come ni deja comer: Cuando no disfrutas de algo, ni dejas que otro lo haga.

* * *

 **NA:** _No, Naoki, eres muy poca cosa para Kotoko._

 _Se dirán, ¿por qué no le dio su regalo en privado? Pues porque también debe significar algo que sea enfrente de todos, cosa que no haría por nadie._

 _Y nada más para que todos los males no sean lanzados a la señora Irie. No, ella no sabía que le daría eso. ¿O sí? Ja,ja._

 _Por cierto, las interrupciones en la oficina son prueba de que allí no es el mejor sitio para los momentos importantes._

 _¡Todavía el cumpleaños no termina!_

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Bueno, nada más termino de subir la historia y muero ja,ja. Pero lo dejé así porque iba a actualizar rápido, ¿eso me salva? Ja,ja, yo sé que tengo mi lugarcito en el infierno, no hay problema. Gracias por tu review.

caro: ¡Hola! Ja,ja, me dije que faltaba la Kotoko valiente que pretendió entregar la carta de amor en donde todo mundo la vería. Aquí fue más privado, pero algo potente; yo me llevaba el secreto a la tumba. Naoki se muere por decir sí, nunca es el momento oportuno para él, pero ya tengo planeado qué va a pasar. A ver sus reacciones. Gracias por tu bonita opinión :).


	45. Chapter 45

**Capítulo 45**

* * *

Unos minutos después de que Kotoko recibiera sus regalos de los Irie y de platicar sobre temas banales —principalmente con la otra mujer—, ella siguió su camino con los invitados restantes, dejando al castaño con la tarea de lidiar con Irie Noriko… una pletórica Irie Noriko.

Su hijo la veía muy receloso, imaginándose qué clase de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, ninguna de las cuales iba a saber, porque a veces ella tenía una mirada enigmática y al final se lo callaba; similar a lo que hacía él.

—Esta vez me has sorprendido, onii-chan —comentó su madre, a quien Naoki no iba a contestar. —¿Puede ser que estés tomando la ruta intensiva?

Él dejó escapar una carcajada con semejante expresión, ni afirmando o negando su pregunta.

—Tampoco le has dicho lo bien que se ve —protestó ella moviendo la cabeza. —¿Cuándo será el día que sigas uno de mis consejos?

 _Cuando perdiera el juicio_.

—Bien, como Kotoko-chan está por concluir, mejor iré a la cocina para comprobar cómo está todo.

Su madre se levantó con toda la dignidad del mundo y fue a cumplir su cometido, dejándole a él y los demás enfocados en sus propios asuntos.

Para él y su padre, significaba quedarse observando a su alrededor —habría sido muy grosero de su parte llevar un libro—; para Yuuki, concentrarse en el teléfono, murmurando cosas como "tonta", "debería entenderlo", "¿para qué me molesto en explicarlo por aquí?", que resultaban intrigantes.

Así, las horas transcurrieron, curiosamente como si la partida de su madre a la cocina hubiese acelerado la fiesta, poniendo en marcha la repartición de la deliciosa comida, la presentación digital de momentos de la vida de Kotoko, la música para bailar y el ansiado momento del "feliz cumpleaños", donde la festejada se emocionó hasta las lágrimas.

* * *

Cerca de la medianoche, la celebración para el vigésimo cuarto aniversario de Kotoko concluyó y poco a poco la gente restante fue despidiéndose, alabando el suceso y abrazando a la pelirroja, quien para entonces se masajeaba una que otra vez los tobillos. Por fortuna, no había ocurrido otro incidente —menos con Kamogari, el cual se retiró pronto—, pero el dolor y el cansancio sí habían hecho acto de presencia.

Naoki la observó hasta despedirse de sus últimas invitadas —las amigas—, tras lo cual ella llegó al taburete de la barra y se sentó cerrando los ojos, balanceando sus pies con círculos lentos. Solamente quedaban su familia, el padre de ella y la pareja multirracial que trabajaba en el restaurante, que comenzaba a recoger los restos de basura y limpiar. Shigeo-san se había retirado a la cocina para adecentarla.

Su madre empezó a quitar unos adornos, así que él se acercó a auxiliarla con los de mayor altura. Su padre y hermano les imitaron, acelerando el proceso de limpieza.

Vio el momento exacto en que Kotoko abrió los ojos y se quiso poner en pie para ayudar.

—Tú no tienes por qué limpiar hoy, Kotoko-chan —dijo su madre con una sonrisa, acercándose para detenerla.

Ella señaló un reloj en la pared. —Ya no es mi cumpleaños —argumentó triunfante, pues el reloj marcaba un cuarto de hora del día veintinueve.

—No es necesario que limpies, Kotoko —manifestó Shigeo-san, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina—. Esa tarea no te corresponde.

—Déjanos hacerlo a nosotros —completó su madre—. Debes querer descansar. ¿Por qué no dejas que Naoki te lleve a casa? No te preocupes por Ai-san, nosotros le llevaremos más tarde.

Como siempre, su madre no podía dejar de meterse en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, por una vez parecía una idea excelente; el momento que estaba esperando con Kotoko.

Silencioso, él empezó a juntar los regalos de las esquinas de las mesas, para que fuese más sencillo llevarlos a su automóvil. Las réplicas de Kotoko habían sido acalladas por su madre, y ahora se despedía de su familia y amigos.

De soslayo, la vio aproximarse a él —ya con su abrigo puesto— y tratar de coger todos los regalos, lo que resultó en casi dejarlos caer.

Se rió en voz baja, se colocó su chaqueta y sacó las llaves de su coche, entregándoselas. A continuación, cogió las cajas que podía y le indicó tomar las demás, cosa que hizo a regañadientes.

—Buenas noches. —Él se despidió de los otros en voz alta, antes de salir del restaurante con Kotoko.

Afuera, le señaló el sitio donde había aparcado, así que caminaron sin intercambiar palabras. El único ruido entre los dos fue cuando ella desactivó la alarma de su coche y abrió los seguros y el maletero, donde guardaron los regalos.

Con una idea en mente, la acompañó a su puerta e impidió que pudiera abrirla. Le observó a conciencia unos instantes, de modo que la hizo sonrojar y bajar la mirada.

—Te ves bien —halagó en tono quedo inclinándose hacia ella, que retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la ventana trasera del coche. Al ver eso, él estiró su mano para abrirle la puerta del copiloto.

Asintiendo temblorosa, Kotoko se subió al vehículo y se acomodó en el asiento. Él cerró y se apresuró a su lado, sonriendo de forma torcida mientras no podía verle. Saber que le ponía nerviosa conseguía disminuir la inseguridad que le ocasionaba su posible alejamiento.

Echó a andar el auto y condujo en silencio, teniendo la sensación de que el interior estaba tenso, observándola cada tanto. No era un camino muy largo, y a esa hora el tráfico era ligero, pero se le antojó eterno el viaje hasta su casa. Era como si un mal presentimiento le rondara… y pesaba.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del vehículo al mismo tiempo, y mientras la pelirroja se acercaba a abrir la puerta, él procedió a bajar los obsequios que pudo cargar, llevándolos hasta el lugar de la entrada donde ella le indicó.

Al segundo viaje las cosas estuvieron dentro y fue en ese instante que Kotoko temió que su peor miedo se confirmara.

Toda la semana había estado distraída con la plática interrumpida entre los dos y su respuesta a una declaración de parte de él. Ese domingo había decidido de una vez lo que iba a hacer, de lo que ya estaba segura, pero era complicado. Se ponía en su lugar e imaginaba el dolor que podía sentir, uno que no quería causar.

Habría esperado no tener que hacerlo. Que no hubiese sentimientos de él de por medio… manejar sus propias emociones era más fácil que tener que considerar las suyas. Si Irie-kun no sentía amor por ella, podría mantenerse en calma, porque era lo que había hecho por mucho tiempo y a lo que se había resignado. De la otra forma tendría que llevar en su cabeza sus sentimientos.

—Debería ofrecerte una bebida —propuso nerviosa, notando la mirada atenta de Irie-kun. Le causaba escalofríos y palpitaciones el modo intenso en que sus ojos la contemplaban.

—Estoy bien.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, rozando el collar que le había dado. El significado le había llegado al alma, casi queriendo llorar por haber conseguido un interés de él luego de muchos años. Era como si alguien se burlara de ella y quisiera romper todas sus convicciones, pero también como si le dieran un recuerdo permanente de él para la posteridad.

Pasara lo que pasara, ese regalo la acompañaría siempre. Sería una muestra de que sus tontos intentos y su amor interminable por él habían conseguido una respuesta suya, por pequeña que fuera… que nada había sido en vano y que todo había ocurrido así por una razón.

Era la manera de dar final a una historia que nunca empezó de forma oficial, de concluir ese ciclo y llevarse un recuerdo que al verlo le evocara su aprendizaje.

Él carraspeó, obligándola a elevar la mirada.

—Gracias por…

Irie-kun le cortó las palabras con su boca, apretando y mordiendo sus labios en un beso que casi rozaba lo desesperado. Le besaba de forma hambrienta, arrancándole gemidos de la garganta y una fuerte sensación de dolor, pues su corazón entendía lo que él estaba experimentando. Él era muy listo para sospechar de sus evasivas y llegar a la conclusión de que un futuro entre los dos era un panorama inexistente.

Probó en él su propio dolor, recordando aquella noche donde su corazón se rompió y tuvo que recoger los pedazos que quedaron, que todavía seguían allí, esperando poco a poco reunirse y pegarse para poder funcionar, hasta el día en que llegara a sentirse segura y completa.

 _Un día que no era ése_.

Sintió sus propias lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sufriendo por él y soltando un coraje hacia sí misma por ser tan débil, no solo por su propia inseguridad, sino por estar aceptando su beso cuando no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Era un cascarón fragmentado con un polluelo aun no listo para nacer.

Gimió y él separó sus labios, con una mirada consternada.

—No quería lastimarte —le dijo él en voz baja, llevando un dedo a su labio inferior.

Agitó la cabeza.

—Es la segunda vez que me besas —susurró por decir algo, hasta que pudo hacerlo.

—En realidad, la tercera. Esa vez de la oficina, yo fui quien te besó, no estaba dormido —confesó él, sujetándola todavía de la cintura con su mano izquierda.

Kotoko rió con unos sollozos.

—Tiene sentido.

—Tus sentimientos no son unilaterales —pronunció él fuerte y claro.

—Irie-kun… _no puede ser_.

A pesar de presentirlo, Naoki sintió una corriente de aire frío rodeándole, y no tuvo que ver que ella se apartara.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó temeroso. Necesitaba escuchar sus razones para poder trazar un plan. No quería que fuese demasiado tarde.

No podía haber errado y ocasionado eso.

—No _quiero_ seguir detrás de un imposible. Tú lo dijiste, que no buscara un imposible contigo… que no te interesaba.

 _El sábado en el restaurante_.

—Estaba equivocado —arguyó—. Estaba celoso de una inexistente relación tuya con Kamogari.

—¿Cómo? —Ella se limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. —¿Él y yo?

Se sonrojó, incómodo, pero tenía que aclarárselo. —Los vi entrar juntos a su casa, con él cargándote, y después creí que estabas embarazada.

Kotoko se tambaleó y él la sostuvo de los brazos.

Esperó a que se quitara los tacones y continuó: —Nunca había sentido una emoción como ésa, que me nubló el juicio y me hizo actuar tan fuera de mí mismo. No soportaba la idea que fueras de un hombre que no era yo.

—Y yo pensaba que tú… —murmuró ella, apretando sus manos en sus brazos. —Las cosas ocurrieron tan mal… y todo pasó…

—Déjame estar contigo —pidió esperanzado.

Los ojos de ella se apagaron.

—Te…

—No lo digas, por favor —suplicó ella cubriendo su boca. —O no podré hacerlo.

Tragó saliva. —Kotoko…

—Irie-kun… necesito tiempo. Yo sé que te quiero y que estoy enamorada de ti, pero es muy pronto. Todavía no puedo… Irie-kun. —Ella hipó. —Sé que me gustaría estar contigo y que sería feliz, pero no ahora. No estoy lista. No… no lo estoy. Y entiendo si no te interesa estar conmigo cuando lo esté. A veces comenzar relaciones cuando no estamos preparados, también es ir detrás de un imposible. Si dijera que sí en este momento, nos estaría haciendo un daño más grande a los dos —expresó volviendo a sollozar.

» Esa noche, al llegar a mi casa, algo cambió en mí; me dolió, aún… aún me duele… pero también me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de la persona que quería ser, que quiero ser, y todavía no he llegado a ser esa persona… quiero llegar a serlo para convertirme en una persona plena. Quiero sentirme orgullosa de mí, preparada y… alguien que no soy en este momento. No me siento… Diciéndote que sí ahora, estaría apostando por algo que ni tú ni yo merecemos, sería un fracaso o… dependería tanto de ti… de la relación, y no puedo. —Ella gimió—. Sé cómo duele el rechazo… pero… es lo que mi corazón me dice… y… y…

Sin dejarla terminar, Naoki la abrazó a su pecho y besó su coronilla, sintiéndose inmerso en una terrible pena, dejándola llorar como él no podría hacerlo. Y quería hacerlo de coraje hacia sí mismo, porque la había roto de una manera espantosa; era responsable de hacer creer a una persona maravillosa que no lo era. Le había hecho romperse a sí misma.

Y no importaba si la quisiera o si la ayudaba a reconstruirse… porque él podía hacerlo; era ella quien tenía que conseguirlo por su cuenta.

Era su deber soportarlo. El que le hubiera hecho daño… ese día en el restaurante él había abierto la puerta a un camino en ella que necesitaba cruzar, en el que _no había cabida para él_. Eso lo había visto en su libro, sin querer admitirlo ese día.

Tenía que darle su espacio para enfrentarse a su propia batalla y esperar el día que ella lograra triunfar.

Era su turno de esperar.

Kotoko había esperado muchos años para estar con él, podía demostrar que la merecía haciendo lo mismo. Era una prueba para la fidelidad e intensidad de su amor por ella.

Y él se prepararía para cuando Kotoko estuviera lista. Trabajaría arduamente para consolidar su proyecto naciente y tener el tiempo de dedicarle más de él, con la esperanza de poder atesorar correctamente una relación.

—Yo también tengo mucho que hacer en mi vida —susurró a su oído, para consolarla. —Querré saber cuando te sientas preparada.

Entonces le diría que la quería y estarían juntos.

—Irie-kun…

La abrazó fuertemente para recordar la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos y silenciosamente partió.

…dejando una parte de su corazón en pausa.

* * *

En algún lugar Naoki había leído que se iba a casa de los padres a sanar las heridas, aunque le parecía tonto; ahora, en algún recóndito lugar de su mente empezaba a comprender el calor que daba la compañía de la familia y la seguridad de un sitio conocido.

Su intención no era regresar por ello, sino atender un asunto que necesitaba después de hablar con Kotoko. Ella se merecía que él lidiara con su madre para permitirle un respiro de intentos casamenteros, con lo que podría conseguir lo que deseaba.

Tenía que ser él quien pusiera el límite definitivo y no nadie más. Su madre debía de comprender la importancia de hacerlo y por una vez él tenía que hablar claro con ella.

—Si te mira a los ojos y te ruega por hacer lo que ella pida, te niegas. Inventas cualquier excusa, Sagawa-san. —Escuchó la voz de su hermano a su espalda.

Se giró, extrañado.

—Sí, ya entendí, me lo habías dicho antes, Irie-san. No tenías por qué salir de tu casa para recordármelo… me parece que exageras un poco.

Una adolescente pelinegra apareció junto a Yuuki, quien se detuvo en seco al verlo.

—Onii-chan… —musitó su hermano sorprendido. Asintió saludándolo.

—Él no exagera —le hizo saber a la chica, suponiendo que hablaran de su madre.

Los ojos oscuros e inocentes de ella se mostraron atónitos.

—Si los dos lo dicen… Te pareces mucho a él, Irie Yuuki-san —manifestó ella inclinando su cabeza. —Soy Sagawa Konomi. Perdón por irrumpir, Irie-san.

—Ya no vivo aquí —replicó inspeccionando rápidamente a la adolescente. Parecía tímida, pero buena chica.

Satisfecho, volvió a mirar de frente a la casa. Solo que, tras pensarlo un segundo, miró sobre su hombro.

—¿Perteneces a la clase F? —preguntó curioso, capturando el momento en que Yuuki se sonrojaba.

Sagawa movió la cabeza en asentimiento.

—Gusto en conocerte —contestó él antes de avanzar hasta la puerta de entrada.

Imaginaba lo que ocurría ahí. Lejos de sentir envidia, le gustó que su hermano aprendiera de su experiencia y no cometiera los mismos fallos. Esperaba que terminara bien, sería un buen ejemplo para él.

Abrió la puerta de la casa familiar y oyó unos pasos apresurados mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

—¡Yuu… ¡Naoki! —gritó su madre—. Qué sorpresa, estaba esperando a tu hermano, traerá a una compañera a casa para ayudarla a estudiar. ¡Oh! ¡Cuántas ganas he tenido de ver un suceso así!

—Están por llegar —informó colocándose el calzado interior. —Tengo una cosa que hablar contigo, mamá. Estaré en el salón.

Ella lo miró anonadada, pero no llegó a preguntarle porque los dos adolescentes hicieron acto de presencia, distrayéndola.

Se hizo ajeno a los ruidos y esperó pacientemente en el salón, aguardando esa "confrontación" de la que preveía posibles escenarios; después de todo, su madre difícilmente dejaba sus costumbres.

Tuvo que pasar un largo rato para que ella apareciera en la habitación, llevando consigo una bandeja con dos tazas y unos bocadillos. Le miraba con el ceño fruncido y ojos preocupados, por lo que intuía que se moría por saber lo que iba a decir.

—¿Estás bien? —cuestionó ella en tono consternado, acercándose a comprobar la temperatura de su frente.

Seguramente el hecho de ser rechazado esa misma madrugaba no podía disimularlo tan bien.

—No pareces tener fiebre, ¿te resfriaste anoche?

Negó y apartó la mano de ella sin brusquedad, preguntándose si en el fondo hasta él sucumbía al consuelo de una madre cuando tenía los ánimos decaídos.

Había comprendido a Kotoko, y vaya que lo había terminado de hacer durante las largas horas en que no pudo dormir. Pero no dejaba de ser difícil, sentía la garganta pequeña y unas punzadas en el cráneo, signos de que no era tan fuerte como presumía.

—Onii-chan, estás extraño. ¿Ocurrió algo con Kotoko-chan?

Asintió.

—Debes cesar tus intentos de emparejarnos o cualquier mención de una relación entre nosotros, especialmente a ella.

—¿Có… cómo? Es… ¿Por qué… dices eso? No es tiempo de bromas, Naoki. Ayer fue perfecto y hoy… ¿qué le hiciste anoche? —exigió saber su madre con tono grave.

Rió en su mente, se lo merecía.

—Kotoko quiere que su vida tome un rumbo diferente. Sigue enamorada de mí, pero no puede estar conmigo —explicó inexpresivo.

—No… no, eso no puede ser —dijo ella con pánico—. ¿Le has dicho que la quieres? No debiste hacerlo y… ¿es mi culpa? ¿Es por algo que hice? ¿Por eso me pides que no me meta? ¡Juro que no lo haré! —Se sujetó de su brazo. —Si soy un impedimento prometo no volver a entrometerme, Naoki. Yuuki me lo había dicho, ¿es que soy tan mala mad…

—No lo eres —interrumpió sonriendo de lado—. Es decisión de Kotoko y hay que respetarla. —Ella suspiró y asintió. —También es tiempo de que me dejes a mí mi vida amorosa y no busques imposibles queriendo convencerme de cumplir tus sueños. Tengo mi propia vida.

Su madre se soltó de él y sonrió con ojos llorosos. —Naoki, no eran mis sueños… quería aliviar tu corazón de la oscuridad del pasado. Empezaste a parecer infeliz después de que se burlaran de ti por usar falda, yo solo esperaba verte sonreír así de nuevo, pero veo que no me correspondía, _lo arruiné otra vez_. —Ella sollozó.

Automáticamente sintió una punzada en su interior.

Suspirando, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Por mucho que se equivocara, no dejaba de ser su madre; ninguno de los dos la había pasado bien luego de eso. Antes había sido incapaz de ver que no solo él se había visto afectado, ella también lo había resentido, y también había perdido la buena relación que tenían.

Pero, a pesar de todo, ella había seguido preocupada por él.

—Gracias —articuló en voz muy baja.

—Hijo…

¿Desde cuándo ella no usaba aquel apelativo? Siempre había sido onii-chan o Naoki.

—No tienes que seguir pensando en lo que pasó —expresó mirándola de reojo, dando el brazo a torcer.

—Debo aceptar que ya eres un adulto y tú buscarás tu felicidad —dijo ella, a lo que él asintió.

Su madre se tomó un tiempo considerable en derramar más lágrimas y limpiarse el rostro; entretanto, él bebió de su té sin molestarse por aquel sentimentalismo. Esperaba que con eso entendiera.

Ella dio un sorbo a su té, posteriormente suspirando.

—Ay, onii-chan, ¿y qué va a pasar ahora con todos mis planes?

Soltó una carcajada divertida, cayendo en su trampa para aliviar el momento.

Era su problema por estar pensando en bodas de forma temprana. Como penitencia, se guardaría para él la espera a la que se sometería y la posibilidad de que las cosas no acabaran entre ellos.

Sería muy cómico ver su reacción más adelante.

* * *

Naoki entró a su apartamento, colgó sus llaves, guardó sus zapatos y el abrigo, y masajeó su cuello ligeramente, pensando entretenido en la comida de la tarde. Yuuki había estado ansioso, preparado para cualquier movimiento de su madre con su nueva amiga, y eso había impedido comer con naturalidad… _para luego ver estupefacto que nada pasaba_.

No sabía con certeza si su madre cumpliría lo pactado, pero había valido la pena verla actuando con temerosa normalidad, haciendo que a ojos de la adolescente su hermano —y tal vez él— pareciera un loco. Sin embargo, era evidente que a la pelinegra le gustaba Yuuki y que a todos les agradaba ella por igual, por lo que las condiciones eran favorables para el menor.

Desde salir de casa, nunca había disfrutado tanto una cena ahí, aunque debía admitir que ya se había acostumbrado a las constantes insinuaciones de su madre y a los movimientos de su padre para tranquilizarla, hechos que le distraían de los pensamientos sombríos en su cabeza.

 _Por supuesto, prefería un tiempo en familia sin ser bombardeado sobre su vida amorosa_.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, era un presagio de que la vida marcharía bien.

Sintiéndose mejor que en la mañana, Naoki se encaminó a donde estaba su ordenador portátil y se acomodó en el asiento. Allí en el escritorio, junto al portátil, vio unas anotaciones de su nuevo proyecto y sonrió.

Cumpliría su propio sueño. No ese día, ni el siguiente, pero pronto. Porque se esforzaría para ello. No debía temer el futuro, pues éste aún tenía muchas cosas por darle y él muchas expectativas profesionales.

Y con ella… Con ella guardaría la esperanza de que las cosas funcionarían, cuando llegara el tiempo correcto. Confiaba en Kotoko y en sus propios sentimientos. Confiaba en que ambos crecerían individualmente para ser mejor para sí mismos y para el otro.

Entonces sus mundos podrían unirse.

Y mientras él ponía las piedras para un nuevo nivel de madurez emocional, en otra parte de la ciudad, la impulsora de esa nueva etapa, Kotoko, releía la última frase escrita de su novela, utilizando los momentos melancólicos de una forma positiva.

Así, la pelirroja continuaba su propio camino de crecimiento, acompañada de la persona más importante de su vida: ella misma.

—…porque cuando Sachi se soltó de aquellos imposibles que le gastaban la existencia, se dio cuenta del mundo de posibilidades que no había explorado y el tiempo que había perdido buscando lo que no era para ella. Como un pájaro cayendo de la copa de un árbol, probó sus alas y voló alto, viendo que el mundo era mucho más que su nido y el suelo.

De esa forma ella emprendía su propio viaje.

 _Con sus posibles_.

* * *

 **NA: Queda uno más.**

 _Bueno, ¿qué esperaban? Aunque no lo parezca, apenas ha pasado un mes desde el restaurante_ _(ahora debería encontrar el modo de no recibir reviews, por si acaso)._ _Es un poco cruel de Kotoko no dejar que le diga que la quiere, pero él debe sufrir ja,ja,ja._

 _Mi alma perversa podría concluir aquí, pero tendrán su final juntos en el próximo._

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

PD: [Si leen entre líneas, hay algunas partes que se influyeron por mi fic "Plenitud"]

* * *

Sydney: Ha,ha, yeah. I spent three days writing, so I finished this fic. The kiss. Sometimes, I have to renew myself, because I want different scenes. Here, the timing works he,he. Well, Naoki's confession was cut, but he'll have his moment.


	46. Chapter 46

**Epílogo**

* * *

El aire gélido de febrero sopló con toda su fuerza y Kotoko se abrazó a sí misma, observando el vaho que escapó su boca al suspirar de alivio por haber llegado a su destino. El frío le llegaba hasta los huesos y no quería estar más en el exterior, anhelaba la calefacción de los sitios cerrados.

Con el rostro tenso no pudo sonreír al entrar al edificio ante a ella, pero se sintió reconfortada con la calidez que la envolvió de pronto, después de estremecerse por el cambio de temperatura.

Alcanzando el ascensor, abrió su bolso y sacó su móvil, debatiéndose sobre mandar un mensaje de que ya estaba ahí o no. Tal vez interrumpiría a Naoki-kun en alguna reunión de última hora o él lo vería cuando ya se encontrase en frente suyo.

La verdad era que esperaba sorprenderlo al ir a buscarlo a la oficina que tenía ahí… quería presenciar la reacción en su rostro.

Sería la primera vez que lo viera en persona después de casi año y medio de esporádicas conversaciones en línea, felicitándose por fechas importantes y hablando brevemente de sus vidas. Sus pláticas electrónicas habían empezado cuando ella se atrevió a enviarle un regalo en su cumpleaños veinticuatro, a través de su oji-san, teniendo presente los buenos obsequios que él le había hecho en su celebración de ese año; él había mandado su respuesta a través de un mensaje y habían cultivado una pequeña amistad de tal modo, manteniéndose silenciosos sobre aspectos amorosos. Cosas como los zapatitos de su sobrina y su trabajo, y los proyectos en los que él se embarcaba, había sido abordados a en ese transcurso de tiempo.

Para ser sincera, al principio ella no había querido seguir en contacto, pero la naturalidad de él la había animado y quizá aquello también la ayudó a hacer maravillas en ese tiempo, sintiéndose muy contenta con lo que había conseguido personal y profesionalmente.

No sabía si Naoki-kun había avanzado y dejado atrás sus sentimientos por ella, mas deseaba conservar, al menos, su amistad. Ya era más madura para estar enamorada y lidiar con no ser correspondida por su persona especial, incluso si solo podían ser amigos.

Satomi decía que había crecido mucho para lograr algo como eso.

—Lo siento —le dijo una mujer cuando ésta tropezó con ella, sacándole de sus reflexiones.

Kotoko miró hacia el frente. Sorprendida, se dio cuenta que las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado ya en el piso que quería, y tenía que pagar su distracción esperando al siguiente nivel y utilizando las escaleras.

Refunfuñando, salió en el piso equivocado y siguió el letrero con las escaleras de emergencia, las cuales descendió con prontitud sin perder un solo paso. Seguía cometiendo torpezas como la del ascensor, cuando iba distraída, pero ya no tantas como antes, solo porque procuraba estar más consciente de su alrededor.

Ya en la planta donde estaba Naoki-kun, caminó hasta la puerta que decía el nombre de su creciente pequeña empresa; según tenía entendido, la ocupaba para reunirse con potenciales clientes, investigaciones o trabajos menores, y a unos metros estaba el "centro", apartado de las oficinas debido a la imposibilidad de rentar los espacios vecinos.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue una recepción con elegante y pulcro aspecto. Allí, un joven amable le indicó el camino, después de ella decirle que venía de parte de Pandai y mostrarle su gafete de mensajera (afortunadamente él reconocía el nombre de la empresa del padre de su jefe, o habría sido descubierta, aunque no fue necesario porque parecía un fanático de _"Kotorin"_ ).

Las oficinas tenían vista al interior, por lo que se sintió un poco observada al recorrer el pasillo hasta el final, pero también le sirvió para ver que Naoki-kun estaba en una sala de juntas con cinco personas, dos mujeres y tres hombres.

Como si sintiera su mirada, él alzó la cabeza y notó el momento exacto en que sus ojos se abrían un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Sonriendo, ella siguió andando y atisbó de reojo que él comentó algo y se puso en pie, abandonando la sala.

Ella se detuvo junto a la puerta de su oficina y momentos después, él la abrió, invitándola a pasar. Al ver que bajaba unas persianas que obstruían a algún fisgón, perdió el interés de observar su oficina y lo miró.

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada, le hizo una señal con su cabeza y caminó hacia las puertas de cristal que daban hacia un balcón, fijando su atención en el exterior con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones grises.

Nerviosa, siguió su indicación y avanzó hasta donde estaba. Se colocó a su lado, observando también hacia afuera, donde el cielo se tornaba oscuro y dejaba ver la nieve que comenzaba a caer

—Hola… —murmuró ella.

Él asintió lacónicamente.

—Bienvenida.

—Espero no llegar en mal momento.

—No tendría un equipo que no pudiera trabajar sin mí —repuso él como un hecho, haciéndola reír a pesar de no hablar con arrogancia.

—Es verdad —reconoció. —Pero, bueno, no estaba segura si venir hasta después del atardecer. O esperar poco antes de las diecinueve horas.

Ese fue el turno de él para reír, aunque más bien fue una disimulada risa entre dientes.

—Eh, en fin. Vine a invitarte. Comenzaré una firma de libros en distintas ciudades del país y la primera será en Tokio este viernes, en la librería junto a la preparatoria Tonan, a las diecisiete.

—Mi edición ya está firmada.

Ella se sonrojó, recordando que fue la segunda que firmó, después de la que dio a su padre.

—Quizás estás ocupado con un nuevo robot para operaciones y…

—Iré.

—Gracias. —Sonrió—. Estaré feliz de verte ahí.

Suspiró, sabiendo que venía la parte difícil. Él le había dicho que cuando estuviera lista, se lo dijera, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo adecuadamente. Se había imaginado diciéndoselo cara a cara, después de platicar unos momentos, aunque verse de nuevo no estaba siendo igual de ameno que su relación electrónica.

Una persona no podía hacer una declaración sin ver a los ojos a la persona, y eso le incomodaba un poco.

El hecho de ser rechazada no suponía mucho impedimento, preparada mentalmente para esa posibilidad. Más de un año era un tiempo considerable.

—Eh… —Ella giró su cuerpo hacia él—. Probablemente mi evento concluya a las veinte horas, podrías ir cerca de esa hora y, tal vez después, ¿querrías ir a un restaurante a cenar… esto… como una cita?

El castaño dejó de mirar al horizonte, ladeando su cabeza primero y después su cuerpo.

A continuación, él elevó sus manos y comenzó a quitarle la bufanda cuidadosamente, mientras la respiración de ella se agitaba y su cuerpo producía pequeños temblores. Poco a poco, él dejó a la vista su cuello, donde la estrella plateada resplandecía, contrastando el color oscuro de su blusa.

Él sujetó el colgante entre sus dedos. —¿Ya estás preparada? —preguntó en un susurro, cuestionándole también con los ojos.

Pasando saliva, Kotoko respondió: —Sí. ¿Crees que tú…

Ella calló cuando ambas manos de él comenzaron a ascender, deslizándolas poco a poco hasta los costados del rostro de ella, acariciando su piel con movimientos circulares de sus pulgares. Lentamente, Naoki se inclinó hacia ella, que instintivamente se puso en puntas y se sujetó a sus hombros, observando los ojos que brillaban tanto como los suyos.

A un palmo de distancia, los dos bajaron los párpados, sintiendo las respiraciones calientes del otro muy cerca de sus bocas. Expectantes, rompieron la distancia que faltaba.

Entonces sus labios se unieron.

Un sentimiento indescriptible les atravesó a ambos. Estaban ansiosos, pero su beso fue acompasado, temeroso de probar más allá. Sus bocas se fundían como los metales incandescentes, y recordaban poco a poco la lejana sensación de los labios del otro, deseados en silencio.

No hubo otro mundo para ellos más que los dos y, con sus corazones latiendo a la par, se abrazaron como si no quisieran alejarse de nuevo.

Cada uno quería recuperar la sensación de estar juntos. Y aunque sus bocas se separaron, siguieron sosteniéndose mutuamente, todo cuanto fuera posible.

—¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —preguntó Naoki sin saber después de cuánto tiempo, todavía sujetándola contra su cuerpo.

Kotoko rió, asintiendo.

—Estoy lista… —susurró ella apoyada donde latía el corazón de él, acelerado.

Los ojos de ella vieron que la oscuridad en el exterior había llegado, llena de pequeñas motas blancas. Pero la perspectiva del frío invierno se evaporó con la sensación de estar acogida en su hogar.

—Te quiero —pronunció él por primera vez, haciéndola estremecer.

Las lágrimas acudieron a los orbes avellana, mientras su dueña pensaba en su yo de quince años, enamorándose de un imposible; la persona de casi once años atrás nunca había creído que al dejar de ir detrás de él y solo andar en su propio camino hasta encontrarse con el suyo, llegaría a escuchar aquellas palabras.

Sonriendo, ella musitó un "Te quiero, Naoki-kun" desde el fondo de su alma.

Y con esa pequeña pero significativa frase, terminaba la historia que Irie Kotoko contaba a su hija y nietas sobre ella y su esposo.

…aquella historia de cómo llegaron a estar juntos, porque su vida en común era mucho más larga.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Hola!**

 _Llevaba días pensando, lo subo o no lo subo, pensando en qué más agregar. Bien, no creo que deba prologarlo más, pues en sí no es muy largo._ _Quedó un intermedio entre final abierto y cerrado, mucho más del primero, pero ya saben cómo soy ja,ja. En realidad pude haber sido muy cruel manteniendo solo el anterior. XD_

 _En otro punto, confieso que me quedé con muchas escenas eliminadas, que tal vez ponga por separado en mi fic "Con amor a la pluma"; créanme, son bastantes. Había muchas posibilidades con este universo, del que podía seguir escribiendo más y más, pero decidí concluir en el punto importante. De hecho, he pensado en reescribir algunas partes de este fic, por cuestiones de redacción; no había experimentado con tantos_ cambios _de puntos de vista en una sola historia y quizá llegue a hacer la redacción similar para todo (sin modificarlo)._

 _Supongo que depende de mi tiempo. Hablando de este, pues mis planes fijos a partir de aquí son concluir "Regálame cincuenta primaveras", cuyos capítulos ya están planeados,_ pero no escritos _. Tras eso, me tomaré un descanso de fics largos en INK; es muy probable que ponga más oneshots por un rato (en realidad, pasó por mi cabeza hacer song fics, díganme si les atrae la idea y tienen sugerencias). Tengo diferentes historias largas que quiero publicar, pero necesito acomodar mis ideas y trabajar en mi fic de otro fandom._ Todavía no me voy. :)

Finalmente, gracias por leer este fic, y acompañarme a lo largo de este año que me llevé en publicarlo. Perdonen los fallos que cometí, aunque me sirvieron sus comentarios. Espero mejorar y seguir publicando, así como encontrarlos de nuevo en otra aventura que se me meta en la cabeza, sea la que sea, ojalá pueda compartir algo que les guste.

Me dejan feliz con su apoyo y sus reviews, y con el número de lectores que se unieron aquí, algunos de los cuales no había interactuado antes. Es un honor para mí que les gusten mis historias.

¡Hasta luego!

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

Guest: Sí, no sé si todos lo entendemos diferente, pero creo que Kotoko dependía mucho de Naoki, y siempre pensé que era necesario para ella tomarse un tiempo para sí misma. De lo contrario, estaría como dices, en una jaula de oro, sufriendo. ¡Gracias por tu review y por leer este fic!

Sydney: I think I understood Naoki when I wrote this. I felt sad too, because letting go is hard; you can have hope, a lot of it, but it isn't sure. Ah, he needed comfort. Now, God! It's wonderful you like "Fullness" (actually, I use "Blissful" in the translation, but you get the idea), I like that fic too, because deep inside of me I wanted something better for Kotoko, not because Naoki was bad for her, but her self-esteem. I have plans for a new fic with this for this topic, but maybe until 2019 it'll come into existence. Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing, I loved having you here. Take care! :D


End file.
